We were so close
by merepiya
Summary: Meika Migna TAHI, 18 ans, est terrifié. Elle a vue sa vie changée tant de fois. Elle-même, a beaucoup changée. Oui, elle était terrifiée à l'idée que l'on sache ce qu'elle est devenue. C'est pourquoi après des années, elle était certaine qu'elle ne remettrait jamais les pieds ni chez les Cullen ni chez les quileutes. Comme on dit, il ne faut jamais dire jamais. (Résumé réduit).
1. Résumé complet

Ceci est ma première histoire, j'avais commencé à la poster sous un autre titre, mais au fil du temps le titre et le déroulement de l'histoire ne m'allaient plus. J'ai donc réécrit le prologue et les premiers chapitres, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont.  
Bonne lecture à vous.

Disclaimer : La majorité des personnages et l'univers de l'histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Résumé complet :

Meika Migna Tahi, 18 ans, est terrifié. Elle a vu sa vie changée tant de fois. Lorsqu'on l'a abandonné au milieu d'une réserve indienne à l'âge de trois ans, quand elle fut recueillie par Sarah et Billy Black. Et ensuite quand elle dut, quelques années plus tard, quitter sa famille et ses amis pour partir à la recherche de son passé avec les Cullen qui sont devenus au fil du temps sa famille également. Elle-même, a beaucoup changé.  
Oui, elle était terrifiée à l'idée que l'on sache ce qu'elle est devenue. C'est pourquoi après des années, elle ne pouvait toujours pas se décidait à revenir chez elle. Même si les Cullen sont retournées à Forks, depuis cinq ans maintenant. Mais ce qui était certain pour elle, c'est qu'elle ne remettrait jamais les pieds ni à Forks ni à la réserve quileute. Jamais.

Comme on dit, il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Le destin se mêle de tout. Meika est seule et quelque part, loin dans la forêt, Jacob Black l'est aussi. Ils ont tous les deux fui la Push, mais un même évènement va les y ramener.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue :**

PoV Meika : 

Toujours le même rêve, plutôt le même souvenir. Celui qui repasse dans ma tête sans arrêt quand j'ai les yeux fermés. Mais contrairement à mon souvenir, je ne suis que spectatrice dans ce rêve.

Je me vois, petite, courir dans la forêt qui sépare la Push de Forks. Je cherche quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Un ami qui a besoin de moi. Tout est flou, puis je me souviens. Je cherche mon cousin Jacob. Il s'est enfui dans la forêt lorsque mon parrain, son père, a commencé à se débarrasser des affaires de sa défunte femme, Sarah - morte depuis 8 mois maintenant.  
Je courais depuis au moins une heure mais aucune trace de Jacob. Je crie son nom, mais rien. Puis, je me retourne. Quelqu'un est là, mes sens sont en alerte. Un homme, d'une pâleur qui m'est aujourd'hui familière, me regarde avec un sourire carnassier. La première fois que je vois un vampire. J'ai peur, je recule et trébuche sur une racine. Je ne l'ai quitté des yeux qu'une demi-seconde qu'il était déjà à quelque centimètre de moi. Tout se passe vite, il me mord à l'épaule, je hurle. Tout à coup nous sommes encerclés par d'autres vampires. Je me sens défaillir quand le vampire me lâche. Je tombe et me tords de douleur. Peut-être par instinct de survie, il se retourne vers les autres et leurs montres les dents. Il s'apprête à avancer quand il se tord comme moi de douleur et se met à se consumer sur place. Tout s'est passé si vite, je me relève avec difficulté avec une vive brulure là où il m'a mordu et ne voit à sa place que des cendres. Je vois la famille de vampires avec leurs yeux écarquillait. Je les entends me rassurer, les battements de mon cœur se calment. Je m'avance doucement, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avance si vite que j'étais déjà près d'eux. Puis mon moi petite, se tourne vers moi et hurle.

Je me réveille toujours à ce moment, agitée. Cette scène ne me faisait plus peur, mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas être perturbée. Je me rappelle encore du lendemain de cette journée, mon parrain et les Cullen ont débattu de mon cas pendant des heures. Essayant de savoir ce qui était le mieux pour moi. Puis d'un commun accord, il a été décidé que je partirais avec les Cullen pour enquêter sur ce phénomène bizarre - car le fait que je ne sois pas morte alors que le vampire lui l'été n'était pas normal - qui me viendrait de mes gènes. La version officielle était qu'une tante à moi, m'a retrouvé après des années de recherches et souhaité m'élever. Je suis partie aussitôt avec les Cullen qui sont devenus assez rapidement ma deuxième famille. J'ai vécu longtemps avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte à Forks. Je ne pouvais pas les suivre, je n'en avais pas la force.

Après m'être préparé, je sors faire mon jogging dans la forêt. J'adore y passai du temps, cela m'apaisait. Je suis bien là. Seule la sonnerie de mon téléphone rompt la quiétude de la forêt. Billy. Je sais que je dois répondre, mais je suis tellement bien. Je me décide à répondre au troisième appel.

\- Allô, parrain ! Répondis-je en guise de bonjour.  
\- Meika. C'est moi, Alice.  
\- Tout va bien. Demandais-je trop surprise pour être poli.  
Je croyais vraiment que c'était Billy, ordinairement c'est son heure d'appel. Alice, elle, me téléphone rarement – sous ma demande.  
\- Tout va bien, me répondit sa voix désincarnée. Enfin, nous, nous allons bien. Mais, c'est Billy. J  
e commence à paniquer, sa voix était remplie d'excuse. Qu'allait-elle m'annonçait, que mon parrain était mort.  
\- Quoi, Billy ? Bégayais-je.  
\- Il est à l'hôpital.  
Mon cœur s'arrêta.

PoV Jacob : ( **_Pensée de Loup_** )

 ** _Dormir, courir, chasser, manger. Ne pas penser._**  
 ** _Jake revient,_** me demanda Embry pour la énième fois alors que je courrais toujours depuis que j'avais quitté la réserve.  
 ** _Dormir, courir, chasser, manger._** Je répétais cette phrase comme un mantra.  
 ** _Il s'est passé quelque chose,_** reprit-il faisant fi de mon état d'esprit.  
Entendre mon ami presque qu'au bord des larmes me fait ralentir. Je m'arrêtais finalement de courir en analysant son état d'esprit. Je me penche en avant le museau près du sol et les oreilles baissées en découvrant la détresse et l'inquiétude venant de mon meilleur ami.  
Comprenant qu'il avait toute mon attention il reprend, en m'ouvrant son esprit pour que je voie ce que j'avais manqué : **_C'est Billy._**  
Je me remets à courir beaucoup plus vite, mais cette fois vers mes frères. Leur détresse et leur inquiétude étaient désormais les miennes également.


	3. Retour à Forks

**Retour à Forks**

Je me gare dans le parking de l'hôpital communautaire de Forks après sept heures de route - merci à Rosalie pour m'avoir appris à conduire excessivement vite - et me dirige à l'intérieur pour atteindre l'accueille.  
\- Bonjour ! Mon parrain…  
\- Patienter une seconde je vous prie, m'arrêta la standardiste froidement en pointant du doigt la salle d'attente.  
Je pars m'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils, anxieuse et pressée.

Quelques minutes plus tard un grand indien s'arrête à l'accueil et fût congédié également. Il s'assoit en face de moi. Il est vraiment grand, j'aurais l'air petite à côté de lui, même avec mon un mètre soixante-dix-huit. Il était beau, très beau. Yeux marron, cheveux bruns, peau hâlée. Il était aussi beau que musclé. Un quileute – à n'en pas douter – dans toute sa splendeur. Si Emmett était ici, il se serait moqué de moi tant je fixe l'inconnu avec appréciation.  
Il tourne la tête vers moi et sourit en comprenant que je le regardais depuis un moment déjà. Je rougis immédiatement. J'avais deux choix, soit je détournais le regard et me sentirais idiote pendant les heures suivantes, soit je la jouais séductrice. Comme le ridicule est le sentiment que je redoute le plus - étant celui qui met le plus de temps à s'estomper de mon esprit - je décide de choisir la deuxième option. Je n'avais rien à perdre et je ne le verrais certainement plus jamais de ma vie, alors autant en profiter. Je lui rends un sourire éblouissant qui ne fit qu'accroître le sien. Nous nous fixons alors en silence. Il m'attirait énormément et si je n'étais pas aussi fière je serais déjà en train de fixer autre chose. Je voulais absolument que ce soit lui qui détourne le regard, c'était devenu un défi – à qui tiendrai le plus longtemps – depuis que l'échange avait dépassé la minute.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, qui me semblèrent des heures, il détourna les yeux avec un petit rire sexy. Dieu, je deviens folle ! Je tourne la tête vers la porte quand deux ambulanciers entrèrent avec un brancard. Soudain, je redescends sur Terre. J'avais oublié où j'étais et pourquoi. L'inquiétude revint à grands pas et la culpabilité l'accompagna.

Je regarde le cadran numérique accroché au mur, cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que j'attendais. Je sais que je dois prendre mon mal en patience, ce n'est pas facile de travailler dans un hôpital - je me souviens des années où Carlisle était souvent appelé pour des urgences - mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gigoter. Un éclat de rire me sort de mes pensées. La standardiste – au téléphone depuis que j'étais arrivée – était littéralement morte de rire. Cela m'intrigua, les appels téléphoniques des hôpitaux ne sont jamais désopilants. Je me mets à l'écouter.  
\- Arrête, s'exclamait-elle. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?  
J'étais sidéré. Elle nous faisait patienter depuis tout ce temps parce qu'elle avait un appel personnel. Non, mais j'hallucine ! Je vois l'Indien – le beau gosse, le dieu vivant – aussi pantois que moi, écouter l'hôtesse d'accueil et me lancer un regard éloquent.  
Alors que je voulais absolument savoir comment aller mon parrain cette pimbêche qui tenait l'accueil m'a fait patienter, pourquoi ?! Parce qu'elle préfère cancaner avec je ne sais qui sur son téléphone personnel au lieu de faire son travail. Dieu, je rêve !  
Depuis que j'ai reçu l'appel d'Alice je me sentais horriblement coupable. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi, sans doute de mon absence auprès de Billy. Je sens toute cette colère que j'éprouvais à mon égard depuis, monter à la surface. Je me lève – le quileute me suit du regard, intrigué – et je me dirige vers elle. Soit elle s'interrompt pour me donner l'information dont j'ai besoin, soit elle m'envoie promener comme ce fut le cas précédemment et je lui fais sa fête. Je mets en place mes défenses pour que ma force surhumaine ne se manifeste pas et pour que je puisse – si nécessaire – en venir aux mains. Et par la même occasion, si elle est méprisante, déverser ma colère sur elle.  
\- Excusez-moi, dis-je calmement en sentant une présence derrière moi.  
Je tourne légèrement ma tête et vois mon beau brun – d'où vient ce pronom possessif que j'utilise ? ! – se tenant près de moi. Je vois du coin de l'œil la standardiste, Hélène – si j'en crois ce qui est écrit sur son badge – souffler d'exaspération.  
\- Je suis venue ici pour voir mon parrain, continuais-je alors qu'elle m'interrompt de sa main.  
\- Je vous ai dit de patienter, cracha-t-elle.  
\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, aboyais-je. Voilà déjà une heure que vous nous faites patientaient.  
\- Je prends des appels urgents, ose-t-elle mentir. Je ne peux pas être partout à la fois.  
\- Vous vous foutez de moi, demandais-je presque hystérique.  
Elle a le culot de me mentir.  
\- Est-ce que les appels personnels sont si urgents que cela, rugis-je en me sentant un peu folle.  
Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais je l'interromps sachant déjà que sa réponse n'allait pas me plaire.  
\- Faites attention à ce que vous allez dire, susurrais-je.  
\- Ne me parlez pas ainsi, vitupéra-t-elle. Sinon je serais dans l'obligation d'appeler la sécurité pour vous faire sortir de cet hôpital mademoiselle.  
Je souffle deux petits coups puis passe mon corps par-dessus le comptoir et prend sa chevelure à pleines mains.  
\- Ah, cria-t-elle. Mais vous êtes folle.  
En plus elle ose me traiter de folle. Dieu, elle veut mourir ! J'allais lui tirer sur ses cheveux quand deux bras fort m'attirent en arrière. Mon bel éphèbe me fait lâcher prise et renferme ses bras autour de moi pour m'empêcher d'attaquer de nouveau – je frissonne de le sentir aussi près de moi. Il doit le comprendre, car il rit doucement.  
\- Hey ! Pijiw, murmura-t-il alors que je me débattais. Du calme, petite.  
Sa voix m'apaisait. Bien que j'essaye de garder la tête sur les épaules, je n'arrivais pas à être aussi en colère qu'au début.  
\- Je suis calme, clamais-je au bout de quelques secondes.  
\- Donc je peux te lâcher, me demanda-t-il en me tournant vers lui.  
Je hoche la tête, hypnotisé par ses muscles. Je suis définitivement folle. Dieu, aidez-moi !  
\- Non, s'exclama mon nouveau punching-ball. Tenez cette psychopathe loin de moi.  
Heureusement pour moi, sa remarque eut le don de me sauver de son remarquable corps, mais malheureusement pour elle, de m'énerver également.  
Je bondis immédiatement pour l'atteindre, mais avant que je ne puisse faire un geste vers elle, je m'éloigne du sol et m'élève vers le plafond. Je devais être au moins à deux mètres du sol. Je rêve ! Cet homme est en train de me porter sur ses épaules et le fait comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'un sac rempli de plume. Bien qu'étonné, je ne perds rien de mon irritation envers cette chère Hélène. Et en apercevant dans son regard cette arrogance, je recommence à me débattre pour l'attraper. Mais ce superbe mannequin m'en empêche et m'emmène à l'extérieur. Il me dépose doucement au sol et le froid me fait redescendre d'un cran.  
\- C'est bon, rigola-t-il. Le froid t'a calmé, ou il faut que je te jette un seau d'eau.  
Il me narguait, mais il avait ce petit ton dragueur.  
-T'as de la chance d'être aussi beau sinon je t'aurais déjà cogné.  
Dieu, j'ai osé ! Pourquoi j'ai dit cela à haute voix. Comme quoi, certaines expressions sont bonnes à retenir, comme « tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler », cela m'aurait évité d'être rouge en ce moment. Il rigole de nouveau et je le suis d'un rire nerveux.  
\- Dis-moi, commença-t-il.  
Je le regarde en appréhendant ce qu'il allait me dire.  
-T'es plutôt direct.  
Je cherchais une réponse crédible et sexy pour justifier cet élan d'honnêteté, mais une sonnerie me retient. Il regarde son téléphone, me mime un « désolé » de ses lèvres pulpeuses et tentatrices – du calme ! – et répond.  
Son appel ne dure que deux secondes et il raccroche. Il me regarde avec regret.  
\- Je dois partir pour aider un ami, se justifia-t-il.  
\- Euh ! D'accord, articulais-je pas très sûr de ce que je devais répondre.  
\- À bientôt, hésita-t-il.  
\- C'est sûr.  
Menteuse !  
\- Tu es sûr que je peux te laisser seule sans que tu étripes mademoiselle « je réponds à des appels urgents », s'esclaffa-t-il.  
Je le suis, cette fois plus spontanément.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'auras pas besoin de me jeter un seau d'eau, plaisantais-je. Si je ressens l'envie de l'attaquer de nouveau je me jetterais dans la rivière Calawah.  
Nous rions à l'unisson, puis il part avec regret – ce qui me fit plaisir.  
Je décide de rester un peu à l'extérieur, essayant de trouver un moyen d'entrer sans avoir l'air agitée.

-Meika, s'exclama une voix chantonnante.  
Alice sautilla dans ma direction mais s'arrête soudainement, le nez fronçait. Edward arrive juste derrière elle.  
\- Bonjour, dis-je en me rapprochant.  
\- Reste où tu es, m'arrêta Alice.  
Edward hoche la tête, surement pour répondre à une question silencieuse de sa sœur. Ils étaient très étranges aujourd'hui. Surtout Alice, en temps normal, elle m'aurait déjà pris dans ses bras - pour peu je me serai vexé.  
\- Nous avons soif, me renseigna-t-elle. Et avec tout ce qui arrive à Edward on essaye d'être prudent…  
-Oh ! M'étonnais-je. Je comprends.  
C'est vrai que je n'étais pas habituée à voir Edward dégageait une tel aura de bonheur – pas qu'il était habituellement malheureux, mais plutôt lunatique.  
\- Moi ! Lunatique, lança-t-il faussement coléreux.  
\- Mais on t'aimait quand même, me moquais-je.  
Mince, mes pensées. Je n'avais pas oublié qu'il pouvait les lire, mais je n'avais jamais rien eu à cacher auparavant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches, me questionna-t-il – soucieux – alors que j'essayais de rendre mes pensées insondables.  
\- Rien, clamais-je trop vite pour paraître crédible. Du moins rien d'intéressant, seulement gênant.  
S'il voyait la scène qui venait de se passer, ils me sermonneront ou se moqueront - pour la partie avec l'Indien .  
\- Aller, crache le morceau ! De toute façon nous le saurons tôt ou tard, souligna Alice.  
\- Je préfère plus tard que tôt, contrais-je.  
\- Mais dis-le-moi ! S'il te plaît, me supplia-t-elle.  
Edward ricana. Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Soudain me vient en tête un problème que je n'avais pas encore résolu. Comment allais-je pouvoir entrer à l'intérieur ? Je pouvais au moins dire cette première partie de l'histoire gênante, en passant sous silence ma rencontre du jour. Minable, je prends une inspiration.  
\- Je suis venue en voiture ce matin, commençais-je. En venant, j'ai retrouvé le magnifique paysage de mon enfance. Toute cette verdure, ce sentiment de bien-être…  
\- Meika, m'arrêta Edward avec un sourire – comprenant que j'essayais de gagner du temps.  
\- Ok ! Je suis entrée et la standardise m'a fait patienter. Vous savez, je suis très sensible quelquefois et je ne sais plus trop ce que je fais. Je me demande d'où me vient cette sensibilité qui me pousse à faire des choses « politiquement non correctes ». Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Cela doit venir du fait que…  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, se désespéra-t-il alors qu'Alice part d'un rire cristallin devant ma petite comédie.  
\- J'ai agressé la standardiste, avouais-je d'une toute petite voix, suivi d'un silence.  
Comprenant que ce silence pourrait se prolonger je me risque à relever la tête vers eux. Ils étaient partagés entre le choc, le sermon et l'hilarité. Face à la moue de petite fille coupable que je fais ce dernier sentiment pris le dessus sur les autres. Ils rigolèrent à gorge déployait. J'étais soulagée qu'ils le prennent ainsi, mais au bout d'un moment j'en ai eu plus qu'assez.  
\- C'est bon, les arrêtais-je. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient j'aimerais savoir comment va mon parrain.  
Leur attitude changea.  
\- Excuse nous. Billy va bien, m'informa-t-il  
\- Oui, renchérit Alice. Il a seulement fait de l'hypoglycémie, un surplus d'insuline.  
J'étais soulagée, je veux dire cela aurait pu être plus grave. J'avais imaginé une crise cardiaque, un coma, même la mort.  
\- Je peux le voir, demandais-je dans un souffle.  
\- Oui, bien évidemment. Carlisle t'attend à l'entrée, me signala-t-elle après un moment d'absence. Moi je vais chasser, dit-elle ensuite à l'intention d'Edward.  
\- Et moi je vais aller voir ma Bella, nous informa-t-il.  
\- Non ! S'en blague, se moque Alice. Il est tout le temps avec sa chère Isabella.  
Je glousse avec Alice face à la moue d'Edward. Puis ils partent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, me disant qu'ils me contacteront bientôt - Alice et ces excentricités !

À peine ai-je franchi le hall d'entrée que je vis Carlisle. Il me serre dans ses bras et me demande de mes nouvelles en m'accompagnant jusqu'à la chambre de Billy.  
Il me dit de l'attendre dans le couloir tandis qu'il ouvre la porte.  
\- Bonjour Billy, l'entendis-je. Que diriez-vous d'une petite visite surprise.  
Il se déplace en même temps qu'il parle et ouvre un peu plus la porte à la fin de sa phrase. J'avance à l'intérieur de la chambre immaculée et entre dans son champ de vision.  
Je découvre Billy sur le lit d'hôpital, malgré l'endroit il rayonnait de joie et souriait. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il me reconnut.  
\- Migina, s'exclama-t-il. Approche.  
\- Je vais vous laisser, repris Carlisle en sortant.  
Je m'approche de mon parrain et je le serre dans mes bras. Ô, combien il m'avait manqué ! Même si nous passions des heures au téléphone tous les deux jours.  
\- Alors, comme ça tu nous fais de petites frayeurs, raillais-je. Le vieux Black s'ennuie.  
\- Fait attention jeune fille, répliqua-t-il. Je suis peut-être vieux mais je peux toujours te mettre une raclée.  
Je m'esclaffe et il me suit.

Nous parlions de tout et de rien et je me sentais bien. Il me donna des nouvelles de Charlie Swan, – le shérif qui nous avait aidés à finaliser les démarches pour que Billy et Sarah puissent m'élever – un homme que j'estimais et que j'aimais beaucoup. Billy me racontait alors que la fille Swan était revenu vivre chez son père et que j'allais surement la rencontrer bientôt quand une conversation nous interrompit.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, déclara une voix cristalline. Pas plus de deux visiteurs dans les chambres.  
\- Mais nous ne sommes que deux, certifia une voix plus rauque – comme si elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis longtemps.  
\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais il y a déjà une personne à l'intérieur.  
\- C'est bizarre ils sont tous à la réserve, s'étonna une énième voix – ni aiguë, ni grave, plutôt profonde.  
\- Laissez-les entrer, s'exclama Carlisle juste derrière la porte. J'aurai besoin de vous pour…  
L'échange se perdit au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient. La porte s'ouvre sur deux grands indiens que je ne reconnais pas immédiatement, mais après quelques secondes la mémoire me revient.  
\- Salut Papa, s'exclama l'Indien de droite.  
Aucun doute maintenant, il vient de confirmer qu'il était bien Jacob Black. L'autre était Embry Call à n'en pas douter. Je restais là, à les observer. Ils étaient avec Leah, mes meilleurs amis à l'époque. Ils avaient tellement grandi !  
Ils me regardent également, surpris, essayant surement de savoir qui je suis.  
\- Alors, vous ne dites pas bonjour à votre vieille amie, gloussa Billy.  
Ils froncent les sourcils et à peine une seconde après, un sourire illumine leur visage.  
\- Meika ?! S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson en accourant vers moi.  
Ils me prennent dans leurs bras et me posent pleins de question et j'en faisais de même sous le regard attendri de Billy.  
\- Du calme, tempéra ce dernier. Si vous faites trop de bruit, ils vont vous demander de sortir.  
Nous rigolons. Jacob se tourne vers son père et leva un sourcil.  
\- On a quand même le droit de demander des nouvelles à une revenante, dit-il.  
\- Vous aurez tout le temps de lui poser des questions elle est en vacances chez nous, annonça-t-il.  
Nous sursautons tous à cette annonce, ne s'attendant pas à cela – surtout moi. Je fronce les sourcils en faisant comprendre à Billy qu'il se trompait lourdement.  
\- C'est génial, s'exclama Embry. Quand Leah va savoir ça.  
Ils me regardent avec de grands yeux brillants, ils étaient tellement heureux que je n'ai pas eu le courage de les décevoir. Mais, quand même…  
\- Non, me précipitais-je. Billy me regarde attristé – mon cœur se serra. Leah ne doit pas être au courant, je lui ferais la surprise.  
Ils valident et se tapent dans la main. Je tourne la tête du regard de mon parrain. Pff ! Ai-je déjà dit que je l'aimais ?  
Ils partirent après une heure à parler. Je les reverrai demain chez des amis à eux. Moi, je resterai avec Billy ce soir et je retournerai à la réserve quileute en sa compagnie.


	4. La Push me revoilà

**La Push me revoilà**

\- Alice, m'écriais-je dans le combiné de l'hôpital – mon portable était éteint et n'avait plus de batterie. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements ?  
Tôt ce matin Alice m'a fait parvenir par le biais de Carlisle une valise pleine à craquer de vêtement neuf. Que puis-je faire, c'est Alice, elle est comme ça. Ce qui me dérange, c'est le choix des vêtements, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris.  
\- Ce sont les vêtements que je t'ai achetés, répondit-elle - exaspérée.  
\- Ce sont des robes, articulais-je. Des dizaines et dizaines de robes.  
\- Arrête, railla-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas les robes. Tu en mets souvent.  
\- Il fait 13° dehors, l'informais-je.  
\- Et alors tu peux ne pas avoir froid, répliqua-t-elle. Tu n'as qu'à mettre tes défenses en place.  
\- Bien évidemment, dis-je entre mes dents. Je vais passer le reste de mon séjour ici avec que des robes à me mettre sur le dos sans jamais avoir froid. Quelle belle preuve de normalité !  
\- C'est bon, capitula sa voix cristalline. Je t'achèterais d'autres vêtements, mais pour aujourd'hui tu devras mettre une de ces magnifiques robes. Fais-toi belle, met un peu de noir sur tes yeux.  
\- Détache tes cheveux aussi, s'exclama la voix d'Emmett en bruit de fond.  
\- Quoi ? Demandais-je. Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Vous perdez la raison ma parole. En quel honneur je ferais cela ?  
\- Pour ton retour à la Push, intervient Jasper.  
\- Pour faire bonne impression, renchéri Rosalie.  
\- Pour plaire, ajouta Emmett avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.  
J'entends un bruit sourd et ce dernier gémis, j'en conclus qu'on l'avait frappé.  
\- C'est quoi l'embrouille ? Plaire à qui ? Questionnais-je de plus en plus confuse.  
\- Pour plaire aux personnes qui seront présentes, lança Alice.  
\- Oh !  
Ce fut tout ce que je réussis à dire tellement je me sentais bête. Je voyais des sous-entendus partout. En même temps, c'était Emmett.  
\- Je te laisse, s'écria soudain Alice. Au revoir je te rappelle.  
Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Bizarre. Ils étaient bizarres, comme toujours.

Je prends ma – grosse – valise et part me changer en repensant à la conversation que j'avais eue hier avec mon parrain après que Jacob et Embry soient partis. Je lui ai dit que je lui en voulais de leur avoir dit que j'allais rester. En vrai, j'étais simplement terrifiée, ce qu'il comprit. Il m'avait rassuré et m'avait promis qu'il ne leur dévoilerait pas ce que j'étais devenue. En effet, je redoutais plus que tout qu'ils soient au courant et qu'ils me rejettent, car moi je me sentais différente. Après cette conversation, j'ai repassé ma journée dans ma tête et me surpris à rigolais même si elle avait mal commencé. J'avais agressé la standardiste et j'en mourrais presque de rire, surtout parce que je savais que j'avais réagi excessivement. Je me surpris également à repenser à ce beau brun et comment il était beau. Cependant, une chose m'intriguait, le petit nom qu'il avait utilisé pour moi. « Pijiw ». C'était un mot amérindien, mais je ne savais pas de quelle langue, néanmoins elle ne semblait pas quileute.

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant la voix de Carlisle à l'extérieur de la pièce.  
\- Migina. As-tu terminé ?  
\- Oui, dis-je en ouvrant la porte.  
\- Je voulais juste te dire au revoir avant que tu ne t'en ailles.  
\- Je ne m'en vais pas loin, juste à quelques kilomètres pas plus, rigolais-je.  
\- Oui, mais pendant la semaine qui va venir nous ne nous verrons pas beaucoup. Tu vas rester le plus souvent avec ta famille. Je veux dire ta famille indienne, car n'oublie pas que tu as une autre famille, plus pâle certes, mais qui t'aime également, de l'autre côté de la ville.  
Ma gorge se serre. J'étais toujours émue quand il m'intègre dans leur famille. Ce qui n'a pas vraiment de sens puisque depuis que je les ai rencontrés nous sommes une famille. Mais je réagissais toujours de la même manière lorsque cela était dit à haute voix. Il me fait un sourire rempli de tendresse et repart faire son travail. Quant à moi, je mets ma valise dans le coffre de ma voiture et prends le chemin de la réserve avec Billy. J'étais à la fois anxieuse à l'idée de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et impatiente de revoir ma très chère Leah.

Durant le trajet Billy m'informa que nous étions attendus chez une certaine Emily et un certain Sam, j'en conclus alors qu'ils étaient un couple. Il me guide vers ladite maison et je me gare à côté. Je sors de la voiture et observe l'adorable petite maison de deux étages. Elle était la plus éloignée du centre de la réserve et aussi celle qui se rapprochait le plus de la forêt. Elle était en bois, couverte de tuiles rouges. Elle renvoyait l'image d'une maison familiale. De part et d'autre de la maison, la forêt était présente. On sentait d'ici l'odeur de la végétation mêlée à l'odeur de la mer – si je ne me trompe pas les falaises et la plage ne devait pas être loin, très peu de kilomètres en tout cas. C'était étrange de les sentir à ce même endroit et apaisant, ce sont les deux lieux où j'aimais passer beaucoup de temps.

Ils ont probablement entendu ma voiture puisque Jacob, Embry et un autre homme sortent de la maison. Le premier aide son père à sortir et pousse son fauteuil jusqu'au perron. Embry retourne à l'intérieur avec le doigt sur les lèvres en me mimant un « chut ». Je tends l'oreille.  
\- Les gars, hurla-t-il. Billy est arrivé. Leah, y'a une surprise pour toi dehors.  
\- Quoi, s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix à la fois.  
\- Une surprise pour Leah ? Brailla l'une d'entre elles.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Call, l'agressa Leah.  
\- Leah, hésita une douce voix féminine. Tu devrais aller voir. Je te garantis que tu ne le regretteras pas.  
\- Aller bouge-toi, intervient Jacob qui était désormais dans l'entrée avec son père.  
Elle se décide, avec quelques curieux, à sortir sous le perron avec un regard suspicieux.  
\- Si c'est un mauvais coup de votre part, cacha-t-elle, je vous découpe.  
Trop occuper à lançait des menaces à tous ceux qui étaient présents, elle ne me remarque pas. Quelques menaces plus tard, je me décide à intervenir.  
\- Hey, mademoiselle Clearwater ! La hélais-je. Quel mauvais caractère.  
Elle se tourne vers moi surprise. Après un long moment d'arrêt, elle me reconnait enfin. Elle court vers moi et me serre dans ses bras, j'en fais de même. On sautille sur place en criant comme deux folles. Ce n'était pourtant pas notre style de se laisser aller comme cela, mais après toutes ces années ça faisait du bien. Après cet élan de folie, elle me regarde de nouveau comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien réelle.  
\- Meika, souffla-t-elle simplement.  
\- Leah, fis-je à mon tour.  
Nous pouffons de rire et une conversation me vient du perron.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, siffla une voix. Vous avez vu Leah !  
Il semblait choqué. Je rigole, simplement parce que j'étais heureuse et que je me sentais bien.  
\- Aller, viens, me dit-elle en m'entraînant vers la maison.  
Bien que je sois paniquée à l'idée de rencontrer ces personnes et que je me pose plein de questions – telle que, est-ce qu'ils vont m'apprécier et pleins d'autres encore – je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire.

Ils entrent tous à l'intérieur. Je passe la porte, suivi de près par Leah. L'entrée donne sur un salon chaleureux, aux tons beiges et rouges typiquement indiens. Je commence finalement par observer les personnes qui étaient présentes et je me pétrifie. Ils étaient cinq – sans compter Leah, Embry, Jacob et son père. Dieu, les quileutes sont-ils tous aussi grands ?  
Une femme sort de ce qui me semble être la cuisine. Contrairement à eux elle était petite, mais magnifique avec de longs cheveux corbeaux et de grands yeux noirs qui harmonisaient son visage. Bien que celui-ci soit traversé par trois grandes cicatrices, il restait tout de même beau. Je ne m'attarde donc pas sur ce détaille étant habitué à bien pire avec Jasper, qui lui en avait beaucoup plus et pas que sur le visage.  
\- Voici Meika, me présenta Billy, ma filleule. Meika, je te présente Emily, Sam, Seth, Quil et Jared.  
Le plus grand et vieux de tous – du moins c'est ce qu'il y paraît, mais c'est très subtil – était Sam et au vu de sa main dans celle d'Emily il semblerait que j'avais vu juste et qu'ils étaient effectivement un couple. Les trois derniers semblaient venir de différentes générations, mais comme pour Sam, c'était subtil. Quil devait avoir le même âge que Jacob et Embry, le dénommer Jared était sans doute plus vieux qu'eux, mais plus jeune que Sam et Leah, peut-être le même âge que moi. Et enfin celui que l'on m'avait présenté sous le prénom de Seth était – et pour lui j'en étais sûr - beaucoup plus jeune que les autres. Son visage me disait quelque chose, mais aucun moyen de mettre un souvenir dessus. Ce que je crains impossible car vu son jeune âge, il est venu au monde après mon départ.  
-Enchanté Meika, me salua Emily.  
Je respire un coup pour me donner du courage.  
-Moi aussi je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. À tous.  
Ils me font un sourire chacun.  
\- Alors, c'est quoi ton secret ? Tu as un don ? Me questionna Jared.  
Je fronce les sourcils tandis que mon ventre se contracte par la peur. Billy ne lui avait quand même pas… Non ! Il m'a dit qu'il ne le dirait à personne.  
\- Tu as réussi à faire sourire Leah, m'informa-t-il quand il vit que je ne comprenais pas. J'aimerais pouvoir faire disparaître son mauvais caractère comme tu le fais.  
Leah lui met une tape dernière la tête et moi je rigole tant j'étais soulagée. Il faut que j'arrête de me faire peur. Relaxe Meika !  
\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai ça dans le sang ! Répliquais-je et je ris doucement suivis de Billy – évidemment personne à part lui ne peut comprendre que c'est une blague, car mon sang est « particulier ».  
Dommage que les Cullen n'étaient pas là, cela aurait fait un public pour rire de ma blague.  
\- Elle n'est pas si difficile, rajoutais-je pour ne pas laissais un silence.  
Ils rigolent tous et Leah lève un sourcil à mon intention pour me dire que j'avais tout faux. Je lui tire la langue.

Je passais une merveilleuse matinée en leur compagnie, il parlait de tout et de rien, questionné Billy sur son état de santé et bien que je sois restée en retrait, je me suis beaucoup amusée. J'ai vu tout au long de cette matinée Embry, Jacob et Leah me regardaient à plusieurs reprises comme s'ils avaient peur que je disparaisse de nouveau. Je souris tristement.  
Quelques minutes après qu'Emily ait jeté Seth et Quil hors de la cuisine – d'après elle, ils volaient des muffins, eux penchaient plutôt sur le complot, car elle souhaitait, selon eux, rester seule avec Sam –, Billy regarda l'heure.  
\- Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec le vieux Quil ATEARA. Toi tu restes ici, me signala-t-il alors que je m'apprêtai à le suivre. Tu rentreras avec Jacob.  
Il lance un regard à Sam – l'un de ce que je n'aurais pas dû voir – et Sam hocha la tête d'une façon assez solennelle.  
\- Je vous accompagne Billy. Je dois retrouver Kim de toute façon, pépia Jared.  
\- Comment va-elle ? Questionna mon parrain, me laissant seul avec les autres.  
Leurs voix s'éteignent alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la maison, j'étais tétanisée. C'est vrai que tout s'est bien passée ce matin, mais Billy était là. Et si ça ne se passait pas bien, s'ils me trouvaient trop bizarre.  
\- Meika, m'interpella Embry. Tu vas bien ?  
Aller, c'est bon ressaisis-toi. Ça va bien se passer, il suffit de te concentrer.  
\- Je vais bien, le rassurais-je après quelques secondes.  
\- Venez, on va dans la cuisine ! lança Seth espérant ainsi pouvoir entrer de nouveau, grâce à nous.  
Il se lève et part, nous lui emboîtons le pas.

Tout le monde est assis, sauf Emily qui s'affaire devant le plan de travail. Elle me cherche des yeux et fronce les sourcils en me voyant à l'entrée – presque en dehors – de la cuisine.  
\- Entre, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi – bienveillante.  
Je me rapproche de la table de travail et me colle à Leah. Je me sens comme une petite fille terroriser. J'aurais pu me moquer de moi, si je n'étais pas aussi tendue. Heureusement que ça ne se comprenait pas trop de l'extérieur.  
-Tiens ! Prends-en un, me proposa-t-elle en tenant un plateau rempli de muffin entre les mains.  
-Merci, dis-je en prenant un au chocolat.  
Je croque dedans avec envie, il était aussi délicieux qu'il en avait l'air.  
-C'est délicieux, rajoutais-je pour être poli – et aussi parce que c'était vrai.  
-Merci, sourit-elle.  
Elle se tourne vers Quil et Seth.  
-Le repas sera bientôt près, aller appeler vos frères.  
-Pourquoi nous ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.  
-Au moins les autres pourront terminer leurs muffins, vous, ce n'est pas grave vous en avez déjà mangé, ou plutôt volé.  
Ils baissent leur tête, coupable, pourtant leur sourire montre clairement qu'ils ne regrettent rien. Au moins je n'étais pas la seule à me comporter comme une enfant.  
Ils partent, en faisant la course, appeler leurs frères. Je tiquais sur le mot « frère ». C'est vrai qu'il se ressemblait, des carrures imposantes et des peaux mates, mais tous les quileutes étaient ainsi.  
\- Quil et Seth sont frères ?! Dis-je à haute voix, ne me rendant compte de cela qu'en entendant les autres rigolaient.  
\- Non ! Mais nous considérons que nous sommes une grande famille et nous avons pris l'habitude de dire des choses comme ça, m'informa Emily avec un grand sourire.  
\- D'accord, acquiesçais-je pour qu'ils sachent que je comprenais.  
\- Pour dire vrai, intervient Leah. Seth est bel et bien mon frère, mon frère de sang.  
\- D'accord, redis-je automatiquement.  
Puis j'analyse ce qu'elle avait dit et je m'écris : Quoi ?  
Elle glousse.  
\- Seth est mon frère, reprit-elle simplement.  
Eh bien, Seth est le fils d'Harry et Sue Clearwater. Je leur avais dit qu'il aurait un petit garçon, je suis trop forte !  
\- Seth Clearwater, murmurais-je.  
Cela sonnait parfaitement bien.  
\- Eh oui, dit-elle.  
Elle dit cela en haussant les épaules en un geste banal, mais je vois dans ses yeux un éclat de fierté. Elle l'aimait à n'en pas douter. Elle me fait un clin d'œil et je lui souris en retour.

\- Aller, s'anima Emily. À table, ils vont bientôt arriver.  
Je vois Embry, Jacob et Sam, sortir de la cuisine et s'asseoir à une grande table de la salle à manger.  
Emily, elle, s'apprête à retirer le repas du four.  
\- Je peux t'aide ? Demandais-je.  
\- Oui, merci. Peux-tu prendre ces deux plats pour les déposer sur la table s'il te plaît.  
Elle dépose six plats de lasagnes sur le plan de travail. Il y aura plus de « frères » que je croyais.  
\- Soit votre famille est très grande, rigolais-je, soit vous avez un très grand appétit.  
\- Nous avons un très grand appétit, avoua Leah.  
Je les regarde – attendant un geste qui prouve qu'elle plaisantait – mais à leur tête elle ne plaisantait pas. Waouh ! Six plats ! Franchement si encore c'était des plats normaux, mais là ce sont de gigantesques plats.  
\- Ok, articulais-je.  
\- Tu auras ta part aussi, se moqua Leah. Meika est une grande mangeuse, continue-t-elle à l'intention d'Emily, elle va manger plus que nous.  
-Détrompez-vous Mlle Clearwater, vitupérais-je. Je n'ai pas un très gros appétit et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Mais je mangerais par politesse.  
Bien évidemment, mon estomac décide de se manifester à ce moment même.  
\- Je vois ça, railla Leah.  
\- Trahi par mes propres organes, lançais-je faussement fataliste.  
Puis me sentant bête, je me marre suivi de Leah et Emily. Cette dernière regarde Leah au coin de l'œil et semblait surprise, bien qu'elle le cache derrière son rire.

Nous sortons de la cuisine hilare, chacune avec deux plats de lasagne dans les mains. À peine avions-nous mis les plats au centre de la table qu'un échange bruyant nous parvint.  
\- Si vous aviez vu comment je l'ai défoncé, s'exclama une voix excitée.  
Je vois par la fenêtre des silhouettes imposantes avancées vers la maison.  
\- Eh ! tout doux, chuchota Quil. On a une invitée.  
\- C'est qui ? s'étonna-t-elle en chuchotant également.  
Bien qu'ils chuchotent je peux aisément les entendre, ce que personne ne sait.  
\- C'est une "cousine" de Jake, reprit-il.  
Rien qu'à la façon dont il l'a dit, on voyait très bien, qu'il leur faisait comprendre que je n'étais pas réellement la cousine de Jacob. M'étais-je déjà fait un ennemi ? Il m'avait pourtant semblé gentil à mon égard. Perdu dans ma réflexion, je ne les ai pas vus entrer jusqu'à ce que Sam ne me présente au nouveau venu.  
\- Migina je te présente Brady, dit-il en montrant de la tête le jeune homme près de Quil. Brady, voici Migina.  
Il me sourit, il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Seth. Je lui rends son sourire avec un petit signe de la main.  
Je baisse légèrement la tête pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas mon air gêné, puis mon cerveau rembobine la scène. Il m'avait appelé Migina, mais comment pouvait-il le savoir. Seul Billy ici connaissait ce prénom et il m'avait présenté sous celui de Meika.  
\- C'est Meika, le corrigea Embry.  
\- C'est les deux, leur renseignais-je mal à l'aise.  
Embry, Leah et Jacob me regardent les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Mais c'est bizarre, repris-je. Comment le sais-tu ?  
Il a un moment de réflexion puis hausse les épaules.  
\- Ton parrain t'a présenté en tant que Migina ce matin quand je suis allé le voir à l'hôpital, m'apprit-il.  
Je hoche la tête, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué à l'hôpital. Il avait dû passer quand j'étais avec Carlisle.  
\- Comment ça c'est les deux, demanda Leah.  
\- Oui, dis-je vraiment mal à l'aise je n'aime pas raconter tout ça. Migina est mon prénom de naissance, celui que mes parents m'ont donné. Et Meika celui que Billy et Sarah m'ont donné.  
\- Comment ça fait que mon père le sache, demanda aussitôt Jacob.  
Je prends une respiration. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de leur dire ce qui allait suivre sachant que c'était un mensonge, mais c'était nécessaire.  
\- Ma tante lui a dit quand elle est venue me chercher il y a quelques années, expliquais-je la gorge nouée.  
Mes amis baissent la tête au souvenir de mon départ. Je leur souris malgré tout.  
Je vois du coin de l'œil un autre indien venir vers Sam  
-Et lui c'est Paul, reprit-il quand le quileute fut à ses côtés.  
Je me tourne vers l'Indien et pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, mon cœur s'arrêta.


	5. Nouveaux amis

**Nouveaux amis**

Oh, mon Dieu! Que fait-il ici ?  
Je regarde l'Indien qui avait le même regard surpris que moi et toute la scène que j'avais faite la veille me revient en pleine face.  
\- Voici Migina, me présenta Sam encore une fois assez solennellement, ou était-ce seulement sa manière d'être.  
\- Salut, me dit Paul, tandis qu'un sourire prenait naissance sur son beau visage.  
\- Salut, répondis-je simplement.  
\- Alors, reprit-il - malicieux. Tu viens m'annoncer le décès de la standardiste.  
\- J'ai pu voir mon parrain, l'informais-je avec une moue mi gênée, mi amusé. Donc je lui ai laissé la vie sauve.  
Nous rigolons tous les deux devant le regard surpris des uns et ceux intrigué des autres.  
\- Vous vous connaissez, s'exclama Emily.  
\- On s'est vu hier à l'hôpital, la renseigna le beau quileute. Elle...  
\- Je me suis perdue et il m'a aidée, l'interrompis-je en le regardant.  
Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle de ma mésaventure devant tout le monde. Il soutient mon regard, amuser.  
\- Oui, confirma-t-il à Emily. Je l'ai aidée. C'est ta cousine ?  
\- Non, lança Jacob à la place de la maitresse de maison. C'est la mienne.  
\- En fait c'est la filleule de Billy, corrigeât Quil.  
Décidément, il n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée.  
Pendant une seconde il y eut un blanc. Puis Emily s'affaira autour de la table.  
\- Asseyez-vous, s'enthousiasma-t-elle avec un entrain un peu forcé.  
Tous prennent place à table. Leah donne un léger coup à Quil, le tient par le bras et lui chuchote :  
\- Ça ne va pas, tu es bête ou quoi ?  
Elle le lui dit si bas que je m'étonne quand il lui répond :  
\- Non, j'ai seulement énoncé un fait.  
Il se dégage de son emprise et s'assoit en prenant soin de laissait entre eux une chaise de libre. Place que s'empresse de prendre Seth. Ainsi côte à côte, on ne peut que remarquait leur ressemblance. Plus que leur caractéristique physique, il y avait les mêmes expressions, les yeux, le sourire... même là, alors qu'il chuchotait à l'oreille de son voisin, la ressemblance avec sa sœur - avec son père même - était frappante. Trop occuper à l'observer, je n'ai pas pu entendre ce qu'il a chuchoté, mais cela a l'air d'avoir perturbé son interlocuteur qui réfléchissait, les sourcils fronçaient.  
Je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, car tout en se servant et en passant le plat de lasagne, Embry le taquine :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Quil, tu n'as pas faim ?  
Tous lui jettent un œil avec plus ou moins d'intérêt.  
-C'est le truc que m'a dit Seth, s'expliqua-t-il ne faisant pas attention à l'air moqueur de son ami. Tout à l'heure vous aviez dit que Meika vivait chez Billy et qu'elle a grandi avec vous, mais moi aussi j'ai grandi avec vous. J'étais dans votre classe, on jouait ensemble.  
\- Et, demanda Jacob dubitatif.  
\- Comment ça ce fait que je ne la connaisse pas, questionna-t-il en regardant tour à tour Jacob et Embry. Aucun souvenir.  
Ils prennent tous les trois deux minutes de réflexion qui fut interrompu par le rire de Leah, qui depuis que l'on était à table n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.  
\- Moi je sais pourquoi, ricana-t-elle.  
Je ne me souvenais de rien, mais ce qui allait suivre me stresser pour le pauvre Quil, car je la connaissais, quand elle ricanait comme ça, c'est forcément quelque chose de gênant.  
\- Alors, pourquoi, s'enquit Jacob.  
\- Arrête ! Tu ne te souviens pas, railla-t-elle. C'est Meïka, voyons !  
Sa remarque ne me plaisait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par là ? Que j'étais prévisible, peut-être !  
\- Votre premier jour d'école, reprit-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens comme pour donner une chance à Jacob de se rappeler.  
Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas recouvrait mémoire, ce fut Embry qui s'exclama bruyamment me faisant sursauter.  
\- Mais bien sûr. En fin de journée, on a invité Quil, continua-t-il pour son camarade.  
\- Ah ! Et Meika n'a jamais voulu le voir, se souvint-il enfin.  
Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qu'ils disaient, mais comme je me savais difficile, cela était sans doute vrai.  
\- C'est pour ça que je ne me souviens pas d'elle, conclut Quil - soulagé. C'est parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu.  
\- Comment ça ce fait que tu ne l'aies jamais vu ? D'ailleurs personne, excepté vous trois, intervient Paul en désignant mes amis, ne la jamais vue. Pourtant, on est à La Push. On était tous dans la même et seule école de la réserve.  
\- D'une c'est normal, n'en démordit pas Leah, elle n'allait pas à l'école. Et de deux...  
\- Elle n'allait pas à l'école s'étonna Paul.  
\- Ne m'interromps pas, s'emporta mon amie avec une animosité que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui semble n'étonner que moi.  
Bien évidemment la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, elle n'avait que dix ans. Les émotions s'enrichies avec l'âge et le vécu et je ne savais rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ces dix dernières années. À aucun moment, lorsque Billy me téléphoner, je n'ai daigné demander de leurs nouvelles.  
\- Donc, reprend-elle, je disais : de deux, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Quil la déjà rencontrée.  
Nous nous regardons, Quil et moi, perplexe. Regard partagé de nos amis communs, Embry à ma gauche, Jacob à ma droite.  
Devant notre incompréhension, Leah rigole de nouveau.  
\- Mais non, contra Embry. Meika était trop jalouse.  
Il regarda Jacob - complice - et ils rigolent. Il était évident qu'ils se moquaient de moi. Je tourne la tête vers Leah pour y trouver du soutien, mais cette dernière évite mon regard avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.  
\- N'importe quoi, m'insurgeais-je. Je n'étais pas jalouse de lui.  
\- La mauvaise foi, me nargua Jacob. Tu étais très possessive. Même après tant d'années tu nies toujours.  
Je rougis, ce n'était absolument pas vrai. Je n'ai jamais, ô grand jamais, était jalouse. De toute ma vie.  
\- Je n'étais pas jalouse, boudais-je plus que je n'affirmais. En plus je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Leah.  
\- Mais si, insista la belle brune en me regardant tout sourire.  
J'essaye de trouver un indice à l'intérieur de ses yeux en amande qui m'aiderait à comprendre, mais en vain.  
\- **" Are you a Witch or are you a Fairy ? " (** Es-tu une sorcière ou es-tu une fée ? **)** , Chantonna-t-elle doucement.  
Oh, mon Dieu ! Mes souvenirs les plus anciens remontent brutalement. Mes yeux semblèrent s'illuminer, tandis qu'à côté de Seth un petit cri de surprise - plutôt féminin - retentit.  
-Non, hoqueta Quil. Mais, si !  
Il fit une pause, réfléchis et lance une, deux et trois fois la même phrase. Il me regarde étonné et j'ai le souffle coupé. J'ai tout à coup peur qu'il le prenne mal et qu'il m'incendie devant les autres. Mais au lieu de cela son visage se déforme par un fou-rire incontrôlable que je ne résiste pas à suivre, quoique beaucoup plus contrôlé, tant j'étais soulagée.  
\- Là, je suis perdu, avoua Embry.  
\- C'est évident, se moqua Leah.  
\- Alors, dis-nous tout, mademoiselle je-sais-tout Clearwater, persifla Jacob.  
Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il lui parlait, je décide donc d'intervenir.  
\- Elle a raison, je me souviens maintenant. Après que Quil soit rentrée chez lui ce fameux jour, on l'a suivi, Leah et moi.  
Je prends une inspiration et continue en laissant des pauses entre les phrases - embarrassée.  
\- On a pris des draps blancs chez elle. Puis, on a attendu d'être assez loin de chez Billy pour les enfiler. On les avait préalablement coupés pour que l'on puisse voir lorsque l'on courait. Pour que Quil se retourne et est la peur de sa vie nous avions entamées une comptine anglaise qu'on avait vu à la télé. **"Are you a witch or are you a fairy" (Es-tu une sorcière ou es-tu une fée ?)**. Tu sais la comptine sur l'homme qui avait tué sa femme. Mais j'avais changé la fin. Au lieu de **"Or are you the wife of Michael CLEARY ?" (Ou es-tu la femme de Michael CLEARY ?)** , j'ai chanté **"I'm a ghost, Quil's worst nightmare" (Je suis un fantôme, le pire cauchemar de Quil)**.  
\- Et ensuite Quil s'est enfui en courant, rigola Leah. C'était trop drôle.  
\- On s'est bien amusé, consentis-je hilare.  
\- Amusée, s'égosilla Quil. Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil pendant trois jours.  
Tout le monde rigole et se moquent de lui ouvertement - excepter Emily qui lui adresse un sourire compatissant. Je me sentais un peu coupable en y repensant cela a dû être affreux pour lui, il était très jeune.  
\- Je tiens à m'excuser Quil. Ce n'était pas très gentil, avouais-je.  
\- Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça, demanda Jacob à une Leah toujours amusé.  
\- Demande-le à Meika, se défendit l'Indienne. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée.  
\- J'avais mes raisons, rétorquais-je. Quand vous lui avez informé que je ne voulais pas le voir, il a dit quelque chose comme : "C'est un fantôme votre amie on ne la voit jamais. Ou alors on ne la voit jamais parce que c'est une sorcière et qu'elle est moche". J'ai simplement répondu à sa stupide blague.  
\- L'humour à la Quil, rigola Brady.  
\- Je te rassure, ça n'a pas beaucoup changé, se désola Sam ce qui fit rigolait sa compagne.  
\- Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la blague, contredit une fois de plus Leah qui avait visiblement une autre "révélation" à faire.  
Elle ricane de nouveau. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas Quil, mais moi qui allais en payait les frais. Le but est de savoir comment. Elle avait tellement d'insolence dans les yeux, que j'avais envie de reprendre la phrase de Jacob, mais ce n'était pas correct. Puis j'ai vu son regard et ô combien elle s'amusait, tant pis.  
\- Et c'est à cause de quoi mademoiselle je-sais-tout Clearwater, chantonnais-je exagérément.  
Ma remarque eut le don de la faire rire - et de m'agacer un peu plus. Elle se lève, contourne la table et me tenant par les épaules, elle susurre :  
\- Tu étais très, mais très jalouse.  
\- J'en étais sûr, se gargarisa Embry tandis que Leah partait à la cuisine avec un sourire victorieux.  
Ils continuèrent de se moquer encore quelques minutes. Puis d'autres conversations prirent la suite, certains chevauchant d'autres. Certaines personnes - dont moi - aidaient Emily a nettoyer la table, ce qui n'interrompit pas pour autant les conversations. Je participais même à certaines d'entre elles.

En fin d'après-midi, le groupe se dispersa, Brady et Embry ouvrirent le bal. Mon ami m'avait serré dans ses bras en lançant un " bon retour à la maison ", me promettant qu'à la première heure demain il serait à la porte de Billy.  
Puis tout le monde suivi, les enfants Clearwater ensemble, tandis que Quil nous accompagna Jacob et moi.  
\- Merci pour la journée, répétais-je au couple pour la deuxième fois dans le petit jardin qui encadrait leur maison.  
Eux-mêmes me répétait qu'ils souhaitaient que je revienne bientôt.  
-Au revoir, ajoutais-je avec un signe de la main à l'attention du couple qui retournent à l'intérieur.  
Ils formaient vraiment un beau couple. La bonté d'Emily complété harmonieusement la solennité de son compagnon.  
\- Hé, m'apostropha Leah. Tu sais la maison des Clearwater est toujours ouverte pour toi.  
\- Oui, aquiesais-je. Passe mon bonsoir à tes parents. Dis à ce bon vieux Harry que je viens le voir.  
\- Il est trop tard, lança-t-elle avec une dureté qui m'étonna.  
Je prends quelques secondes de réflexion et précise :  
\- Je veux dire que je passerais dans les jours à venir.  
Elle serre la mâchoire de colère et son frère me regarde peiné.  
\- Ce que Leah voulait dire, intervient-il, c'est que notre père est mort.  
Je cesse de respirer. Un battement, deux battements et trois battements de coeur. Je recommence à respirer. Peiner, je regarde les enfants du défunt.  
\- Je ne savais pas, m'excusais-je. Je ne voulais pas.  
\- T'en veux pas, me réconforta le jeune homme.  
\- Seth à raison, reprit sa grande soeur. Tu ne savais pas, comment aurais-tu pu le savoir.  
Sur cette dernière phrase - pleines de reproches - elle part sans un regard.  
\- Elle ne voulait pas, commença Seth.  
\- T'inquiète, préférais-je dire. Je sais.  
Il suit sa soeur, je regarde l'endroit où ils avaient disparu et souffle. Elle avait raison, je ne me suis pas intéressée à leur vie. Les reproches étaient justifiés. Mais les lamentations seront pour plus tard, me secouais-je. Dieu, je suis irrécupérable !  
Je me retourne vers la voiture où Jacob et Quil me regardaient, les yeux légèrement écarquiller.  
\- Quoi, grognais-je.  
\- Monte, m'intima Jacob - pas plus impressionné.  
Quil monte à l'arrière, tandis que notre cousin prend la place du mort. Derrière le volant j'observe Jacob, j'essaye d'analyser les traits de son visage dans l'habitacle silencieux de la voiture.  
\- On y va, reprit-il calmement.  
Je démarre la voiture et commence à roulais.

\- Toi aussi t'es d'accord avec Leah, lui demandais-je après quelques secondes.  
\- D'accord sûr quoi, fit-il l'air de rien. Elle n'a pas dit grand-chose.  
À l'arrière Quil sifflote en regardant par la fenêtre, gêné par la tournure de la conversation.  
\- Sa phrase était remplie de reproche, insistais-je. Toi aussi tu m'en veux .  
\- T'en vouloir de quoi, tempêta Jacob. Leah a dit ça parce qu'elle était surprise et en colère. Ce n'était pas de vrais reproches.  
\- Si, ne lâchais-je pas. Elle m'en veut d'être parti et toi aussi.  
\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas d'être parti, certifiat-il. Comment je pourrais, ce n'était pas ta faute, ce n'était même pas une faute. Je t'en veux seulement de ne pas être revenu.  
Je l'avais cherché. Je respire et cherche une repartie pour ne pas rester minable.  
\- Je suis là maintenant, me défendis-je - pas moins minable.  
Je me gare, il soupire et passe ses mains sur son visage soudain las.  
\- Mais tu étais où ces dernières années, me reprocha-t-il. Je vais prendre ta valise.  
Il sort et va ouvrir le coffre. Je sors également de la voiture, imitais par Quil. Ce dernier trop content d'échapper à cette conversation. J'entre à sa suite chez Billy et fut accueilli par une accolade de la part du vieux Quil :  
\- Regarde comme tu as grandi !  
Son accueil me fait chaud au cœur, il était l'un des seuls - avec Billy - à connaître mon secret.  
\- Comment allez-vous, lui demandais-je.  
\- Je vais très bien, surtout depuis que tu es là, me sourit-il.

Le vieil Ateara et son petit fils partirent rapidement et j'envoyais mon parrain se reposait, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il venait de sortir de l'hôpital. "Je m'occuperais du dîner" lui avais-je dit, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! Je ne savais même pas cuisiner, habituellement je me contente de surgelés ou me fait livrer mes repas. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je fouille dans les placards et trouve un sachet de pâte. Ça ne doit pas être si difficile et en plus il est écrit comment faire sur l'emballage.  
Après avoir mis les spaghettis dans de l'eau bouillante, je me dirige vers la chambre que je partagerais avec Jacob durant mon séjour. Je me revoyais, plus jeune, courir entre les meubles du salon qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il y avait seulement une nouvelle télévision et un nouveau canapé. La maison en elle-même avait subi quelques modifications. La chambre de Rachel et Rebecca n'existait plus, le mur qui la séparait de la cuisine, avait été abattu. Il avait donc pu agrandir la cuisine et y intégrer une salle à manger représentée par une simple table.  
J'entre à l'intérieur de ce qui fut avant ma chambre, ma valise était sur le lit. Je l'ouvre et me prends le seul ensemble short / tee-shirt qu'Alice ai daigné mettre à l'intérieur. Je passe rapidement à la douche, mets l'ensemble gris / rose et retourne dans la chambre pour prendre mon pull-over.  
Je respire un bon coup - ce que je fais beaucoup consciemment depuis deux jours - et me félicite de la journée que j'ai passée ne faisant pas grand cas de sa fin. J'ai été assez normal.  
Je prends un temps pour m'imprégner de l'atmosphère paisible lorsque j'entends le crépitement d'un feu. Mince, les pâtes !  
Je cours à la cuisine pour découvrir la pièce envahit de fumée. J'ouvre la fenêtre, atteins la casserole et éteins le feu. Jacob arriva complètement étonnait.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, me demanda-t-il.  
\- Je fais des pâtes rugis-je.  
\- Mais c'est raté, m'informa-t-il en remuant le truc gluant qui colle à la cuillère. Comment peut-on rater des pâtes ?  
\- Tu te fous de moi, hurlais-je presque.  
C'était toutefois un son aigu, si aigu que le temps que je le comprenne vraiment, nous étions déjà morts de rire.  
Après s'être calmé, Jacob me regarde sereinement.  
\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je n'avais pas le droit de te faire de reproches, je ne t'en veux même pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.  
Je ne savais pas si c'était vrai, mais il n'était pas à blâmer. Ni lui, ni Leah ou Embry. Ils n'avaient jamais eu aucun moyen de me contacter. Tout était de ma faute. Je décide de laisser passer et de faire avec nos ressentiments.  
\- Ça va, c'est oublié. Mais ce qui ne va pas ce sont ces pâtes, rajoutais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Ça fonctionne, il rigole légèrement et renchérit :  
\- C'est une catastrophe tu veux dire.  
\- On commande des pizzas, proposais-je.  
\- C'est préférable je crois.

Les pizzas étaient délicieuses et l'ambiance du repas bon enfant. Billy ne manquait pas d'anecdote - pour la plupart oubliées - de notre enfance. Jacob et moi avions quasiment mangé une pizza entière chacun.  
Il était tard lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre après avoir fini de rangée - j'avais insisté pour le faire seul -, Jacob était déjà allongé sur le matelas qui était posé sur le sol près du lit. Il ne dormait pas encore et se redressa à mon arrivée.  
\- Tu as réussi à faire la vaisselle, me nargua-t-il.  
\- Très drôle, le félicitais-je ironiquement.  
-Je sais, rigola cet idiot.  
Je m'allonge et le regarde. Il avait tellement grandi, je me souviens que parfois j'essayais d'imaginer à quoi il ressemblait après ces années. Il était comme je le pensais à quelques détails près. Les cheveux par exemple, je les voyais plus grands - d'ailleurs ceux d'Embry et Leah aussi. Je le voyais aussi, je ne dirais pas gringalet, mais avec une masse musculaire moins développé.  
Il intercepte mon regard et me sourit :  
\- Tu m'as manqué.  
\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, murmurais-je - sincère. Vous m'avez tous manqué.  
Il ne savait pas à quel point c'était vrai. Sans eux je me sentais extrêmement seul, j'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre.  
\- Alors, repris-je avec un peu d'entrain. Dis-moi tout.

Pendant des heures, il me raconta sa vie et je l'inondais de questions. Il me dit tout, de sa vie avec Billy, jusqu'à ses bêtises d'école avec Embry et Quil, en passant par son premier amour qui s'était transformé en triangle amoureux.  
-Si cette Bella t'a avoué qu'elle t'aimait, interviens-je, pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?  
\- Elle va se marier avec celui qu'elle aime plus que moi, cracha-t-il.  
J'étais triste pour lui, si elle était déjà au mariage c'est qu'elle avait déjà fait son choix, plus de marche arrière possible. Je ne pouvais le consoler avec ses mots dérisoires qui ressortaient souvent dans ses situations.  
\- Ça craint, lâchais-je finalement.  
\- Ouais, rigola-t-il.  
Ça a eu au moins le mérite de déridé son triste visage. Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine. Je reviens avec deux sodas et tends une des canettes au malheureux.  
\- Et Leah, demandais-je. C'est un chagrin d'amour aussi .  
\- Comment tu le sais, s'étonna-t-il.  
\- Je ne le savais pas, j'ai juste tenté ma chance. J'avais mis toute sa colère et sa peine sur la mort d'Harry, mais...  
\- Oui, me confirma-t-il au bout d'un moment. Un chagrin d'amour qui dure depuis presque un an.  
\- Un an, soufflais-je - impressionné. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, commença-t-il. Pour sa défense il y a des circonstances atténuantes, mais il n'y a qu'elle qui pourrais t'en parlait.  
\- Si elle souhaite encore m'adresser la parole, boudais-je.  
\- C'est Leah ! Elle a réagi impulsivement. Demain ça sera oublié.  
\- On verra. Bon ! À nos chagrins d'amours, entonnais-je en levant ma boisson.  
\- Alors, tu as aussi eu un chagrin d'amour, s'enquit Jacob.  
\- Non ! J'ai dit "nous " pour que tu ne te sentes pas minable, blaguais-je.  
Il rigole de ma repartie, mais attend quand même une réponse plus sincère.  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de chagrin d'amour, répliquais-je sérieuse. Disons plutôt que c'était... Comment dire ?  
\- Compliqué, proposa mon cousin.  
\- Exactement, souriais-je.  
On continua de parler jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.


	6. Deuxième jour

**Deuxième jour**

Je me précipite jusqu'au porche de la maison pour ne pas finir trempée et entre à l'intérieur où je trouve mon parrain dans le salon.  
\- Où étais-tu passé, me demanda-t-il. Quand je me suis réveillé tu étais déjà parti. Jacob aussi, d'ailleurs.  
\- Je suis allée voir Lee, l'informais-je. Et je crois avoir vu Jake avec Embry et leurs amis.  
\- Et toi, tu ne veux pas te faire de nouveaux amis, me taquina-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi faire, répliquais-je. J'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Quelques amis, une famille et par-dessus tout, ils m'adorent. Que demander de plus ?  
\- Tu ne changeras jamais, rigola le vieil Indien. Tu peux aller me prendre les cartons qui sont dans le garage, s'il te plaît.  
Je prends mon imperméable accroché au porte-manteau et sors sous la pluie qui tombait désormais averse, puis je contourne rapidement la maison et m'abrite sous le garage. En fouillant un peu partout, je me cogne la tête contre le plateau de la camionnette. Je porte ma main à mon front, je saigne. Quelle bêtise ! Je continue tout de même de chercher les cartons et finis par les trouver dans un coin au fond du garage. Je les mets sous mon bras, puis retourne à l'intérieur.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, s'affola Billy.  
\- Ce n'est rien, tentais-je de le rassurer en lui donnant mon butin. C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air, je vais juste désinfecter.  
J'entre dans la salle de bain et cherche les compresses parmi les médicaments de Billy.  
\- Il faut tout chercher dans cette maison, marmonnais-je. Rien n'est à sa place.  
J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, la voix de Jacob s'éleva à travers la porte. Je m'arrête en pleine action et ouvre doucement la porte en l'entendant hausser le ton.  
\- Elle ne reviendra pas Jacob, souffla Billy.  
\- Si, hurla son fils. Elle reviendra parce qu'elle m'aime, elle me l'a dit.  
Je sors de la salle de bain et comprenant son désarroi, je murmure :  
\- Je suis désolée, Jake.  
Il me regarde avec colère et tristesse, puis s'enfuit en courant. Je le suis avec un peu de mal et le vois entrer dans la forêt, je m'inquiète aussitôt. J'accélère le pas en criant son prénom, mais rien.  
J'avais perdu sa trace, je m'arrête alors un moment et regarde autour de moi. Je ne reconnaissais rien, je ne voyais plus les sentiers que j'utilise habituellement. Je m'étais sans doute trop éloigné, plus que Jacob en tout cas.  
Le pauvre, son coeur était brisé. Bien sûr qu'un jour il ne souffrira plus autant, mais personne ne savait quand, il l'aimait tellement. Malgré que je me sois perdue, je ne paniquais pas. Mais au lieu de revenir sur mes pas, je continue de m'enfoncer dans les bois. Plus j'avançais, plus je me sentais comme un lapin pris au piège, les sens en alerte.  
Un mouvement sur ma droite me fait tourner la tête et je tombe face à un ange. Bien qu'il ait un sourire avenant, je prends peur à cause de ses yeux rouges et trébuche sur une racine - me cognant de nouveau la tête au passage. Je ne le perds des yeux qu'une seconde qu'il est déjà à mes côtés. Il me tend la main, je l'accepte en me sentant bête d'avoir eu peur. Cependant, il ne me lâche pas et me mord soudainement à l'épaule. Je ressens directement une brulure terrible et hurle de douleur.

Je me réveille haletante et couverte de sueur. Je prends un moment pour comprendre que ce n'était que le même souvenir qui hantait mes rêves continuellement, à un détail près. Habituellement je ne suis que spectatrice, là c'était comme un voyage dans le temps où j'aurais été projeté 10 ans en arrière. Il y avait dans ce rêve des détails que j'avais même oubliés, comme la tristesse qu'ont décelée dans la voix de Jacob et son regard transperçant - ce regard d'enfant qui refuse l'idée que sa défunte mère ne reviendrait jamais. C'était tellement réel, tellement précis, que j'en avais des vertiges.  
Je jette un œil par terre et découvre le matelas vide. Je prends mon téléphone pour voir l'heure : Trois heures du matin, il est trop tôt pour que Jacob ne soit plus là. Je sors quand même de la chambre et inspecte la maison, pas de Jacob en vue. J'entre dans la cuisine et me sers un verre de lait en observant les arbres s'agiter par la fenêtre. Je me redresse tout à coup en voyant Jacob et Leah entrait dans la forêt. Je reste un moment stoïque, essayant d'analyser ce que j'ai vu, en vain. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire dans les bois à cette heure-ci ? ça ne me regarde pas de toute façon !  
Je lave mon verre et remets la bouteille dans le frigo, puis je m'assois à table, vraiment tenter de suivre mes amis. Finalement, la raison l'emporte - grâce au souvenir encore bien présent dans ma mémoire et à l'absence de lune -, je décide de ne pas m'aventurer dans la sombre forêt et retourne me coucher.

Je m'étire en faisant attention de ne pas tomber, j'avais réussi à dormir quelques heures de plus. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et sors du lit tout aussi lentement.  
En gagnant la salle de bains, je grogne un "bonjour" à Billy déjà attablé. Je me rafraichis le plus vite possible et sors le rejoindre. Il me tend une tasse de café et je marmonne un "merci"  
\- Tu n'as jamais été du matin, rigola-t-il.  
Je secouais légèrement la tête en grimaçant ce qui le fit rigoler de nouveau. J'inspecte la pièce de l'oeil pour voir si je n'avais pas raté Jacob, son père suit mon regard et ajoute :  
\- Jacob est parti il y a une heure.  
Je ne relève pas et me contente seulement de hocher la tête, je n'allais pas dénoncer Jacob. Je ne sais même pas si je dois lui dire que je l'ai vu en compagnie de Leah de bonne heure. Je vais y réfléchir.  
\- Je crois que je l'ai entendu, rajoutais-je quand même. Mais je ne suis pas sûr.  
Le reste du petit déjeuner se passe en silence.  
La matinée se déroula paisiblement avec mon parrain. Il m'informait qu'il allait passer l'après-midi avec le vieux Quil et Sue, mais il fut interrompu par des coups à la porte. Je me lève et vais ouvrir.  
\- Comment vas-tu, me salua Embry.  
\- Bien, répondis-je en le laissant entrer. Tu es en retard.  
\- Ha ha ! Moi aussi je vais bien, merci. Bonjour Billy, Sue vous attend dehors.  
\- Merci fiston, amusez-vous bien. Meïka, m'interpella Billy, pas de bêtise.  
Je le regarde partir, outrée.

\- Tu veux quoi, criais-je à Embry depuis la cuisine.  
Assis sur le canapé, celui-ci réfléchit une seconde.  
\- Un jus d'orange, tenta le brun.  
Je pars m'asseoir à ses côtés et lui donne son verre. Il me remercie et je lui souris en lui proposant le sachet de chips que je venais d'ouvrir.  
\- Alors, reprit-il, c'est quoi ton programme aujourd'hui.  
\- Je n'ai encore rien prévu.  
\- Tu viendras avec moi alors.  
\- Où, demandais-je - étonnée mais curieuse.  
\- Tu verras le moment venu. Tu poses trop question petite.  
Il vient vraiment de m'appeler petite . Dieu, mais qu'il est drôle, dis donc !  
\- Hey, s'offusqua-t-il après que je lui ai donné une claque à l'arrière du crâne. Tu oses !  
\- Bien sûr, j'ose, crevette, le narguais à mon tour.  
Il n'apprécie cependant pas le surnom dont je l'affuble et m'arrache l'oreiller des bras.  
\- Regarde un peu ce que la crevette sait faire.  
Il me frappe alors en pleine face avec le cousin, sous le choc je crie. Puis je me remets de ma surprise et saute sur mon assaillant et lui administre le même traitement. Au bout d'une heure de combat - aussi bien d'oreillers que de chatouille -, je capitule et m'affale sur Embry qui c'est lui-même affaler sur le canapé, tous les deux essoufflés - surtout moi. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et rigole :  
\- C'est moi qui ai gagné.  
\- Parce que je t'ai laissé gagner, comme je l'ai toujours fait.  
On rigole à l'unisson, il était vrai que lorsqu'on était plus jeune je laissais toujours Embry gagnait et ceux sous les plaintes de Leah. Aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, je l'avais toujours couvée et avais toujours été très tactile avec lui, il faut croire que ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé.  
L'heure suivante il me raconta les bêtises que Jacob avait omis de me raconter et qui m'ont énormément fait rire.  
\- Bon, s'exclama-t-il après un silence apaisant. C'est l'heure, on y va.

Après cinq minutes de marche, je reconnais enfin le chemin.  
\- On va chez Emily, demandais-je quand même pour en être certaine.  
\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Elle voulait absolument que tu passes la voir. Elle te trouve adorable.  
J'accueillis cette dernière phrase avec un sourire angélique.  
\- Elle ne te connaît pas assez, se crut-il obliger de rajouter.  
Je le pousse et cours en direction de chez Emily en criant :  
\- Tu n'es qu'une petite crevette jalouse.  
Embry me poursuit et j'accélère pour qu'il ne me rattrape pas. De loin, j'aperçois une silhouette sur le sentier qui mène vers la maison et sans réfléchir, je m'agrippe à elle pour faire rempart contre mon ami déjà trop loin maintenant.  
Passer le moment de surprise - qui ne dura qu'une seconde -, la personne enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et la stupidité de mon geste m'ébahit.  
\- Dis donc, murmura une voix grave. On dirait que tu adores les bras de ton héros.  
Je lève les yeux et rougi automatiquement en reconnaissant Paul.  
\- Peut-être que c'est toi qui aimes prendre mon corps dans tes bras, répliquais-je en me ressaisissant.  
\- C'est une option, admit-il malicieusement.  
On tourne la tête au même moment en entendant les pas précipités d'Embry.  
\- Protège-moi des assauts d'Embry si tu es vraiment mon héros, rigolais-je.  
Alors que je ne m'y attends pas, il me souleva du sol et sans laissait le temps à Embry de nous rattraper, m'emmène chez Sam et Emily .  
Ces derniers étaient assis à table avec un autre couple - Jared et Kim si j'en crois ma mémoire -, tandis que Seth, Brady et un autre jeune quileute squatter le canapé. Ils tournèrent la tête, surpris par cette entrée. Je sors précipitamment des bras de mon "sauveur", gênée.  
\- Quoi, s'exclama Paul. Je suis son Héros.  
Avant que je ne puisse protester, Embry arrive et essaye de m'attraper. Je contourne rapidement Paul et lui tire la langue - très puéril !  
\- Je t'attraperais, me mit en garde la jeune crevette.  
Je rigole devant ses menaces insignifiantes, Emily sourit en se rapprochant et me prends dans ses bras.  
\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue.  
Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la cuisine en saluant au passage les jeunes assis devant la télé.  
\- Tu connais déjà Jared, reprit Emily. Voici sa fiancée, Kim et celui avec Seth et Brady, c'est Collin.  
Je souris à chacun et leur fais un signe de la main.  
\- Enchantée, ajoutais-je totalement à l'aise - ce qui m'étonna.  
\- Assieds-toi ! Tu veux un café, me demanda Emily en s'activant.  
\- Oui, merci.  
J'observe tranquillement la maison et note tous les détails que je n'avais pas encore remarqués, comme le charmeur de vent à l'extérieur, l'image montrant une Indienne et un loup accroché sur le mur en face de la télé, ou encore la petite bibliothèque de livres anciens. C'était typiquement indien, mais également très beau.  
\- Alors, ton article avance, demanda Embry à Kim .  
\- Je disais justement que je n'avais pas d'inspiration, se désola-t-elle.  
\- Tu dois faire quoi exactement, intervient Paul la bouche pleine.  
C'était la question qui me brulait les lèvres, mais je n'osai pas la poser.  
\- C'est un article pour le journal de l'école où je dois prendre la défense de la poésie, répondit-elle. Mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment l'aborder.  
\- Tu vas trouver, l'encouragea son fiancé. Tu es intelligente.  
Mon cerveau s'éveilla, j'adore la poésie. D'ailleurs j'avais déjà écrit un article similaire avec Jamie pour l'école, je décide alors d'intervenir :  
\- Tu peux peut-être commencer par invoquer les raisons pour lesquelles les gens ne s'intéressent plus à la poésie. Pour partir ensuite sur ses qualités et finir avec un poème célèbre qui les regroupent.  
Embry et Paul me regardèrent, les yeux écarquiller de surprise. Je me redresse, regrettant soudain ma spontanéité, mais elle fut récompensée par le sourire et les yeux illuminés de Kim.  
\- Ce n'est pas bête, s'exclama-t-elle. Je pourrais y intégrer un poème de Milton ou de Blake.  
Elle se perd dans ses réflexions, puis saute de sa chaise et se précipite vers son sac pour en sortir un bloc-notes et un stylo. Elle revient en sautillant et me souris :  
\- Merci beaucoup. Il me manquait seulement ce déclic, maintenant je fourmille d'idées grâce à toi.  
\- Euh... De rien, ravie de t'avoir aidée.  
Elle continuait d'écrire pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que son compagnon se sente délaissé et l'interrompt pour un baiser des plus chastes. Embry, dégouté, alla rejoindre les jeunes sur le canapé et Paul se rapprocha.  
\- C'est bizarre. Tu as pu l'aider, commença Paul, pourtant tu n'es pas parti à l'école.  
J'hésitais entre l'envoyer bouler ou l'incendiais, mais il ne semblait pas se moquait de moi. Alors, je décide de l'expliquer calmement.  
\- J'ai fait l'école à la maison avec Sarah.  
\- Ça ne t'a pas posé un problème de sociabilité.  
\- Non, perdis-je patience. De plus, je suis allée dans un lycée public où je m'y suis faite beaucoup d'amis.  
\- Quoi, s'écria Embry depuis le salon. C'est vrai ?  
\- Oui, lui répondis-je. Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?  
\- Parce que tu n'as jamais été sociable, rigola-t-il.  
Je fais attention que les deux couples présents ne me voient pas - par soucis de politesse - et lui sert un doigt d'honneur en bonne et due forme, qui fut reçu par une exclamation choquée de sa part et de ricanement de la part de Paul et des jeunes à ses côtés.  
\- Tu joues une partie, me demanda Seth.  
Il allume la manette et me la tend avec espoir.  
\- Ça dépend, répondis-je. Tu joues à quoi ?  
\- Choisi, me sourit-il. Il y a des jeux de guerre, des jeux de...  
\- Eh, intervient Paul. C'est une fille.  
Je regarde, outrée, le macho à côté de moi. Il se prend pour qui ! J'aime tous les jeux, j'en ai joué souvent avec Jamie. Ce n'est pas que pour les garçons. Je prends la manette et lance un regard condescendant à Paul.  
\- Mets un jeu de guerre, dis-je à Seth. J'adore ces jeux-là.  
Je joue déjà depuis un long moment sous les encouragements de Seth et des exclamations de ses amis.  
\- Tu es plutôt douée, avoua Paul dans mon dos.  
\- Tu veux dire pour une fille ?! Oui, je suis assez douée, fanfaronnais-je.  
\- Oui, pour une fille, minauda-t-il avec un sourire en coin en s'asseyant près de moi.  
Il jubilait intérieurement et sans savoir pourquoi, je lui fais un clin d'œil. Oh ! Je vais finir par perdre la tête à force de le regarder. Par chance mon téléphone vibra, sauver par le gong !  
\- Tiens Seth, dis-je en lui donnant la manette. Continues pour moi.  
Je regarde l'écran d'accueil et vois un message d'Alice. Je me lève et sors à l'extérieur en mimant un "je reviens" à Emily pour lui téléphoner. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries et toujours pas d'Alice au bout du fil. J'essaye encore et tombe de nouveau sur sa messagerie. Je réponds alors à son SMS où elle m'annonçait fièrement qu'elle avait refait ma garde-robe, son problème, comment allait-elle me remettre cette nouvelle valise.

Message :  
À : Alice.

Salut !  
J'aurais aimé t'avoir au téléphone, mais tu sembles occupé. Demain je vais à Forks avec Billy (Je pense que tu l'avais déjà vu), tu pourras me donner la valise. Enfin si tu es libre.  
Je vous embrasse tous !

J'essaye une dernière fois de l'appeler et abandonne définitivement après un nouvel échec.  
\- Un après-midi à la plage ça te tente, me demanda Emily dès qu'elle me vit.  
\- Tu es obligé de dire oui, rajouta Sam.  
\- Alors, je n'ai pas le choix, rigolais-je. Mais, ce sera avec plaisir.  
\- Je vais aller me prendre une serviette chez moi, brailla Paul. Ils ont tous pris.  
Je réfléchis, je devrais moi aussi me prendre une serviette et un maillot de bain, j'avais envie de paresser dans l'eau même si celle-ci devait être gelée. Je dirais que j'ai un bon métabolisme - ce qui n'était pas un mensonge en soi.  
\- Moi aussi je vais aller me prendre une serviette chez Billy. Par la même occasion je pourrais me changer.  
\- D'accord ! Vous nous rejoindrez à la plage, acquiesça Emily en nous englobant - Paul et moi - d'un geste de la main.  
\- Ha ! Tu es chargé de babysitting, ricana Embry.  
Je rigole ironiquement et parle en même temps que Paul :  
Paul : "Je saurais géré"  
Moi : "J'ai déjà fait du babysitting"  
Je le regarde dans les yeux alors qu'il me fait un haussement de sourcils.  
\- C'est à moi qu'Embry parlait, lui assurais-je.  
\- Non, non ! C'est à moi qu'il s'adressait, me contredit-il.  
J'essaye de le contredire à mon tour, mais à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, il m'interrompt par de ridicules onomatopées. J'allais l'insulter - mon mauvais caractère prenant le dessus -, quand Emily nous interrompt.  
\- Cesse de faire l'enfant Paul. Dépêches-toi plutôt.  
Je souris à Emily et sort de la maison en murmurant un "Hé, hé !" de victoire à Paul. Il me rejoint rapidement à l'extérieur et grogne :  
\- Ne crois pas que tu vas gagner aussi facilement la prochaine fois.  
\- Tu peux continuer, le tentais-je en commençant à avancer. On est seul là.  
\- C'est donc ça ! Si tu voulais être seul avec moi, il fallait le dire, me taquina le bel homme.  
\- Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois, Monsieur...  
Je réfléchis, je crois que personne n'a mentionné son nom de Famille.  
\- Monsieur Paul, continuait pour ne pas laisser ma phrase sans fin.  
À défaut de son nom, son prénom peut bien faire l'affaire. Non ?! Il s'arrête soudain, se tourne vers moi et me tend la main pour me saluer.  
\- Bonjour ! Je me présente Paul Lahote.  
\- Meïka Migina Tahi, me présentais-je à mon tour. Enchantée !  
On rigole et continue notre marche.

\- Je peux te poser une question, demandais-je à Paul en ouvrant la porte.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Tu veux boire quelque chose, lui dis-je.  
Il m'accompagna à la cuisine et rigola légèrement.  
\- Ce n'est pas la vraie question, bredouillais-je quand je comprends la raison de son hilarité. C'est pour être poli.  
\- Non c'est bon, merci. Vas-y pose ta vraie question.  
\- L'autre jour à l'hôpital, commençais-je en entrant dans la chambre pour me changer, tu m'as donné un petit nom.  
\- Pijiw, confirma-t-il.  
\- C'est ça. Ça provient de quelle langue ?  
\- C'est de l'Amérindien.  
\- Oui, acquiesçais-je en balayant sa réponse d'un geste de la main qu'il ne voyait pas. Mais, de quel dialecte ?  
\- C'est un secret, chuchota l'Indien derrière la porte. Je te le dirais peut-être un jour.  
Je sors de la chambre et tombe nez à nez avec Paul qui était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte.  
\- Tu peux prendre deux serviettes dans la salle de bains, s'il te plaît. Comme ça on ne sera pas obligé de passer par chez toi, proposais-je en m'éloignant.  
\- Ça me va. En passant ta robe est superbe.  
Il accompagne sa remarque d'un clin d'œil et par vers la salle de bain. Je rougis furieusement, je ne sais pas où me mettre, pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un me fait des compliments.  
\- Merci ! Euh... Donc, dis-moi au moins ce que ça veut dire, réclamais-je en revenant sur notre sujet principal.  
\- Ça veut dire Lynx.  
\- Lynx, répétais-je - perplexe.  
\- Oui, parce que tu m'as fait penser à un lynx à la façon dont tu as attaqué la standardiste.  
Il me tend une des serviettes et rigole, je lui souris :  
\- Elle l'avait cherché. Et toi, tu devrais faire attention à ce que je ne sorte pas les griffes, lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.  
Il me regarde dans les yeux avec malice, puis s'éloigne soudain de moi et avec un "les autres doivent nous attendre" sort rapidement à l'extérieur.  
\- J'arrive, lui criais-je en retournant dans la chambre pour y prendre mon téléphone.  
Je passe mes mains sur mon visage et soupire. Dieu, qu'est-ce qui me prend ! Je reste un instant derrière la porte et entends Paul qui murmure :  
\- Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle !  
Je souris à son monologue qui fit gonfler mes chevilles. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir passer par la porte tant mon ego me semble surdimensionné. Je réussis finalement à sortir et part en compagnie du séduisant quileute, direction la plage.

\- Alors, comme ça tu as eu droit à la Leah grincheuse, se marra Paul après dix minutes de marche silencieuse.  
\- Oui, acquiesçais-je après réflexion. Elle me reproche d'être parti, ou plutôt de ne pas être revenu.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, non .  
\- Bien sûr que non, répondis-je avec un peu trop de ferveur. Je n'avais rien demandé à l'époque, je n'ai rien voulu. J'étais bien moi et puis, ça m'est tombé dessus.  
\- Et tu regrettes, me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.  
Sa main frôlait la mienne à chaque mouvement. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, ce contact me fit un bien fou et je le soupçonnais d'avoir un don de magnétiseur. Je réfléchis à ma réponse, je ne peux pas en dire trop. Je pèse le pour et le contre et choisis finalement la sincérité.  
\- Je l'ai regretté pendant un long moment. J'ai trouvé ça injuste de me séparer de mes amis, de mon parrain, de mon cousin et mes cousines. Bref, de ma famille. Je n'avais qu'eux dans la vie et en partant je perdais tout. Je ne voulais pas partir, mais rendre la situation plus difficile ne servait à rien, alors je n'ai rien dit.  
Plus je parlais et plus l'émotion me gagnait, ce qui rendait ma voix chevrotante. Paul entrelaça nos doigts et me caressa le dos de la main en guise de réconfort, je lui souris :  
\- Mais, maintenant je ne le regrette plus. J'ai rencontré une nouvelle famille, ma famille. J'ai découvert mes origines et même si tout n'a pas été toujours rose, ça m'a beaucoup apporté. Maintenant je me sais aimée, alors qu'avant je me croyais abandonné. Ne pas se sentir seul, c'est l'essentiel.  
\- Oui, c'est l'essentiel, renchérit-il. Et je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir seul.  
\- C'est vrai, demandais-je dans l'espoir qu'il développe.  
\- Je te raconterais une autre fois. Nous sommes attendus, dit-il avec un signe de tête vers la plage que l'on voyait un peu plus à chaque pas.  
Je comprends qu'il ne veut pas parler devant ces frères, mais je lui fais confiance et espère qu'il tiendra parole.  
\- Je vais finir par vous appeler Monsieur Mystère, ajoutais-je quand même d'un ton qui se veut aguicheur.  
\- On dit que les hommes mystérieux ont plus de charme, assura-t-il avec un rire dans la voix.  
\- Alors, vous êtes un jeune homme vraiment très mystérieux, Monsieur LAHOTE.  
Il rigole en se mordant les lèvres et je glousse en détournant les yeux comme une collégienne. Dieu, j'ai honte de moi-même ! Comment peut-on passer aussi vite de farouche à gêner ! Je cherche nos amis des yeux, la plage n'est occupée que de trois groupes, très éloignés les uns des autres.  
\- Tiens, Leah est déjà là, fit Paul en repérant notre groupe.  
Je me dirige vers eux avec Paul et je retire ma main de la sienne en voyant le regard intrigué d'Embry et le froncement de sourcil de Jacob.  
\- Vous en avez mis du temps, nous accusa ce dernier.  
\- N'importe quoi, m'insurgeais-je. On a fait le plus vite possible.  
\- Mouais, capitula-t-il pas vraiment convaincu cependant.  
Je me précipite pour aider Emily, afin d'échapper à leurs yeux inquisiteur.

\- Alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui, me demanda Leah en s'asseyant lourdement dans le sable.  
Le groupe s'était maintenant divisé en plusieurs parties, Emily et Kim préparaient les sandwiches ; Sam, Embry, Paul et Jacob avaient disparu je ne sais où ; Quil s'amusait avec sa petite soeur Claire ; et enfin, Jared, Seth, Brady et Collin jouaient au ballon un peu plus loin.  
Je laisse le silence se prolonger puis, hautaine, je réponds :  
\- Ça va.  
\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, trouve-t-elle enfin le courage de dire. Tu dois m'en vouloir.  
\- Pas du tout, repris-je. C'est toi qui m'en veux. Tu es rancunière, mais on peut régler le problème tout de suite, même si je n'ai pas de gant de boxe.  
À cette dernière phrase, Seth leva la tête et regarda - inquiet - sa soeur. Au bout d'une seconde, n'y tenant plus, je rigole suivi de Leah devant l'expression perplexe de son frère. Nous avions l'habitude de parler comme ça, lorsque nous avions un problème. Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air qui ne nous vexaient ni l'une, ni l'autre.  
\- Il a vraiment paniqué ton frère, me moquais-je.  
\- Relaxe Seth, le nargua la grincheuse. On ne va pas se sautait à la gorge.  
Il se détourna en rougissant et reprit son jeu.  
Un "splash" au pied de la falaise m'arrête dans mon hilarité. C'est à ce moment que je remarque les silhouettes à son sommet. Embry sort de l'eau, suivi de Paul.  
\- Vous avez sauté de là-haut, m'écriais-je.  
Ils rigolèrent et acquiescèrent visiblement très fière d'eux. Les inconscients !  
\- Mais c'est dangereux, continuais-je en regardant les pics rocheux au loin.  
\- Pas pour nous, se vanta Paul, mais pour toi c'est évident.  
\- Moi je ne risquerais rien, répliquais-je - touchée ! D'ailleurs j'ai déjà sauté d'une falaise de cette envergure.  
\- Comment ça tu l'as déjà fait, s'effara Embry.  
\- Tu es folle, renchérit Paul.  
Je me sens comme une enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise, puis me souviens que je n'avais rien fait de mal et que je ne suis plus une enfant. Un autre "splash" plus tard et Jacob sort à son tour de l'eau.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, demanda-t-il.  
\- Rien ! Meïka nous raconte seulement comment elle saute des falaises quand elle s'ennuie, ironisa Leah.  
Il réagit exactement de la même façon que ses amis. Ils commençaient à m'exaspérer à faire une montagne pour un saut de falaise.  
\- Fait gaffe gamin, mis-je en garde Jacob qui n'arrêtait pas de grognait. N'oublies pas que je suis plus vieille que toi et que je t'ai torché les fesses quand tu étais petit.  
Sam, qui avait fermé le bal des sauts, se rapproche de notre petit groupe.  
\- Pas besoin de rire, rajoutais-je à Embry qui se moquait de mon cousin. Je t'ai torché les fesses aussi.  
Il cesse aussitôt de rire et rejoint ses frères sur mon irresponsabilité.  
\- Laissez-la tranquille, ordonna Sam. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun danger lorsqu'elle sautait, n'est-ce pas .  
Je m'étonne de voir qu'il est au courant du mécontentement de ses camarades, mais accepte avec plaisir la perche qu'il me tend.  
\- Bien évidemment, mentis-je sans aucun scrupule.  
Tout était dangereux si je n'avais pas la concentration nécessaire. Et cette concentration je ne l'avais pas toujours.  
Mes amis se détendent légèrement et Seth accourt vers nous, suivi de Brady et de Collin.  
\- Tu as sauté de quelles falaises, s'enquit-il.  
Dieu, ces quileutes ont l'oreille très fine !  
\- Je sautais le plus souvent des falaises du lac Brompton et du lac Meech.  
\- Tu habitais au Canada, avança Paul.  
\- Euh... Oui.  
\- Mais hier soir tu 'as dit que tu habitais au Brésil, contesta Jacob.  
\- À moi, intervient Embry, elle m'a parlé du Minnesota.  
\- J'en connais une qui mythone, m'accusa Quil.  
\- Mais pas du tout, bredouillais-je. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, c'est tout. J'ai visité beaucoup de villes et de pays.  
Leurs yeux s'éclairent de curiosité et ils commencent à me poser des questions. Seth était le plus actif et me relançait le plus souvent dans mes histoires, il voulait tout savoir.  
Je me sentais bien et je remarquais que j'avais plus rigolé ces derniers jours que ces cinq dernières année.


	7. Indices et légende

**Indices et légende.**

Le feu dans mes veines me paralyse. Le monstre au-dessus de moi n'avait plus l'air d'un ange. Je ne voyais que du rouge, le rouge sang de ses iris démoniaques. L'intolérable douleur fait place à la terreur lorsque d'autres personnes qui lui ressemblaient étrangement surgissent. Il y avait certes cinq mètres entre eux et nous, mais s'ils étaient aussi rapides que leur ami accroché à mon cou, j'avais du souci à me faire. Tout à coup, l'ange déchu s'éloigne de moi avec un regard aussi terrifié que devait être le mien. Je tombe, mais je n'atteins pas le sol - enfin, je crois. À la place, je nage dans un océan de lave et brûle en enfer. Je sens mon corps - que j'avais presque quitté - se tordre de douleur. Pourquoi moi ? Je n'avais rien fait de mal, mis à part quelque bêtise d'enfant. Mais rien d'autre qui ne mérite pareille punition. Soudain aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la douleur s'envola et mon agresseur se consuma. Je regarde ces cendres et me lève lentement, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je secoue la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées et vois les autres monstres debout, toujours à cinq mètres de nous - de moi ! La peur revient à grands pas, je gémis en pensant aux brûlures qui m'attendent. Ils échangent des coups d'œil ahuris. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je crois que c'est moi qui ai tué leur ami. Je frémis à cette idée, j'avais tué quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui avait sans doute une famille, je suis un monstre.  
\- Non, murmura une voix veloutée. C'était lui le monstre.  
Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprenais rien, j'avais juste envie de dormir. J'allais sans doute mourir et je ne pensais qu'à dormir.  
\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, continua la même voix. Nous allons t'aider. Je m'appelle Edward.  
Malgré la fatigue, j'essaye d'analyser ses paroles. Ils ne me veulent pas de mal, ils veulent juste m'aider ? Ils n'avaient pas l'air méchant, au contraire, mais l'autre monstre non plus. Il ressemblait, comme eux, à un ange - un ange aux yeux rouge. C'est à ce moment que je remarque qu'ils avaient des yeux dorés. C'est un peu simpliste, mais j'en conclus que les yeux rouges étaient méchants et les yeux dorés étaient gentils.  
\- Je m'appelle Meïka, dis-je en avançant vers eux.  
À peine ai-je bougé mon pied, que je franchis la distance qui nous sépare d'une vitesse fulgurante. Je panique et leurs yeux d'or écarquillés n'arrangent rien.  
\- Je veux voir mon parrain, gémis-je, Billy Black.

Je me réveille comme la veille. J'essaye de revenir doucement au présent et soupir. J'ai l'impression de visionner un film, au réveil, il se met sur pause et le soir il reprend son cours. Un mouvement au sol me fait définitivement sortir de mes vieux souvenirs. Jacob - qui bougeait dans son sommeil - se retrouve allongé à moitié sur son matelas et à moitié sur le sol dur et glacé. Il n'est sans doute pas à l'aise comme ça. J'avais envie de le porter jusqu'au lit pour qu'il puisse profiter de son sommeil dans une meilleure position, mais j'oublie vite cette idée en imaginant sa tête à son réveil et que je lui dirais " Oui, c'est normal qu'avec mes frêles épaules, je t'ai porté et mis sur le lit, mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est grâce au venin. Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'étais normal ? ". Non, je ne pouvais décidément par dire ça ! Je rigole devant mon monologue intérieur et en imaginant la tête de Jake si je le faisais vraiment. Il bouge et je sors rapidement de la chambre pour ne pas le réveiller avec mon fou rire.  
\- Dis-moi que je rêve Embry, s'exclama Billy. Migina qui se réveille avec une pêche d'enfer, c'est une première.  
Je me retourne et découvre mon parrain et mon ami dans la cuisine qui rigolaient. Je leur tire la langue et vais à la salle de bain me préparer. Je reviens dans la cuisine et me sers un café.  
\- Alors, me dit Embry en me passant un plat de viennoiserie. Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur, si tôt le matin. Tu as repensé à la raclée que tu as mise à Paul, hier.  
Mon sourire se fane alors qu'il rit aux éclats. L'après-midi à la plage s'était bien passé, je m'étais énormément amusé. Mais à la fin de cette journée, j'ai blessé Paul avec une roche tranchante. Il avait gagné au jeu que j'avais proposé et mauvaise joueuse comme je suis, je n'ai pas supporté de perdre face à lui et je lui ai donc sauté dessus. Il ne s'y attendait pas et alors qu'il tombait, sa main rencontra l'arme du crime. Il saignait tellement que j'ai eu peur que la plaie ne soit trop profonde, mais Emily m'avait rassuré - du moins essayer. Ils ont tous tenté de me rassurer, mais le mal était déjà fait.  
Décidément, je ne savais jamais terminer mes journées en leur compagnie paisiblement. Avant-hier, je bourde avec Leah ; hier, je blesse Paul ; et si aujourd'hui, je les revois, qu'est-ce que ça va être !  
\- Le meilleur réveil qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir, s'éleva la voix de Jacob depuis l'autre pièce, j'ai nommé Embry Call. Le plus emmerdant de tous les amis.  
Je rigole en voyant la grimace d'Embry qui s'excuse :  
\- Désolée, mec. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite à venir déguster les viennoiseries que j'ai apportées.  
Il n'avait eu qu'à parler de nourriture pour que Jake sorte de sa chambre et à peine atterri sur la chaise à côté de la mienne qu'il attaque son petit-déjeuner.  
\- Tu as bien dormi, me demanda-t-il la bouche pleine après m'avoir embrassé la joue.  
\- Oui, souris-je appréciant son geste.  
Il avait l'habitude de le faire tous les matins quand il était petit.  
\- Et toi, repris-je. Ça n'a pas l'air confortable par terre.  
\- Non, me répondit-il en balayant d'un geste de la main ma remarque. Ça va.  
Je le regarde perplexe, il soutient mon regard et secoue la tête avec un air exaspéré.  
\- Si vraiment, je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise sur mon matelas, soupira mon cousin, je dormirais sur le canapé.  
\- Ok, consentis-je en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Je vais faire semblant de te croire.  
Il souffle comme un bœuf sous les rires de son père et de son ami.  
\- Te fatigues pas, intervient ce dernier alors que Jacob s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole. C'est Meïka, elle veut toujours avoir le dernier mot. Tu ne te souviens pas pour Halloween.  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il reparle de ça. À cause d'un stupide entêtement, une année pour Halloween, je me suis retrouvée déguisé en lapin vert. Affreux !  
Embry, Jake et son père se moquent de moi et je devenais de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure qu'ils racontaient mes stupidités d'antan.  
\- Bon, interviens-je. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais nous devons y aller.  
\- Où allez-vous, demanda Jacob à son père  
\- On va à Forks, lui répondit son père.  
\- Pourquoi, reprit Embry.  
\- Parce que, répondis-je à mon tour. Et si on ne se dépêche pas, on va être en retard.  
Jake et son ami secouèrent la tête devant mon empressement et nous accompagna jusqu'à la voiture.

Forks n'était pas loin du tout - cinq minutes à peine en voiture. C'est avec une joie teintée de mélancolie que je revoie les petites boutiques de la bourgade qui n'avaient pas changé. Cependant, il y avait quelques nouvelles enseignes qui n'étaient pas là avant, comme ce pub à l'angle de la rue principale.  
Après quelques mètres encore, nous voilà arrivés sur le parking du poste de police. J'aide Billy à sortir de la voiture, puis nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée où un homme d'une quarantaine d'années assurait le service d'accueil avec un sourire aimable.  
\- Bonjour, dis-je en m'avançant vers le bureau qui faisait office de comptoir d'accueil. Je souhaiterais parler au chef Swan, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Un instant ! Je vais l'appeler. Charlie, on te demande à l'accueil, informa-t-il au chef.  
Le chef Swan sort de son bureau. Bien que celui-ci ne soit pas fermé par des murs, mais plutôt par des sortes de paravents, il y ressemblait fortement. Il aperçoit Billy et s'avance vers lui tout sourire.  
\- Billy ! Comment va, s'exclama-t-il.  
\- Bien et toi ?  
\- Je vais bien. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
\- Ça peut attendre, assura Billy. Je vois qu'on te demande.  
Charlie suit le regard de son ami et me découvre accoudé au comptoir. Il fit un signe à Billy puis s'avance vers moi.  
\- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vus. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
\- Je souhaitais vous voir pour une information assez précise.  
Il sourit pour m'encourager à développer.  
\- Je me demandais si vous vous souvenez d'avoir aidé une fillette de trois ans, il y a dix-sept, dix-huit ans de cela.  
Il ne réfléchit qu'une seconde puis fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant sans doute pas mon intérêt pour une aussi vieille histoire.  
\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il, bien sûr. Mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous parler de cette fillette.  
\- Et à qui pourrais-je m'adresser, demandais-je innocemment.  
\- Euh...  
Il hésita un instant avant que son visage s'illumine et qu'il reprend en se tournant vers Billy :  
\- Tiens, justement ! Vous pouvez demander à Billy B...  
Il s'interrompt devant le sourire espiègle de son ami. Il prend un temps de réflexion et fait la navette entre mon parrain et moi.  
\- Non, s'exclama-t-il - incrédule. Meïka ?!  
\- Oui, souriais-je.  
N'en revenant pas, il me serre brièvement dans ses bras et se détache aussi vite, gêné. Certaines choses ne changent pas. Je suis mon parrain, qui nous regardait depuis l'entrée, dans son rire.  
\- Ça fait plaisir, reprit Charlie. Quand es-tu revenue ?  
\- Il y a deux jours maintenant.  
\- Et on est venue t'inviter à déjeuner, continua Billy.  
\- Si vous avez le temps, m'enquis-je poliment.  
\- Bien évidemment. Ben, s'écria-t-il à l'attention de son collègue, je pars déjeuner. Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Non, sourit le dénommé Ben, du tout.

Nous suivions Charlie, qui était dans sa voiture de patrouille, depuis maintenant trois minutes. Puis nous nous engageons sur North Forks Avenue et la voiture du Chef s'arrête un peu plus loin.  
Nous entrons dans le seul Subway de Forks avec l'intention de combler nos ventres vides qui criaient famine.  
Après avoir passé commande, les conversations se bousculèrent sur divers sujets. Il me pose beaucoup de questions auxquelles je réponds sans aucune gêne, alors qu'avec les quileutes je n'étais pas très à l'aise d'arranger la vérité. Je me rappelle que Billy m'avait parlé de la fille du chef et je décide de lui lançait sur le sujet :  
\- Alors, comme ça, votre fille est revenue à Forks.  
\- Oui, depuis maintenant deux ans. D'ailleurs, elle va bientôt se marier.  
Décidément, c'est la saison des mariages dans le comté de Clallam.  
\- Oh !  
Je devrais ajouter " félicitations " ou quelque chose comme ça, mais à la place, je m'attends clairement dire à voix haute :  
\- Ca à dû vous faire un choc quand elle vous l'a annoncé.  
\- Oh que oui, s'esclaffa-t-il avant que je n'ai pu regretter mes paroles. Le coup de vieux que ça m'a fait, surtout.  
\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, m'écriais-je. Vous êtes loin d'être vieux ! Si votre fille avait genre la trentaine, je ne vous contredirais pas, mais votre fille est très jeune.  
\- C'est vrai que Bella est jeune, consentis-je Charlie.  
Je m'étouffe presque en comprenant que la fille de l'officier est le premier amour de Jacob.  
Si jamais je la rencontre au cours de mon séjour, je vais me la jouer distance avec elle - pas que je la crois mauvaise, mais c'est juste pour soutenir mon cousin. Comme pour Leah, si je croise son ex, je lui donnerais une leçon qu'il n'oubliera jamais.  
Je sais que je prends cela trop à cœur, mais j'y tiens !  
\- Mais c'est quelqu'un de réfléchi, continua le chef en me passant la carafe d'eau et après s'être assuré que j'allais bien. C'est justement pour cette raison, que j'ai fini par accepter la situation.  
\- Au mariage de ta fille, me devança Billy en levant son verre.  
\- Au mariage, répétais-je en même temps que Charlie.

Le temps que Billy paye le déjeuner que nous venions de prendre, je sors à l'extérieur et marche jusqu'au bout de la rue. Je ne voyais personne, pourtant, c'est bien ici qu'Alice m'avait donné rendez-vous. J'attends encore quelques secondes et alors que je m'apprête à rebrousser chemin, un coup de klaxon me retient. Je me tourne et découvre Alice dans une berline noire des plus classiques - on n'aura tout vu, Alice sans extravagance !  
Elle pointe un coin de la rue - plutôt sombre - du doigt. Je me déplace en suivant la ligne directive qu'elle me donne et trouve une valise au pied d'un mur. Je me retourne vers elle et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui demander une explication, elle démarre et me lance avec un signe de la main :  
\- Je t'appellerais plus tard.  
Je reste stoïque dans la rue - la tête momentanément vide -, jusqu'au moment où Billy m'appelle.

Le trajet du retour se fait aussi vite que l'aller. De retour à la maison, il ne se passe que quelques secondes entre le moment où l'on referme la porte et le moment où l'on frappe à celle-ci. Billy part ouvrir, alors que je pars dans la chambre pour déposer ma nouvelle valise sur le lit et me changer. Dieu, quelle joie de mettre un pantalon ! Pas que je n'aime pas les robes, mais par ce temps, se couvrir ne peut faire que du bien.  
Après avoir mis un pull-over rose bonbon - c'est Alice qui a fait ma garde-robe ! -, je sors rejoindre mon parrain et le découvre avec Seth sur le palier.  
\- Sue nous invite à boire un café, m'informa Billy devant mon air interrogateur.  
Je hoche la tête et suis Seth à l'extérieur.  
\- Tu n'es pas tombé malade, rigola Seth après un bref examen de ma personne.  
\- Non, répondis-je - étonnée. Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois malade ?  
\- Parce qu'hier, il ne faisait pas chaud et tu as plongé dans une eau quasi-gelée.  
Je rigole, puis le regarde de la tête aux pieds. Il s'arrête et s'examine, soudain soucieux de son état.  
\- Toi non plus tu n'es pas tombé malade, rajoutais-je finalement. Aucun de vous.  
\- Nous, c'est normal, dit-il en bombant le torse.  
\- Oh ! Non, gémis-je. Tu ne vas pas nous la jouer macho comme ton ami Paul.  
\- Non, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on est habitué au climat.  
\- D'accord, soufflais-je exagérément.  
\- Mais, c'est vrai que Paul est légèrement macho.  
\- Légèrement, m'écriais-je.  
\- Beaucoup, concéda Seth en rigolant.  
La maison des Clearwater était une maison de plain-pied avec un extérieur de pierre et de bois, un patio généreux et une toiture cuivrée légèrement en pente - presque plate.  
Je reconnais le visage de Sue devant l'une des fenêtres qui encadrait la porte d'entrée. Elle vient aussitôt nous ouvrir avec un sourire accueillant.  
\- Billy ! Meika, s'émerveilla-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Comme tu as grandi. Elle nous invite au salon et je découvre un intérieur assez moderne dans des tons clairs.  
\- Installez-vous !  
J'allais prendre place sur le seul fauteuil du salon, mais m'abstiens en me souvenant qu'il appartenait à Harry et préfère m'asseoir sur le canapé près de la cheminée.

\- Vous faisiez les quatre cents coups ensemble. Cependant, je suis sûr que Leah et toi étiez les commanditaires de tous ses méfaits, affirma Sue sur un ton faussement réprobateur en repensant à nos bêtises.  
\- Il n'y avait que Leah qui dictait ce qu'il fallait faire, mentis-je dans le but de redorer mon blason.  
\- Bien sûr ! Et vous, pauvres victimes, ironisa Billy, que dis-je ! Pauvres esclaves, vous exécutiez les ordres.  
\- C'est exactement ça, braillais-je sous les rires des autres.  
\- Ça ne m'étonne pas après la blague que vous avez faite à Quil, lança Seth.  
\- À peine retrouvées et déjà des bêtises de faîtes, nous sermonna Sue.  
\- Non, s'empressa son fils de la contredire. Je parlais, justement d'une blague qu'elles avaient faite avant.  
Sa mère et mon parrain regardent Seth, intrigués. Dieu, cet enfant parle beaucoup trop !

\- Je comprends maintenant, gloussa Sue après que son fils ait fini de raconter nos exploits. Je me souviens de ce fameux jour où j'ai découvert mes draps blancs, qui auraient dû être propre, couvert de boue et découper à des endroits précis. Harry vous a soupçonné dès le début.  
Au souvenir de son défunt mari, Sue baisse les yeux et Billy lui serre la main en soutient. Son fils, lui, tourne la tête pour cacher son visage, pas assez vite cependant, car j'ai pu voir les larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Quant à moi, ma poitrine se serre de tristesse et de culpabilité face à la tristesse de cette femme - pourtant très forte - et de son fils.  
\- Harry, souffla-t-elle avec nostalgie.  
Je me rapproche de la veuve - qui était à l'autre extrémité du canapé - et pose une main, qui se veut réconfortante, sur son épaule.  
\- Je suis désolée, murmurais-je autant pour la mère que pour l'enfant. Je ne l'ai su que récemment. Si je l'avais su à temps...  
Elle m'interrompt d'un geste et me prend la main - après que celle de Billy se soit détachée.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas ! Tu avais tes propres problèmes, lâcha-t-elle finalement en guettant ma réaction.  
Je ne comprends pas ses paroles de prime abord, puis dans un élan de compréhension, je lâche sa main comme si elle m'avait brûlé et lance à mon parrain un regard d'incompréhension - teinté de peur et légèrement de colère.  
\- Seth, l'apostropha sa mère.  
Il se tourne vers elle, il n'avait pas remarqué le double sens de la phrase précédente, ni le changement d'atmosphère qui s'était opéré.  
\- J'ai oublié de te dire qu'Emily avait appelé, continua-t-elle naturellement. Sam aura besoin de toi à deux heures, si j'ai bien compris.  
\- Deux heures, s'affola le jeune homme en se levant. C'est dans cinq minutes.  
Il accourt à la porte et nous lance, à Billy et à moi, un " au revoir " pressé. La porte se referme derrière lui et laisse un froid silence dans la maison.

Aucun mot ne veut sortir de ma bouche, pourtant les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. La phrase de Sue et sa précipitation de faire partir Seth, m'ont perturbé. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
\- Je suis au courant de ta nature, répondit Sue à ma question silencieuse.  
Je l'entends, mais je ne peux détacher mes yeux de ceux de mon parrain. Elle intercepte mon regard et rajoute :  
\- C'est Harry qui me l'a dit.  
Pour le coup, je me détourne de Billy avec surprise. Je sais que Harry était au courant - tous les anciens l'étaient -, mais comment a-t-il pu le révéler ?  
\- Harry avait un petit carnet, avoua-t-elle doucement. Il ne voulait pas que je sois perdue si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Alors sur ce carnet, il a écrit tous les petits secrets de la tribu dont je devais être au courant quand j'allais prendre sa place au conseil. Comme les légendes sur les vampires, ton secret et celui des garçons.  
\- Des garçons, m'étonnais-je.  
\- Je veux dire des guerriers, se rattrapa Sue. Des esprits guerriers. Mais, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que tu restes Meïka à mes yeux et je pense que ce sera pareil pour les garçons et Leah.  
Je me gratte la gorge, soudain envahi par diverses émotions. J'étais touchée par ses paroles, mais étais-je prête à me dévoiler à mes amis ? Non, je n'étais pas prête.  
À dire vrai, j'avais peur de ne plus être Meïka à leurs yeux, pour reprendre la formulation de Sue. Je ne savais pas comment ils allaient le prendre et je n'étais pas prête à découvrir leur réaction. La peur de l'inconnu !  
Elle a dû le comprendre que ça m'est encore difficile, car elle n'insiste pas et me sourit sereinement.  
\- Si tu as besoin, préféra-t-elle dire, je suis là !  
Je la remercie en lui retournant son sourire et alors que je m'apprête à continuer sur une note moins dramatique, Leah entre dans notre champ de vision.  
\- Leah, s'exclama sa mère. Tu n'es pas avec ton frère !  
\- Je l'ai croisé en chemin, il avait l'air pressé et comme il m'a dit que Meïka était ici, je suis venue.  
\- Je vous manquais tant Mlle Clearwater, m'enquis-je théâtralement.  
\- Pas vraiment, renifla-t-elle - hautaine. Je voulais seulement être là pour pouvoir me défendre en cas de sabotage de ta part.  
\- Jamais je n'oserais m'abaisser ainsi, m'emportais-je faussement. Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire qu'une telle chose est possible de ma part ?  
Billy et Sue se regardent, amusés par notre comédie.  
\- Je me le demande, fit-elle semblant de réfléchir. Je crois qu'il était question de dictature et d'esclavage.  
\- Ton frère parle beaucoup trop, dis-je - amère de m'être fait démasquer aussitôt.  
Elle rigole, fière de sa petite victoire - quel n'a pas gagné seule, soit dit en passant.

Je me dirige pour la troisième fois en trois jours vers la maison d'Emily et de Sam. J'ai l'impression que leur groupe se réunit souvent - voire tout le temps - chez le couple et je décide de faire la remarque à mon amie.  
\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle simplement.  
Après quelques secondes, je décide d'insister :  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Elle souffle d'exaspération.  
\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais curieuse.  
\- Alors, ne lâchais-je pas.  
\- Disons que chez eux, commença-t-elle, c'est un peu notre quartier général.  
Le silence se réinstalle, j'avais dans la tête une de mes conversations avec Jake à son sujet et je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. Je devais trouver un moyen très subtil de lancé le sujet.  
\- Alors, tentais-je. Côté cœur, comment ça va ?  
Elle s'arrête net et me regarde suspicieuse et légèrement en colère. Meïka Migina Tahi met une fois de plus les pieds dans le plat !  
\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, dit-elle entre ses dents.  
\- Euh... Comme ça, balbutiais-je.  
Je mentais mieux que ça, généralement !  
\- Jacob m'a parlé de son chagrin d'amour, avouais-je. Et je lui ai demandé si c'est la même chose pour toi.  
\- Et bien sûr, persifla-t-elle, ce crétin de Black t'a tout rapporté.  
\- Non, démentis-je. Il a juste laissé entendre que je n'avais pas vraiment tort et qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux m'en parler.  
\- Désolée.  
\- T'inquiètes. Ce n'est pas moi que tu as traité de crétin.  
Elle rit légèrement et continue la marche. Cette fois, je ne relance pas la conversation, lui laissant le choix d'en dire plus ou pas. Mon silence porte ses fruits, car elle continue d'une voix étranglée :  
\- C'est vrai que ma dernière relation m'a laissé un goût amer.  
Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour continuer.  
\- Vous étiez à quel stade, demandais-je.  
\- Nous étions fiancés, murmura-t-elle. Nous allions nous marier, nous étions heureux et du jour au lendemain tout à basculer.  
\- Tu veux dire que vous vous êtes séparés comme ça, si près du mariage.  
\- Non, ça s'est dégradé de semaine en semaine, pour finalement arriver au point de non-retour. Ce qui m'a fait le plus mal après la rupture, c'était de le revoir tous les jours en sachant ce que j'avais perdu.  
Entendre Leah dire qu'elle avait eu mal me réfréna dans mon questionnaire. Elle n'avouait jamais sa douleur, même lorsqu'elle saignait abondamment quand elle se blessait, elle niait.  
\- Je comprends. Surtout, s'il habite ici, la Push n'est pas grande.  
\- Ça va maintenant, assura-t-elle.  
Je n'en croyais pas un seul mot et je le lui dis.  
\- Je t'assure, insista la brune. D'ailleurs, je le vois tous les jours et ça ne me fait plus mal.  
Je m'arrête, surprise et lui lance :  
\- Comment ça tous les jours ?  
\- Quasiment tous les jours, se reprit-elle. Pour être totalement sincère, c'est Sam.  
\- Mince ! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt, m'énervais-je. Je voulais frapper celui qui t'a brisé le cœur, comment je fais maintenant ?  
Encore une fois, elle me surprend en éclatant de rire.  
\- Tu es folle, réussi-t-elle a placé entre deux rires.  
\- Mais je suis sérieuse !  
\- Merci pour ton soutien, reprit-elle. J'ai beau avoir essayé de le détester, mais Sam est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. C'est juste que je n'étais pas celle qui lui fallait.  
\- Si tu le dis, je n'en doute pas.  
Nous étions presque arrivés lorsque je reprends :  
\- Et qu'en est-il d'Emily ?  
Je me souviens de la réaction de cette dernière lorsque nous étions toutes les trois dans la cuisine, je comprends mieux.  
\- Elle n'est pas méchante non plus, avoua-t-elle après une hésitation. Le seul problème, c'est que...  
\- C'est que c'est la fiancée de ton ex, proposais-je voyant qu'elle ne terminait pas sa phrase.  
\- Oui et que c'est ma cousine.  
Elle s'esclaffa devant mon visage interloqué.  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle Lee, gémis-je alors que mon amie se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle secoue la tête, toujours dans l'hilarité, et entre à l'intérieur en me laissant perplexe au milieu du chemin légèrement boueux.

\- Chouette sweat, me complimenta Paul dès mon entrée.  
\- C'est un pull-over, crachais-je devant son air moqueur - la couleur de mon vêtement ne doit pas être étrangère à sa réaction.  
\- Y'a pas de différence, protesta le beau brun.  
\- Bien sûr que si, le contredis-je. Je n'irais jamais au restaurant avec un sweat, comme je n'irais jamais à la salle de sport avec un chandail.  
Si Alice l'entendait dire pareille bêtise, elle s'étoufferait avec son venin - si c'était possible. Moi, je n'étais pas aussi pointilleuse qu'elle sur ses détails futiles, mais c'était pour enlever ce petit air suffisant sur le beau visage du quileute.  
\- Du calme, tempéra-t-il. Je n'ai pas demandé un cours de mode.  
Je tourne la tête d'un air hautain et vais voir dans la cuisine si Emily n'aurait pas besoin d'aide. C'est avec surprise que je découvre Sam aux fourneaux, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il sache cuisiner. Non pas parce qu'il est un homme - Jamie en est un aussi et il cuisine mieux que moi -, mais ce n'est juste pas une image que j'avais de lui.  
\- Tu es venue me frapper, me demanda Sam en me voyant.  
\- Quoi, bredouillais-je devant son hilarité.  
Pourquoi voulait-il que je le frappe ?  
Non ! J'ai un hoquet de stupeur en comprenant que j'avais été vendu.  
\- Tu m'as trahis, accusais-je Leah en lui pointant du doigt.  
\- Trahis, répéta l'Indienne. Tu y vas un peu fort, non.  
\- C'est Meika, intervient Embry en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.  
Je saute sur l'occasion que m'offre son entrée pour faire semblant d'oublier la question de Sam.  
\- Je t'arrête toute suite, aboyais-je à mon pauvre ami sur qui je rejetais toute ma gêne. Durant mon séjour, je ne veux plus entendre de "C'est Meika" ou d'anecdotes embarrassantes. Si vous en avez, vous les laissez dans un coffre et vous le fermez à clé.  
Embry ne se laisse pas démonter par mon ton cinglant et reprend :  
\- Des anecdotes embarrassantes ?! Oh ! Tu veux dire comme ta période princesse et licorne. Tout en rose, comme ton sweat d'ailleurs.  
Il rigole accompagner de Leah qui se rappelait de l'évènement et des autres quileutes qui eux devaient se l'imaginer.  
\- Oups, continua-t-il avec un faux air désolé. J'avais oublié, le coffre. Regarde, je ferme à clé et j'avale la clé.  
Il mime la fermeture du coffre et mange la clé invisible.  
\- J'espère que tu t'étoufferas avec, dis-je d'un air mauvais.  
Il rigole de nouveau tandis que Leah relève ces sourcils d'un air malicieux.  
-Tu es très forte pour détourner une conversation, me félicita mon amie.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentis-je.  
La voyant avec son sourire qui dit "Tu ne m'auras pas" et comprenant qu'elle n'était pas décidée à se taire, je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et rebondis sur autre chose :  
\- Et pour ta gouverne Embry (Et oui, c'est lui qui prend tout), ce n'est pas un sweat et ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ma garde-robe. Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je sors prendre l'air.  
Je sors de la cuisine en prenant un air digne sous les regards amusés de certains.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je soupire. Tout ça pour ne pas avoir à répondre à une question.  
J'aurais pu lui répondre, mais je ne voulais pas mentir ou encore lui dire ce que je pense vraiment. Je ne me voyais pas lui dire que même si je le trouve sympathique, il a fait souffrir quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi et que si je l'avais su plus tôt, je ne lui aurais adressé la parole que pour l'insulté et lui aurait donné un bon coup de poing dans ses parties intimes.

Je commence à marcher et m'aventure autour de la maison. Je me rends compte que depuis que je suis de retour, je n'avais pas une seule fois fait mon jogging qui était devenu une routine depuis quelques années maintenant. Est-ce que cela me manquer, je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas si cette routine m'avait plu à un certain moment et je me demande ce que je suis en train de faire ici, à la Push.  
Je devais me rendre à Forks parce que mon parrain était à l'hôpital et juste après je me suis retrouvé entouré de ma famille et de mes amis, faisant de nouvelles rencontres. Je pensais retrouver mon parrain dans un état assez critique, mais au lieu de ça, je l'ai retrouvé souriant. Pourquoi Alice m'a-t-elle appeler ? Je suis sûr qu'avant de me téléphoner, elle savait déjà que ce n'était rien de grave, alors pourquoi. De plus, elle est trop bizarre - plus que d'habitude, du moins - depuis mon retour.  
En y réfléchissant, je crois bien qu'elle m'évite. À mon arrivée, elle me salue à peine - j'exagère un peu ; elle ne répond pas à mes appels, ou les écourte brutalement ; elle n'est même pas sortie de sa voiture pour me remettre ma nouvelle valise, préférant la laisser par terre. Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui lui prend, elle n'avait jamais réagi ainsi auparavant.  
Peut-être qu'elle me cachait quelque chose ou qu'elle en a marre de moi. Je préfère largement la première option, d'ailleurs mon ego ne croit pas en la seconde.  
\- Tu es toujours fâché, me sortit de mes pensées une voix grave.  
Je me retourne et découvre Paul, toujours aussi beau.  
\- Je ne suis pas fâchée, dis-je en regardant les arbres autour de nous.  
\- Je ne sais pas, continua-t-il. Tu as l'air contrariée.  
\- Ce n'est rien, le rassurais-je. Je ne faisais que rêvasser.  
Il hoche la tête, les bras le long du corps, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains. Il semblait gêné.  
\- Tu es juste venue voir si j'étais fâchée, demandais-je pour relancer la conversation.  
\- Non, je suis venue voir si tu ne t'éloignais pas trop.  
\- Oh ! Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, susurrais-je légèrement.  
\- Bien évidemment, dit-il sur le même ton. Je m'en voudrais s'il arrivait quelque chose à ma petite pijiw. Je ne serais plus son héros.  
Je rigole devant son air faussement sérieux, il me suit et je ne peux empêcher mes yeux d'être attiré par ces lèvres.  
\- Un héros qui fuit devant son petit lynx, décidais-je de le taquiner.  
Il ne semble pas comprendre tout de suite mon allusion à l'après-midi où je me suis un peu trop rapproché - on réagit comme on peut face à la tentation ! -, puis ces yeux s'illuminent et il a un rire légèrement nerveux.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, rajoutais-je en essayant de cacher mon sourire. Je comprends que tu puisses être intimidé par le sexe opposé.  
Il semblait sur le point de s'étouffer, je m'amusais énormément. Je voulais voir jusqu'où nous pouvions y aller.  
\- Je ne suis pas intimidé pas les femmes, commença-t-il à s'énerver.  
\- Oh ! C'est juste par moi en particulier, souris-je.  
Je n'arrive pas à retenir mon hilarité et voyant très bien que je voulais juste jouer un peu, son attitude changea.  
Avec un sourire en coin, il se rapproche.  
\- Même, pas par toi, affirma-t-il en retrouvant son assurance qui le rend encore plus sexy.  
\- Alors, pourquoi tu t'es enfui hier, me moquais-je gentiment en réduisant un peu plus l'espace qui nous séparer.  
Une partie de ma raison - celle qui n'a pas été réduite au silence par mon attirance envers ce bel Indien - se demandais ce qui me prenait à agir ainsi. Dieu, c'est un ami de ma famille ! J'avais toujours mis une barrière entre ma famille et mes conquêtes et là, j'envoyais tout balader pour ces lèvres gonflées de désir - car oui, j'allais goûter à cette bouche charnue et appétissante.  
\- Je voulais te donner une chance de réfléchir avant d'agir.  
\- Tu crois que je n'avais pas réfléchi, tentais-je de le faire douter alors que c'est absolument ça.  
\- Alors, murmura-t-il. Si tu as réfléchi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Nous nous étions tellement rapprochés que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres.  
\- Tu n'as pas à demander, murmurais-je à mon tour sentant venir le moment où nos lèvres se rencontrerais. Tu le sais.  
Sa bouche se rapproche dangereusement de la mienne. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je peux entendre le sien faire de même. Mon désir est à son comble et alors que je m'apprête à l'assouvir, l'infime partie de ma raison toujours opérationnelle met mes sens en alerte. Quelqu'un arrive !  
D'un même mouvement, nous nous séparons, Paul et moi - comme si lui aussi avait senti que l'inconnu s'approcher.  
Je n'ai pas le temps d'essayer de ralentir les battements de mon cœur que Jake arrive en courant dans notre direction.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, s'étonna-t-il en s'arrêtant à notre hauteur.  
\- Rien, m'agaçais-je. On n'a plus le droit de prendre l'air.  
Il hausse les sourcils devant mon air peu avenant et je regrette immédiatement. Même s'il venait de gâcher un moment sensuel, je décide de prendre sur moi - son regard suspicieux faisant la navette entre Paul et moi, m'aide un peu dans ma décision.  
\- Embry et Leah n'arrêtent pas de m'embêter, boudais-je faussement.  
Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules en guise de réconfort, non sans avoir ri de ma moue boudeuse. Puis son regard s'arrête sur Paul, il hausse les sourcils comme s'il avait oublié sa présence - ce qui était, pour ma part, impossible.  
\- Et toi Paul, demanda-t-il finalement.  
\- Euh... J'étais venu lui dire de ne pas s'éloigner.  
\- Il a raison, me dit Jacob. La forêt n'est pas très sûre.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel. N'avait-il pas assez de ce comportement surprotecteur. Je ne risquerais rien à m'y aventurais, mais je devais bien admettre que c'était bel et bien dangereux. J'en savais quelque chose.  
\- Bon, intervient un Paul très gêné. Moi, je vais rentrer.  
Il pouvait faire un effort, il est censé être un beau parleur, non ! Cependant, je dois bien avouer qu'il était vraiment mignon ainsi.  
\- Tu viens, reprit Jacob en suivant Paul.  
Je hoche la tête et les suis gentiment jusqu'à la petite maison.

\- Meika, me salua Emily en me serrant dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ? Les garçons ne t'ont pas trop embêté, j'espère.  
Je lui rends son étreinte et réponds négativement à sa remarque, décidé de ne plus faire l'enfant. Je l'accompagne à la cuisine - ça semble devenir une habitude - puis je m'assois à côté de Paul en le bousculant gentiment.  
\- Migina, m'interpella Sam.  
Je me tourne vers lui. Un peu vite sans doute, car tout à coup j'ai un vertige et je n'entends plus rien. Rien, mise à part l'écho de sa voix dans ma tête. Ma vision se brouille et je ne vois plus rien durant une seconde.  
\- Migina, répéta Paul en secouant sa main droite devant mes yeux.  
Je reviens parmi les quileutes et vois leurs regards inquiets. Pour donner le change, je lance à Paul la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit :  
\- Où est ta blessure ?  
En effet, sa paume était lisse de toute blessure ou de cicatrice. Pourtant, j'ai bien vu sa blessure et elle m'avait semblé profonde.  
\- C'est l'autre main, bredouilla-t-il. Ce n'était qu'une égratignure de toute façon.  
Il pivota vers Sam, comme pour y trouver un soutien. Je commençais à me méfier. Mon cerveau m'envoie un signal d'alerte, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il tourne au ralenti. Quelque chose clochait, mais cela venait-il de moi ou de ses quileutes qui m'avaient l'air de plus en plus bizarre.  
\- Meika ! Tu vas bien, s'inquiéta Jake en me secouant légèrement. Tu as l'air absente.  
\- Je vais bien, le rassurais-je. J'ai seulement eu un petit étourdissement.  
Mensonge ! C'est juste les mêmes vieux démons qui reviennent sans cesse. La seule question est : qu'est-ce qui les a réveillés ?  
\- Tu veux t'allonger, s'inquiéta à son tour Emily.  
\- Non, m'empressais-je de lui répondre. Je vais bien, je vais juste prendre de nouveau un peu d'air.  
Je me lève alors et commence à sortir de la cuisine. Il fallait que j'use de toute ma concentration pour pouvoir amorcer cette action.  
\- Migina, cria Sam lorsqu'il me voit basculer vers l'avant.  
Grâce à mes aptitudes surnaturelles, je me rattrape in extremis au poteau qui sépare la cuisine du salon.  
Encore une fois, l'écho de sa voix m'emporte dans mes sombres souvenirs. Je reviens par à-coups au présent, pas assez longtemps pour comprendre le brouhaha que font mes amis, mais suffisamment pour m'orienter vers la sortie.  
Je l'avais craint depuis le début et c'est au moment où je me sens le plus à l'aise que cela se produit, ils vont découvrir mon côté perturbé.  
J'essaie de garder les pieds sur terre, mais les flash-back que ma mémoire défaillante m'envoie m'en empêchent.  
Dans ma tête, un souvenir en particulier aux images floues. Un visage au contour immatériel ainsi qu'une voix au timbre familier qui murmure : " Taha Aki se transformait en bête pour combattre ou faire peur nos ennemis, on le surnommait Taha Aki l'Homme Esprit ".  
Sarah Black - celle qui m'a élevé comme sa propre fille -, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien de bizarre. Le fait d'être revenue à la Push avait juste réveillé un vieil épisode innocent perdu au fil du temps qui passe.  
Cependant, je repars de nouveau dans les limbes de mon subconscient.  
Un rire, du noir. La sensation d'avoir les yeux fermés et de ne pouvoir les ouvrir. Puis une autre voix. Une douce voix désincarnée, aussi belle qu'inconnue, rigolant et parlant : " Des bêtes gigantesques, plus gros que des grizzlys. Aussi gros mangeur que muscler, aussi chaud que grand, avec un humour assez douteux ".  
Le rire de cette étrangère résonne dans ma tête, mais ma mémoire ne me laisse pas réfléchir sur cette inconnue et ne me laisse pas non plus reprendre mon souffle, qu'elle me projette de nouveau dans une noirceur sans nom.  
Toujours rien, hormis les pleurs d'une fillette. Sans doute mes pleurs d'enfants, ce qui expliquerait ce souvenir dégradé. Une énième voix - je m'y attendais un peu -, mais contrairement aux précédentes, c'était une voix masculine. Une voix calme et rauque - essayant sûrement de calmer la petite fille que j'étais alors - qui me rappelle vaguement quelque chose : " Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, nous avons une ouïe exceptionnelle et nous pouvons guérir instantanément. Nous sommes taillés pour combattre nos ennemis, les sang-froid ".  
Je ne comprends plus rien, pourquoi ces trois souvenirs en particulier. L'un parle des légendes quileutes, l'autre d'une espèce d'ours et le dernier de vampire. Il me semble qu'ils font tous les trois références à des légendes amérindiennes.  
Quelque chose ce mets en place dans mon esprit, les souvenirs, les signaux d'alerte... Malheureusement, mon cerveau tourne encore au ralenti et j'ai l'impression de prendre une décennie pour avancer dans mes réflexions.  
Je ne comprends toujours pas le brouhaha que font mes amis, mais je peux à présent les voir. Jake et Paul sont les plus près. Paul ! Dans un élan de discernement, je me précipite vers l'Indien, lui attrape le bras gauche et lève sa main à portée de ma vision. Aucune blessure, cicatrice ou une quelconque trace d'une récente égratignure. Rien, sauf une chaleur intense se dégageant de tout son corps.  
Je recule en le lâchant aussi vite que je l'ai agrippé et me cogne aux meubles télés. J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle et me retiens au meuble. Je lève la tête et tombe nez à nez avec le tableau indien accroché au mur. J'ai un électrochoc, mon cerveau tourne à 100 à l'heure. Avec les souvenirs pleins la tête, je vois ce tableau sous un angle nouveau. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple peinture, c'est un portrait. Les cicatrices du visage de l'Indienne peinte sur la toile, accompagné d'un loup anormalement grand le prouvaient. Emily avec un loup gigantesque !  
Qu'avait-elle dit déjà : " [...] nous sommes une grande famille ". Pas une famille, mais une meute !  
Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, j'étais l'agneau parmi les loups. Pire, je n'étais pas la proie, mais plutôt l'ennemi à abattre. Et quand ils s'en apercevront, ce sera une catastrophe.  
Qu'allait-il advenir de nos liens ? Pour eux, je ne serais plus Meika, mais un... Je serai un...  
\- Monstre, terminais-je à haute voix tant cette réalité me bouleverser.  
La bombe était lâchée, une atmosphère chargée s'abat sur le salon. J'observe cette meute en demi-cercle entre le salon et la cuisine. Leur puissance se ressent et je me sermonne de ne pas m'être rendu compte plus tôt, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
Je profite de leur inertie pour m'enfuir, pressé de ne plus être à leur portée quand ils auront fait le lien entre moi et leurs ennemis. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais pas à me battre contre mes amis pour ma propre vie.  
À l'extérieur l'air n'est guère moins étouffant ou alors ce n'est que la peur qui m'asphyxie. Je sais depuis le début que c'était une mauvaise idée de revenir et de rester ici, mais je me suis laissé aveugler par cette bouffée de joie et de tendre nostalgie que m'offrait ce séjour. Pourtant, je n'étais pas stable et les vieux tourments de mon passé ont recommencé à me harceler. Moi qui croyais m'être délivré de tout ça. Peut-être qu'Edward avait finalement raison et que je devais les affronter une bonne fois pour tout pour pouvoir avancer.

La forêt s'étend devant moi et l'adrénaline dans mes veines m'attire vers elle. Je pourrais courir à travers sans me faire remarquer et elle me mènera à ma destination. Mais les mauvais souvenirs que j'ai d'elle me freinent dans ma décision, sans oublier Billy. Si je pars maintenant, je ne reviendrais jamais et partir sans le revoir une dernière fois m'est impossible. Je me devais de lui dire adieu.  
Le pas lourd, j'emprunte pour la dernière fois le chemin boueux qui m'emmène vers la maison de mon enfance. J'avais l'impression d'être dans le couloir de la mort et que j'avançais inéluctablement vers ma fin. Pourtant, je l'avais déjà fait. C'est comme une chaîne infinie qui se répète, la joie, les problèmes et le départ. À y réfléchir le plus dur, ce sont les problèmes et le plus simple, le départ. Alors, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre et à partir en paix. Je n'ai pas à chercher trop loin, car je sais que je ne pars pas, je fuis. Lâche, c'est ce que je suis et je le sais. C'est ce qui me fait horreur. On m'a toujours appris à être une quileute forte et courageuse que rien n'arrête. Mais voilà le problème, je ne suis pas quileute et trop faible pour affronter la vérité.

Après ce qui semble être une longue ascension, j'arrive à destination et trouve Billy à l'entrée de sa vieille maison.  
\- Sam m'a appelé, se justifia-t-il en poussant son fauteuil à l'intérieur pour que je puisse entrer.  
Je ne voulais pas entrer, mais la présence de certaines personnes au loin et leur indiscrétion me poussent à ne pas refuser. J'entre donc à l'intérieur et ferme la porte derrière moi. Mon parrain me propose de m'asseoir, mais je décline l'offre en m'appuyant d'un geste las à la porte.  
\- Tu t'en vas, affirma-t-il avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.  
\- Oui, confirmais-je même si sa phrase n'attendait pas de réponse.  
\- Pourquoi, me demanda-t-il de sa voix remplie de sagesse.  
Je me redresse et le fixe avec un regard éloquent. Il soutient mon regard en restant neutre, ce qui me pousse à être sur la défensive.  
\- Je ne vais pas entrer dans ton jeu de l'élève et du vieux sage, rétorquais-je d'une voix qui se voulait ferme malgré les tremblements. Je m'en vais et rien ne me fera changer d'avis.  
\- Et tu es venue me dire au revoir, me demanda-t-il.  
\- Non, répondis-je après avoir repris mon souffle. Je suis venue te dire adieu.  
\- Pourquoi tu t'es donné la peine de venir me voir une dernière fois, assena-t-il d'une voix dure.  
C'est vrai, pourquoi étais-je venu. Cela ne rend-il pas plus pénible ce moment. Tant qu'à agir comme une lâche, j'aurais dû le faire jusqu'au bout. Je voulais peut-être une dernière image pour ne pas l'oublier. Un geste sans doute égoïste, mais aurait-ce été moins dur pour lui sans cet adieu.  
\- Je ne suis rien pour toi après tout, reprit-il d'une voix brisée. Tu vas partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Et à chaque pas qui t'éloignera de la maison, tu nous oublieras. Tu m'oublieras.  
Mon cœur cessa de battre. Comment étais-je arrivé au point de blesser celui qui avait toujours pris soin de moi et qui m'avait tant aimé ? Un flot de sentiments me traversa et failli me renverser. La panique et la tristesse enserrèrent mon cœur, tant et si bien que j'avais du mal à respirer.  
J'accours vers Billy et je m'agenouille à ces pieds.  
\- Parrain ne dit pas ça. Pardonne-moi, le suppliais-je en larmes. Tu es important pour moi, tu le sais. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas rester. Tu t'imagines s'ils avaient su ce que j'étais devenue et qu'ils m'avaient attaqué. Tu sais bien que mon instinct m'aurait poussé à me défendre. J'aurais pu les blesser ou pire. Tu te rends compte que j'aurais pu blessé ton propre fils. Je suis un monstre pour eux, tu le sais. J'ai changé parrain, je ne suis plus la petite Meïka que tu as élevée.  
\- Tu te trompes, me contredit-il en me relevant la tête pour essuyer mes larmes. C'est vrai que tu as changé, on change tous, mais tu es toujours Meïka. Une Meïka différente, mais toujours Meïka. Et il ne t'aurait pas attaqué, parce que tu n'es pas une menace pour eux. Ils auraient pu t'attaquer depuis le début, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Alors, pourquoi t'enfuir ?  
\- Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que j'étais devenue, m'efforçais-je de lui faire comprendre. Mais maintenant ils ont dû faire le rapprochement ou alors c'est pour bientôt.  
\- Tu te trompes encore, me contredit-il de nouveau. Sam le sait.  
Mon sang se glace et je me lève à une vitesse. Je traverse le salon et entre dans la chambre. Je dois prendre mes affaires avant que Sam n'arrive. Billy me l'avait dit : "Sam m'a appelé". Il devait avoir déjà fait le rapprochement, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Je ne veux pas voir la haine dans les yeux de mes amis. Je ne le supporterais pas.  
Je prends ma valise et essaye d'y faire entrer les vêtements que j'avais éparpillés un peu partout, pendant que Billy essayer de me convaincre de rester :  
\- Reste, je t'en prie. Tu ne peux pas fuir ta famille.  
Je me retourne pour répliquer, mais je m'arrête in extremis. Les mots qui allaient sortir de ma bouche, aller être dit sur le coup de la tourmente et de la panique et aller nous blesser tous les deux. À la place, je prends une respiration et lui dis :  
\- Je ne veux pas voir ma famille me détestait. Tu viens de dire que Sam à tout compris, ils seront bientôt là, alors s'il te plaît laisse-moi partir.  
C'est en finissant ma phrase que je comprends que je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse partir. Je voulais qu'il me retienne et qu'il trouve une solution pour que plus jamais je ne parte. Attention Meika, rêvé fait mal parfois !  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit que Sam avait compris, dit Billy en me retenant.  
\- Mais, bégayais-je.  
J'avais pourtant compris ça. Ils n'étaient donc pas encore au courant. J'avais peut-être une chance de partir sans causer plus de dégât à mon esprit tourmentait.  
\- Il le sait depuis longtemps, m'informa-t-il alors que mon sang se glace de nouveau et qu'une infime lueur d'espoir apparaît dans mes idées noires.  
Entre tout ce qui se passe, cette lueur d'espoir est ce qui me fait le plus mal. J'étais terrifiée par elle. Car elle m'offrait peut-être une échappatoire et que je croyais en elle, même si j'essaie de me persuader du contraire. Aussitôt qu'elle est apparue, je n'ai pu l'ignorais et si comme je le redoute ce n'est qu'un leurre, je risque de tomber de haut de nouveau.  
\- Comment, soufflais-je de plus en plus confuse.  
\- Je lui ai dit à ton arrivée, me répondit-il sereinement.  
Son changement d'attitude était déroutant. Comment pouvait-il me dire cela aussi sereinement.  
\- Il est l'Alpha de la meute et n'a montré aucune animosité envers toi, continua-t-il.  
J'avais besoin de m'asseoir. J'entends et je comprends ce qu'il me dit, mais mon cerveau ne veut pas l'assimiler. Je m'assois à même le sol - le canapé me semblant trop loin - et me passe la main dans les cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? J'avais besoin de réfléchir, mais je devais le faire à tête reposer.  
\- J'ai besoin de partir, dis-je toujours confuse.  
Billy me prend le bras dans une imploration silencieuse pour que je reste.  
\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, gémis-je. Mais je reste à Forks.  
\- Merci, murmura-t-il.  
Bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment pour quelle raison, il me remercie, je serre sa main qui est sur mon bras et me relève.  
\- Je te téléphone quand j'arrive là-bas, lui dis-je après réflexion. Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.  
\- Et ensuite, reprit le vieil Indien. Diras-tu la vérité à Jake, Leah et Embry ?  
\- Nous dire quelle vérité, s'exclama une voix dans l'entrée.


	8. Révélation

**Révélation.**

Je n'avais jamais été aussi fatigué. Moi qui pensée avoir trouvé un équilibre. J'avais tout fait, les cours de maîtrise de soi, les techniques de respiration, le yoga... Mais tout mes efforts se sont envolée en seulement trois jours. Trois stupides jours où j'ai baissé ma garde. Quelle idiote j'ai été de penser que tout pouvait bien se passer.  
\- Voilà ton verre d'eau, Chantonna Esmée.  
\- Merci, lui souriais-je.  
Je décide de mettre ma fatigue et mon sentiment d'impuissance de côté devant le visage souriant de la mère vampire.  
\- Comment trouves-tu la maison, me demanda-t-elle avec espoir.  
J'observe autour de moi avec un esprit critique. Dans les tons clairs, la pièce était baignée de lumière. Elle contenait, à elle seule, pratiquement toutes les nuances de blanc. Du blanc cassé au blanc opaline, en passant par l'ivoire, cette couleur, image de pureté, était omniprésente. Avec cependant, quelques touches de beige dans le salon et de bleu égyptien dans la cuisine. Le bleu était la couleur - mise à part le noir du piano sur l'estrade - la plus sombre de tout le rez-de-chaussée.  
On pouvait observer au-delà des fenêtres, un magnifique paysage. Des arbres à perte de vue derrière une étendue de vert. La pelouse que je devinais d'un vert vif et pur, était assombri par l'ombre de la forêt qui la bordait. Plus loin partageait entre un plafond de feuillage des cèdres et une étendue de ciel, une rivière au débit lent et apaisant.  
\- Magnifique, dis-je sincèrement. C'est lumineux, spacieux et apaisant. J'adore ! C'est toi qui l'as rénovait ?  
\- Oui. Les poutres apparentes et les fenêtres sont d'origine et ont pu être rénovées, c'est une vraie chance. Seule la grande loggia au premier étage à été rajouté.  
\- C'est super ! De toutes les maisons où nous avons habitait, celle-ci est celle que je préfère.  
\- C'est vrai qu'elle est particulièrement belle, acquiesça-t-elle.  
Elle me sourit et me prend dans ses bras dans un élan de complicité.  
\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle. Tu restes ici ce soir, j'espère.  
\- Oui, je crois que je vais rester pendant un moment, avouais-je avec un sourire contrit.  
Elle me regarde compatissante un moment, puis retrouve son air enthousiaste et se lève.  
\- Je dois faire des courses alors, s'exclama-t-elle. On ne va pas te laisser mourir de faim. Tu viens avec moi ?  
\- Je ne peux pas. J'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques minutes, m'excusais-je.  
\- D'accords, sourit-elle. Je vais remplir le réfrigérateur et tous les placards. Je n'avais plus fait de course depuis longtemps, maintenant.  
Je la regarde s'activer et monter à l'étage d'une rapidité propre au vampire. Elle redescend d'un même pas avec son sac sur l'épaule et lance d'un air excité :  
\- C'est exaltant !  
Elle part sous mon rire, amusée de l'expression qu'elle venait de donner aux courses. Elle devait être l'une des rares personnes à trouver cette tâche exaltante. Je rigole encore quand j'aperçois une grande silhouette à l'orée de la forêt. Je reprends contenance, toute insouciance et légèreté envolée.  
Je me lève et vais à sa rencontre le cœur battant à tout rompre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je ne relève pas la tête face à ce visage dur et ces yeux insondables qui ne peux que cacher une animosité que j'avais mal évalué.  
\- Je n'avais pas compris que tu connaissais aussi bien les Cullen, lança Embry avec un faux rire qui se voulait ironique.  
Son attitude sonnait faux également. Ce n'était pas Embry. On n'aurait dit qu'il avait empruntait à Leah son air grincheux. Je ne dis rien. Non pas à cause de sa remarque, mais parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire.  
\- Alors, reprit-il. Tu vas me dire ce que vous nous cachez, Billy et toi ?  
Je n'avais pas oublié la raison de sa présence ici, mais je me demande pourquoi j'avais accepté de lui dire la vérité. Peut-être parce que c'est ce que je voulais depuis le début, leur dire la vérité. Mais comme dans la plupart des situations, j'avais peur. Comment avait-il réussi à me convaincre ?

Je n'avais pas entendu Embry arrivait, encore une fois à cause de mon manque d'attention.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez, nous questionna-t-il d'un ton sans appel.- Dis-lui, m'encouragea Billy.  
\- Je n'ai rien à dire, m'énervais-je, mais la peur était présente dans chacun de mes mots.  
Embry change d'attitude et d'un air angoissé, il baisse les yeux.  
\- Je te jure, on voulait te le dire. On n'est pas dangereux, je te jure. Il ne faut pas que t'aies peur, je t'en prie, débita-t-il d'une voix rapide.  
Je me sens tout à coup coupable. Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas peur de lui. J'ai simplement peur qu'il me rejette et peur des conséquences, mais surtout pas de lui.  
\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, reprit-il avec un regard triste.  
\- Je ne le pense pas, paniquais-je. C'est juste...  
Mes sens étaient en alerte depuis l'arrivée d'Embry, je ne voulais pas être prise de nouveau au dépourvus - j'avais appris la leçon. Je m'interromps, des pas - maintenant - familier se dirigeait vers la maison.  
\- Leah et Jacob arrivent, repris-je - déboussolé.  
Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je prends ma valise que j'avais lâchée près de la cuisine.  
\- Meika, intervient Billy. Dis-le au moins à Embry.  
Je réfléchis à vive allure, les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Je devais faire vite.  
\- Dans une heure, dis-je en me tournant vers Embry. Si tu veux tout savoir, rejoins-moi dans une heure chez les Cullen.  
Embry sursauta au nom de famille des vampires du comté de Clallam. J'avais bien choisi mon lieu de rendez-vous. Il savait ce qu'étaient les Cullen et que par la même occasion, je les connaissais. Je le mettais à l'épreuve, s'il pouvait mettre son animosité envers les vampires pour venir me voir, je lui dirais la vérité. Puis je repense à Jacob et à Leah.  
\- Pas un mot à personne, rajoutais-je.  
Je me tourne vers Billy et le sers dans mes bras, il me rend mon étreinte en me souriant tristement.  
\- Jacob et Leah ne te laisseront pas partir s'en explication, me dit Embry. S'ils te voient, ils voudront savoir.  
\- Il ne me verront pas, affirmais-je en entrant dans la chambre sans me retourner.  
Je ne pouvais rien dire pour l'instant à Jacob et Leah, ils sont trop impulsifs. Leurs pas sont plus près maintenant, je sors par la fenêtre et d'un pas précipité, je pars vers la forêt. J'inspecte les alentours et me mets à courir.  
À l'abri des arbres, je laisse ma rapidité mener la danse. L'adrénaline coule dans mes veines et l'ivresse qu'elle me procure me fait revivre. Je me sens de nouveau moi-même. Ma vraie nature explose et je me sens absurde de me cacher, car mes sens et mes capacités extraordinaires font parti de moi, c'est ce que je suis.

\- J'attends, s'impatienta Embry en me ramenant au présent.  
Je relève la tête avec fierté et le regarde dans les yeux. Non par défi, mais parce que je ne veux pas avoir honte ni avoir peur de ce que je suis, simplement parce qu'une meute de loup n'aime pas ma différence. Je décide de répondre à sa remarque :  
\- Comme tu la dis, je connais très bien les Cullen.  
Et après une profonde inspiration, j'enchaîne :  
\- Te souviens-tu du jour où je suis parti ?  
\- Le jour où ta tante est venue te chercher, s'étonna-t-il. Juste de l'essentiel.  
\- C'est-à-dire.  
\- Qu'elle t'a chercher partout et qu'elle voulait d'élever. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question, s'emporta le quileute.  
Je le regarde toujours dans les yeux et je lui réponds calmement :  
\- Tout était faux.  
Il fronce les sourcils et devant son incompréhension je continue :  
\- Je ne suis pas parti avec ma tante, mais avec les Cullen.  
Je le laisse le temps d'assimiler en me félicitant de mon courage. Il retrouve peu à peu des couleurs et prend une grande inspiration.  
\- Pourquoi, murmura-t-il simplement.  
Pourtant, ce simple mot renfermait beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi étais-je parti ? Pourquoi avec les Cullens ? Pourquoi leur avoir menti ?  
Le moment fatidique arrive et je devais le lui dire sans qu'il m'interrompe, sinon je n'aurais jamais le courage de tout lui dire.  
\- Parce que j'ai été mordu, m'élançais-je en entrant dans le vif du sujet alors qu'il redevenait blanc comme un linge. J'ai acquis des capacités hors norme propre à leur espèce, mais je ne suis pas devenue un vampire. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû partir, pour comprendre ce phénomène.  
\- C'est un des Cullen qui t'a mordu, cracha-t-il le corps prit de violents tremblements.  
Alors qu'il s'éloigner, je secouer la tête. Je n'avais pas été assez clair.  
\- Non, démentis-je. Au contraire, ils ont essayé de me sauver. Ils ne tuent pas d'humain. Ils sont bons et ils se sont occupés de moi avec beaucoup d'amour pendant plusieurs années.  
Ces tremblements diminuèrent et il respirait fort, comme pour se calmer.  
\- Et le vampire qui t'a mordu.  
\- Je l'ai tué. Enfin, il a été empoissonné par mon sang.  
Il se passe la main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux et s'accroupit. Je l'observais en silence. Le pauvre, toute sorte d'expression apparaissais tour à tour sur son visage. Un mélange de tristesse et d'impuissance se battait contre un mélange de haine et de remords. Il soufflait parfois entre deux impressionnants tremblements. Après une bonne demi-heure, il se relève et se retourne vers moi.  
\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me l'avouer ?  
\- Parce que je ne savais pas comment vous alliez réagir, répondis-je d'une petite voix. Si tu savais combien de personne me craignait. Et je ne voulais pas être rejeté.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu as eu peur en apprenant que nous étions des loups. Tu avais peur qu'on te fasse du mal ?  
Il s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras. Une forte étreinte où rien n'était dit, mais où beaucoup de vérité se faisait entendre. Aucun mot n'était mieux que les sentiments qu'elle envoyait. Des larmes, que j'avais toujours essayé de retenir, coule silencieusement sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais plus les arrêter. Pleurant discrètement dans les bras de mon ami - cela me fait un bien fou - je laisse toute la frustration et la peur qui m'empoisonne le cœur s'en allait.

Nous passons l'heure suivante à parler, moi de mes débuts dans ma recherche identitaire et lui de ses premiers pas dans la réalité des légendes quileutes. Sincérité et confidence se mêlent à légèreté et complicité. Il a la gentillesse de ne parler que de lui et de laisser de côté sa meute et nos amis. À aucun moment, il ne m'a poussait à dire à Jacob et Leah toute la vérité et je lui en étais secrètement reconnaissante. Je sais pourtant qu'il n'attends que ça, pour que l'on puisse redevenir aussi insouciant qu'avant notre immersion dans ce monde insensé.  
\- Idiote, m'insulta gentiment Embry après un moment à parler de ma fuite chez Sam. Tu croyais vraiment que je pouvais te faire du mal ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde, affirmais-je hautaine.  
\- Oui, c'est ça, ironisa-t-il. Avoues, tu avais peur que l'on t'attaque.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais je n'avais pas peur pour moi, mais pour vous. Je suis une redoutable adversaire, me vantais-je. D'ailleurs, vous n'auriez pas pu m'attaquer, je suis bien trop rapide.  
\- Ah, ouais, s'exclama-t-il avec un air joueur. On fait une course.  
\- Si tu me promets de ne pas pleurer comme la dernière fois où je t'ai battu, me moquais-je.  
\- Ah ah ! C'était il y a longtemps. J'étais un enfant, se défend-il.  
\- Tu te plains ou tu cours, le défiais-je.  
\- Attends, me dit-il, je vais me transformer d'abord.  
\- Vas y, lançais-je. J'aimerais trop te voir te transformer.  
\- En fait, rougit-il. Je préfère me transformer quelque part où tu ne me vois pas.  
\- Pourquoi, lui demandais-je perplexe.  
Je voulais vraiment voir sa transformation. Cela lui fait-il mal ? Était-ce compliqué ? Était-ce aussi magique que je me l'imaginais ? Bizarrement, il rougit un peu plus. Mal à l'aise il reprend :  
\- Parce que je dois enlever mes vêtements et que je serais nu.  
Il finit sa phrase sous mon rire incontrôlable. Je ne m'y attendais pas, je l'avoue. Surtout de le voir si gêné. Toujours amusé par la situation, je décide de faire durée son malaise - je suis mauvaise !  
\- Pourquoi tu réagis comme une vierge effarouché, rigolais-je alors qu'il s'éloignait pour se transformer loin de moi.  
Devant son air mi gêné, mi grincheux et sachant qu'il pouvait toujours m'entendre, je continue :  
\- Oh, voyons Embry. N'oublie pas que j'ai déjà vu tes petites fesses à l'air libre. Pour tout te dire j'ai déjà vu tout tes petits attributs à l'air libre. Et petit, c'est le mot, j'espère que pour ta fierté de mâle que la poussée hormonale que donne la transformation t'a aidée de ce côté-là.  
Un grognement coléreux répond à mon monologue et je rigole encore plus. Je n'avais plus eu d'occasion de me moquer de lui, alors j'en profite. D'autant plus qu'il s'était bien moqué de moi ces derniers jours. Je ne fais que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.  
Sortant derrière un grand buisson, le loup s'avance dans ma direction. Un gigantesque loup gris tachetée ici et là de noir, aussi beau que majestueux. Pour le coup, je m'arrête de rire et avec un regard certainement émerveillé, je m'approche de lui.  
\- Wouah ! Embry tu as fière allure.  
Sûrement pour se venger, mon ami me lèche du menton à la tempe. Avec une grimace dégoûter, je m'éloigne de lui.  
\- Tu me le payeras.  
Une remarque à laquelle il répond par un jappement. Je me place à ses côtés et lui lance :  
\- Près à perdre ?  
Après un décompte, nous nous élançons dans une course effrénée. Embry me surprenant par son agilité et sa rapidité. Comme précédemment l'adrénaline influent dans mes veines. Cinq mètres, six mètres, sept mètres... Mieux encore que la vitesse, cette compagnie aussi attachante que joyeuse. Une connexion entre Embry et moi s'installe et je peux sentir la même joie chez lui que chez moi. Plus la course se prolonge, moins nous importait la victoire. La compétition s'était transformée en joyeuse promenade - certes une promenade à vive allure.  
Tout à coup, Embry s'arrête, les oreilles dressées à l'écoute de je ne sais quoi. À l'affût, je déploie mes sens auditifs, mais je ne perçois rien. Il s'approche de moi et me pousse avec son museau à m'asseoir, puis il part un peu plus loin. Je n'attends pas longtemps et il revient sous sa forme humaine.  
\- On s'est trop approché de la frontière, m'expliqua-t-il. Les gars mon entendu et ils vont arriver.  
\- Comment tu le sais, lui demandais-je curieuse. J'ai tendu l'oreille et je n'ai rien entendu.  
\- C'est normale, me répondit-il. C'était par la pensée.  
\- Vous lisez dans les pensées, m'exclamais-je perplexe.  
\- Pas exactement. Nous communiquons par la pensée uniquement sous notre forme lupine et seulement avec les membres de la meute.  
J'étais totalement enchantée, il y avait tant de choses à savoir sur les quileutes. Je voulais lui posais plein de question, mais je me rappelle de sa précédente phrase.  
\- Ils vont arriver, répétais-je.  
\- Oui, affirma l'Indien. Écoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas leur dire pour l'instant. Alors, je ferais de mon mieux pour garder ton secret pour moi, mais sache que c'est difficile de garder un secret quand on communique par la pensée. Sans parler que je vais devoir rendre des comptes à Sam et trouver une excuse pour expliquer que je sois sur le territoire des Cullen.  
\- Tu peux dire la vérité à Sam, le rassurais-je. Billy lui a tout dit, mais ne dit rien au autre pour l'instant. C'est à moi de leur dire.  
Il me serre dans ses bras pendant un long moment puis m'embrasse sur le front.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirais rien, me promit-il. Prends soin de toi. Je te vois demain ?  
\- À la même heure, acquiesçais-je.  
Avec un dernier regard, il disparaît au milieu des arbres. Je rebrousse chemin, un peu moins joyeuse, mais le cœur léger. Les choses ne sont pas si horribles que je l'avais pensée.

Après quelques minutes de course, j'aperçois les murs blanc de la villa. Je me rapproche et perçois des mouvements à l'intérieur. J'essaye de tendre l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir une conversation ou un mouvement, mais je ne sens plus rien. J'avance encore un peu, mais m'arrête en plein mouvement en sentant une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne aussi vite que je peux, mais avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste, je me retrouve entourer par deux gros bras qui se referment sur moi.  
\- Meika, s'exclama Emmett tout joyeux.  
\- Tu m'étouffes, exagérais-je en dissimulant mon sourire.  
Il fait semblant de ne pas m'entendre, jusqu'à ce que Rose lui intime de me lâcher. Je la remercie, un peu trop vite, car celle-ci prend la place de son compagnon et me serre dans ses bras.  
\- Je le fais uniquement parce que je sais que tu détestes ça, m'expliqua Rosalie.  
Emmett la suit dans son rire et elle me lâche finalement après quelques secondes.  
\- C'est comme ça que vous m'accueillez après tout ce temps, m'insurgeais-je. En me contrariant !  
Rosalie allait répliquer, mais elle fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Esmée. Pour le coup, elle n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle allée remplir le réfrigérateur et tous les placards. Il n'avait plus de place dans sa voiture. Le coffre, la banquette arrière et les sièges croulaient sous les articles achetés.  
\- Ca fait beaucoup pour un repas, rigola Emmett. Même pour Meïka.  
Je lui tire la langue en aidant Esmée avec les courses.  
\- Emmett ! Ne l'embête pas déjà, prit-elle ma défense. Elle va passer les jours suivants avec nous, tu auras tout le temps pour ça. En attendant, aide-nous avec les sachets veux-tu.  
\- Cool, s'exclama-t-il. On pourra faire une nuit blanche à regarder des film.  
\- Les nuits blanches sont n'importe qu'elle nuit pour vous, rigolais-je comme une enfant.  
Sous nos rires, nous rangeons ce qu'Esmée avait ramenée. J'apprends qu'Alice et Jasper était allé chasser après leur sortie de cours et qu'Edward était avec sa copine. Entendre Emmett me parler d'elle, me donne envie de la rencontrer au plus vite. Selon ses dires, s'était "une cascadeuse hors pair", reste à savoir ce qu'il entendait par là. Tout le monde semblait l'aimée, sauf Rosalie chez qui je devinais une légère réticence. Mais Rose était difficile, alors je n'en tiens pas compte pour le moment.  
Esmée me prépara un délicieux repas et je mangeais avec appétit en parlant avec Emmett et Rose. Je voulais attendre le retour de Carlisle et des autres, mais la fatigue me pousse à aller dormir. J'étais épuisé et de toute façon, je pouvais toujours les voir demain.


	9. Retrouvaille et complication

**Retrouvaille et complication**

Le bras tendu, j'essaye d'attraper mon téléphone pour éteindre ce fichu réveille. D'un air torturer, je traîne le haut de mon corps jusqu'à la commode d'en face. Je l'éteins brutalement et avec lourdeur reprends ma place initiale. Pour une fois que je n'avais ni rêver, ni cauchemarder, je voulais en profite.  
C'est sans compter sur Alice qui monte déjà les marches du gigantesque escalier. Elle ouvre la porte et plus ses pas se rapprochent du lit, plus je m'agrippe à ma couette, de peur qu'on me l'enlève.  
\- Meika, murmura-t-elle.  
Elle m'appelle de nouveau, sa voix allant en crescendo. Elle me secoue légèrement, mais je ne fais pas attention et simule un léger ronflement.  
\- Tu es réveillé me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle avait déjà la réponse.  
\- Non, grognais-je.  
Elle rigole doucement, envoye ma couette de l'autre côté de la pièce et reprend :  
\- Dépêche-toi. Ca fait longtemps qu'on t'attend.  
\- Je croyais que votre immortalité vous avait appris la patience, lui répondis-je - las. Et pour ton information, les humains ont besoin d'un temps de sommeil plus élevé que les vampires.  
Ignorant ce que je lui dis, elle récupère la couette et sans prévenir ouvre les rideaux.  
\- Mes yeux, me plaignais-je en enfouissant ma tête sous l'oreiller pour échappé à la lumière aveuglante. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de soleil à Forks.  
\- Arrête ta comédie, répliqua la vampire insensible. Le temps est couvert.  
Elle s'avance vers le lit et après un moment d'hésitation, je sens le duvet de la couette glisser de sa main et atterrir sur la commode. Elle devait avoir peur que je m'enroule de nouveau avec si elle le laissé sur le lit. Elle l'avait bien devinée, ou sans doute vue.  
\- Je te donne vingt minutes pour te préparer et pour descendre, me prévient-elle en sortant.  
Elle avait gagné, je saute hors du lit et en ouvrant la porte qu'elle avait refermé, lui crie :  
\- Vingt minutes ?! Alice Cullen, tu es un véritable tyran.  
Des rires me répondent et je claque la porte, boudeuse. Ma colère retombe aussi vite qu'elle est venue et je me sens ridicule. Pour ma défense, Alice pouvait être énervante.  
Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et observe la pièce. Tout comme dans le salon, le blanc était omniprésents. Cependant, il bataillait sa place avec plusieurs nuances de rose et quelques touches de gris. En face, une commode blanche recouvertes d'accessoires rose et gris. Une bibliothèque rose à l'encadrement gris métallique prenait tout le mur de gauche. Un peu partout, des objets couverts d'effets de fourrures. J'adore !  
Je regarde encore un peu la chambre, puis je me décide à aller me préparer avant qu'Alice ne me prive du ridicule temps qu'elle m'a accorder.

Après avoir dépassé légèrement - très peu - le délai de cette vampire autoritaire pas plus haute que trois pommes, je pars rejoindre ses semblables au rez-de-chaussée.  
Je descends les marches de l'immense escalier de marbre dont les veines se révèlent d'un jaune d'or assez prononcé et découvre avec surprise - j'aurais dû m'en douter, pourtant - un salon différent de la veille. En effet, le lieu apaisant et relaxant avait été remplacer par des couleurs vives et festives. Il y avait une banderole de bienvenue accroché, ainsi que des accessoires de fêtes des plus farfelus.  
Arrivés en bas des marches, Emmett et Jasper actionnèrent chacun un canon à confettis en me visant. Sous une pluie de paillettes rose et gris, je rigole devant l'exploit d'Alice. Elle ne rate jamais une occasion pour organiser ce genre d'évènement extravagant.  
De bonne humeur, je salue chaleureusement tout le monde, surtout Jasper - le seul que je n'avais pas encore vu depuis mon retour dans la péninsule olympique.  
\- Edward n'est pas là, demandais-je après m'être aperçue de son absence.  
\- Non s'exclama Emmett. Il est allé chercher sa petite humaine.  
J'étais pressé de rencontré l'humaine qui avait percé le secret de la famille Cullen. Hier, je lui avais fait part de mon engouement à cette perspective et il avait été aussi exalté que moi.  
\- Le déjeuner sera délicieux alors, plaisantais-je.  
Bien que légèrement de mauvais goûts, elle provoque un sourire pour certains - Carlisle et Esmée - et un léger rire pour d'autres. Seul Emmett, rigole bruyamment, donnant à ma blague un côté exceptionnellement drôle - plus qu'elle ne l'était.  
Un grognement dans l'entrée nous fait nous retourner. Edward est arrivé par hasard - je l'avais cependant entendu arriver - au bon moment. Bizarrement, ma plaisanterie ne semble lui plaire que moyennement. Je m'amuse devant son air sérieux et lui lance en pensée :  
 **Relaxe, je plaisante ! Alors, tu me la présentes.**  
Devinant sans doute mon impatience et ma réelle envie, il laisse tomber son air contrarié et me sourit. Il prend la main de sa bien-aimée qui était dans son dos telle une ombre et la pousse à avancer.  
Deux grands yeux marrons aussi expressif que puisse l'être un regard, apparaît au coin de son épaule. Une cascade brune encadrait un visage fin. Elle paraissait fragile et timide. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'être entouré de vampire qui l'intimidait. Ce qui expliquerait aussi sa pâleur, on pourrait la confondre avec quelques couleurs du salon - voire même avec les vampires. Seules ses joues devenues rouges pouvait la différencié.  
Elle avance d'un pas mal assuré et à peine lâche-t-elle la main d'Edward qu'elle trébuche. À ma droite Esmée lui offre un sourire compatissant, alors que Rosalie lève les yeux au ciel et son compagnon rit sous cape. Je me tourne vers ce dernier et me souviens de notre dernière conversation.  
\- Cascadeuse professionnelle, lui souris-je.  
Il me fait un clin d'œil et je me retourne vers le couple. La nouvelle venue essaye de reprendre contenance, malgré le rouge encore présent qui témoigne de son embarras  
Voulant la mettre à l'aise, je m'avance vers elle et lui tends la main :  
-Ravie te faire ta connaissance ! Depuis le temps qu'on me parle de toi. Je suis Meika et toi, c'est Isabella, exacte.  
\- C'est Bella, me sourit-elle. Enchantée.  
La bouche légèrement ouverte et les pensées hermétiquement fermées, je reste stoïque.  
Une seconde après, j'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais rien veux sortir. Je réitère l'opération et bégaye :  
\- Bella ! Euh... La fille de Charlie ?  
J'aurais préféré lui demandé : "celle que Jacob aime" pour la mettre mal à l'aise, mais vue les circonstances ça n'aurait pas été polie.  
\- Exactement, me répondit-elle légèrement surprise. Tu connais mon père ?  
\- Très bien, oui. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjeuné avec lui... Hier.  
Seulement hier, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était passé des jours depuis cette matinée insouciante. Peut-être parce que l'après-midi avait été plus mouvementé.  
\- Tu es la filleule de Billy, s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.  
\- Oui et la cousine de Jacob, ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de rajouter.  
Elle se tourne vers Edward en rougissant. Dieu cette fille ne s'arrête elle donc jamais de rougir ! Son fiancée me lance un regard de reproche et je soupire. Je pourrais faire un effort ! J'avais bien lié d'amitié avec Sam, pourquoi serait-ce différent avec Bella. De plus, elle fait maintenant partir de la famille, même si le mariage n'avait pas encore eu lieu.  
\- Ils m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi, repris-je sereinement. D'ailleurs ton père et très fière.  
Elle me sourit en rougissant de nouveau - je commence à m'habituais.  
Alice empoigne sa belle-sœur pour ce dirigé vers le salon et tout le monde la suis. J'arrive à intercepté Edward avant :  
Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle connaissait Billy ?  
\- Ca ne m'est pas passé par la tête, chuchota-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle s'appeler Bella, lui rétorquais-je sur le même ton.  
\- Je te l'ai dit à l'hôpital ! J'ai dit : "je vais voir ma Bella".  
 **Je marque un moment d'arrêt jusqu'à ce que l'évidence m'apparais.**  
\- Oh, soufflais-je.  
 **Je croyais que tu voulais être romantique et que tu avais dit ta belle en italien.**  
Comme moi, précédemment, il a un moment d'arrêt, puis se met à rire.  
 **C'est de la faute d'Alice elle a toujours dit Isabella, même Emmett l'appelle comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas savoir !**  
\- Si tu savais Emmett, rigola Edward.  
Surement en réponse à Emmett qui voulait connaître la cause de son hilarité.  
\- Ne lui dis rien, lui ordonnais-je. C'est ma journée.  
Il lève un sourcil en guise de défis, mais Alice intervient :  
\- Elle à raison, c'est ça journée. Ne gâche pas la fête.  
Je la rejoins sur le canapé d'angle en ignorant le "capricieuse" que me lance Edward. Hilare, je laisse Alice me décrire le programme de la journée.

La matinée s'est déroulée dans la bonne humeur, nous nous sommes bien amusés. Pour l'après-midi, Alice a prévu un cinéma suivi d'une glace - pour Bella et moi. Durant le trajet, je n'arrête pas de rire devant les pitreries d'Emmett. Autant dire que je savourais cette journée à sa juste valeur.  
Nous arrivons à destination quelques minutes plus tard et sur le parking du cinéma, nous essayons de nous mettre d'accord sur le choix du film. Me souvenant qu'en matière de film ils avaient tous des divergence d'opinions, je sens que je devrais avoir le dernier mot.  
\- Tu préfères lequel, me demanda justement Emmett.  
Tous me regardent, dans l'espoir d'avoir mon vote. Je préfère ne pas me mouiller et lance :  
\- Je dois aller aux toilettes, mais demander à Bella. Je suis sûr qu'elle à du goût.  
Je lui fais un sourire d'excuse et m'en vais sans demander mon reste devant les regards insistant que commence à lui faire Alice et Emmett.  
Je marche le long du couloir en faisant semblant de chercher les toilettes et après quelques aller-retours, me décide à aller les retrouver en espérant qu'ils ont déjà fait leur choix.  
Quand j'arrive à leur hauteur, je remarque que l'atmosphère à changer. Je crois d'abord que le débat pour choisir n'avait pas été concluant, puis je remarque l'autre groupe immobile.  
En tête, Jacob lance un regard noir à notre groupe. Derrière lui, Leah et Paul détournent la tête de dégoût. Aucun d'eux ne semble m'avoir remarqué. Pourtant, un peu en retrait, Embry me fixe et je n'ai pas besoin d'Edward pour savoir qu'il pense comme moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Une autre personne entre dans notre champ de vision, Seth s'avance vers son groupe sans nous avoir remarqué.  
\- Et les chiens gâchent la fête, murmura Rosalie.  
Des grognements lui répondent, dont le mien. Elle soupire et avec un regard d'excuse pour moi rejoint la voiture.  
Seth qui se rend finalement compte de notre présence, se tourne vers nous et sous mes yeux ébahis, traverse naturellement la ligne invisible qui sépare nos deux groupes pour venir saluer chaleureusement ses ennemis. Dieu, je rêve ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
\- Meika, s'exclama-t-il en me reconnaissant.  
Je reste interdite devant le regard surpris de mes amis. La peur commence à monter, mais je rencontre de nouveau les yeux d'Embry et aux souvenirs de notre échange, je me calme.  
\- Seth, le saluais-je en adoptant une voix enjouée.  
Des applaudissements résonnent de l'autre côté du parking. Paul s'avance, les mains jointes, avec un air ironique sur le visage.  
\- Dis-donc Jake, rigola-t-il. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta cousine était une hypocrite.  
Cette fois, c'est au tour des vampires de grogner. Emmett s'avance également et avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, la voix d'Embry s'élève :  
\- Dit pas ça, Paul.  
\- C'est la vérité, s'énerva le quileute. Hier, elle nous traite de monstre et aujourd'hui, on la retrouve avec ses sangsues de Cullen.  
Mon cœur s'accélère et je commence à avoir du mal à respirer en voyant Jacob et Leah baissé les yeux, comme un accord aux paroles de leur ami.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, essaya de les convaincre Embry.  
\- Tu étais au courant, s'énerva à son tour Leah.  
\- Vas-y craches le morceau, lui dit Paul. Ou tu veux être aussi hypocrite qu'elle.  
\- Peut-être que je te le dirais si tu n'étais pas aussi con, grogna Embry.  
Paul et lui se font face, tout deux tremblant de la tête aux pieds.  
\- Meika, souffla Edward alors que je m'avance vers mon ami.  
Je l'arrête d'une main et continue ma marche vers Embry. Hier, il m'avait avouait qu'ils tremblaient lorsqu'ils étaient énervés, et que s'il ne se calmer pas vite, il pouvait se transformait. Bien qu'il n'y ai personne sur le parking, à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait sortir du cinéma ou du café d'à côté.  
Je pause une main sur son épaule pour tenter de l'apaiser, ça fonctionne, car il souffle doucement et se calme un peu. Alors que ses tremblements diminuent, ceux de Paul augmentent. Mon odeur ne devait pas être étrangère à cette réaction. Me rendant compte de la situation, j'essaie d'amorcer un mouvement en arrière, mais ça ne fait que le secouait un peu plus. Voyant la transformation de Paul se rapprocher, Embry passe devant moi, me protégeant ainsi de son corps. En un bond, Paul se transforme et saute à la gorge d'Embry. De bruyants craquements se font entendre du corps de ce dernier et en une fraction de seconde, il éclate sous sa seconde forme, avant que loup argenté ne le touche.  
Tous se passent tellement vite ! Edward m'appelle, mais je suis emporté dans la chute de ces gigantesques loups. Je roule dans la pente qui borde le parking et me cogne contre un arbre. Des grognements, plus sauvages que précédemment, se font entendre de la forêt et sans réfléchir, je m'y engouffre.  
La scène est irréaliste ! Deux loups, l'un gris avec des tâches noires et l'autre aux couleurs de la lune, se blessant mutuellement.  
Je voulais intervenir, mais une peur paralysante s'engouffre lentement dans tout mon corps, me coupant le souffle au fur et à mesure qu'il progresse, pour finalement atteindre mon cœur. Je l'entends battre comme un tambour et alors que des mains froides m'agrippent le bras, ma respiration se fait plus bruyante. Les yeux fermés, j'essaye de me concentrer sur ma respiration. Dans le noir complet, le battement déséquilibrer de mon cœur - tantôt lent, tantôt d'une vitesse effrayante - m'empêches de respirer comme je le voudrais. L'air qui entre, sembles être du sable qui me pousse inexorablement à ma perte. Une douleur fulgurante au bras me fait pousser un hurlement quasi-inhumain, dans un dernier battement de cœur.


	10. Peut-être

**Peut-être.**

Je me lève d'une nuit mouvementé, aussi fatigué qu'avant. Les muscles ankylosés et les courbatures que je devine sans même avoir à bouger, me retiennent de me lever. La dernière fois que j'avais eu des problèmes de santé, c'était il y a trois ans. Encore à l'époque, c'était quelque chose de rare et je me plaignais de ne pas être comme tout le monde. Maintenant que j'ai redécouvert la douleur physique - qui après coup, ne m'avait pas réellement manquer - je ne la regretterai plus jamais.  
J'ouvre doucement les yeux et découvre que je suis dans ma chambre, entourer de gris et de rose. Je les referme, et attends patiemment que quelqu'un vienne me voir.  
Je n'ai pas à attendre trop longtemps, la porte s'ouvre avec un léger grincement et deux pas distinct se font entendre.  
\- Eh, Meika ! Tu dois essayer de t'asseoir, chuchota Emmett.  
Je sais qu'il a raison et que je dois bouger, mais j'ai peur d'avoir plus mal encore. J'attends quelques minutes et devant sa patience, j'essaye de plier les bras pour pouvoir prendre appuie sur mes mains. Une douleur poignante au niveau de l'avant-bras et de mes biceps, me coupe dans mon geste.  
\- J'ai mal, croassais-je.  
\- Je sais que c'est dur, intervient Rosalie en allumant la lumière. Tu ne dois pas essayer, tu dois t'asseoir, même si ça te fait mal.  
Sur un ton plus dur que son compagnon, Rose m'encourage à sa manière. Elle savait faire preuve de douceur, mais quand la situation l'exiger, elle pouvait aussi être intransigeante - surtout quand il s'agissait de ma santé. Elle savait d'expérience que je ne me donnais pas à fond si je n'étais pas un peu bousculé et que son compagnon avait tendance à un peu trop me couver.  
Elle passe un bras froid derrière mon dos et me soutient le temps de me redresser complètement. Le souffle court, elle me laisse un temps de répit en préparant mes habits. Je prends une longue inspiration pour me donner le courage de me lever et d'aller me préparer. Ce n'était pas si difficile, je peux le faire. Je dois juste serrer les dents et laisser cette douleur diffuse faire son chemin jusqu'à disparaître.  
\- Va te préparer, reprend-elle. Quand tu auras fini, on ira courir.  
J'avais oublié que j'allais avoir droit à l'épreuve d'effort. Je gémis en sentant mon corps craquer. Je suis certaine que c'est sa manière de se plaindre de ce qui l'attend. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez souffert ses dernières heures, maintenant mon corps allé devoir faire du sport accompagné de ses horribles courbatures.  
Avec autant de mal, j'arrive à m'extirper hors du lit et à prendre mes vêtements en priant pour que cette journée passe aussi vite que possible.

\- Tiens, boit de l'eau, m'ordonna Rosalie après trois heures de course. Il faut bien t'hydrater.  
\- Je suis épuisé, gémis-je toujours encombrer de cette persistante et épuisante douleur.  
\- C'est normal, répliqua-t-elle. On continue, cette fois essaie de me dépasser. Tu es l'une des plus rapides après Edward, alors ne me dis pas que tu n'y arrives pas.  
Je soupire alors qu'elle commence à courir et à disparaître en une seconde. Je m'étire une dernière fois et me prépare à la suivre avant qu'elle ne me crie après.  
\- Tu t'en sors très bien, m'encouragea Emmett.  
Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a répété des phrases d'encouragement, qui contrasté légèrement avec ceux de sa compagne, cette dernière heure. Je le remercie d'un sourire et m'élance en forçant mes jambes à reprendre un rythme de vitesse plus élevé pour pouvoir dépassé Rosalie. Je devais réussir si je ne voulais pas passer la journée à courir.  
Avec plus d'assurance, mes foulées se fond plus rapides. Mon souffle et mon corps suivent le mouvement et s'adapte plus facilement que je ne le penser à mon changement de vitesse. La douleur de mes membres s'embrasse légèrement avant de devenir progressivement qu'une sourde brûlure.  
Je gagne en rapidité et en moins de cinq secondes, je rattrape Rosalie et la dépasse avec un soupire de soulagement. Elle change de destination et je fait de même tout en restant en tête. Retour à la maison, enfin !  
Au bord de la villa de neige, une odeur légèrement familière me chatouille les narines. Une sensibilité qui prouve que mes capacités sont en train de revenir. Je tends l'oreille pour tester mon ouïe, mais je n'entends toujours pas de loin.  
\- Tu entends quelque chose, s'inquiéta Rose en s'arrêtant à mes côtés.  
\- Non, mais je sens une odeur que je n'arrive pas à identifier.  
\- Viens, Carlisle t'attends.  
En un bond, Rosalie passe par la fenêtre de ma chambre.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas prendre la porte, demandais-je à Emmett qui nous a enfin rejoint.  
\- Pour tester tes aptitudes, dit-il gênée. Allons les rejoindre.  
Emmett rejoint sa femme et je soupire. Il me cache quelque chose, mais quoi. Je n'ai pas l'envie de me pencher sur la question et espère seulement qu'ils vont me laisser dormir toute l'après-midi. Je les rejoint à mon tour et trouve Carlisle, un carnet à la main prêt à jouer son rôle de médecin.  
\- Tu as réussi l'examen physique, me sourit-il après avoir questionné Rosalie. Maintenant passons au T.Q.E.S.  
Je souris, j'avais 10 ans la première fois que j'ai donné au questionnaire post semi-crise cardiaque de Carlisle ce surnom. Terrible Questionnaire Ennuyeux à Souhaite ! Je ne l'aimais pas pour deux raisons. La première et la plus évidente des raisons, est qu'étant fatigué après une pseudo-crise cardiaque, répondre à des questions s'avère terriblement ennuyeux et je n'aimais pas l'ennui. La seconde et la plus importante, est que j'avais peur. Peur d'avoir réponse à tout. Peur que toutes ses questions fassent resurgir de vieux souvenirs que j'avais longtemps fermée dans un coffre dont je ne voulais plus voir accès. J'y avais tout enfoui et ouvrir ce coffre qui s'apparente à la boîte de pandore, libérerai tous les maux d'une vie, tout les maux de ma vie. La dernière fois que j'avais essayé de me souvenir, j'ai sombré dans les ténèbres et rien ne me faisait plus peur que les ténèbres. Alors à voir le choix, je préfère rester dans l'ignorance et le déni, plutôt que de souffrir. Entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre !  
\- Tu as encore mal, commença Carlisle.  
Je soupire et prends une inspiration pour me donner le courage. J'en fais des tonnes pour trois fois rien. Immaturité quand tu nous tiens !  
\- Moins qu'à mon réveil, répondis-je.  
\- Combien ?  
Je marque un temps de réflexion. Comment évaluer ma douleur sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ? Ma tendance à exagérer me pousse à donner un cinq ou un six, mais je sais qu'elle ne mérite qu'un trois ou un quatre. Encore une fois, elle me pousse à donné un quatre plutôt qu'un trois, mais je me souviens des heures où j'ai du courir et lance :  
\- Un petit trois.  
\- D'accord. Après ton attaque, de quoi te souviens-tu ?  
\- Je ne me souviens de rien avant mon réveil. Quand je me suis levée, j'avais des courbatures et une douleur horrible dans tout le corps. Ensuite, Rosalie et Emmett m'ont fait subir l'épreuve d'effort. Puis, nous sommes revenues après avoir fait mes preuves. Pour enfin, subir l'épreuve du T.Q.E.S.  
Il me sourit gentiment et notes tout dans son carnet. Ce même carnet qu'il a depuis que j'ai été mordu et où il recense tout ce qui me concerne. En passant de mon aptitude à guérir à ma première crise, tout y est. En quelque sorte, c'est mon carnet de santé !  
\- C'est ce qui me semblait, continua-t-il. Et de ce qui s'est passé depuis ton arrivée à Forks jusqu'à ton attaque ?  
C'est là que les choses se compliquent. Pas que je ne me souvienne pas, au contraire. Voilà le problème, j'aurais aimais ne plus me souvenir pour pouvoir reprendre ma vie d'avant. Même si elle n'était pas aussi joyeuse que j'aurais envie de me l'imaginer, elle était plus calme. L'œil du cyclone, un abri où tous les problèmes étaient là, mais ne m'atteignaient plus.  
\- Oui, lui dis-je à contre-coeur. Je suis allé voir Billy à l'hôpital et après avoir agressé la standardiste et vous avoir vu, Alice, Edward et toi, j'ai passé la nuit là-bas. Le lendemain, je suis allé chez Sam et Emily, ainsi que les deux jours suivants. Le premier jour, nous sommes allée à la plage tous ensemble et le jour d'après on est resté chez eux après que je sois revenue de mon déjeuner avec le beau-père d'Edward. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai appris que j'ai été pendant trois jours au QG d'une meute de loup !  
Je m'arrête un instant en tenant compte de mon ton accusateur. Il était évident qu'ils étaient au courant pour les quileutes et je leurs en voulait un peu - très peu - de m'avoir encouragé à passer du temps avec eux. Je commence à culpabiliser aussitôt, après tout, ils ne me veulent que du bien. Emmett semble le remarqué, car sur un ton moins dramatique, il rigole :  
\- Sérieusement, tu as agressé la standardiste !  
Sa compagne le suit dans son hilarité, alors que Carlisle secoue gentiment la tête.  
\- Emmett, ce n'est pas drôle ! Et toi Meika, tu n'aurais pas dû.  
\- C'est vrai Meika, se reprend Emmett dans le dos du médecin. Ce n'est pas des manières !  
Il lève ses pousses sans que son père ne le voie pour me féliciter de cette bêtise, ce qui contredit sa phrase. Je lui souris, mais je m'arrête net devant le regard de Carlisle.  
\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès !  
Emmett et Rose se retiennent de rire comme des enfants et sortent de la pièce sous le soupir de leur père.  
\- Après, je suis venue voir Esmée, repris-je précipitamment. Je suis allé voir Embry et je suis revenue. Ce qui nous ramène a hier. Alice et venue me réveiller de bonne heure et m'a préparer une petite fête de bienvenue. J'ai rencontré Bella et nous sommes allés au cinéma, mais ça ne s'est pas dérouler comme prévue et après une bataille épique de loup, j'ai fait une crise cardiaque.  
\- Donc, c'est toi qui l'as dit à Embry. Nous avons bien fait de le croire.  
\- De le croire, demandais-je perplexe. Comment ça ?  
\- Plus tard, nous n'avons pas encore fini. Pourquoi as-tu eu cette attaque ?  
Il teste ma mémoire, il espère sans doute que je la retrouve intégralement. Suis-je la seule à ne pas le vouloir ?!  
\- J'ai eu une émotion forte, de la peur et de la colère, ce qui à cummuler deux substance au niveau de mes artères. Leur rencontres à obstruer l'artère coronaire, mais grâce aux aptitudes qu'elles me donnent, j'ai pu resté consciente après l'infractus pour vous permettre d'essayer de relancer mon coeur.  
\- Est quelle sont ces deux substances ?  
\- Le venin. Je ne me souviens ni de l'autre substance, ni des autres souvenirs que j'ai oublié. Et je ne veux pas savoir.  
\- Très bien, sourit-il. Tu t'en souviendras bien un jour. En attendant, il y a du monde qui t'attend au salon.  
Je soupire, ravie d'en avoir fini pour aujourd'hui.

Je fais un coucou à tout le monde, je reste quelques minutes avec eux en me montrant sous mon meilleur jour - mais pas trop, ils trouveraient ça suspect - et ensuite je vais dormir. Même si je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé mon ouïe surdéveloppé, d'en haut des marches, je pouvais entendre Rose :  
\- Vous aviez une chance, cracha la douce Rosalie. Vous ne devez rien dire qui soit blessant ou maladroit. Si vous l'a faite souffrir, je vous ferais payer le double. Peu importe si sa brise le traité.  
Mon sourire aux menaces de Rosalie s'efface à la mention d'un certain traité. Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait que nous et peut-être Bella à qui j'avais dû paraître bizarre, mais les paroles de Rosalie et la même odeur que tout à l'heure me pousse à reconsidéré mon jugement. Je ne suis pas bête, je sais que ce sont les quileutes, mis que font-ils ici. Je ne peux pas retourner dans ma chambre, ils vont m'entendre, mais est-ce que je pouvais descendre et les affronter.  
D'un autre côté, ce sont eux qui sont venus et je doute que quiconque les ait obligés. Il se peut même qu'il n'y est qu'Embry, mais alors pourquoi les menaces de Rose ? Cesse de te poser des question, Meika ! Si tu veux des réponses, ce n'est pas en restant là que tu les trouveras !  
Je ne sais pas d'où je trouve le courage de descendre, mais en une seconde, je suis déjà au bas de l'escalier. Les têtes se tournent vers moi et les souffles se coupent, aussi bien le mien que ceux des quileutes présent. Présent dans un nid de vampires, Embry, Jacob, Leah et son frère me regarde avancer vers eux.  
\- Salut, soufflais-je ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autres.  
\- Laissons-les parler, intervient Esmée. Rosalie, Emmett.  
Le couple regarde une dernière fois les quileutes en guise d'avertissement et rejoigne Esmée. Cette dernière me lance un sourire d'encouragement avant de s'en aller. Du courage, j'en aurais besoin.  
\- Blondie croit qu'elle nous fait peur, plaisanta Jacob pour briser la glace.  
Je souris et le remercie silencieusement d'être intervenu. Peut-être que j'en faisais trop. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si terrible que ça. Mais voilà, quand on a peur tout devient irrationnel.  
\- On n'est pas là pour te juger, continua-t-il. Paul est impulsif et on est tous à crans. On regrette ce qui s'est passée hier.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, m'empressais-je de lui dire. Vous vouliez des réponses et je n'étais pas prête à vous en donner, mais maintenant, je le suis.  
\- Et nous, souris Leah, nous sommes prêt à entendre la vérité.  
Je respire un peu et me sens beaucoup plus sereine.  
\- Avant de partir de la réserve, commençais-je, j'ai été mordu par un vampire.  
Comme Embry, l'autre fois, ils perdent leurs couleurs et leur soufflent s'arrête. Mais sachant que l'histoire n'est pas fini, il encaisse et attend patiemment la suite.  
Je continue mon histoire, faisant des pauses au bon moment pour leur laisser le temps de tout assimiler. Je leur raconte ceux que les Cullens ont faits pour moi, où je suis allé faire mes recherches, ce que j'ai trouvé sur mes parents. Je voulais tout leur dire, pour que nous puissions - s'ils le veulent - redevenir comme avant.  
\- C'était le jour de ton départ que tu as été mordu, me demanda Jacob d'une voix blanche.  
\- Non, lui répondis-je. Ca s'est passée la veille.  
Jacob se lève tout à coup, et devant notre étonnement sort de la maison en tremblant.  
\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.  
\- Je vais lui parlé, s'affola Leah en le suivant. Il a juste besoin de temps.  
Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de temps. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas prêt. Peut-être aussi que s'était au-dessus de ces forces de savoir que j'avais du venin dans mon corps. Peut-être qu'il était écoeuré par ce fait. Mais ce dont je suis sur, c'est qu'il est parti.


	11. Un évènement

**Un évènement.**

Lequel devrais-je prendre ?  
\- Emmett, hélais-je.  
\- Quoi, s'enquit-il en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets du bar de la cuisine.  
\- Jus de pomme ou jus d'orange ?  
Il réfléchit quelques secondes avec le plus grand sérieux, pesant le pour et le contre.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre les deux.  
Je hoche la tête devant son bon résonnement et sort les deux briques de jus miniature du réfrigérateur.  
\- Mais, je bois lequel en premier, lui demandais-je en souriant.  
Il reprend un air très sérieux et regarde tour à tour les deux briques.  
\- Je n'y crois pas, s'écria Alice en faisant son entrée. Meika arrête de poser des questions inutiles pour gagner du temps. Et toi Emmett n'entre pas dans son jeu.  
\- Mais c'était une question importante, me défendis-je.  
\- Et un choix cornélien, renchéri-t-il prêt à me soutenir jusqu'au bout.  
\- Tu veux peut-être venir avec nous, lui demanda Alice avec un sourire sournois.  
\- Bois le jus de pomme avant, se défila Emmett.  
Je le regarde me trahir, outrée. Il s'en va avec un regard d'excuse et Alice me pousse à avancer. Je la suis jusqu'à la voiture en boudant. J'entre à l'arrière alors qu'elle s'assoit à l'avant du côté passager.  
\- Nous allons nous amuser, m'assura Alice. N'est-ce pas Rose ?  
La conductrice tourne la tête vers sa sœur et devant son enthousiasme qui ne diminue pas, me regarde dans le rétroviseur et se force à sourire :  
\- Bien évidemment.  
Chouette, cette matinée va être d'enfer ! Et par enfer, je parle bien évidemment d'une horrible matinée. Dans de bonnes circonstances, j'aurais adoré faire des essayages pour un mariage somptueux. Mais voilà, il n'y avait pas de bonne circonstance. La mariée déteste s'habiller et jouer son rôle, c'est-à-dire être au cœur des préparatifs de son mariage. Et pour ne rien arranger, Rosalie joue à la méchante belle-soeur et n'hésite pas à mettre Bella mal à l'aise à chaque occasion. Bien qu'elle a promis de faire un effort, je n'étais pas totalement convaincue qu'elle y arriverait.  
Je soupire et plante la paille dans mon jus de pomme, prête à relativiser et à apprécier mon petit-déjeuner. Si Esmée savait que mon petit-déjeuner ne se résume qu'aux jus ! Je pourrais peut-être me plaindre à Alice devant elle, ainsi elle sermonnerai sa fille de ne pas m'avoir laissé tranquille. Je ne le ferais pas - j'ai décidé que je ne ferais plus l'enfant -, mais rêvasser ne fait de mal à personne.  
La voiture s'arrête devant la maison de la future mariée, Alice s'empresse de sortir et d'un seul coup ouvre la portière sur laquelle j'étais avachi, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Le sol se rapproche dangereusement et alors que j'allais faire intervenir mes super réflexes, un mouvement à la fenêtre de la maison m'en empêche. Il s'agit peut-être de Bella, mais dans le doute je m'abstiens. Je tombe sur le trottoir gelé dans un bruit douloureux.  
\- Tu as voulu me tuer, m'insurgeais-je.  
Je me relève sous les rires de Rosalie et de la meurtrière. Un bruit de pas rapide se fait entendre de la maison.  
\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, lui demandais-je - certaine que son geste avait été prémédité.  
\- Tu allais mentir à Esmée, m'accusa-t-elle.  
\- Ce n'était qu'une pensée, affirmais-je. Tu savais qu'à peine a-t-elle traversé mon esprit que j'ai changé d'avis.  
\- Je l'ai vue au moment où j'ai ouvert la portière, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas pu te rattraper, parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'étage qui voyait la scène. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je t'offrirais quelque chose.  
Je voulais répliquer, mais un bruit fracassant remplace les pas précités à l'intérieur de la maison.  
Une voix paniqué s'élève derrière la porte d'entrée :  
\- Bella, tu vas bien ?  
\- Ce n'est rien papa, rassura Bella d'une voix essoufflée. J'ai juste trébuché dans les escaliers.  
Rosalie rigole - sans doute en imaginant la scène - et le peu d'espoir que j'avais eu concernant ces essayages s'envole.  
\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es mise à courir dans les escaliers, lui morigéna son père. Ne me dis pas qu'aujourd'hui, tu as un sens de l'équilibre meilleur que les autres jours, je ne te croirais pas.  
Cette fois, j'accompagne Rosalie dans son rire suite aux paroles du chef.  
\- J'ai vu quelqu'un tombé sur le trottoir et je voulais aller voir si tout aller bien, se défendit Bella.  
\- Tu ne l'as pas vue venir celle-là, me moquais-je d'Alice.  
Elle se tourne vers moi avec une moue contrarié et je détourne la tête d'un air triomphant vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre. On s'avance toutes les deux alors que Rosalie reste au chaud dans la voiture. Pourquoi elle n'est pas sortie de la voiture elle, c'est injuste !  
\- Alice, souris le chef Swan en reconnaissant la vampirette.  
\- Comment allez-vous, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix enjoué.  
\- Je vais bien, merci ! Meika, s'étonna-t-il en me reconnaissant derrière Alice.  
\- Charlie, m'écriais-je à mon tour d'une voie moins enjoué qu'Alice, mais tout aussi chaleureuse.  
\- Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, nous dit-il en s'effaçant pour nous laisser entrer.  
\- C'est une vielle amie, lui mentis-je. Nous étions dans la même école avant.  
Bella se frotte le coude - douleur due à sa récente chute, je présume - et souris en nous voyant :  
\- Salut !  
\- Tu es prête, j'espère, lui lançais-je avec un gigantesque sourire.  
Elle grimace et je me retiens de rigoler. Elle a dû prier tous les dieux pour ne pas avoir à passer ce moment accompagné de Rosalie, de qui elle avait une peur bleue.  
\- Billy va mieux, s'enquit Charlie.  
\- Il va mieux, l'informais-je. Même si ça fais deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vue, je suis sûr qu'il va bien.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas encore revue, également. Bella, non plus d'ailleurs.  
\- Je vais lui rendre visite cette après-midi. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, proposais-je à Bella.  
\- Je veux bien, se précipitai d'acquiescer l'intéressée.  
Elle se referme aussitôt, plus très sûr et tout le visage rouge.  
\- Tu parlais de Meika, hier ! C'est ça, demanda Charlie après un moment à sa fille.  
\- Exactement, acquiesça-t-elle. La cousine qui est venue pour le mariage.  
À ces mots Alice et moi, retenons notre souffle. Ce n'était pas la même version, on aurait peut-être dû se concerter ! Alice se tend et me lance un regard.  
\- Leur cousine, répéta son père. Je croyais que vous étiez ami.  
\- C'est le cas, lui souris-je gentiment. Mais ça fait tellement d'années que je connais Alice qu'elle fait maintenant partie de ma famille. Et vous connaissez mon histoire Charlie, les liens du cœur sont aussi important pour moi que les liens du sang.  
Il hoche la tête avec un sourire rassurant et nous souhaite une bonne journée. En soufflant, nous regagnons la voiture sous les excuses de Bella.

\- Pourquoi on fait encore semblant de chercher sa robe, se plaignit Rosalie. On sait tous que c'est toi qui vas la choisir Alice et que tu sais déjà laquelle.  
\- Bella a son mot à dire, s'exaspéra Alice. Je ne peux pas voir ce qu'elle n'a pas encore accepter.  
Trois heures dans la même boutique et aucune bonne réaction de la part de Rosalie, ni de Bella. La première ne fait que râler et la seconde n'aime rien et si jamais elle aime quelque chose, rien ne lui va. Elle rends la plus merveilleuse des robes, banales - selon ses dires. Confiance en elle : zéro ! Elle devrait en emprunter à Rosalie, ainsi elle seront au même niveau et s'entendraient peut-être un peu mieux.  
Alice avait décidé que Bella devait choisir trois robes pour l'instant et qu'au jour J, elle choisirait celle qu'elle préfère pour que le mystère reste total pour Edward. J'étais d'accord avec son idée, même Rosalie avait été enthousiasmé par elle. Si au début Bella avait protesté, à cause de l'investissement qu'allait engendrer l'achat de trois coûteuses robes de mariée - comme si l'argent pouvait être un problème dans cette famille ! -, sous l'insistance d'Alice et surtout l'agacement de Rosalie, elle avait fini par céder.  
Après avoir choisi les deux première robes, l'atmosphère se fait plus détendue et sous les rires nous parcourons les rues à la recherche de la dernière robe. Pas beaucoup bavarde, Bella, c'est quand même intéressait à nos conversations et est parfois même intervenu. Nous étions encore loin du grand amour entre Bella et Rosalie, mais cette dernière ne s'est plus montré aussi hautaine envers sa future belle-sœur et à arrêté de se plaindre.

C'est les bras chargés de sacs, pour la plupart plein d'accessoires - dont certains se révéleront sûrement inutile le jour du mariage - que nous rejoignons Esmée dans le salon.  
\- Alors cette journée, nous demanda la maîtresse de maison.  
\- Magnifique, s'exclama Alice rayonnante. Nous avons trouvé ce que nous voulions et Bella a essayé de magnifiques robes.  
\- Je peux voir sa robe, lança Emmett en me poussant presque pour atteindre les sacs au pied du canapé.  
Plus rapide que lui, Alice attrape tous nos achats en rigolant :  
\- Tu ne verras rien avant le jour du mariage et c'est la même chose pour toi Edward !  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, souffla Edward en arrivant dans le dos de sa fiancée. Seul Bella m'importe.  
Rosalie lève les yeux au ciel - tiens, ça m'avais manquer ! Cependant, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était trop mielleux.  
\- Aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité, continua-t-il en faisant face à une Bella plus rouge que d'habitude.  
Aidez-moi, je crois que je fais une overdose ! Si mon corps réagissait comme celui de n'importe quel humain, j'aurais eu du diabète face à tant de douceur. Il aurait dû garder cette déclaration pour ces vœux.  
\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire, s'agaça Edward en se tournant vers moi.  
\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu lis dans les pensées, lui rétorquais-je.  
\- Tu as pensé à quoi, sourit Emmett en se matérialisant entre moi et son frère.  
Je tourne la tête et ne fais pas attention à lui, me souvenant qu'il a déserté la bataille avec Alice ce matin.  
\- Tu me fais la tête à cause de ce matin, me demanda-t-il avec une moue d'excuse.  
Je ne fais toujours pas attention à lui et m'adresse à Bella :  
\- Tu es prête, je ne veux pas arriver trop tard chez Billy.  
D'un air embrasser, elle regarde son fiancé qui s'est transformé en statue à côté d'elle.  
\- Euh... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, bégaya-t-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée, lui demandais-je - étonné de ce changement.  
Ce matin, elle avait pourtant eu l'air enthousiasmée par cette idée, plus que pour sa matinée shopping.  
\- Je ne pense pas que Jacob soit ravi de me voir débarqué chez lui, souffla-t-elle tristement.  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit ravi de me voir aussi, répliquais-je. Et alors ! Premièrement, c'est la maison de son père et Billy est ravi de nous recevoir. Deuxièmement, peut importe ce que Jake pense de nous.  
Je pense que j'essaye moi-même de m'en convaincre, mais je ne laisserais pas sa réaction me priver de rendre visite à mon parrain.  
\- Faudrait déjà qu'Edward lui donne l'autorisation d'y aller, rigola Rosalie - mauvaise.  
Je pensais qu'elle plaisanter, mais devant la contrariété d'Edward, j'ai un moment de doute. Il décide pour sa fiancée, je n'y crois pas !  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, intervient Edward en soutenant mon regard. C'est juste que tes amis peuvent perdre le contrôle en une seconde.  
\- Comme les vampires devant du sang, rétorquais-je - offusqué plus que de raison par le manque de confiance qu'il accordait aux quileutes.  
D'un air torturé, il secoue la tête. Je comprends qu'il ne voulait blesser personne, mais qu'il est vraiment inquiet pour Bella. Je prends sur moi et me calme en reprenant :  
\- Je t'assure qu'elle ne craint rien, je serais là. Elle est en sécurité avec moi. Et puis, peut-être qu'on ne croisera personne de la meute.  
\- Si tu veux y aller, je ne t'empêcherais pas, murmura Edward à Bella. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais y aller et j'ai confiance en Meika.

Je me gare devant la petite maison et regarde les litres d'eau qui tombent du ciel. Il n'y avait pas eu vraiment de pluie depuis que j'étais revenue, j'allais presque me plaindre. La tenue qu'Alice m'avait offerte aujourd'hui pour se faire pardonner et que je m'étais empressé de porter, allait être trempée. Avec ma robe fourreau d'un rose vif et mon magnifique manteau d'un rose beaucoup plus pâle, on pourrait me remarquer à des dizaines de kilomètres sous cette pluie battante et ce temps grisâtre. Il ne manque que quelques touches de blanc et j'aurais l'impression d'être dans ma chambre.  
Je tourne la tête vers Bella et découvre sur son visage un air de nostalgie.  
\- Tu venais souvent ici, lui demandais-je.  
\- Avant, après qu'Edward soit parti, souffla-t-elle le regard voilée.  
Je hoche la tête et m'oblige à sourire :  
\- J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de la pluie.  
\- J'étais terrifiait par le temps pluvieux de Forks avant de venir m'installer avec mon père, rigola-t-elle. J'ai fini par m'habituer.  
Je rigole à mon tour et nous sortons sous la pluie. À peine ai-je refermé la portière que je me mets à courir derrière Bella jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.  
Billy nous ouvre la porte, il a dû guetter notre arrivée pour savoir que nous étions déjà arrivées. Je laisse Bella entrée en première et je referme la porte derrière moi.  
\- Bella, ça fait longtemps, s'exclama-t-il. Tu as l'air en forme ! Comment se porte Charlie ?  
\- Il va très bien, sourit-elle. Il vous passe le bonjour.  
\- Jacob et les autres sont impatients de vous revoir, nous sourit le vieil Indien.  
Bella rougit aussitôt et me lance un regard angoissé, ou était-ce mon angoisse qui se reflète dans ses yeux ?  
\- Nous n'allons pas nous éterniser, Bella est très fatiguée.  
Billy me regarde dans les yeux, ne croyant pas une seule seconde à cette excuse.  
\- Je sais, mais vous avez quand même le temps de faire un coucou à tout le monde. Emily sera déçue si elle ne vous voit pas. Bella tu es si fatigué que ça ?  
\- On peut rester toute l'après-midi, céda Bella.  
Quel manipulateur, il veut la faire culpabiliser et le pire, c'est que ça marche. Et pourquoi a-t-elle précisé "toute l'après-midi" ! Ils se tournent vers moi, comme si j'avais encore voie au chapitre, je ne pouvais qu'acquiesçais maintenant.  
\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, mentis-je en me servant du café.  
\- À la bonne heure, rigola le vieux renard. Ils nous attendent tous chez Emily. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas dit, m'écriais-je. Je ne vais pas aller chez elle sans cadeau.  
\- Ne cherche pas d'excuse pour te défiler, me prévient-il.  
Je marmonne dans mon coin, bien sûr que j'aimerais avoir une excuse autre que le rejet de Jacob pour ne pas y aller. Cependant, l'anniversaire d'Emily n'était pas une excuse en soi. Il m'accuse sans véritable preuve ! Je trouve réellement mal-élevé de venir à une fête sans cadeaux.  
\- On y va en voiture alors, préférais-je dire.  
\- Tu as peur d'une petite marche, se moqua Billy.  
\- Pas du tout, mais Bella est fatiguée. Donc, si elle veut rester toute l'après-midi, répliquais-je en insistant bien sur "toute l'après-midi", elle doit ménager ces forces.  
De plus, j'étais responsable d'elle et de sa maladresse. Si elle n'avait qu'une seule égratignure, Edward m'en voudrait à vie - pour un bon moment, du moins.  
Nous sortons de la maison et découvrons que la pluie s'est calmée. Du ciel ne tombe que de fine gouttelette comme des milliers de petits diamants.  
Je retrouve facilement le chemin vers chez Emily, bien que je n'y suis allé qu'une seule fois en voiture. Je me gare à la même place que l'autre fois, j'aide Billy à sortir et le laisse avec Bella.  
\- Je reviens, leur informais-je en démarrant la voiture sans leur laisser le temps de réagir.  
Je culpabilise de laisser Bella seul, mais je suis convaincue qu'elle ne risque rien. Elle devra affronter Jacob comme une grande. Non, je ne m'enfuis pas ! Je vais juste voir ce que je peux trouver comme cadeau pour Emily dans cette minuscule réserve indienne.

Je m'arrête sur le parking du Lonesome Creek store, une des seules supérettes du coin où j'espère trouver quelque chose.  
Je flâne entre les rayons et me fais la moral. Sérieusement Meika, que voulais-tu trouver comme cadeau dans une supérette. Honnêtement, j'avais eu l'espoir d'avoir une inspiration devant les étagères pleins de produits, mais rien.  
Un frisson me parcourt lentement l'échine. Je me tends, quelqu'un m'observe ! Pas de paranoïa Meika, c'est sûrement parce qu'on ne t'a jamais vue ici ou alors parce que tu es planté dans une allée en regardant dans le vide. Doucement, je relève la tête et observe autour de moi.  
\- Bouh, cria une voix grave dans mon dos.  
Je sursaute et fais un grand effort pour ne pas briser les deux mains qui se sont posé sur mes hanches. Reprenant mon souffle, je me tourne et découvre Paul avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.  
\- Tu es fou, lui hurlais-je presque dessus. J'aurais pu te faire très mal.  
Devant mon air choqué, son hilarité ne diminue pas et c'est en rigolant qu'il s'excuse. Je continue mon chemin en l'ignorant.  
\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il plus sincèrement en me suivant. Pour aujourd'hui... Et pour mon comportement d'avant-hier.  
Je souris sans qu'il me voie et en redressant les épaules, je lance :  
\- J'accepte tes excuses.  
\- Tu cherches quelque chose, changea-t-il de sujet.  
\- Un cadeau pour Emily, soupirais-je.  
\- Tu ne trouveras rien ici, se crut-il obligé de m'informer.  
Je m'arrête et me tourne vers lui.  
\- Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Si au moins je savais ce qu'elle aime.  
\- Emily aime les livres, commença Paul. Surtout les vieux livres qui parlent de légendes. Elle connaît tous les légendes quileutes et elle veut étendre ces connaissances sur les autres peuples. Elle aime aussi...  
\- Mais bien sûr, le coupais-je.  
Il vient de me donner une idée. J'ai bien fait de venir dans cette supérette.  
\- Merci, lui dis-je en lui sautant dessus.  
Je prends son visage des deux mains et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !  
Je me souviens tout à coup du lieu où nous sommes et mon geste me revient en pleine face.  
Il me regarde surpris et mon sang se glace. Je retiens ma respiration et espère qu'il ne le prend pas mal.  
\- Je suis désolé, soufflais-je.  
Il rigole et je recommence à respirer. Il se reprend, se mord les lèvres et rigole de nouveau.  
\- J'ai été surpris, mais j'ai adoré, susurra-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
Je souris, toujours un peu gêné et propose de faire le chemin avec moi. Oh, j'ai embrassé Paul Lahote !

Je gare ma voiture - je l'ai garé au moins quatre fois aujourd'hui - devant la maison de Paul qui ressemble à celle des Clearwater. Il avait quelque chose à faire. Avant de sortir, je verse la valise sur la banquette arrière sous le regard surpris du beau brun.  
\- Petite pijiw, tu fais quoi, me demanda Paul.  
\- Moi aussi, je vais te trouver un surnom, lui informais-je. Je cherche mon cadeau.  
En dessous de plusieurs couche de vêtement, je trouve enfin ce que je cherche. Un livre aux bords jaunis et à la couverture marron, lui donnant l'air d'un livre très ancien. Il n'a pourtant que quelques années. Je lui montre ma trouvaille avec un sourire de victoire.  
Il sourit et m'invite à entrer. Après avoir déclinais son offre pour un café, je m'assois dans le sombre salon et attends son retour. Quelques minutes passent, et je remarque la cheminée recouverte de cadres photo, je voulais les voir de plus près, mais ça aurait été impolie de le faire sans son accord.  
\- Tu veux regarder, me fit-il sursauter une fois de plus.  
\- Je suis curieuse de voir a quoi tu ressemblais lorsque tu étais petit, lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui.  
Je retiens mon souffle, il a dû en profiter pour se doucher. Ces cheveux mouillés, dont les gouttes dégoulinent sur sa nuque et continuent leur route sur son torse musclé, lui donnent un air encore plus sexy qu'avant. Détourne les yeux, Meika !  
Dans ma précipitation à regarder ailleurs que ses pectoraux saillants, je me prends les pieds dans la moquette. Et alors que je pouvais très bien reprendre seule mon équilibre, tel un chevalier servant, Paul viens me sauver et me colle à lui. Oh non, quel cliché !  
Mais contrairement au cliché - où j'imaginais deux personnages, les yeux dans les yeux, avec des mots d'amour échangé et un doux baiser amoureux -, une vague de réaction autant spontanée qu'instinctif me secoue dans un grognement silencieux. Répondant à mon envie, Paul me colle un peu plus à lui et m'embrasse fougueusement. Comme si le temps nous échappe dans une course tourbillonnante, je m'empresse de lui rendre son baiser. Les mains dans ses cheveux, je sens mon corps bouillonnait sous ses caresses. J'enlève la serviette de son épaule et alors que mes mains parcourent son torse, il m'interrompt :  
\- Attends !  
Il souffle, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et lève un regard d'excuse vers moi.  
\- Désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je n'ai... Je suis...  
Sa peau prend une teinte légèrement plus hâlée, il est embrassé ! Y a-t-il eue erreur sur la personne ? M'étais-je trompé sur sa personnalité ? Comment allais-je formuler ma demande ?!  
\- Dis-moi, commençais-je gênée de devoir lui posé la question. Serais-tu novice dans les relations sexuelles ?  
Je ferme les yeux, j'ai osé lui demandais ça avec ces termes. Je voudrais être n'importe où, sauf ici, dans cette pièce avec lui. Il y a une heure de cela, j'aurais pourtant tout donner pour me retrouver seul dans une pièce avec lui.  
Paul me regarde, saisissant enfin le sens de ma question.  
\- Non, s'offusqua l'Indien. C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je...  
\- Oh, m'exclamais-je en devinant la fin de sa phrase. Et tu as peur de ne plus savoir comment faire ?  
\- Je sais très bien comment faire, s'énerva-t-il. C'est juste que je me suis transformée entre temps et...  
La sonnerie de mon téléphone le coupe dans sa déclaration un peu spéciale, le numéro de Billy s'affiche et je me sens obligé de prendre l'appel. Je m'excuse auprès de Paul et réponds :  
\- J'arrive, je suis en chemin.  
\- Jeune fille, s'éleva la voix Billy. J'espère que tu ne me mens pas.  
\- Non, je ne te mens pas. À tout de suite.  
Je raccroche et me tourne vers Paul :  
\- Ils nous attendent.  
Il hoche la tête et se penche pour ramasser le livre que j'avais négligemment laissé tomber. Il me le tend et murmure :  
\- Je ne contrôle pas ma force dans ses moments-là.

\- Tu penses que quelqu'un nous à vue nous embrasser à la supérette, me demanda Paul.  
Nous étions presque arrivés à la plage et j'avais réussi durant tout le trajet à ne penser à rien d'autre que ce qu'il y avait dans le livre. Et voilà qu'il remet tout ça sur le tapis !  
\- Je ne crois pas, lui dis-je sincèrement. Sauf si quelqu'un observe la supérette derrière les caméras de sécurité.  
\- Y a pas de caméra, là-bas, rigola-t-il.  
\- Ca t'aurait gêné si quelqu'un nous avait vus, m'enquis-je.  
\- Pas vraiment, mais j'en connais à qui ça aurait gêné de le savoir, dit-il en montrant d'un mouvement tête mes amis.  
\- Ce ne sont pas leurs oignons, répliquais-je.  
Il sourit et je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit avant de sortir de chez lui. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler et de blesser sa partenaire de "jeu".  
\- Tu sais, murmurais-je très bas pour ne pas être entendue par l'ouïe très développé des quileutes. Je ne suis pas fragile, j'ai beaucoup plus de force que la plupart des filles.  
Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je cours rejoindre Embry sur la plage.  
\- Meika, s'écria mon ami en me serrant dans ses bras.  
Je lui rends son étreinte avant d'être étouffé par les bras de Leah  
\- Mademoiselle se fait attendre, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.  
À peine m'a-t-elle lâchait que d'autres bras remplacent les siens.  
\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu, me dit Emily.  
\- Et moi d'être venue, rigolais-je. Tiens, joyeux anniversaire.  
Je lui tends le petit sachet où j'ai mis le livre. Elle me remercie et le pose sur la petite montagne de cadeaux.  
Je parcours la plage des yeux et après quelques minutes d'examens, j'aperçois celle que je chercher. Je fais signe à Bella et la rejoins après avoir salué Sue et son fils.  
\- Alors, tu as survécu, souris-je.  
\- Oui, j'ai même parlé à Jacob. Il voulait te parler d'ailleurs.  
Je la scrute suspicieusement, elle est bizarre. Elle ne me regarde pas et s'oblige à regarder Quil et sa sœur. Je mets mes sens en alertes et entends un léger bruit de pas qui fait grincer les grains de sable. Je n'ai pas encore de repère avec les quileutes et ne peux donc pas identifié ses pas, alors je me retourne et voie Jacob. Bella est une traite qui s'est allié à l'ennemi de son fiancé. Elle m'avait pourtant informé qu'il voulait me parler et lui savait qu'il faudrait me forcer à l'écouter. Grâce au ciel, leur plan à été déjoué. Je m'éloigne lentement de Jacob et de sa complice.  
\- Meika, commença Jacob en me suivant d'un même rythme de pas. Je veux te parler.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, je me mets à courir pour ne plus l'entendre. Il y a d'autre façon de faire pour ne pas l'entendre, alors pourquoi je continue de courir !  
\- Meika, répéta Jacob en essayant de me rattraper.  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille, lui intimais-je en accélérant.  
Dans notre dos, certains ce sont arrêté dans leurs activités pour nous regarder, je pouvais les entendre. J'entends certains rire, certains soupirer, d'autres encore s'autoriser à commenter avec des phrases parfaitement inutiles comme : "Ils sont fous !" " Je parie sur Jacob ", ou " Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?".  
Vraiment, ne voyaient-ils pas que nous courrons ! J'aimerais savoir qui à parier contre Jacob.  
Ce dernier ralentit, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Je cours encore un peu et après avoir laissé quelques mètres entre lui et moi, je l'imite. Nous avions parcouru un assez long parcours puisque je n'entendais que des murmures incompréhensibles venant de notre groupe.  
\- Je suis désolé pour hier, commença Jacob. J'aurais dû te dire que je t'accepte comme tu es et que rien de tout ça n'allais changer notre relation, mais j'étais trop en colère.  
\- Je ne suis fautive de rien, m'énervais-je en continuant ma route en marchant. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère après moi.  
\- Ce n'est pas après toi que je suis en colère, souffla-t-il tristement. C'est après moi, parce que tout est de ma faute.  
Je m'arrête, de marcher, de respirer, de penser.  
\- Si ce jour-là, je ne m'étais pas enfui, continua-t-il, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.  
Je précipite dans ces bras alors qu'un sanglot s'échappe de sa gorge. Je relève sa tête et secoue la mienne.  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai Jacob. Jake, regarde moi ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je t'ai suivi, c'est vrai, mais je savais très bien que tu étais resté au abord de la forêt. Moi par contre j'ai continué d'avancer, alors que je savais que tu n'y étais pas. C'est à cause de ma bêtise et de ce vampire qui a osé de s'attaquer à une enfant, mais sûrement pas de ta faute.  
Il me serre contre lui et laisse échapper un second sanglot.

\- Tu peux dire à tout le monde que j'ai réussi à t'attraper, me demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes.  
Me sentant plus légère sans ces secrets et ses non-dits, je le frappe doucement à la tête et rigole. Je saute sur son dos et lui intime d'avancer s'il veut que je mente à ses amis.  
\- C'est Jake qui a gagné, demanda Jared en nous voyant arrivé.  
Je descends avec précaution du dos de Jacob et en m'éloignant un peu, je me gratte la gorge et annonce :  
\- Bien sûr que non, il s'est arrêtais en premier.  
\- On s'était mis d'accord, me rappela Jacob. Tu devais dire que c'était moi qui avais gagné.  
Je hausse les épaules d'un air détendue, puis lui souris de toutes mes dents. Il secoue la tête, dégoûté de s'être fait arnaquer.  
\- Qui a misé sur Meika, grinça Jacob.  
\- C'est Paul, intervient Sam.  
Je me tourne vers Paul, heureuse que ce soit lui qui ai parier contre Jacob. Je me mords les lèvres avec un mouvement de sourcils suggestifs. Il détourne les yeux en rigolant :  
\- Elle veut ma mort !  
Nous rejoignons tous Emily autour de sa petite montagne. Cédant à la demande de la petite Claire, qui voulait que sa tante découvre le magnifique présent qu'elle avait fabriquait avec Quil, elle allait ouvrir tout ces cadeaux. En toute logique, elle ouvre celui de Claire en premier. De jolies pierres plates couvertes de peinture, avaient en leur centre chacune une lettre. Dans le bon ordre, le prénom d'Emily apparaissait en rouge flamboyant. Après les avoir remerciés comme il se doit, elle s'attaque aux autres cadeaux. Toutes sortes de cadeaux défilent sous nos yeux, allant du joli collier que Sue lui avait offert à l'attrape rêves qu'avait fabriquer Collin. Celui qui l'avait cependant le plus touché, au point de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux, fut celui de Leah. Cette dernière avait fait encadrait une photo d'eux deux plus petites. Autant dire que l'émotion été au rendez-vous. Nous arrivons au dernier cadeau, le sac en papier cadeau - dans lequel ce matin encore, se trouvait ma robe rose - et je prie pour que mon cadeaux ne face pas tâche face aux autres.  
\- C'est toi qui me l'as offert, se rappela-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.  
Je hoche la tête en me forçant à sourire. Elle sort le livre de son emballage et le feuillette.  
\- Ce sont les légendes de la réserve Makah, lui expliquais-je. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut savoir. J'ai cru que ça te ferais plaisir, puisque tu aimes les légendes indiennes.  
\- C'est super, me remercia-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Où as-tu trouvais ça ? C'est très rare de connaître les légendes de cette réserve. Même moi qui suis née là-bas, je n'en connais qu'une ou deux.  
Je ne savais pas qu'elle été née dans la même réserve indienne que moi, peut-être que sa mère connaissait la mienne.  
\- C'est moi qui l'ai écrit, lui expliquais-je. J'ai fait énormément de recherche et je les ai tous regrouper à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas si elles sont toutes vraies, mais je sais qu'au moins une de ses légendes l'est.  
\- Comment tu peux être sûr qu'elle soit vrai, brailla Quil.  
\- J'en suis la preuve, affirmais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissent à l'horizon comme les derniers quileutes qui rentrent chez eux après cette après-midi festive. Charlie était venue faire un tour et Bella était repartie avec lui. Billy et Sue étaient partis depuis longtemps aussi fatigué l'un que l'autre. Jacob, Leah et Embry étaient de service pour protégé les pauvres humains des bêtes sanguinaires. Tous les autres ont accompagné Emily et Sam chez eux pour prolonger la fête. Sur la plage, il ne rester que moi et Paul qui s'était portait volontaire pour me raccompagner à ma voiture.  
Bercée par les vagues, je sens mes paupières lourdes de fatigue se ferme toutes seules. Paul s'assoit près de moi et me demande :  
\- Tu peux marcher ou je dois te porter.  
\- Porte-moi, plaisantais-je d'une voie endormi.  
Le support confortable que le sable froid m'offrait, est remplacé par les bras chaud de Paul. J'ouvre les yeux et l'observe, soudain beaucoup moins fatigué. Je peux voir mon visage - qui est à la même hauteur que le sien - dans ses yeux aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune.  
Je sens son torse le long de mon corps et pour plus de confort - et surtout parce que j'en ai envie - je passe mes bras autour de son cou.  
\- On est arrivé, m'annonça-t-il en me déposant par terre.  
Pas déjà ! C'est passé tellement vite, je voulais encore sentir ses muscles sous mes mains et mon corps sous les siennes.  
\- Tu sais, lui susurrais-je à l'oreille. Je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure. Je suis aussi forte et résistante que toi. Tu n'auras pas à te contrôler avec moi.  
Je termine ma phrase en lui mordillant l'oreille. Avec un grognement bestial, il nous pousse vers la porte de la maison. Il me soulève par la taille et comme plus tôt, m'embrasse fougueusement. Il ouvre la porte en reprenant son souffle et me regarde avec envie. Je suis presque en extase, cette nuit va être d'enfer !


	12. La Journée

**La Journée**

\- Wouah, s'exclama Paul.  
\- Ouais, ne puis-je qu'aquiesçais.  
Allongée sur le dos dans le salon du beau brun, j'admire le plafond bleu roi en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Je tourne la tête sur le côté et tombe sur une vielle horloge : 4 h 30 ! Cette nuit à été exceptionnelle. Contrairement à mes autres relations charnelles, celle-ci était plus intense tout simplement. Tout était décuplé puisque comme lui, je n'avais pas à me contrôler. Je pouvais tout sentir, tout ressentir. D'un rythme effréné à un rythme plus doux, cette nuit avait été un concerto qui ne cessait de changer de tempo s'adaptant à merveille aux attentes des spectateurs. Je n'étais pas fatigué, pas comme devrait être une personne normale qui aurait passé la nuit à courir. Non, je n'étais pas fatigué - lui non plus d'ailleurs -, mais comme lorsque je plonge sous l'eau, je dois à un certain moment sortir la tête de l'eau et respiré pour pouvoir replongé en toute tranquillité. Je viens de sortir la tête de l'eau pour respirer et je compte bien y replonger. Je rigole et l'embrasse pour redonner du rythme à l'orchestre.

Une sonnerie me sort de mon lourd sommeil. Je regarde l'horloge et vois qu'il est plus tard que je ne le pense : 9 h 00. Le temps à filé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais regardé. Je cherche des yeux mon téléphone et repère mon manteau à côté de Paul. J'essaie de le chevaucher lentement pour ne pas le réveiller et attrape mon manteau. Je fouille dans les poches et trouve l'objet bruyant qui m'a réveiller. Trois appels manqués et un message. J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave, je m'en voudrais et je ne veux pas voir des remords sur ma nuit passé entre les mains de mon bel Indien. Au fur et à mesure que je le message défilait devant mes yeux, je tombe un peu plus des nues. Esmée à inviter les quileutes à venir passer la journée à la villa et ils étaient déjà en route. Je compose vite le numéro d'Embry et espère qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé.  
Alors qu'Embry décroche, deux bras musclés m'enlacent et me basculent sur le côté.  
\- Allô, répondit Embry à l'autre bout.  
\- Salut, dis-je en retenant un gloussement. Désolé, je ne pouvais pas vous répondre, je conduisais. Vous êtes toujours en route ?  
\- On est presque qu'arrivé. On arrive dans cinq minutes, il n'y a que Seth qui arrivera un peu plus tard, parce qu'il doit aller voir Paul. Tu vas pouvoir nous entendre d'ici trois minutes, je pense.  
J'essaie de rester concentrer sur la conversation téléphonique, mais Paul attire mon attention en jouant dans mon cou.  
\- Je ne vous entendrez pas, parce que je suis à la Push.  
Un silence se fait entendre dans le combiné.  
-Mais, repris-je, je fais demi-tour et j'arrive dans dix à quinze minutes.  
\- On reste sur place et on t'attend alors, me dit Embry avec une voix un peu stressé.  
Auraient-ils peur de rester seuls avec les vampires ?  
\- Puisque vous y êtes quasiment déjà, vous n'avez qu'à entrer. Tu diras à Esmée que je suis encore ici et que je me mets en route.  
Je leur force un peu la main, mais ce sont eux qui ont accepté l'invitation. Je ne sais même pas si cette journée est une bonne idée.  
\- D'accord, d'accord, acquiesça finalement mon ami.  
Je raccroche vite fait et me lève précipitamment, me libérant au passage des bras et des baisers du quileute. Je devais faire vite, je ne pouvais pas remettre les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, ils s'en rendraient compte. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais encore ma valise dans la voiture, je n'avais cas me préparer ici.  
Je me tourne vers Paul qui avait perdu son air endormi devant ma nudité.  
\- La vue est plaisante, le taquinais-je.  
\- Très, sourit-il en se levant.  
\- Tu veux un café, me demanda-t-il après m'avoir embrassé.  
Un peu étourdi par son baiser, j'essaie de me rappeler de ce que j'avais à lui dire. Qu'est-ce que je dis, c'est seulement la fatigue qui me fait cet effet, pas lui. J'avais vraiment besoin d'un café !  
\- Oui, j'en veux bien un. Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter ta salle de bain ? Seth ne va pas tarder à arrivé et je suis sûr que tu n'as pas envie de lui expliquer pourquoi je suis nue dans ton salon.  
\- Tu peux y aller, rigola-t-il, mais ce n'est pas de Seth qu'il faut craindre, c'est plutôt de tes trois mousquetaires.  
\- Mes trois mousquetaires, m'écriais-je hilare.  
Voilà un surnom qui ne leur plairait pas. Cependant, Paul n'a pas tort, ils ne doivent rien savoir. Ils vont réagir excessivement, comme lorsqu'ils ont su que je sauté moi aussi des falaises.  
\- Tu as peur que je te voie nue, plaisanta Paul en me voyant mettre mon manteau.  
\- Je sais que vos yeux ne s'ouvrent que pour me voir dans ma tenue d'Ève très cher, répliquais-je avec un sourire. Mais je doute, que vous accepteriez que j'en fasse profiter aux voisins.  
\- Tu vas sortir comme ça ?!  
\- Oui, je dois aller prendre mes vêtements dans la voiture. Personne ne saura que je suis nue sous ce manteau, le rassurais-je.  
Je referme la porte derrière moi et me précipite jusqu'à ma voiture. J'ouvre la portière de derrière et cherche ce dont j'ai besoin. Après quelques minutes, je trouve enfin ce que j'étais venue cherchais et je retourne immédiatement à l'intérieur. Paul me montre où se trouve la salle de bain et me laisse un moment d'intimité. Alors qu'il ferme la porte, je me retiens de lui demander de rester. Tenté par un petit jeu sous la douche, je me résonne en me rappelant que Seth pourrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.  
La salle de bain s'avère plus lumineuse que le salon. Les murs d'un bleu très claires, presque blanc, faisait penser à ses eaux tropicales où l'on pouvait voir les poissons nageais sans avoir à plonger. À gauche, encadrait de ces parois en verre opaque, une cabine de douche surplombe en hauteur sa collègue, la baignoire d'angle aussi spacieuse que magnifique. On pouvait facilement y entrait tous les deux en même temps. En face, le vasque reposant sur une rangée de tiroir m'interpelle. Tout y était bien rangé, mais ce qui retient mon attention, c'est le nombre d'effets personnels. Il n'y avait qu'une seule brosse à dents, un tube de dentifrice, un gel douche et un rasoir électrique. Je regarde un peu partout et voie une seule serviette sur un porte-serviette qui pouvait en accueillir plusieurs. Paul vit tout seul ! Cette affirmation aurait pourtant dû me sauter au yeux hier soir. Une seule question me venait à l'esprit, pourquoi vivait-il tout seul. Comme je savais que je n'allais pas oser le lui demander, je fais coulisser la porte de la douche en me pressant un peu pour me préparer en imaginant toute sorte de scénario sur sa situation.

Après voir bu mon café le plus vite possible et en avoir renversé plus de la moitié - intentionnellement - sur Paul qui ne cessait de me traitait de petite princesse parce que j'ai porté du rose au moins deux fois depuis que je suis ici - Bien que je lui ai précisais que ma robe été un cadeau -, je me dépêche de sortir et de regagner ma voiture. Arrivée près de ma voiture, je tombe nez à nez avec Seth.  
\- Meika, s'étonna-t-il.  
\- Seth, tu vas bien.  
\- Je vais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
Je pointe du doigt la maison de Paul en souriant pour trouver quelque chose à dire.  
\- J'ai oublié mon manteau hier, dis-je inspirée. Je suis venue le chercher.  
Il me lance un regard dubitatif et vérifie mes mains. Bien évidemment, elles sont vides puisque mon manteau est toujours dans le salon de Paul.  
\- Je voulais frapper, repris-je, mais je ne sais pas s'il y a quelqu'un et comme je n'ai pas prévenu que j'allais venir, j'ai peur de paraître impolie.  
\- T'en fais pas pour ça, me rassura Seth avec un geste de la main. Viens avec moi.  
Il frappe à la porte et l'ouvre avant qu'on le lui autorise. Moi qui faisais semblant d'avoir peur d'être impolie !  
Seth prise de galanterie, me laisse passait la première. Paul m'aperçoit et avec un sourire un peu surprit, s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche - pour dire une énième stupidité sur notre soirée, j'en suis sur - mais je le devance :  
\- Bonjour, nous ne te dérangeons pas, j'espère. Je suis venue cherché mon manteau, je l'ai oublié hier.  
\- Oh ! Non, tu... Vous ne me dérangez pas, lança-t-il après avoir vu Seth.  
J'entre dans le salon et prends mon manteau sur le dossier du canapé. Mais là, une terrifiante vision me cloue sur place. Par terre, entre le canapé et la table basse, des sous-vêtements noirs clairement exposés. D'un pas nonchalant, je me déplace vers la preuve de ma présence de cette nuit. Je ne peux décidément pas me pencher pour les ramasser, ça attirerais trop l'attention de Seth qui parler avec Paul. Je secoue la tête de honte et les pousse avec mon pied sous le canapé beige. Je soupire et lance un sourire à Seth lorsqu'il s'assoit sur l'une des chaises. Mais mon soulagement est de courte durée, Paul d'un regard stressé ne peut détourner ses yeux du tissu rose coincé sous le pied de la chaise. Ma jolie robe neuve ! Je tourne la tête pour respirer un peu, rien ne sert de paniquer. Il ne le remarquera sûrement pas. Alors que j'essaie de me le convaincre, Paul le fait remarquer à Seth en le pointant du doigt. Estomaqué, je regarde Seth se lever et déplacer sa chaise. Paul le ramasse en l'enroulant et lance :  
\- C'est le tee-shirt que ma grand-mère à envoyé.  
Sa grand-mère ?! Il a donc une grand-mère encore vivante, ce qui efface le scénario n°1 : le petit orphelin. Sans ménagement, il envoie ma robe dans une pièce à l'opposé du salon.  
\- Du rose, se moqua gentiment Seth.  
\- Je te jure, rigola Paul. Elle a dû me prendre pour une petite fille qui croit encore aux licornes.  
Seth le suit dans son rire. Cette moquerie m'étant clairement destiné, je décide de ne pas m'éterniser. Je risquerais de lui répondre et des idioties pourraient sortir de ma bouche.  
\- J'ai mon manteau, souris-je. Donc, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. De plus, on m'attend.  
Je commence à sortir du salon et un détail me revient en tête.  
\- Tu ne devais pas venir avec Leah et les garçons, demandais-je à Seth.  
\- C'est vrai, s'écria-t-il en se souvenant. J'étais justement venue demander à Paul s'il voulait venir.  
Il se tourne vers Paul pour avoir une réponse, mais encore une fois avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, je le devance :  
\- Je ne crois pas que Paul veut venir.  
Paul arc un sourcil et avec un sourire narquois me dis :  
\- Pourquoi pas. Ce serait sûrement amusant !  
Je me mords la langue pour ne pas sortir de mes gongs, mais c'est difficile parce qu'il me nargue clairement. Il sait que je ne veux pas qu'il vienne et il en profite pour m'énerver.  
\- Amusant, répétais-je avec un faux air amusé. Je ne vois pas ce qui a d'amusant à être dans un nid de vampires. Je comprends que tu ne t'y sens pas à l'aise, ne te sens pas obligé.  
\- Je ne me sens pas obligé du tout, démentit l'énervant indien. Au contraire, tu es l'une des nôtres et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de te faire plaisir.  
Avec un sourire surpris et légèrement admiratifs Seth se tourne vers Paul. J'en profite pour lancé à ce dernier un regard assassin et lui faire un geste grossier.  
\- Je vous emmène alors, m'exclamais-je au bout d'un moment - feignant à merveille une joie que je ne ressentais absolument pas.

\- Je reviens, dit Seth en sortant de la voiture.  
Je l'observe courir jusqu'à la porte de la petite maison en bois semblable à celle Billy. Nous avions dû faire un arrêt chez Brady puisque Seth a oublié de lui proposer de venir.  
J'en profite pour me coiffer, appréciant à sa juste valeur le silence qui s'est installé depuis le départ du jeune Indien. Mais Paul décide de l'interrompre en tapotant de ses deux mains la boîte à gants. Je me retiens de soupirer, agacé simplement par sa présence. Je finis par remarquer que ses tapotements ne sont pas aléatoires, mais qu'ils suivent un rythme précis.  
\- Back in black, lançais-je en reconnaissant la mélodie.  
Paul se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire et dis :  
-Tu connais ?  
\- Très bien, acquiesçais.  
\- Quelque chose en commun, reprit-il. On aime tous les deux cette chanson.  
\- Pas du tout, rigolais-je. Je la déteste.  
Surprit, il me suit dans mon rire.  
\- Je m'attendais pas à ça, m'avoua-t-il entre deux rires. Tu ne peux pas détester cette chanson, elle est géniale.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle est nul. Le rythme est super et les paroles sont chouettes, d'ailleurs, je les connais par cœur. Mon seul problème, c'est...  
Je m'interromps, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de lui dire. Il hausse les sourcils, m'incitant à continué.  
\- Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle m'énerve. C'est un rappel à une de mes défaites. Tu t'es sans doute rendu compte que je n'aimais pas perdre.  
Avec un sourire, il hoche la tête en bougeant sa main où une cicatrice aurait normalement dû se trouver suite à l'accident de la plage.  
\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, repris-je, j'ai perdu un pari. Au moment précis où j'ai perdu, cette chanson passée à la radio. Je boudais et avec ma mauvaise foi habituelle, j'ai cassé la radio et j'ai hurlé que je détesté cette chanson. Pendant un mois, le gagnant de ce maudit pari me réveiller avec cette chanson.  
\- Je pense que je m'entendrai bien avec le gagnant de ton pari, dit Paul après avoir rigolé encore un peu. Ca m'étonne que tu t'es laissé faire. Après ce que tu as fait à Quil, je pensais que tu étais une dure à cuire qui se venger à la première occasion.  
\- Premièrement, je n'étais pas seule dans l'épisode avec Quil. Et deuxièmement, je ne me laisse pas faire. Bien évidemment que je me suis vengé !  
\- Comment tu t'y es pris, lança-t-il intéressé.  
\- J'ai fait en sorte qu'il déteste aussi cette chanson, rigolais-je avec le souvenir en tête. On été jeune, donc ça n'a pas été difficile. Il avait un manga, édition limitée. Il la mise dans une boîte en verre dans la bibliothèque du salon, pour la protégée. Il adorait ces mangas, mais celle-là, c'était toute sa vie. Alors qu'il venait me réveiller pour la énième fois avec cette chanson, je l'ai attaché à une chaise. Il n'avait pas peur, parce qu'il savait que je n'allais pas le frapper et aussi parce qu'il été arrogant. J'ai remis cette même chanson et j'ai ouvert le précieux coffre. J'ai vu ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur et j'ai souri. Je me suis même mise à chanter ! Et toujours avec mon plus beau sourire, je l'ai brûlé.  
\- Quoi, s'effara Paul. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.  
Je le regard surprise, j'avais pourtant cru être assez claire. J'ai même trouvé mon monologue super ! Inspirée, bien agencé. J'y avais mis les bonnes intonations et lui, il n'avait pas compris le dénouement. Tous ces efforts pour rien !  
\- Mais non, m'énervais-je. J'ai brûlé la Bd, c'est tout !  
\- Oh ! Et il l'a prit comment ?  
\- Il a hurlé comme si on l'égorger, avec dans les yeux une envie de meurtre.  
Je suis prise d'un fou rire, partagé entre l'hilarité et la culpabilité. J'étais vraiment mauvaise !  
\- Petite question, me dit-il en levant la main comme un écolier. Vous aviez quel âge ?  
\- Neuf ans, hésitais-je. Peut-être dix.  
\- Une dure à cuire, hein ?  
Je souris et me retiens de lui dire que quelques jours plus tard, Alice me donner la réplique exacte du manga incendié avec la dédicace de l'auteur en bonus. J'aimais trop Jamie pour le faire souffrir encore un jour de plus, alors j'avais supplié Emmett et sa sœur de m'aider. Une semaine après l'incident, je l'offrais à Jamie, présentant ainsi mes excuses. Je ne suis pas une dure à cuire, juste quelqu'un d'impulsive !  
\- Exactement, souris-je.

-Désolé, dit Seth en entrant dans la voiture. On a dû trouver une excuse valable pour que sa mère le laisse sortir.  
Brady entre à son tour en nous saluant chaleureusement. Après avoir balayé ses excuses d'une main, je démarre.  
\- Tu es fatigué, demanda Seth à Paul après que celui-ci ait bruyamment baillé.  
\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, lui informa Paul en me lançant un regard.  
C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne. Avec ses sous-entendus, il risquerait de mettre la puce à l'oreille de personnes pas très contentes de savoir que j'ai pass la nuit avec lui. Emmett pourrait le briser.  
\- Comme vous allez passer la journée chez les vampires, je dois vous informais de certaine chose. Vous devez maîtriser vos pensées.  
\- À cause d'Edward, lança Seth.  
\- Exactement. Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à cacher, dis-je - le regard rivé discrètement sur Paul en insistant sur le "quelqu'un", ce ne sera plus du tout secret avec Edward. Et que si vous avait une pense déplaisante, du style "oh, Bella est maladroite ! ", il pourrait mal le prendre.  
\- On a l'habitude de contrôler nos pensées avec la meute, intervient Brady avec un sourire timide, ce ne sera pas plus difficile avec un vampire télépathe.  
Je lui rends son sourire par le rétroviseur en faisant mine d'être rassuré, mais honnêtement, leur pensée ne m'intéressent pas. C'est surtout celle de Paul qui me pause problème. Voilà pourquoi j'avais mis une certaine distance entre ma famille et mes autres relations.  
\- Et Jasper, repris-je, il ressent les émotions des autres. Il peut ressentir votre gêne, votre peur... Au moindre sous-entendu, il peut découvrir plein de choses.  
Je fais une pause et reprends d'un ton plus enjoué :  
\- Mise à part, ces deux vampires, vous n'avez rien à craindre des autres.  
Sauf peut-être de Rosalie, mais je suis sûr que pour moi, elle va faire un effort. J'espère seulement que ce ne seront pas les mêmes efforts qu'elle à fait à la séance d'essayage de Bella.  
J'essaie de me concentrer sur la route, mais je sens quelqu'un me regarder. Je tourne la tête, pour voir que c'est Paul l'imbécile qui me déconcentre sur ma conduite. Avec des yeux ouverts à l'extrême, il me regardait en ouvrant la bouche comme s'il venait d'apprendre un scoop des plus croustillant.  
\- Quoi, l'agressais-je.  
Je n'aimais pas son expression, ça m'agaçais encore plus que ces sous-entendus.  
\- Tu as peur, jubila-t-il.  
\- Quoi, répétais-je. Pas du tout.  
Je fixe la route en essayant de l'oublier, mais je sens ses yeux toujours rivé sur moi. Je le regarde au coin de l'œil, en soufflant pour garder mon calme. Un grand sourire moqueur remplace son hébétement, et mon envie de garder mon calme disparaît.  
\- Arrête ça, m'énervais-je. Je n'ai pas peur !  
Il lève les mains, faisant l'innocent, mais son hilarité prouve sa culpabilité.  
\- T'es un crétin ! Votre ami est vrai un crétin, dis-je aux deux adolescents à l'arrière de la voiture.  
Je me tourne vers eux pour avoir leur affirmation, mais Brady me lance un sourire désolé alors que Seth hoche doucement la tête en se cachant de Paul. Ils craignaient le beau brun !  
\- Faut pas avoir peur, les rassurais-je. Ce n'est que des muscles. Moi, je n'en fais qu'une bouchée de votre grand méchant loup.  
Ils me suivent dans mon rire, mais s'arrêtent quand Paul leur lance un regard courroucé.  
\- N'oublie pas que le grand méchant loup mange le petit chaperon rouge, me dit-il.  
\- Exact ! Sauf que moi, je suis le bûcheron qui découpé avec ma hache le crétin de loup.  
Je gare la voiture dans l'allée et me précipite pour ne pas finir trempé par la pluie. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée les autres à mes talons et découvre avec stupeur les vampires et les quileutes rigolant entre eux. Je me tourne vers Seth et le pince férocement. Il se tourne vers moi avec un regard stupéfié et après avoir dégluti, se rapproche de moi et me chuchote très bas :  
\- Ce n'est pas un rêve !  
\- Oh, s'exclama Esmée. Entrée !  
Avec un salut chaleureux, Seth s'avance vers le salon suivi de Brady et de Paul. Ce dernier s'arrête un instant à côté de moi et comme Seth, chuchote très bas à mon oreille :  
\- Paralysée par la peur petit bûcheron ?  
Je lui fais les gros yeux, mais ça n'arrête pas le quileute qui me lance un sourire moqueur.  
\- Si tu as trop peur, continua-t-il, je serais là pour un calin.  
Retenant un rire, il continue sa marche jusqu'à ses frères. Cette journée promet d'être longue !

Le temps s'écoule aussi lentement que fond du sable au soleil. Les secondes me paraissent être des minutes, et les minutes des heures. Je me souviens que jadis - quelques jours de ça -, j'ai souhaité que toute ma famille soit réunie, peut importe leur nature. Maintenant, je commence à détester ce souhait. Comment des vampires et des loups pourraient-ils s'entendre ? Ils sont aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, que le soleil et la pluie. Il faudrait leur trouver un point commun, mais il n'en n'ont aucun. Mais si, moi ! Quel point commun vivifiant, vraiment. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de se moquer de moi et de modifier la vérité, parce que je ne faisais pas autant de bêtise qu'ils le racontaient. Déjà, que l'idée de cette journée ne m'emballait pas, maintenant, je peux dire que je ne l'aime pas ! Des heures durant, j'ai été le sujet de leurs conversations et je n'en peux plus. Seul Rosalie s'est retenu de parler. Bien qu'elle a souri à plusieurs reprise et qu'elle n'est pas participer parce qu'elle ne portait pas les quileutes dans son cœur, j'y voyais là un soutient sur lequel je pouvais - je devais - m'accrocher. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé pourquoi Edward n'était-il pas là. La réponse a été courte, il viendrait dans l'après-midi avec Bella. Heureusement pour moi, la conversation s'est dirigée vers Bella. Ce qui m'a parut bizarre, c'est que c'est Jacob qui a commencé à questionné Alice sur le mariage. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prends et il parait se réjouir du bonheur des futurs mariés. Cette journée me fait froid dans le dos !  
J'écoute d'une oreille leur conversation, jusqu'au moment où j'entends mon prénom  
\- J'ai même eu le temps d'offrir à Meika une jolie robe, se gargarisa Alice. Celle qu'elle avait sur elle hier soir.  
Je frémis en pensant à ma jolie robe qui devait être toute froissée dans une des pièces sombres de la maison de cet imbécile et sexy quileutes. Elle était magnifique !  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prends et il parait se réjouir du bonheur des futurs mariés.  
Les yeux de ses amis se tournent vers lui, les miens inclus avec en plus un petit sourire satisfait. Je lui avais dit la vérité ce matin et il ne m'a pas cru.  
\- Pourquoi, rigolais-je. Tu voudrais la même ?  
Il plisse les yeux sous les rires et les moqueries de ses camarades.  
\- Non, merci, déclina le bel Indien. Tout comme toi, je n'aime pas la couleur rose.  
Je me tends, il n'a pas dit ça !  
\- Où as-tu entendu que Meika n'aimait pas le rose, gloussa Alice imitée par Rosalie.  
\- Si elle déteste le rose, intervient Emmett, alors elle déteste sa chambre. Elle déteste aussi la tasse personnalisé qu'elle a eu pour ses 14 ans et la voiture qu'elle a demandé à Rosalie de choyer en son absence.  
\- En gros, reprit Alice. Elle détteste tout ce qu'elle préfère.  
Je porte mes mains à mon visage dans un signe de desespoir. J'avais fait beaucoup d'effort pour que Paul arrête de m'énerver avec la couleur rose et ils lui servent sur un plateau d'argent, une source de moquerie.  
\- Le rose est ta couleur préféré, s'égosilla Paul.  
Il se met à rire suivit des trois mousquetaires qui se disaient être mes amis.  
\- Oh ! Alors ta période rose et paillette ne c'est pas essouflées, se moqua Jacob.  
Je me corrige, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cette journée, je la hais !  
\- Tu dors à la maison ce soir, me demanda Jacob essayant de me faire oublier sa moquerie.  
Ma première pensée est de lui dire non, mais je sais que ça ferait plaisir à Billy.  
\- Vous l'avez eu hier soir, intervient Emmet d'un ton boudeur avant que je ne puisse répondre. Ce soir, elle est avec nous.  
Ma respiration s'arrête, mais je m'empresse de reprendre un souffle posé pour ne pas les alerter. Je me lève lentement et évite de rencontrer le regard des autres en priant pour que Jacob ne relève pas la plainte d'Emmett.  
\- Non, démentit Jacob. Hier soir, Meika était avec vous.  
\- Comment ça, me demanda Emmett.  
Je m'arrête et me tourne vers lui avec un regard désintéressé, faisant mine d'avoir perdu le fil de leur conversation.  
\- Si tu n'étais pas avec Jacob et Billy, commença Alice méfiante, où as-tu passé la nuit ?  
Tout le monde, les yeux rivés sur moi, semblait attendre une réponse à cette question. Mais j'ai le cerveau vide et n'arrive pas à trouver d'excuse. Il est trop occupé à me rappeler de ne pas regarder Paul. Pour cela, je bloque mon regard dans celui d'Alice.  
\- Alice, la réprimanda Esmée. Ne la mets pas mal à aise devant tout le monde.  
Je la remercie de prendre ma défense, mais son intervention me met plus mal à l'aise et me rend nerveuse.  
\- Elle a passé la nuit chez moi, intervient Leah avec un sourire.  
Je ne me tourne pas vers elle, parce qu'elle se trouve à côté de Paul et que la supercherie ne marcher pas si je le faisais. Elle jouait son rôle d'équipière, toujours couvrir l'autre peut importe la vérité, c'était notre pacte. Même si à l'époque, il n'avait été créer qu'au cas où l'une de nous tuerait quelqu'un et qu'il lui fallait un alibi, cette situation entre parfaitement dans sa charte d'utilisation.  
\- Tu été avec moi hier, dénonça Jacob.  
Mince, je dois vite trouver une autre excuse qui justifierais que j'ai découché et ce mensonge.  
\- J'ai dit qu'elle était chez moi, expliqua l'Indienne, pas avec moi. Elle me rendait service.  
J'avais oublie qu'elle mentait aussi bien que moi, mais pour le coup, on peut dire qu'elle ment mieux que moi.  
\- Tu n'as pas à leur dire Leah, dis-je en entrant dans son jeu. Tu n'as pas à étaler ta vie privée devant eux, ce ne sont pas leurs affaires.  
\- Je m'excuse, dit Alice le plus sincèrement possible.  
Leah haussa les épaules et lui assure qu'elle ne lui en veux pas. Jacob ne me quitte pas des yeux et je vois dans son regard qu'il ne croit pas à notre petite comédie. Je décide de ne pas m'en inquiéter, je trouverais quoi lui dire plus tard. À la place, je préfère faire des reproches à Alice :  
\- Tu t'excuses auprès de Leah, mais pas auprès de moi !  
\- Exactement, affirma la vampire. On est toujours obligé de te mettre au pied du mur pour que tu avoues. Tu ne fais que mentir.  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai, démentis-je en regardant tout monde en recherche de soutien.  
Il semble qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à penser que je ne fais que mentir. Je n'y crois pas, je ne ment pas tant que ça ! Sachant à l'avance que je ne gagnerais pas se combat, je décide de ne pas m'aventurer sur ce chemin glissant où je risque d'y laisser quelques plumes et fait volte face pour rejoindre la cuisine.

À la seconde où j'entre dans la cuisine, un atroce bruit retient mon attention. Edward est arrivé avec Bella et son affreuse auto. J'entends leurs pas se rapprocher de la maison et je décide de prendre quelque rafraîchissement pour les quiletes et la nouvelle venue dans le réfrigérateur.  
Edward fait son apparition avec sur le visage une expression froide. Je referme la porte du réfrigérateur sans rien prendre et le regarde. J'ai peur que Paul ait laissé passer ses pensées. J'espère juste que si c'est la cause de sa mauvaise humeur, qu'il ne va pas faire de scandale et encore moins le dire tout haut.  
\- Tu m'as dit que tu veillerais sur elle, me lança-t-il.  
Ne comprenant pas tout de suite son accusation, je me permets quand même de souffler en remerciant le ciel que Paul ai pu garder ses pensées pour lui. Puis, les souvenirs aidant, la phrase d'Edward prend un sens :  
\- Edward, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si Bella à trébuché.  
\- Tu devais la protégée, s'entêta le vampire.  
\- Je devais la protégée au moindre risque, pas de sa maladresse ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je l'empêche de marcher jusqu'à ce que tu sois à ses côtés pour pouvoir la rattraper ? Ce n'est plus une enfant Edward. Alors, arrête de m'embêter avec cette histoire.  
Je lui tourne le dos et prie pour qu'il ne m'en veuille plus et qu'il prend sur lui. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il s'en voudra et qu'il m'offrira un cadeau pour ce faire pardonner.  
C'est à ce moment que décide d'intervenir Emmett :  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Edward le regard mauvais se tourne vers Emmet en un battement de cils. Je le regarde consterner qu'il nous pose cette question, alors qu'il a tout entendu.  
\- Je vous ai entendu, nous informa-t-il inutilement.  
Je soupire intérieurement, il veut vraiment qu'Edward s'énerve ! Il n'a pas pensé à la belle cuisine d'Esmée. Elle tient énormément à ses ustensiles de cuisine.  
\- Comme ça, Bella est tombée, continua-t-il en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?  
Edward se tourne lentement vers moi, ce qui me fait plus peur que s'il s'était tourné rapidement.  
Emmett, garde tes pensées pour toi !  
J'essaye de faire passé cette pensée à Emmett, mais je suis presque sûr qu'il n'a été entendu que par Edward. La télépathie, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !  
\- Tu as vraiment promis ça à Emmett, me demanda Edward en s'avançant vers moi - toujours aussi lentement - avec une colère sourde.  
Je recule un peu, puis de plus en plus en faisant un sourire contrit. Finalement, je dois rejoindre Emmett faisant ainsi quasiment un tour complet de la table de travail centrale, pour qu'Edward s'arrête.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais promis à Emmett, fis-je l'innocente.  
Je crois que sa tombe à l'eau pour le petit cadeau.  
\- Tu veux que je t'offre un cadeau avec des excuses, commença Edwrd en grinçant des dents, parce qu'à chaque fois que ma fiancée fait preuve de maladresse, tu t'empresses de le racontais à mon idiot de frère.  
\- Non, me précipitais-je de dire. Ce n'était pas pour ça que je voulais que tu m'offres un cadeau.  
Il ferme les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Tais-toi Meika, tu t'enfonces !  
\- Oh, s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant ses yeux avec un faux sourire. Alors se serrait peut-être pour te remercier d'offrir à Bella des moqueries incessantes à chaque fois qu'elle trébuchera.  
J'en suis sur maintenant, je peux dire adieu au cadeau. Tant pis, j'en aurais un avec Emmett.  
Je prends une inspiration et baisse la tête d'un air coupable. Il ne me reste que des excuses à faire si je veux qu'Edward retourne auprès de Bella dans le salon.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé, m'excusais-je sur un ton sincère. Ce n'était pas mon intention.  
Après un moment, silencieux, il s'en va s'en un mot, mais toujours en colère. Je me retiens de sourire en m'asseyant sur l'un des tabouret, consciente qu'il avait des raisons d'être en colère. Emmett, lui ne se retient pas et m'imite en s'asseyant sur le tabouret dans mon dos. Il tourne le mien pour qu'on soit face à face et bien qu'inutile quand on est entouré de vampire, il murmure :  
\- Alors, comment s'est débrouiller Bella pour trébucher.  
Le grognement d'Edward retentit du salon et je m'étonne de ne pas le voir débarqué.  
\- Emmett, grondais-je le vampire en dissimulant un rire.  
Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Edward nous pourchasse pour réclamer justice. Je ne lui dirais rien !  
Il me prie d'un geste de bien vouloir lui répondre, mais je secoue négativement la tête. Il me regarde, puis fait monter les enchères. Pas besoin de savoir lire dans les pensées pour comprendre ce que signifient ses gestes. La paume de sa main face à moi, l'index et le majeur lever, je me sens hésiter. Deux ! Il sourire en comprenne qu'il a flairé le poisson. Il ajoute son pouce à ses autres doigts et je flanche. Il va m'en offrir trois !  
\- Elle a trébuché sur ses pieds, me moquais-je sur le même ton qu'Emmett. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu faire ça, ça doit être un don !  
J'entends Edward se lever et je me mets à courir dans un cri, puis je me mets à rire. Edward est trop sur la défensive, parfois. C'est la deuxième fois que je cours comme une enfant en deux jours, et c'est de sa faute.


	13. Légende et exposition

Bonjour ou bonsoir,  
Je m'excuse de ses dernières semaines où je n'ai posté aucun chapitre. J'ai été emporté dans les préparations autour des fêtes de fin d'année. Pour me faire pardonner et rattraper les semaines où je n'ai rien écrit, je posterais deux chapitres. Un ce soir, et l'autre demain soir.  
Bonne année et bonne lecture à vous.

 **Légende et exposition**

Un léger bruit me réveille. J'inspecte les alentours pour trouver l'origine du bruit et tombe sur un Paul immobile.  
\- Désolé, chuchota le merveilleux Indien en s'avançant vers moi. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Sam m'attend, mais je pense que je serais de retour avant midi. Rendors-toi et fais comme chez toi.  
Il me sourit et m'embrasse doucement avant de s'en aller. Je me tourne de l'autre côté pour continuer mon sommeil, mais en fermant les yeux, quelque chose me gêne. Je ne sais pas ce que sais, mais une idée commençait à faire son chemin dans mon subconscient et me contrariait légèrement.  
Je me lève du lit en secouant légèrement la tête, je me fais juste des films. Je vais très bien ! Depuis l'invitation d'Esmée, mon cœur était plus serein. Les quileutes et les Cullens n'étaient pas devenue une grande famille, mais un effort considérable avait été fait par les deux clans. De plus, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'éprouvais une certaine culpabilité d'aller chez l'un ou l'autre. Maintenant, je me sens moins coupable. Je vais chez les Cullens sans me préoccuper de vexer les quileutes et je vais chez Billy sans avoir peur de blessé Esmée, même s'il le faut avouait que j'étais le plus souvent chez Paul.  
Oh, Paul ! Paul et son beau visage, ainsi que son magnifique corps, ses abdos d'acier et son mauvais caractère me rendent folle. Une semaine que ce petit jeu ne cessait de me mettre les nerfs à vif. D'un côté, l'attraction qui me pousse vers lui et me fait perdre la tête et de l'autre, la peur d'être surpris qui me tétanise presque. Que pouvais-je faire, j'aime jouer avec le feu ! Une passion dévorante, une certaine complicité amicale et une confrontation quasi-omniprésente - qui bizarrement était l'une des choses que j'adorais le plus - rythmaient nos rendez-vous secrets. Parfois, après une confrontation, je trouvais le moyen de ne plus tomber sous charme, mais il trouvait toujours le moyen de me faire succomber à nouveau. Cependant, je ne luttais pas vraiment, je trouvais même des excuses pour l'aider à me faire craquer. Oh, qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
Je cherche mes vêtements, mais les seuls que je trouve dans la chambre, ce sont ceux de Paul. Je prends son tee-shirt gris sur le meuble à côté du lit, puis me ravise. Je ne vais pas mettre le tee-shirt de Paul, je ne suis pas sa copine et je ne suis pas dans un film. Il m'énerve à lancé mes vêtements n'importe où, l'autre fois, c'était dans son salon, avant-hier, c'était dans la salle de bain et hier, c'était dans la cuisine. Je me retrouvais toujours avec rien à me mettre sur le dos lors de mon réveil puisque nous finissions toujours notre nuit à des mètres de mes habits. Je sors de la chambre pour me rendre à la salle de bains en m'enroulant dans la couverture blanche.  
Après m'être rafraîchie, je descends les marches de l'escalier enroulé cette fois-ci d'une serviette, mais de légers bruit de pas m'arrêtent. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre laissant passée en plus d'un léger vents, des fragrances de fleurs. Une odeur impériale de jacinthe, accompagnée d'un doux effluve de muguet et d'une touche de bois de santal. Un véritable bouquet de printemps !  
\- Paul, s'éleva la voix d'Emily.  
Je retourne dans la chambre de Paul en entendant Emily entré dans le salon. Mince, qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Je ne peux pas sortir par la fenêtre, mes habits sont dans la cuisine. Oh, non ! Et si Emily les reconnaissait. Respire Meika, rien ne sert de paniqué. Quand elle verra que Paul est absent, elle rentrera chez elle.  
Je tends l'oreille et réalise qu'elle n'est pas prête à partir. Intriguée, je sors de la chambre et redescends de quelques marches en faisant attention de ne pas être vu par Emily. Munie d'un plumeau, cette dernière s'active balayant la poussière de la cheminée. Elle est venue faire le ménage !  
Pour l'instant, elle nettoie le salon, mais lorsqu'elle aura fini, elle continuera dans la cuisine. Pour résumé, elle finira tôt ou tard par trouver mes vêtements. Il ne me reste qu'à trouver une solution, fait travailler ton incroyable esprit Meika !  
Une demi-heure déjà qu'Emily a commencé le ménage et aucune idée ne m'est venue à l'esprit. Pour être totalement sincère, je n'en ai pas cherché. Au lieu de cela, j'ai passé ces trente dernières minutes à l'observer faire la poussière et à chercher le balai. J'avais même failli poussée le même cri de victoire qu'elle lorsqu'elle l'a trouvé.  
Trop occupé à m'inquiéter au sujet de mes vêtements dans la cuisine, je suis passé à côté d'un léger détail - détail qui avait quand même son importance. Ce n'est que lorsque je la vois déplacer le canapé que je me souviens de ce qui se trouvait dessous.  
Mon cœur s'arrête un moment, pour repartir de plus belle. Une immense gêne s'empare de moi en voyant Emily regarder mes sous-vêtements oubliés. Oh mon dieu, je crois que je vais mourir de honte !  
Des pas précipité se dirigeant vers la maison, me fait sortir de mon état de choc. Je retourne dans la chambre et écoute avec attention. La porte d'entrée claque et reconnaissant la présence de Paul, je me détends un peu.  
\- Salut, s'exclama Paul un peu essoufflé - ce qui m'étonna.  
\- Salut, lui répondit Emily. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne devais pas être avec Sam.  
\- Oui, mais j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre.  
Oui, cette chose qu'il a oubliée, c'est moi ! Je l'entends au bas des marches, mais je ne le laisse pas le temps de montée et chuchote :  
\- Paul, apporte-moi mes vêtements. Ils sont dans la cuisine.  
Paul fait demi-tour et quelques minutes plus tard, il entre dans la chambre, mes habits en main.  
\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-il en me les présentant.  
Je les attrape d'un air vexé :  
\- Tu aurais pu me dire qu'elle allait venir !  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait venir. Dès que je l'ai su, je suis revenu.  
Je hausse les épaules après m'être habillée et lui dit :  
\- C'est bon, je te crois. Je vais y aller, je vais passer par la fenêtre.  
\- Oui, mais...  
\- Paul, cria Emily en l'interrompant.  
Je l'embrasse rapidement, puis ouvre la fenêtre et saute gracieusement dans l'herbe mouillé.

J'avance rapidement, de peur de croiser quelqu'un dans mes habits d'hier. Malheureusement, à quelques mètres de moi, apparaissent Leah et son alpha.  
\- Tu étais ou hier soir, demanda impétueusement Sam à Leah.  
Je voulais les contournais, mais leur conversation m'intriguer. Pourquoi cette question ? N'était-ce pas un peu indiscret de sa part, en tant ex fiancé, de demander cela ?  
\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça, répondit l'Indienne - méfiante.  
\- On t'a vu devant l'hôtel, lui information le chef de meute en analysant la réaction de la quileute.  
\- En quoi ça te regarde, rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.  
\- Avec qui tu étais, répéta Sam.  
Bien qu'il n'a pas utilisé sa voix d'alpha - un peu limite, quand même -, ça rester un ordre. Leah trembla légèrement en le regard avec défiance. Elle ne compter pas l'obéir et encore moi baisser les yeux devant lui. Bien que la courageuse Leah soit une teigne, en l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai détecté ce que son interlocuteur n'a sûrement pas décelé dans son attitude arrogante, elle avait peur. La peur se mêler à sa colère.  
Elle avait de quoi être en colère, Sam n'avais rien à exiger d'elle sur sa vie privé, peut importe son statut de chef. Mais pourquoi avait-elle peur, il ne peut pas la forcer à dire quoi que se soit, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille, grogna-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.  
Sam la prend par le bras et la retourne pour lui faire face.  
\- Dis moi !  
Prise d'une colère moins forte que celle de mon amie, j'interviens en m'avançant vers eux :  
\- Elle était avec moi. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver.  
Sam se tourne vers moi avec scepticisme, mais je soutiens son regard avec ardeur et détermination. Je ne le laisserais pas gagner ce combat - aussi futile soit-il - face à Leah. Il baisse les yeux en premier, mais pas de défaite, plutôt pour cacher son sourire.  
\- Je sais où tu étais et avec qui, ce n'était pas à l'hôtel avec Leah.  
Je souffle, il était au courant pour moi et Paul. C'est peut-être ce que ce dernier voulait me dire quand avant que je m'en aille. Je ne sais pas si je lui en veux, mais en attendant, c'est à Leah que je dois penser.  
\- Tu es au courant, rigolais-je feignant la légèreté. C'est super, les choses seront plus facile à expliquer. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, la situation est difficile pour tout le monde, mais Leah a beaucoup souffert. J'ai voulu lui accordé un moment de paix en dehors de vos gardes et de vos réunions en lui payant l'hôtel. Moi, ça m'arrangeais. Quand on me demande où je suis et que je ne puisse pas répondre, je leur dis que j'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel pour me ressourcer et ils n'ont qu'à téléphoner l'hôtel pour avoir confirmation de mon mensonge grâce à Leah.  
Au fur et à mesure que je lui explique la raison - totalement mensongère - pour laquelle Leah était à l'hôtel, son air hautain se transforme peu à peu en culpabilité. Je prends une inspiration, contente qu'il me croit et rajoute :  
\- Leah me sert d'alibi.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Sam. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais...  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, lui coupais-je la parole. Je t'en veux parce que tu as mis Leah au pied du mur pour qu'elle te parle de sa vie privée. Ce dont tu n'as pas le droit, que ce soit par rapport à ton statut de chef ou ton statut d'ex fiancée. Tu es allée trop loin et ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses.  
Je lance un sourire de soutien à Leah et continue mon chemin, sans un regard pour Sam.  
J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Pas que je regrette ce que j'ai dit, en aucun cas, je ne regretterai de dire la vérité. J'ai seulement peur que par vengeance - ou par inadvertance dans ça gène - il parle de Paul et moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui a prit à Paul de le lui dire !

Toute la matinée, j'avais essayé de garder mon calme. Cependant, je ressemblais plus à un lion en gage qu'une personne sereine. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de retourner chez Paul pour avoir des explications. Je suis devant chez lui et tout m'indique qu'il était seul à l'intérieur.  
\- Tu l'as dit à Sam, hurlais-je presque à Paul en entrant à l'intérieur de sa maison.  
\- Je sais, commença-t-il en levant les mains. Je suis désolée, mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. On été transformée et il m'a dit qu'Emily été ici, alors je me suis inquiété pour toi et ils l'ont vu dans mes pensées.  
Je le rejoins au salon et me calme un peu. Expliqué comme ça, je ne pouvais pas trop lui en vouloir. J'aurais pu faire la même erreur face à Edward, mais quand même Sam !  
\- Il a promis qu'il ne dira rien, ajouta-t-il calmement.  
\- Mais il va sûrement le dire à Emily, rétorquais-je beaucoup moins calme que lui.  
\- Sans doute, me répondit-il nonchalamment, c'est sa fiancée.  
\- Comme si je ne le savais pas !  
\- Mais ne t'en fais pas elle ne dira rien, non plus.  
Je retiens ma respiration quelques minutes, puis souffles doucement pour garder mon calme.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'Emily est venue faire aujourd'hui, lui demandais-je les dents serrer rendant presque ma phrase incompréhensible.  
\- Elle est venue faire un peu de ménage.  
\- Précisément ! Et tu sais ce qu'elle a trouvait sous ton canapé quand elle ranger dans le salon. Des sous-vêtements féminins.  
Il me regarde avec un air imbécile sur le visage qui me donne envie de le secouer ou encore de lui arracher la tête.  
\- Dès que Sam va lui dire pour nous deux, gémis-je la tête dans les mains, elle saura que ses sous-vêtements m'appartiennent.  
Je relève lentement la tête en entendant le stupide rire du stupide Indien. Je lui lance un regard assassin qui ne fait que redoubler son rire d'intensité. Je suis sidéré, il se moque ouvertement de moi et de l'humiliation qui m'attends. Je me lève lentement avec le peu de dignité qui me reste et sort calmement de la pièce. Cependant, je m'arrête devant l'entrée et fais demi-tour n'ayant finalement que faire d'être digne. Je retrouve un Paul toujours hilare et avec toute la volonté du monde le pousse de toutes mes forces. Mes forces restant à hauteur humaine, je ne parviens qu'à lui faire perdre légèrement l'équilibre. Malgré tout, je réussis à avoir accès à la partie supérieure de son corps sans que ces bras - trop occupés à essayé de lui rendre une position stable - ne puisses me barrer le passage et en libérant ma force herculéenne, je lui administre un coup dans les côtes. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même et avec la même dignité que tout à l'heure accompagnée d'un sourire ravi, je sors de chez lui la tête haute.

Deux heures que j'étais avec Emily dans la cuisine - son lieu de prédilection - et je ne pouvais toujours pas m'empêcher de rougir bêtement à chaque fois que ces yeux se posent sur moi.  
Ma gêne ne fait qu'augmenter, lorsque Sam entre en compagnie de Paul.  
\- Salut, me dit Paul avec un léger regard noir.  
Je ne lui réponds pas et lui tourne le dos pour aller m'asseoir auprès de Seth sur le canapé.  
\- Salut, répéta Paul.  
Je ne fais toujours pas attention à lui et me tourne vers Seth :  
\- Je peux jouer ?  
\- Bien sûr, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.  
Avec un grand sourire, il me tend l'autre manette.  
\- Non, intervient Emily. Le repas est prêt, alors à table.  
Dans un soupir, Seth repose les manettes et se lève, déçu de devoir laissé tomber son jeu. Compatissante au regret de Seth, je me lève à mon tour et le suis. Du moins, j'essaye, puisque Paul me barre la route. J'essaye de le contourner, mais lorsque je vais à droite, il se déplace pour m'empêcher d'avancer. Et quand je vais à gauche, il réitère l'opération. Agacé, je lève la tête vers son sourire moqueur. Mon regard descend jusqu'à ses côtes et le même sourire apparaît sur mon visage à la vue du léger bleu au-dessous de ses pectoraux saillants. Certes, c'est plus une ombre qu'un réel hématome, mais je suis prête à parier qu'il était beaucoup plus voyant une heure plus tôt.  
Son sourire laisse place au même regard noire qu'il m'avait servi à son arrivée et d'un air hautain, je lève la tête et le pousse légèrement pour passé.  
Je m'assois à côté de Seth et alors que j'invite tacitement sa soeur à s'asseoir à ma droite, Paul la devance. Il m'offre son plus beau sourire et en essayant de ravaler ma colère, je prends le plat que me passe Seth en l'ignorant.  
\- Tu peux me passer la carafe d'eau, me demanda Paul. S'il te plaît.  
De nouveau, je lui tourne ostensiblement le dos - ce qui est assez délicat autour d'une table. Je prends mon verre et le vide le plus vite possible. Puis, je prends la carafe et me ressers un peu d'eau. Mon verre rempli, Paul tend la main dans un geste inutile, puisque je replace l'objet convoité à l'autre bout de la table.  
\- Euh... Tu ne m'as pas entendu, s'enquit Paul en me touchant l'épaule.  
D'un air distant, j'enlève sa main de mon épaule et me décale de quelques centimètres, empiétant de peu l'espace de Seth.  
\- Gamine, marmonna Paul partagé entre l'amusement et le mécontentement.

Après avoir été éjecté de la cuisine par une Emily qui n'avait pas besoin d'aide, je m'assois dans le canapé pour jouer avec Seth.  
\- Meika, m'interpella Leah. Je peux te voir un instant, en privé.  
\- Bien sûr, lui souriais-je.  
Je peux dire adieu à ma partie avec son frère. Je la suis en dehors de la maison en essayant de cacher ma nervosité.  
Peut-être que Sam lui avait tout dit. Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle avait fait un rapprochement entre mon comportement avec Paul et les paroles de Sam. Si c'est le cas, que vais-je lui dire ?  
À plus de cinq mètres de la maison, Leah s'arrête et se tourne vers moi :  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous entendent, c'est pour ça qu'on est sorti et qu'on doit chuchoter.  
\- Je comprends, acquiesçais-je en chuchotant. Alors, que veux-tu me dire ?  
\- Sam voulait te parler lui-même, commença l'Indienne, mais je l'ai convaincu de me laisser faire. Ce n'était pas une question de jalousie mal placée.  
\- Pardon, m'exclamais-je - soulagée que la conversation n'incluait pas Paul.  
\- Si Sam m'a demandé avec qui j'étais, c'est parce que ma mère le lui à demandé. Elle s'inquiéter pour moi et à tenté de découvrir ce que je lui caché par le biais de Sam. Et tu sais qu'on ne dit pas non à Sue Clearwater.  
Je rigole légèrement, c'est vrai que dire non à Sue est aussi difficile que de refuser quelque chose à Alice.  
\- D'accord, je comprends. Et je sais que je n'aurais pas dû intervenir.  
\- Tu plaisantes, rigola Leah. J'ai adoré et vu le contexte, tu avais le droit de dire ce que tu as dit.  
\- Alors, je suis ravie de vous avoir fait plaisir.  
On rigole toutes les deux et alors que je m'apprête à rejoindre la maison, Leah me retient :  
\- C'est quoi le problème avec Paul.  
Mince, en à peine une seconde, la situation s'est retournée contre moi. Je me retourne vers elle et avec un air innocent, demande doucement :  
\- Quel problème ?  
\- Oh, arrête ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu te comportes avec lui. T'as quelques choses à lui reprocher.  
Mon esprit vengeur prend la place de ma fierté offensé et une idée rafraîchissante commence à germé dans ma tête.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te le dire, puisque comme tu sais, je n'aime pas les confrontations ouverte.  
\- Je sais, ricana Leah. Tu préfères les coups en douce.  
\- J'avais peur que tu t'énerves si je te le disais tout suite, mais je ne vais pas te mentir. J'ai une dent contre Paul.  
Je prends un air désolé, et fait semblant de souffler pour prendre un peu de courage :  
\- Il m'a entendu pester contre Sam et sans connaître l'histoire, il a pris son parti.  
\- Pas étonnant, dit Leah en haussant les épaules. Sam est son ami et Alpha.  
Bon, c'est vrai que ça n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter, mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de la vexer non plus. Je suis obligé de prendre un nouvel angle d'attaque.  
\- Si ce n'était que ça, m'exclamais-je. Il n'a pas arrêtais de te blâmer et de d'attaquer, tout ça dans ton dos.  
Voyant la colère prendre le dessus sur son indifférence, toujours en murmurant, je rajoute :  
\- Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. J'ai répliqué à chaque remarque, mais malheureusement, il a eu le dernier mot. C'est pour cela qu'il me nargue. Ces sourires et sa politesse sont de la provocation.  
Elle était prête à me croire, mais je sens chez elle une certaine réserve.  
\- Pourquoi il avait l'air en colère, quand tu as souri ?  
Je souris à sa question, je n'avais même pas à mentir pour lui répondre.  
\- Comme je n'avais plus d'arguments, je l'ai frappé dans les côtes. Si tu regardes bien, il y a le reste d'un énorme hématome sur ses tablettes de chocolat.  
\- J'espère qu'il a eu mal.  
\- Ca lui à un peu couper, souriais-je - mauvaise.  
\- Alors, commença Leah, on lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce.  
\- Et avec les intérêts !

Après avoir rigolais et avoir monté un plan qui ne comporte qu'une seule action pas si méchante - je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre plus que de raison, alors j'ai avoué à Leah que j'avais un peu exagéré -, nous retournons à l'intérieur.  
\- Tu veux jouer, me demanda Seth à notre retour.  
\- Non, merci. Plus tard peut-être.  
Je lui offre un sourire désolé devant sa mine déçu.  
\- Tu veux peut-être un café, intervient Emily depuis la cuisine.  
\- Volontiers !  
Je me dirige dans l'autre pièce avec Leah et comme tout à l'heure, Paul me barre le passage. Leah plus rapide, l'empêche de me bloquer totalement et le percute malencontreusement dans les côtes. Il gémit un peu en se recroquevillant légèrement. Leah me lance un sourire ravi, qui j'en suis sur, est le reflet du mien.  
\- Désolé Paul, s'exclama innocemment Leah. Tu t'es ramolli, depuis quand une simple bousculade de fait tordre de douleur.  
\- N'exagère pas, s'énerva le beau brun.  
\- Je n'exagère rien, promit l'actrice hors pair en examinant son torse. Attends, c'est un hématome ?  
\- C'est rien, dit-il, je me suis juste cognée tout à l'heure.  
Il me regarde du coin de l'œil et je pense qu'il a compris que j'étais derrière cette scène.  
\- Tu t'es juste cognée, rigola Jacob. Je n'y crois pas, le grand et fort Paul s'est fait un bobo.  
Cette fois, il me regarde droit dans les yeux sachant pertinemment que cette boutade ne serra pas la dernière.  
Paul soupire après une énième blague sur sa personne. À couvert de leur plaisanterie, j'en apprenais énormément sur Paul. Coléreux et impulsif, mais a certains moments gentils et sensibles. Le portait du méchant garçon au cœur tendre !  
\- Au fait Emily, sourit Paul, merci d'être passé chez moi ce matin.  
Je secoue légèrement mes cheveux sur mes joues pour que personne ne remarque les rougeurs qui avaient refait leurs apparitions. Sam lève un sourcil et avec un sourire en coin, me regarde avec amusement. Leah de son côté attire mon regard avec son haussement d'épaules. Nous avions pensé que les blagues continueraient toute l'après-midi, mais l'intervention de Paul menacé grandement ce souhait.  
\- De rien, lui dit Emily. Ca me fait plaisir, en plus ta maison n'est pas si sale.  
\- C'est vrai, rigola Paul.  
Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile cherche, qu'Emily nous dit ce qu'elle à trouver. Oh, non !  
\- Oui à part la poussière et...  
\- C'est bon, l'interrompit Paul.  
Je souffle discrètement. À un moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait la laissait le dire.  
\- Oh, s'exclama Emily comprenant la gêne de Paul. Je suis désolé.  
Elle rigole légèrement, rouge comme une tomate. Maintenant, nous sommes trois à être embarrassé.  
\- D'habitude, tu n'es pas si pudique, commenta quand même Emily.  
\- Je ne suis pas pudique, démentit mon ami à l'ego surdimensionné.  
\- Je dis juste que normalement, tu ne serais pas gêné de dire devant tout le monde que j'ai retrouvé de la lingerie fine sous ton canapé.  
Sam qui avait porté sa tasse à sa bouche, crache sa gorgée de café à l'annonce de sa compagne. Trop inquiet par la respiration de Sam, personne ne rebondit sur ce qu'Emily avait dit. Paul me regarde, coupable et le calme olympien dont je fais preuve m'étonne.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Paul.  
Sa proposition de m'accompagner chez mon parrain pour rendre service à Emily, était surement une façon pour lui de se racheter une conduite. Ainsi debout au milieu du salon de Billy, il avait l'air d'un enfant prise en faute. Je craquerais presque - j'ai bien dit presque.  
Je m'avance doucement vers lui et le gifle, lui communiquant ainsi toute la colère que je ressens envers lui.  
\- On est quitte maintenant, lui dis-je.  
\- Je l'ai mérité, acquiesça Paul en faisant travaillé sa mâchoire. Donc, je ne rajouterais rien.  
Il lève les mains en signe de non-agression et au-delà de toute logique, je me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser. Je suis trop faible, je me déteste ! Il me rend mon baiser, mais le bruit d'une voiture nous interrompt. Quelques minutes plus tard, Billy entre et s'étonne de nous voir. Après avoir salué Paul, il nous demande :  
\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas chez Emily ?  
\- Justement, lui dis-je. Je suis venue prendre les boîtes qu'elle aurait laissé chez toi.  
\- Oh, je vois. Elles sont dans la cuisine.  
Je me dirige vers la cuisine et donne une grosse caisse à Paul et prends la deuxième.  
\- Tu viens avec nous, demandais-je au vieux quileute.  
\- Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec le vieux Quil.  
Bien sûr, pour changer ! Je lui dis au revoir, et en compagnie de Paul, je sors et part vers le QG de la meute.

Je dépose la boîte que j'ai dans les mains, lorsqu'Emily m'interpelle :  
\- Nous parlions justement de toi. Enfin, de ton livre et des légendes qui s'y trouvent.  
\- C'est vrai, m'exclamais-je. Tu les as aimais ?  
\- Oui, s'enflamma-t-elle. Ma préférée, c'est celle des filles de la lune.  
Je souris intérieurement face à son enthousiasme pour cette légende en particulier.  
\- J'avais déjà entendu parler de cette légende, continua-t-elle, mais tout ce qu'on nous disait, c'est qu'un jour une femme pria la lune de protégé ses filles et que la lune lui offrit un don précieux. Ce qu'il y a dans le livre est tout simplement géniale. Non, seulement l'histoire est racontée de A à Z, mais en plus le don que la lune a donnée est dévoilé.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si géniale cette légende, intervient Leah. Moi, je ne vois qu'une banale histoire de prière adresser à la lune.  
Jake et Brady hochent la tête en accords aux paroles de Leah et je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler légèrement. Tout le monde pourrait dire la même chose de leur légende quileute. Les loups et la lune dans des légendes sont ce qu'il y a de plus banale - pour reprendre l'adjectif utilisé par mon amie - dans les civilisations amérindiennes. Je me tourne vers Leah et avec un sourire, lui dit :  
\- Sauf que cette légende, comme votre légende sur Taha Aki, est vraie.  
\- J'en étais sur, s'exclama Emily avec joie.  
\- Cette histoire, commençais-je avec une voix calme et limpide, est bien plus qu'une simple prière à la lune.  
Je prends un air de vieux sage, ayant en tête le visage de Billy lors de ses séances d'orateur. J'aurais aimais que quelqu'un filme cette scène pour que je puisse me délecter de ce moment plus tard.  
\- Après la découverte des sang-froids, continuais-je sur le même ton, la peur régner sur tout les peuples alentour. Les makahs craignant que le pouvoir des quileutes attire l'attention de ces créatures, un accord entre les deux peuples s'est mis en place. En plus de protéger leur tribu, les quileutes ont fait la promesse de venir en aide aux makahs si jamais leur activité les mettais en danger. Pendant des années, il n'y a eu aucun problème et l'entente entre les deux peuple demeura intacte. Mais un jour, une autre disparition inquiéta la tribu Makah. Aquene, la fille ainée de la guérisseuse Akanda Yepa, n'était pas rentré la veille au soir. Pendant que les membres de la tribu cherchaient la disparue, on envoya un messager chez les quileutes, de peur qu'un de ces monstres soit à l'origine de cette disparition. Ils ont remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver et après des heures de recherche, ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils la trouvèrent vivante. Malheureusement, la pauvre avait été attaquée par un sang-froids. Sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi, la bête ne l'avait pas tuer. Seule trace de son attaque, une morsure à la gorge de sa victime. On l'emmena auprès de sa mère pour la soigner, mais aussi grande guérisseuse qu'elle été, elle ne savait que faire. Akanda Yepa se mise à chercher des plantes, des tisanes, et même des prières qui pourrait aider sa fille. Cette dernière, entourer de sa fille et de sa sœur, ne cessait de hurler à la mort. Aucune d'elles ne savait que celle qu'elle aimaient se consumer littéralement à cause du venin.  
Je fais une pause pour contempler les visages médusés de mes amis. J'aurais rit, si je n'avais craint de perdre ma crédibilité auprès de mon auditoire.  
-Ces cris ont duré trois jours, continuais-je d'un air sérieux. Trois pénibles jours, où à son chevet Kaya sa jeune sœur, s'occuper d'elle. Lorsque ses cris se sont éteints, sa peau est devenue froide et pâle. Le quatrième jour, le verdict été tombé, elle mourrait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. La guérisseuse la mort dans l'âme, s'apprêtait à rejoindre la tente où sa fille s'éteignait, mais un cri l'arrêta. Sa benjamine, fixa le tipi avec un regard remplie de terreur. La toile de peau glissa du tipi, révélant à la vue de tous, une magnifique créature aux yeux rouges. Le souffle coupé, la guérisseuse observa la scène et après quelques minutes, reconnues Aquene dans les traits froid du monstre. L'horreur atteint son comble lorsque la créature souleva Kaya d'une main et lui arracha la tête pour s'abreuver de son sang. Dans un cri d'effroi, la guérisseuse se mit à courir vers elles. L'être immonde qui avait tuer sa propre sœur se tourna vers sa mère, mais dans sa soif insatiable, ne voyait en elle qu'un moyen de calmer la brûlure de sa gorge et voulut l'attaquer. Par chance, un gigantesque loup sauta sur le sang-froid, la tuant sous les yeux de sa mère et de sa fille.  
\- C'est horrible, chuchota Seth.  
Je souris, il n'est pas le seul à penser ça. Moi cependant, j'y voyais là le début de quelque chose de beau, l'espoir. Je couve Seth d'un doux regard face à sa mine peinée et continue :  
\- Akanda Yepa n'a pas pu se remettre de cette double perte. En plus de la douleur, la peur lui enserrer le cœur. Elle avait peur de perdre sa petite-fille, elle avait peur de revivre ce terrible moment. Alors, tous les soirs, elle montée sur la colline et suppliée la lune de leur donnée un moyen de se défendre afin d'éviter que cette histoire ne se reproduise. Dans son dernier souffle, la lune devant la dévotion de la guérisseuse, répondit à sa prière et donna à sa descendance le moyen de tuer l'ennemi par le sang. Les quileutes avait les esprits guerriers et les makahs, les filles de la lune. Les descendants de Taha Aki avaient l'attaque et les descendantes d'Akande Yepa, la défense.  
Je m'arrête un instant, essayant de garder au loin un souvenir qui menace de m'emporter. Je souffle et me concentre sur le visage de Seth.  
\- Si un sang-froids mord une fille de la lune, soufflais-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de toucher mon épaule, il se condamne à une mort imminente.  
Je souris devant le visage émerveillé de Seth, j'ai bien fait de me concentrer sur lui.  
\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours envie, me demanda Emily.  
Sam se tourna vers sa compagne avec un air indigné, imité par sa meute.  
\- Emily, la réprimanda Leah - étonnée.  
Je rigole devant leur air interdit et me tourne moi aussi vers Emily.  
\- Je suis désolé, dit Emily - gênée. C'est juste que dans livre, il est écrit que les filles de la lune ont le pouvoir de détruit le venin, c'est ce qui tue le vampire. Mais, c'est ce qui entraîne également la mort de la fille de la lune.- Exactement, acquiesçais-je. En d'autres termes, la lune nous a offert le moyen de ne pas proliférer leur espèce et de "préserver notre âme". Je comprends ta question, mais je ne sais pas réellement. Je sais juste que c'est grâce à mon père. Enfin, à ces gênes. Mes gênes de filles de la lune m'ont empêché de devenir un vampire et les gènes de mon père m'ont permis de rester en vie.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont d'exceptionnel les gènes de ton père, demanda Emily.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, soupirais-je. Je le savais avant, mais il y a quelques années, j'ai eu un problème et j'ai oublié pas mal de chose. Si vraiment, tu veux savoir, tu peux toujours demander à Carlisle.  
\- Si Carlisle le sait, intervient à son tour Jacob, pourquoi il ne te le dit pas.  
\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de savoir, dis-je un peu durement. Ma mémoire n'est pas stable et si on m'encombre avec des souvenirs dont je ne me rappelle pas, je risque de...  
Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ces choses. Tu gâches l'ambiance, Meika !  
\- C'est comme pour un enfant, repris-je en prenant un ton plus détaché, si tu le portes toujours, il n'apprendra jamais à marcher. Je dois faire travailler ma mémoire. De toute façon, je me souviens de l'essentiel.  
\- Donc, on peut racontais de faux souvenirs et te faire croire que tu ne te souviens pas, plaisanta Jacob.  
\- Et inversement, rigolais-je. Je peux faire semblant de ne pas vous croire quand vous racontais de vrai souvenir embarrassant, en vous traitant de menteur qui profite de ma mémoire défaillante.  
On rigole tout les deux, alors que Leah secouent la tête devant notre immaturité.

Je me retrouve pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui chez Paul. Cette fois, c'est parce que j'avais oublié mon téléphone. Donc s'était une très bonne raison.  
J'observe la cheminée recouverte de photo et je ressens la même envie que la dernière fois de regarder de plus près. La fois dernière, Paul m'avait demandé si je voulais regarder et je me demandais si sa demande avait une prescription. J'essaye de me retenir et de ne pas m'approcher, mais l'attraction est trop forte. Je me rapproche un peu, puis un peu plus, pour finalement me coller à la cheminer les yeux à hauteur des photos. Elles sont pour la plupart encadraient d'or et anciennes. À vrai dire, elle datées toutes d'au moins quelques années. Toutes des photos de famille. Sur l'une d'entre elles, un mignon petit Paul à qui il manquait quelques dents. Je ris doucement devant cette photographie et passe à une autre qui attire particulièrement mon attention. Je prends le cadre dorée et imagine les sentiments des personne représenté. Une mariée en robe blanche au visage joyeux accompagné de son mari, un grand homme en costume que je devine avoir donnait ses traits à Paul.  
\- C'est ma photo préférée, dit Paul derrière moi.  
\- Je suis désolée, sursautais-je en reposant le cadre sur la cheminée. Je ne voulais pas.  
\- Il n'y a aucun problème, me rassura-t-il en reprenant le cadre. Je t'ai dit de faire comme chez toi.  
Il se perd quelques minutes a observé la photo et une certaine mélancolie apparaît dans ses yeux.  
\- Ce sont tes parents, lui demandais-je doucement de peur de rompre un souvenir.  
\- Oui, dit-il simplement la gorge nouée.  
Même si plusieurs questions me passent par la tête et que ma curiosité essaye de prendre le dessus, je ne dis rien et en lui attrapant doucement son bras, je pose délicatement ma tête sur son épaule.  
\- Il sont mort quand j'avais sept ans, m'informa-t-il.  
Mon cœur se serre, j'avais donc raison. Il n'avait plus de parents, comme moi. À cet instant, devant son visage triste, j'aurais tout donné pour avoir tord.  
\- L'autre jour, continua-t-il, quand tu as dit que l'essentiel était de ne pas se sentir seul, j'étais d'accord avec toi. Je t'ai dit que c'est vrai, parce que je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir seul. Après l'accident de voiture qui à tuer mes parents, on m'a placé dans une famille d'accueil. Je n'étais mal traité ou quoique soit, mais j'étais seul, sans famille.  
\- À quel moment tu ne t'es plus senti seul, ne puis-je m'empêcher le demandais.  
\- Quand ma grand-mère est venu me récupérer, me dit-il. Elle a tout quitter pour venir m'élever, ici à la Push. Je me suis rappelé que j'avais encore une famille malgré l'absence de mes parents.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement. Une autre question me brûle les lèvres cependant.  
\- Elle est où ta grand-mère maintenant.  
\- Elle est chez mon oncle dans une autre réserve indienne. Elle est fatiguée, alors ma tante s'est proposé pour s'occuper d'elle. Parfois, je vais les rends visite, mais depuis que je me suis transformée j'ai moins de temps pour y aller.  
Il remet le cadre à sa place initiale et je lui sers la main en guise de soutien.  
\- Tu sais, souffla le quileute. J'adore ma grand-mère, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regretter de n'avoir pas eu plus de temps avec mes parents.  
\- C'est compréhensible, le défendis-je. Perdre ses parents, c'est injuste. Peut importe que tu sois un nouveau-née ou un patriarche, c'est la même peine et les mêmes regrets.  
\- Je m'excuse, s'inquiéta-t-il soudain. Je suis là, à me plaindre d'avoir eu que peu de temps avec mes parents, alors que tu as dû en avoir beaucoup moins que moi. Tu n'avais que trois ans quand tu es arrivé ici, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui, souriais-je, je n'avais que trois lorsque Billy et Sarah m'ont accueilli à bras ouvert dans leur famille, presque quatre. Mais pour être honnête, mon père est mort il y a quatre ans.  
\- J'avais cru comprendre que tu n'avais plus de parents avant de trouver Billy.  
\- C'est ce qu'on a tous cru, mais après ma rencontre avec une certaine créature, j'ai dû faire des recherches et j'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas mort.  
\- Il n'a pas cherché à te trouver durant toutes ces années ?  
\- Non, parce qu'il me croyait morte. Un jour, on lui a annoncé que sa femme et ses enfants été mort. Il a...  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire, m'informa Paul en voyant que je peinais à trouver les mots.  
\- C'est juste que depuis sa mort, ma mémoire m'empêche d'avoir accès à certaines informations.  
\- Tu as dit "ses enfants", me demande-t-il pour m'aider à trouver un sens à suivre dans mes pensées. Tu avais des frères et sœurs ?  
\- Ma mère était enceinte avant de mourir, c'était un petit garçon. Après ça, mon père est tombée dans une sorte de douce folie. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu nous protéger, mais quand il a su que j'étais vivante, il est sorti de sa léthargie. Je le rendais visite à chaque fois que je pouvais, mais lorsque je n'étais pas là, il retournait à son sombre souvenir et mon retour devenait qu'une simple oasis, une hallucination. Alors, je suis resté définitivement avec lui, jusqu'à son décès.  
L'atmosphère s'était alourdie et je soupçonnée Paul, qui cherché visiblement une autre question, de vouloir s'éloigner du sujet.  
\- Tes recherches ont dû être dures, dit-il finalement.  
Il n'avait pas complétement changé de sujet, mais avait donné à la conversation une nouvelle direction.  
\- Oui, un peu. On a fait le tour de presque toutes les réserves indiennes. Les débuts étaient très difficiles, personnes ne voulaient parler au Cullen, ni à l'étrange petite fille qui portait des lunette de soleil alors que le ciel était couvert de nuages.  
\- Des lunettes de soleil ? Et pourquoi personne ne voulait vous parler.  
\- Personne ne voulait parler aux vampires, les légendes sont très ancrées chez les Indiens. Et en ce qui concerne les lunettes, c'était pour cacher mes yeux.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tes yeux ?  
J'hésite un instant et en réfléchissant, je lui avais déjà dévoilé plein de chose. Alors, je me décide à lui répondre :  
\- Ils étaient violets.  
Paul rigole et hilare, me dis :  
\- Violet ?!  
\- C'est vrai, je t'assure. Les yeux des filles de la lune, s'éclaircissent avec l'âge. Nos yeux paraissent noirs quand nous sommes enfants, mais ils sont gris. Lorsque ce vampire m'a mordu, le venin s'est incrusté dans chaque parcelle de mon corps avant d'être neutralisé, mais il a eu le temps de changer la composition de mes yeux.  
\- Mais tes yeux sont noirs, me rappelle l'Indien en me regardant dans les yeux.  
\- Ce sont des lentilles de contact. Habituellement, celles que je porte sont vertes. Elles se dissolvent moins vite.  
\- Donc tu as les yeux violet sans tes lentilles.  
\- Non, rigolais-je. Elles sont grises, très claires.  
\- Pourquoi tu mets des lentilles ?  
\- Au début, c'était parce que Jacob, Embry et Leah, m'avaient toujours connu avec des yeux noirs. Et maintenant, c'est par habitude. De plus, je n'aime pas montrer mes yeux gris. Durant mes recherches, on m'a toujours regardé bizarrement, on s'est souvent méfié de moi et de mes questions.  
Je souffle et regarde Paul, intriguée de ne pas l'entendre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il me dévisage. Je claque des doigt devant son visage pour le faire revenir sur terre. Il sursaute légèrement et me sourit :  
\- Tu me les montreras un jour ?  
Touché par sa demande, je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je n'avais jamais montré mes yeux à personne, excepté les Cullens, ma tante et Jamie.  
\- Je te le promets, murmurais-je à Paul.  
Il me sourit de nouveau et m'embrasse lentement, puis il me tend mon téléphone.  
\- J'avais oublié, m'exclamais-je. Je suis sûr que Bella est déjà arrivée.  
Je sors vite de chez lui et me dirige vers chez Emily en voiture. Un chemin que je connaissais par cœur vu le nombre de fois où je l'ai traversé.

Je me gare devant chez Emily et sors rapidement de la voiture. J'étais en retard !  
\- Meika, me sourit Bella assise dans la cuisine avec Emily et Jacob.  
\- Je m'excuse, lui dis-je. J'ai cherché mon portable partout et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis juste pressé de m'en débarrasser.  
Je secoue la tête d'incompréhension, c'est vraiment la pire mariée que je connaisse. Depuis que Bella avait choisi l'une de ses robes, Alice n'avait pas cessait d'avoir des visions de celle-çi. De peur qu'Edward intercepte l'une de ces visions et gâche la surprise, Alice avait trouver une solution. Bella devait, avec l'accord d'Emily, emmener ces robes chez cette dernière. La présence constante de la meute dans le domicile d'Emily, rend les robes invisibles pour Alice. Et comme Leah et sa cousine allait être les demoiselles d'honneur de Bella, Emily n'a pas hésité une seconde à garder les robes. Et oui, comme Alice, Rose et moi faisions partie de la famille du marié, Bella devait bien trouver des demoiselles d'honneur du côté de sa famille. Comme elle n'avait pas de cousine proche, elle avait choisi une amie à elle, Emily avec qui elle s'entendait bien et Leah. J'avoue que pour cette dernière, j'ignore les raisons qui ont poussé Bella à la choisir, ni pourquoi Leah avait accepté.  
\- Dans ce cas, lui souris-je, allons les chercher.  
Je la suis jusqu'à sa voiture - une trop belle voiture - et l'aide avec ses robes.  
\- Je peux les portés toutes les deux, lui assurais-je.  
Je ne voulais pas risquer qu'elle les abîmes en tombant. Nous retournons toutes les deux à l'intérieur et sommes accueillies par le cri de joie d'Emily. Enfin quelqu'un qui régit normalement devant une robe de mariée, c'est comme ça que Bella devrait réagir. Je les donne à Emily pour qu'elle puisse les mettre à l'abri et rejoint Jacob sur le canapé.  
\- Paul, s'éleva la voix d'Embry à l'extérieur.  
Jake me regarde étonnait, alors que Brady entre les joues rouges :  
\- Je suis désolé, Meika. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes pensées.  
\- De quoi tu parles, rigolais-je devant son air apeuré.  
\- J'étais avec Sam et Paul ce matin.  
J'arrête de rire et m'étouffe presque avec ma propre salive. Jake me donne deux petits coups dans le dos et je regarde Brady interdite.  
\- Pourquoi Embry veut voir Paul, lui demandais-je.  
J'ai peur d'avoir raison et de comprendre ce qu'il me dit.  
\- J'ai pensé au secret de Paul et Embry l'a entendue. Maintenant, il est énervé et veut le voir.  
Je me lève et souffle doucement pour ne pas perdre mon sang-froid. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, je n'ai rien fait de mal.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, sourit Jacob - amusée de nous voir comme ça.  
Je ne fais pas attention à lui et continue de souffler.  
\- Paul, cria de nouveau Embry à l'extérieur.  
\- C'est Embry qui crie, intervient Emily en sortant de la maison.  
Je me rapproche de la porte d'entrée sans pour autant en sortir, imité par Jacob, Brady, Leah et Bella.  
\- Paul n'est pas là, lui informa Emily. Si tu le cherches, il doit être chez lui.  
J'entends Embry s'éloigner et dans une impulsion, je sors et crie :  
\- Non, attends. Paul n'est pas chez lui.  
Embry se retourne et après quelques secondes rigole durement et dit :  
\- Bien sûr, si je cherche Paul, je n'ai qu'a te demandais. Vous vous entendez tellement bien.  
Il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur, tout le monde voulait voir la scène que faisait Embry.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui lançais-je - ma mauvaise fois revenant en force. Mais tu devrais me parler sur un autre ton et te calmer.  
\- Je suis désolée, rigola-t-il de nouveau. Pardonnez-moi de m'être comporté ainsi, c'est aussi déplaisant que de mentir, n'est-ce pas.  
Alors là, il commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Il n'avait pas le droit de me parler comme ça, je ne lui ai pas menti, j'ai seulement gardé ma vie privée pour moi. Quel pêcher !  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous dehors, s'étonna Paul en même temps que Sam.  
\- Oh, regarde Meika, s'exclama Embry d'une voix faussement joyeuse. C'est Paul !  
\- Tu es un gamin, lui dis-je en me frottant le front.  
C'est pour cela que je sépare mes fréquentations de ma famille, pour qu'il n'y a pas ce genre de conflit.  
\- Moi, je suis un gamin, s'énerva-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi Paul.  
Des hoquets de stupeur résonnent derrière moi, mais je ne me retourne pas.  
\- C'est quoi ton problème Embry, lui demanda Paul en se rapprochant.  
Il n'allait quand même pas remettre ça ! Je rejoins Paul et l'empêche d'avancer plus. Les deux mètres qui le séparent d'Embry me font peur, je ne veux pas qu'ils se battent.  
\- C'est toi mon problème, le provoqua mon ami.  
\- Si ce n'est que ça, lui réponds Paul en me poussant doucement sur le côté pour avancer.  
Je ne le laisse pas faire un pas et lui tiens le bras. Je soutiens son regard, et après un moment, il se calme, alors qu'Embry commence à trembler. Sam tente d'intervenir, mais est devancé par Paul :  
\- Calme toi, Embry !  
Mon beau brun passe devant moi, pour me protéger de son corps d'une éventuelle transformation.  
\- On peut régler le problème, continua Paul, mais dans la forêt. À l'abri des regards et loin des filles. Je te demande de te calmer pour ne pas que tu transformes devant Meika. Je ne veux pas qu'on se batte devant elle, tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passais la dernière fois.  
Embry arrête de trembler, mais la colère se lit toujours sur son visage. Il se détourne de nous et s'en va sans rien dire dans le sentier boueux.  
\- Jacob, appela Sam, rejoint-le. Ne le laisse pas seul.  
Obéissant, Jacob cours derrière son ami en me lançant un regard à moitié désolé.  
\- Je suis désolé, me dit Paul.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le rassurais-je. Je dois partir, on m'attend.  
Je me tourne vers Bella qui avait les joues rouges et un regard exorbité comme si elle avait été le centre d'attention de toutes cette scène. Elle m'étonnera toujours !  
\- On fait le chemin ensemble, lui proposais-je.  
Elle hoche la tête et dit au revoir à tout le monde. Je l'imite un peu plus froidement et me dirige vers ma voiture, tandis qu'elle se dirige vers la sienne.

Je me gare à côté de la belle voiture rouge de Rosalie et sors de la voiture avec appréhension. On m'attendait au salon, la famille au complet. Bella avait du tout raconter à son fiancé, après que je l'ai laissé continuer le trajet seul. J'avais eu besoin d'un moment pour moi, alors je suis allée dans un café à Forks en me demandant ce que j'allais raconter à mes amis. Maintenant, j'étais au même point que tout à l'heure.  
J'aperçois Esmée et Carlisle un peu en retrait du groupe qu'avait former leur enfant pour m'accueillir.  
\- Paul, me critiqua Edward. Tu n'as pas pu trouver mieux.  
\- Edward, le sermonna Carlisle.  
\- Sérieusement, reprit le télépathe. Il est colérique, vaniteux, impulsif et narcissique.  
\- Attendez, intervient Jasper - intriguée. Il semblerait que Paul soit exactement comme...  
\- Meika, termina Alice à la place de son compagnon en me regardant.  
\- C'est vrai, aquiesça Edward en rigolant.  
Tout à fait d'accord avec le couple, Emmett et Rosalie suivent Edward dans son rire en ajoutant quelques commentaires désobligent. Carlisle et Esmée sourient sans intervenir devant les moqueries de leurs enfants et mon air outré.  
\- C'est très drôle, dis-je entre mes dents. Vous êtes vraiment très drôle.  
\- C'est vrai qu'on est très drôle, renchérit Emmett. En attendant, c'est Rose qui remporte le pari.  
Ma curiosité éclipse momentanément mon exaspération. Je regard suspicieusement tout le monde et aucun ne soutient mon regard. Seul, Emmet me sourit après avoir félicité sa femme.  
\- De quoi tu parles, lui demandais-je avec un sourire froid. Quel pari ?  
Son sourire se fane et il semble soudain se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas censé en parlé devant moi.  
\- J'attends, dis-je pour tout le monde.  
Espérant que l'un d'eux daigne éclairer ma lanterne.  
\- C'est un stupide pari, railla finalement Alice. Comme on en a l'habitude de faire.  
\- Oui, s'exclama Emmett. On devait deviner qui serait l'amour de ta vie.  
L'amour de ma vie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, que j'allais me marier avec Paul, qu'on vivra heureux et qu'on aura beaucoup d'enfants. C'est une blague, j'espère ! Et puis, comment savaient-ils que je fréquentais quelqu'un ?  
\- Emmett, s'énerva sa sœur.  
Elle s'attendait sans doute que je me contente de son petit commentaire, pas que son frère me donne l'énoncé du pari. Perdu, Alice !  
En parlant de perdre, seule Rosalie à gagner. Alors sur qui les autres ont parié.  
\- Sur qui tu as parié demandais-je à Emmett pour être sûr d'avoir une réponse.  
\- Après la vision d'Alice, il n'y avait que deux propositions. J'ai choisi celle que je pensais la plus probable, c'est-à-dire Embry. Mais il faut croire que Jasper avait tord.  
\- Emmet, s'énerva à son tour Jasper. Tu viens de faire tout le contraire de ce qu'on avait dit.  
Je leur tourne le dos et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je n'y crois pas, Alice à eue une vision sur moi, elle ne m'en a pas parlé et de surcroît elle lance un pari sur mon dos. J'ai besoin d'un verre de lait, ça m'a toujours apaiser. J'ouvre le réfrigérateur et prends la bouteille de lait. Après m'en être servi deux verres, je rebouche la bouteille et la remet à sa place. Je retourne dans le salon accompagné de mes deux verres de lait et pars m'asseoir sur le sofa.  
\- Expliquez-moi tout de A à Z, leur ordonnais-je. Ou alors, je ne vous parlerais plus.  
\- Il y a environ un mois, commença Alice, j'ai eu une vision de toi. Tu m'expliquer à quel point tu étais heureuse avec une certaine personne depuis que tu étais revenu à la réserve quileute.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit, l'interrompis-je.  
\- Je te répondrai après, minauda-t-elle. Alors un peu après, Billy est entré à l'hôpital et je t'ai fait venir ici.  
J'en été sûr, je m'étais déjà demandais pourquoi Alice m'avait appelé alors qu'elle savait que Billy n'avait presque rien. Je prends un des verres et le vide du traite.  
\- Et vous vous êtes dit, les accusais-je, et si on faisait un pari.  
\- Non, démentit la voyante tandis que le télépathe ne cessait d'espionner mes pensées. L'idée du pari nous est venue après que tes amis soient venus.  
De mieux en mieux. Il avait invité les quileutes seulement pour lancé un stupide pari et non pour moi.  
\- Ce n'est pas du tout ça, me contredit Edward. C'est de ceux que Jasper a ressentit en leur présence que nous est venu cette idée.  
J'essaye de dissimiler au mieux mes pensées et bois le second verre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentit, demandais-je à Jasper.  
\- Ce jour-là, s'étonna-t-il faussement, plein de chose.  
\- Je te parle de ce qui à un rapport avec votre stupide pari, rétorquais-je en me limitant à un seul adjectif.  
\- Disons que j'ai vu l'affection qu'ils te portent tous, me dit-il finalement. Seules deux personnes on retenue mon attention, Paul et Embry. Et on a tous parié sur Embry, sauf Rose.  
J'aurais dû me servir trois verres de lait.  
\- Pourquoi avez-vous choisi Embry, leur questionnais-je - curieuse.  
\- Parce que tu l'aimes beaucoup, me souris Jazz.  
\- J'aime Embry autant que j'aime Jacob ou Leah.  
\- Ce n'est pas une question d'intensité, insista le vampire aux mille cicatrices. Seulement, ce que tu ressens pour Embry est différent de ce que tu ressens pour Jacob et ce que tu ressens pour Jacob est différent de ce que tu ressens pour Leah. Embry et toi, vous avez une connexion que je n'arrive pas encore à expliquer. C'est peut-être de l'amour.  
\- C'est n'importe quoi, m'énervais-je.  
\- Ne t'énerves pas, intervient Emmett. De toute façon, c'est avec Paul que tu sors, non ?!  
Encore énervé, je m'apprête à lui rétorquer que Paul et moi ne faisions que nous amuser et que leur pari était nul et non avenant parce qu'ils ont tous perdu. Cependant, je m'arrête en me souvenant de la présence d'Esmée dans le salon et en prenant un visage plus serein, je lance :  
\- Exactement !  
Je dépose les verres que j'avais dans les mains dans la cuisine et après avoir dit au revoir à Esmée, je retourne à ma voiture en tendant l'oreille.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui parlais d'Embry tout de suite Jasper, reprocha Alice à son compagnon. Son choix n'était peut-être pas définitif, maintenant elle va tout nier en bloc sur un quelconque sentiment pour lui. Tu sais à quel point elle est têtue.  
\- C'est à cause d'Emmett, se défendit Jazz.  
Comment pouvaient-ils croire que je pourrais avoir des sentiments pour Embry. Rien de ce qu'ils ont décrit ne ressemble à ma relation avec lui. Je n'étais pas amoureuse d'Embry ! Celui que j'aime, c'est Paul !  
Oh, non !


	14. La crise

**La crise**

La soirée d'hier avait été un cauchemar - je sais, j'exagère un peu. Après avoir quitté la villa, j'étais reparti chez Billy. Par chance, Jacob n'était pas là et j'ai pu passer toute la nuit seule. J'ai essayé de m'endormir, mais mes pensées était toutes tournée vers Embry et Paul. Sans oublier que les paroles de Jasper tournée en boucle dans ma tête. Au bout d'un moment à réfléchir, je m'étais fait à l'idée d'être amoureuse Paul, mais je ne savais que faire. Je n'allais certainement pas le lui dire. Heureusement pour moi, je pouvais mettre de côté ce fait en repensant à Embry. Il réagissait comme un enfant à bouder pour cette histoire. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui, ni Jacob et Leah d'ailleurs, mais j'espère qu'ils ne m'en veulent pas et que tout se résoudra sans que je n'aie à intervenir.  
Oh, non ! Je me recroqueville sur moi-même en gémissant. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça m'arrive, à moi !  
\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, me demanda Seth à ma droite.  
À trop me concentrer sur mes problèmes, j'avais oublié que j'étais dans le salon d'Emily et que je n'étais pas seule. Je me redresse doucement en défroissant ma robe et regard Seth la tête haute.  
\- Je vais très bien, déclarais-je  
Il rigole légèrement, mais ne rajoute rien - à mon plus grand soulagement - et retourne à son jeu. Personne n'avait fait de remarque sur ce qui s'est passé hier et je leur en été reconnaissante.  
\- Leah, s'exclama Jared depuis la cuisine.  
Leah lui décroche un regard noir en entrant dans la maison. Une jolie robe d'été blanche remplace ces affreux tee-shirts gris et ses shorts mal déchirée.  
\- Je n'ai trouvé que ça dans mon armoire pour sortir, grogna-t-elle.  
Le pire, c'est que sans doute vrai. La dernière fois où je suis allé chez elle, elle m'a montré sa garde-robe et à part les jeans qu'elle avait coupé pour en faire des shorts et ses débardeurs délavé, elle n'avait rien d'autre. Elle m'avait avouée avoir tout jetée après cette transformé, avec la même rage que lorsqu'elle s'était coupée les cheveux.  
\- Tu vas où, lui demanda son frère - intrigué.  
\- Faire des essayages avec Bella, répondit l'Indienne. Et comme Emily doit surveiller Claire, je vais devoir y aller toute seul.  
Elle lance un regard accusateur sur sa cousine qui lui fait un pauvre sourire remplit d'excuse.  
\- Je croyais que c'étaient demain les essayages, dis-je à Leah.  
\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, mais hier l'une des sangsues...  
\- Leah, la sermonna Seth sur un ton paternaliste.  
Sa sœur soupire et me lance :  
\- Désolée. Hier soir, "Alice" m'a appelé et à dit qu'il serait mieux de faire quelques essayages aujourd'hui pour que demain la journée ne soit pas trop chargé.  
Sceptique, je regarde Leah les yeux plissés.  
\- Quoi, m'agressa-t-elle.  
C'est bizarre, ça ne tient pas la route. Pour les essayages, ils faut toutes les demoiselles d'honneur et je suis sûr qu'Alice avait déjà quelques modèles en tête. De plus, elle adore les journées chargées à cause du shopping et relooker les gens. Oh, je viens de comprendre !  
\- Quoi, répéta Leah en me voyant rigolé.  
\- Rien, lui dis-je entre deux rires. Bonne chance pour les essayages.  
\- Tu viens avec moi, m'ordonna-t-elle.  
\- Et puis quoi encore, m'insurgeais-je. Je n'ai pas été invitée et puis, je suis en froid avec Alice.  
\- Pourquoi, me demanda Seth.  
\- Parce que, lui souris-je.

Je n'y crois pas, elle a réussi à me traîner avec elle. Mon seul réconfort, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas qu'elle fonce dans la gueule du loup - paradoxale pour une louve, non ?. Alice avec montée ce guet-apens pour elle et elle ne le savait pas.  
\- Je suis désolée, me dit Leah tout à coup. Pour hier.  
Je reste concentré sur la route, mais je sais que je ne lui fais déjà plus la tête.  
\- C'est rien, lui dis-je. Je suis contente que tu ne le prennes pas mal.  
\- Je t'avoue, que ça m'est restée un peu en travers de la gorge. Vraiment, Paul ?!  
\- Pourquoi vous dites-tous ça ? Je croyais que Paul était votre ami, votre "frère de meute".  
\- Oui, on l'aime bien, mais on le connaît bien aussi. Coureur de jupons, impulsif, lourd... Tu veux que je continue ?  
\- Il n'a pas que des défaut, le défendis-je.  
\- C'est vrai, c'est pour ça qu'après-coup, je me suis fait à l'idée.  
\- Au moins une personne de mon côté.  
\- Il n'y a pas que moi, Sam est le premier défenseur de votre histoire.  
\- Oh, m'exclamais-je surprise. C'est aussi le premier à être au courant pour Paul et moi. Mais je parler de Jacob, Embry et toi.  
\- Jacob l'a un peu plus mal pris que moi au début, m'informa-t-elle, mais maintenant qu'il s'est calmée, il pense comme moi.  
Je souffle soulagé, il ne manque qu'Embry, il doit juste arrêter de bouder. Qu'elle mauvais caractère !  
Leah m'avait enlevé une épine dans le pied et je me demande si je ne devais pas lui dire dans quoi elle s'embarque. Je le lui devais bien ça.  
\- Tu sais, commençais-je un peu embarrassé - appréhendant sa réaction. Je crois savoir pourquoi Alice voulait te faire faire les essayages aujourd'hui.  
\- Ah, oui ?! Pourquoi, s'enquit-elle pas du tout intéressé par la réponse.  
\- Elle ne va pas te faire des essayages pour le mariage, elle veut faire du relooking. Alice voit en toi une poupée grandeur nature qu'elle va pouvoir habiller de la tête aux pieds. Si elle est inspirée, elle va acheter tout le magasin pour toi.  
\- Quoi, s'énerva la quileute. Et toi, tu es complice !  
\- Pas du tout, démentis-je, je n'en savais rien ! De plus, je n'en suis pas sur, mais je me suis dit que tu devrais être préparé. Mais réfléchis, se sera l'occasion pour toi de refaire ta garde-robe. Au moins tu pourras te faire belle pour tes rendez-vous secrets.  
Ces joues prennent une teinte plus halée et je me demande si c'est parce qu'elle est gênée ou énervée.  
\- Je ne vais pas accepter des vêtements de la part d'une bande de vampires, dit-elle gêné.  
\- Bonne chance pour dire non à Alice.  
\- Je ne lui dirais rien parce que je ne vais pas à leur rencontre.  
\- Trop tard ! On est déjà arrivé et elle est là-bas, lui fis-je remarquer. Je serais déçu si tu te comportes mal avec elle.  
Elle tourne la tête vers une Alice excitée qui nous faisait des grand signes et une Bella toujours aussi gênait. Je rigole devant l'expression de Leah et réussi à sortir à temps avant que sa main n'atteigne ma veste.  
\- Ce sera une bonne journée, Leah, rigolais-je.

Cette matinée n'aurait pas pu être mieux. Alice avait fait essayer toutes sortes de vêtement à Leah. Cette dernière avait dû faire appelle à une maîtrise de soi hors norme pour ne pas décapiter la petite Cullen qui voulait à tout prix lui faire porter du rose. Finalement, la quileute n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'essayer une robe rose pâle, pour faire disparaître cette couleur des pensées d'Alice. Maintenant, Leah pouvait être heureuse avec sa nouvelle garde-robe, mais ma séance de rire durant ses essayages ne lui avait pas plut, voilà pourquoi je marchais dans la réserve avec pour seul but de jouer de me cacher la coléreuse Indienne.  
\- Hey, me salua Paul en tombant nez à nez avec moi.  
\- Salut, lui souris-je - gênée.  
Le silence dans lequel nous sommes était si assourdissant que je pouvais entendre les battements de mon propre cœur. Pourtant, je n'avais pas baissé mes barrières, j'avais toujours mes facultés humaines.  
\- Je suis désolé pour hier, lui dis-je finalement.  
\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, m'assura-t-il.  
Le même silence se remet en place et je me balance d'une jambe à l'autre, trop embarrassée.  
\- Je leur ai dit qu'on sortait ensemble, s'élança tout à coup Paul.  
Je le regarde un instant tétaniser, puis ses paroles font leur chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau et je lui dis en détachant les mots :  
\- J'ai dit la même chose aux vampires.  
Il rigole un peu et plein de question me passe par la tête, pourquoi a-t-il dit que nous sortions ensemble ? Est-ce nous sommes un couple ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime ? Moi, je crois que je l'aime et peu m'importe ce que Jasper a dit. Calme-toi, Meika !  
\- Je l'ai dit parce qu'il y avait Esmée et Carlisle, dis-je sans réfléchir. Par respect.  
\- Oh, moi aussi. Je veux dire par respect pour Billy.  
Je hoche la tête, alors que mes espoirs s'envolent. Tu es ridicule, Meika !  
Je rigole légèrement sans trop savoir pourquoi et toujours sans aucune raison, je donne un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Paul, dans un geste maladroit de camaraderie. Il penche la tête sur le côté devant mon geste bizarre et m'observe un moment. Alors que je détourne la tête, il m'en empêche et me rapproche de lui. Il me sourit et sans me laisser le temps de lui rendre son sourire, m'embrasse délicatement.  
Toutes mes questions me sortent de la tête à son contact et je décide de ne plus m'en faire et apprécier l'instant présent.  
\- Tu allais chez Emily ?  
\- Non, chez Billy.  
\- Alors, je t'accompagne, me proposa le beau quileute en me présentant son bras.  
\- Volontiers, lui répondis-je en empoignant son bras.

\- Bonjour parrain, m'exclamais-je en refermant la porte d'entrée. Tu vas bien.  
\- Très bien. Je ne te retourne pas la question, ton sourire en dit long.  
Je le serre dans mes bras ne l'ayant pas vue ce matin, puis dépose mon sac sur une chaise et m'assois sur le canapé. Malgré mon sourire, mon mal de tête - présent depuis hier - étais toujours là, prêt à m'écraser de douleur.  
\- Dis-moi, commença Billy. Pourquoi ton fiancée n'est pas entrée ?  
\- Mon fiancé, m'étouffais-je presque devant sa question.  
\- Je plaisante, rigola le vieil Indien.  
\- Tu nous as observés par la fenêtre, l'accusais-je.  
\- C'est un bon garçon, préféra-t-il dire.  
J'appuie ma tête sur l'accoudoir et étends mes jambes sur le canapé.  
\- Tu es le seul à m'avoir dit ça, soufflais-je en repensant à Embry.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour les autres, me réconforta-t-il. Ils réfléchiront.  
\- Je sais ! Les autres n'ont rien dit, même pas Jacob. C'est juste Embry.  
Il me tend une tasse de café et je me relève plus vite que je ne me suis affalé.  
\- Tu ne trouves pas ton cousin un peu bizarre, ces temps-ci.  
Je réfléchis un moment trouvant la question de Billy bizarre, mais plus j'y pense, plus je suis d'accord avec lui. Premièrement, Jacob ne me fait pas la tête ; deuxièmement, il est bizarrement heureux, je veux dire tout le temps ; et troisièmement, le mariage de sa meilleure amie, qui été il n'y a pas si longtemps son grand amour, ne lui posais plus autant de problème. Le plus étrange reste tout de même cette constante joie.  
\- Je crois qu'il se drogue, murmurais-je.  
Billy lève les yeux de sa tasse et soutient mon regard durant trois secondes, puis, n'y tenant plus, il s'esclaffe. Je dépose ma tasse sur la chaise et le suis dans son rire. Comme je suis drôle !  
\- Pourquoi vous rigolais, intervient Jacob en entrant dans le salon avec un grand sourire.  
Nous nous arrêtons de rire et d'un commun accord le regarde suspicieusement.  
Peut-être qu'il ne se drogue pas, mais il nous cache quelque chose. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il ne m'en veut pas, parce que lui aussi à un secret.  
\- Fils, assena Billy. Te drogues-tu ?  
-Quoi, s'esclaffa Jacob. Vous avez perdu la raison.  
\- Fais attention, interviens-je sérieuse. Je te surveille.  
L'index et le majeur en face des yeux, je les tourne vers lui en signe d'avertissement. Il secoue la tête d'incompréhension, puis hausse les épaules et me demande :  
\- Je vais à l'épicerie, tu viens avec moi ?  
\- Bien sûr, lui dis-je. Je pourrais te surveiller comme ça.  
Il secoue une nouvelle fois la tête et m'ouvre la porte.

\- Pourquoi tu achètes tous ses trucs, demandais-je à Jacob lorsqu'il remet un énième paquet de chips dans le panier.  
Je fatigué et pressé de rentrer. J'ai l'impression qu'une ombre pèse sur mes épaules. Il en remet deux autres et se tourne vers moi :  
\- Parce que demain, on va faire le feu de camp.  
\- Un feu de camp, répétais-je dubitatif.  
\- Oui, un feu de camp. On en fait un chaque mois avec la meute et le conseil. C'est un moment entre nous où les anciens nous parle des légendes. Et ce sera, la première fois pour toi.  
\- Je peux venir, m'exclamais-je.  
Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me mettre de côté. Après tout, je ne faisais pas partit de la meute, qui plus est, je fraternisé avec l'ennemi.  
\- Bien sûr ! Tu fais parti de la famille et en plus ton fiancée sera présent.  
Je m'arrête interloqué et regarde méchamment mon cousin qui s'étouffe presque de rire.  
\- Je rigole, dit Jacob en continuant de rire.  
\- Je sais, lui assurais-je. Je me disais juste que tu avais le même humour douteux que ton père.  
\- Ha, ha, brailla-t-il vexé que je compare son humour à celui de son père.  
C'est vrai que je ne vois aucune ressemblance dans leur style à chacun. Je traîne des pieds entre les étagères et m'étonne chaque fois un peu plus de la tonne d'aliments qu'il s'apprête à acheter.  
On passe vite à la caisse et Jacob m'annonce que nous devons déposer le tout chez Emily qui ne lui faisait pas confiance avec les sachets de chips. Je soupire lentement, mais ne dis rien.  
Nous sortons de l'épicerie sous le ciel couvert et je cherche mon portable dans la poche de ma veste.  
\- Tu l'a peut-être laissait à la maison, me dit Jacob.  
C'est vrai, il a dû tomber de ma poche quand je me suis allongé dans le canapé.  
\- Excusez-moi, s'écria une petite voix derrière nous. C'est à vous, je crois.  
Une femme de taille moyenne, les cheveux poivre et sel et le sourire chaleureux malgré la fatigue dans ses yeux, me tends mon téléphone.  
\- Merci, beaucoup, murmurais-je de plus en plus fatigués.  
\- Mme CALL, lui sourit Jacob.  
\- Jacob, s'exclama la belle Indienne. Comment vas-tu ?  
J'entends les dernier mots de cette dames, puis mes yeux se fermes d'eux-mêmes et je me sens basculer. Mes souvenirs essayent de me happer, mais j'essaye de résister. Je sens les bras de Jacob me soutenir, et après quelques minutes, j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose que je voie est les mêmes yeux fatigués que j'avais vu quelques minutes plus tôt, mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, combinée à mes souvenirs ses yeux me foudroie d'effroi et dans un effort surhumain, je me rapproche de Jacob pour m'éloigner un plus de cette femme.  
\- Ne me touchait pas, m'affolais-je contre toute logique.  
Je ne connais pas cette femme, elle ne m'a rien fait et je ne risque rien, je le savais. Cependant, les sentiments qui se trouvent dans les souvenirs que j'essaye d'étouffer, sont présents dans tout mon être et me font passer pour une folle. Ca aurait pu m'arriver n'importe où et avec n'importe qui, mais pourquoi fallait-il que se soit avec cette femme. La pauvre, elle semble pourtant si gentille et je me comporte avec elle comme si elle était une horrible personne.  
\- Lâchez-moi, criais-je lorsqu'elle essaya une nouvelle fois de m'aider.  
À cet instant, je me déteste autant que je détesté - sans raison - cette pauvre femme. Car oui, tout mon être refuser de penser autrement, de penser raisonnablement. En plus d'être terrifiait par elle, j'étais poussais à la détester également. J'essaye avec force de repousser mes souvenirs, mais je ne pourrais pas leur fermer infiniment la porte.  
\- Amène-moi voir Sam, dis-je à Jacob.  
Les souvenirs qui m'étaient revenu chez Emily n'étaient rien comparer à ce qui se préparer. La dernière fois que j'ai eu une crise comme celle qu'il allait venir, j'ai failli arracher le bras d'Emmett.  
Les souvenirs commençaient déjà à filtrer de ma mémoire. Une forêt, une fuite et les pleures d'un enfant. J'essaye encore de lutter, mais rien n'y fait.  
\- Sam, cria Jacob.  
Nous étions donc, déjà chez Sam et Emily. Heureusement, car je n'arrivais plus à lutter.  
\- Je suis dangereuse dans ces moments, puis-je dire avant de plonger totalement dans mes souvenirs.  
Ce n'est pas vraiment des souvenirs, mais plutôt des flash-back. Les uns plus perturbant que les autres, ne me laissant aucun répit. M'attaquant de tous les côtés, se mélangeant entre eux, les rendant tous aussi sombres que la nuit.  
Toujours cette forêt. Non, deux forêts ! La forêt de la réserve quileute et celle de la réserve makah. Deux forêts issues de deux souvenirs distincts. Le seul point commun, c'est la noirceur et le vents dans mes oreilles.  
Le décor change, une ruelle sombre et silencieuse. Seul le bruit de verre cassé sur le bitume et le crie déchirant d'une âme en peine.  
Le cri de tristesse se change en cri de douleur et les traits de mon père souffrant le martyre apparaît dans une chambre angoissante.  
Le cri perdure et en revenant un peu à moi, je comprends qu'il m'appartient. Accompagné de craquement sonore, je sens mon corps se tordre. Je me sens noyé par des sensations qui ne sont présentes que dans ma tête, mais avant de replonger dans cet océan d'horreur, une voix m'aide à garder la tête hors de l'eau.  
Au début qu'un simple murmure, la voix de Paul devient plus claire et plus accessible :  
\- Meika, je suis là. N'aie pas peur.  
Sa voix m'apaise un peu et j'arrive petit à petit à me convaincre que ce n'était que des résidus de mes anciennes peurs. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais à peine que je les ouvre, mes terrifiantes appréhensions reviennent et le visage d'Embry qui me fait face m'effraie et me plonge un plus dans une douloureuse tristesse.  
Mes hurlements de douleur se mêlent à mes pleurs et les bruits atroce que fait mon corps désarticulé ne m'aide en rien.  
Paul continuait de me parler et le brouhaha que faisaient les autres autour de moi, m'aider à sortir de nouveau de cette cacophonie interminable.  
\- Ils sont allées chassés. Peut-être Edward ?  
Je les entendais, je connaissais tous les mots qu'ils utilisaient, mais seul ceux prononcé par Paul avait un sens pour moi. Peut-être parce que contrairement aux autres, Paul me parlait directement. Il me rassurer et me protéger contre moi-même.  
Ces paroles de soutien se transforment soudain en mélodie, ou alors peut-être que mes souvenirs reprennent le dessus. Je n'en sais rien, mais je sens partir dans les limbes du sommeil.

Je me réveille tout engourdie dans la chambre de Jacob enlacée par Paul, accablé par une chaleur qui ne m'appartenait pas. Je me relève intriguée, une présence à l'extérieur de la pièce m'étonne au plus au point. Que faisait Edward chez Billy, ici à la réserver quileute ?! La porte s'ouvre sur lui et dans un saut, Paul se lève alerté par l'intrusion du vampire.  
\- Ce n'est qu'Edward, le rassurais-je.  
Il se calme et reprend une position moins agressive. Puis, il se tourne vers moi et me demande :  
\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Très bien, lui souris-je.  
Et ce n'était pas un mensonge, je me sentais étonnement bien. J'avais l'impression que ma crise d'hier venait d'une autre vie.  
\- Je pourrais parler à Meika, lui demanda Edward poliment.  
Paul hoche la tête et après avoir déposé un baiser au sommet de mon front sort de la chambre. Je l'entends quitter la maison et le silence qui y régnait, me confirme que les autres pièces de la maison étaient vide.  
\- Ils sont tous chez Emily, m'informa Edward.  
Je me passe les mains dans les cheveux et regard Edward :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Ils s'inquiétaient pour toi et comme j'étais le seul qui ne soit pas aller chassé, ils m'ont appelé. Quand je suis arrivé, tu dormais déjà.  
\- Et ils t'ont laissé franchir la frontière, rigolais-je.  
\- Billy ferait n'importe quoi pour toi et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un Cullen vient ici.  
\- Ah, oui, m'étonnais-je.  
\- C'est vrai, m'assura-t-il. Il y a quelques mois un nouveau-née a attaqué Jacob et c'est Carlisle qui est venue le soignée.  
\- L'un de ceux qui voulait tuer ta fiancée ?  
\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas resté pour te parler de ça.  
Je soupire, il fallait bien qu'il me fasse son éternel sermon.  
\- Tu ne peux plus refouler tes souvenirs, commença-t-il. Tu aurais pu te blesser ou blesser les autres.  
Je souffle soulagé que ma crise n'était pas aussi mauvaise que la dernière fois.  
\- J'ai blessé quelqu'un ?  
\- À part Paul, personne. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas. Il était déjà guéri quand je suis arrivé, me rassura-t-il en me voyant inquiète.  
Je m'allonge en me couvrant la tête, j'aurais pu faire plus de dégât. Et si je m'en allé, je me portais bien quand j'habitais seul et que mes seules occupations étaient mon travail au café, mes cours du soir et mon jogging matinal. Je n'ai qu'à partir et rester seule jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.  
\- Tu nous abandonnerais vraiment, me dit Edward en suivant mes pensées.  
\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, rétorquais-je amer.  
\- Tu sais que c'est faux. Si tu savais à quel point Esmée était inquiète quand tu n'étais pas là. Et Billy, tu lui briseras le cœur si tu l'abandonnes.  
-C'est bon, m'exclamais-je - accablé par la culpabilité. Ce n'était qu'une idée.  
Le silence s'installe un moment et je me rends compte que je ne me souviens plus de ma crise. C'est une première, je m'en souviens toujours généralement. Contrairement à ce que je laisse entendre, ma mémoire n'est pas défaillante, c'est moi qui enferme certains de mes souvenirs à double tour dans une pièce secrète à l'intérieur de ma tête. Mais, cette pièce avait de moins en moins de place et à chaque moment où ma mémoire veux reprendre ces droits sur ses souvenirs confisqués, je panique et permets à la porte de s'ouvrir en grand. Après mes crises, les portes se referment entraînant avec elle les sombres souvenirs sans réel impact sur ma mémoire. Cette fois, je ne me souviens que de ma discussion avec Billy et de la voix de Paul.  
\- À part Paul, je n'ai blessé personne, redemandais-je pour en être certaine.  
\- Non, tu n'as blessé personne à part Paul. Mais tu as eu peur d'Embry et de sa mère.  
\- La mère d'Embry était chez Emily, m'écriai-je en me relevant.  
\- Non, mais elle était avec vous quand ta crise à commencer et tu lui as crié de ne pas t'approcher.  
Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, protégeant mes côtes, comme si les coups du destin que m'infliger la vie était des coups porté à mon corps et non à mon âme et à ma conscience.  
\- Elle a dû me prendre pour une folle, gémis-je, et Embry doit me détester.  
\- Il a juste eu peur pour toi, me lança Edward.  
Quelque chose dans sa posture me fait douter de ses propos, il me cache quelque chose. Je décide de ne pas m'en préoccuper pour l'instant, je le saurais tôt ou tard de toute façon, et lui dis à la place :  
\- J'aurais dû venir vous voir dès que mon mal de tête avait commencé.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?  
\- Je croyais que ce n'était justement qu'un simple mal de tête à cause de la scène que m'avait fait Embry hier. Je me suis lourdement trompé.  
Le silence se réinstalle, pas assez longtemps cependant, puisque Edward reprend :  
\- Tu devras te souvenir un jour.  
\- Je sais, m'exaspérais-je, mais je n'y arrive pas pour l'instant. J'ai essayé une fois et tu sais comment ça s'est passé.  
\- Je sais, dit le vampire en ouvrant la porte, mais maintenant, tu as du soutien et une bonne raison de réussir.  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur la fin de phrase d'Edward et les traits de Paul apparaissent dans l'encadrement de la porte.


	15. Un pressentiment

**Un pressentiment**

Paul été parti dans la nuit, son rôle de protecteur de la réserve le réclamer. Je ne m'étais endormi un peu avant son départ, après voir passer la nuit à lui parler. Il voulait savoir ce qui m'était arriver et pourquoi ça m'étais arriver. Je lui ai expliqué du mieux que je pouvais, lui parlant de la mort de mon père et du blocage qui s'était opérer après son enterrement. Il m'a écouté en silence, puis m'a avouer s'être énormément inquiété lors de ma crise et que mes cris l'avaient fendu le cœur. Il avait eu peur de me perdre. Cette pensée m'enchanter plus que je n'aurais voulu. Je ne pouvais plus faire comme si notre relation n'était qu'une simple passade. Je savais que je l'aimais bien plus que je ne le devrais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher et le pire, c'est plus je le voyais, plus je l'aimais. Après cette nuit, je n'avais plus de doute sur mes sentiments, quant au sentiment du quileute, je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'ils suivent ne serait-ce qu'un peu les miens.  
Depuis la première fois ou j'ai penser l'aimer, un mauvais pressentiment me colle à la peau. La peur constante de le perdre, transforme ce pressentiment en image angoissante dont je voyais les bords à chaque fois qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Je ne pouvais plus me torturer ainsi, mon cerveau aller exploser à force de retourner cette situation de tous les côté dans mes pensées. Je devais faire quelques choses pour me libérer de ce cercle vicieux où je ne faisais qu'aimer Paul, avoir peur de le perdre et m'énerver de ressentir tout ça. Même si ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, je vais lui dire que l'aime et pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je lui ferais au moins comprendre que je ressens de fortes émotions pour lui.

Dès coups à la porte, m'interrompt dans mes pensées, en laissant tomber mes barrières, je reconnais Embry devant la maison. Je me lève précipitamment et en reprenant un rythme plus lent, je pars lui ouvrir en essayant de faire ralentir mon cœur.  
\- Bonjour, me sourit-il avec une certaine gêne.  
Je le fais entrer en gardant un visage neutre, même si à l'intérieur le stress me gagne. Je ne sais pas ce que va me réservait sa visite, mais j'essaye de me rassurer, puisqu'il ne semblait pas agressif, ça ne pouvait être que des excuses. Je croise les bras devant son air coupable pour attendre ces excuses, mais je me souviens de la façon dont je l'ai traité hier et mon faux air détaché se transforme en culpabilité.  
\- Je suis désolée, me dit-il alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche. J'ai agi excessivement.  
J'été d'accord avec lui, mais je savais aussi comment il allait régir, j'aurais dû le lui dire en personne. Je m'assois sur le canapé et l'invite à en faire autant.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu étais avec Paul, reprend-il sur un ton de critique.  
\- Ne reproche rien à Paul, l'arrêtais-je avant qu'il ne poursuive. C'est quelqu'un de bien et je l'aime bien. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me parle de ses défauts.  
\- Je n'allais pas le couvrir de reproche, me contredit-il même si l'expression de son visage montré le contraire. Mais, je sais qu'il a beaucoup de défauts. Je sais aussi que c'est quelqu'un de bien, c'est pour ça que je suis venue m'excuser.  
On croirait entendre Leah, je suis rassurée qu'il pense comme elle.  
\- Je ne trouve presqu'aucune raison pour te faire changer d'avis et je n'essaierais même pas de persuader de le quitter.  
\- Presqu'aucune, rigolais-je. Quelle raison as-tu trouvé, alors.  
Il me regarde un instant pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un piège et énumère :  
\- D'une, c'est un coureur de jupons et de deux, il peut s'imprégner à tout moment. C'est arrivé à Sam et crois-moi, ils ont tous les trois soufferts.  
Mon cœur se sert devant ces paroles et mon mauvais pressentiment ne fait que se renforcer. J'essaye de sourire et malgré le malaise que sa phrase génère en moi, je lance d'un ton amusé :  
\- Et pourquoi tu ne me persuades pas de le quitter. Tes raisons sont plutôt légitimes.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais au fond de moi, j'espère qu'Embry trouve de bon argument pour me persuader puisque moi, je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne voulais pas souffrir, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit tard.  
\- Parce que même si Paul changeait de petites amies comme il changeait de chemise, il a évolué. Il ne s'est vanté à personne pour vous deux, en même temps, à qui pouvait-il s'en vanter. Mais, c'est surtout ça réaction d'hier qui m'a prouvé que tu n'étais pas qu'une autre sur sa liste.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui me met mal à l'aise, sa référence à ma crise d'hier ou sa référence au passé des relations de Paul. Peut-être un mélange des deux, mais je ne laisse rien transparaître et m'installe plus confortablement.  
\- Paul s'est montré très protecteur et il t'a aidé du mieux qu'il a pu, il est même rester auprès de toi quand tu étais inconsciente. Il tient à toi, il l'a prouvé hier.  
Je lui souris un moment, puis je tourne la tête et souffle un peu.  
\- Tu sais, commençais-je, je suis désolée pour hier. J'étais...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me coupa-t-il dans mon explication. Edward nous a expliqués, je comprends que tu es pu te sentir en danger. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, c'est moi qui est mal agis. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire peur.  
Je tourne la tête vers lui et le contredis :  
\- Tu ne m'as pas fait peur, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ce sont mes souvenirs qui m'ont terrifié. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui, j'aurais réagit pareil.  
Je me souviens soudain que j'avais réagi pareil devant sa mère et la culpabilité revient.  
\- Je suis désolée aussi pour ta mère, lui dis-je. Je ne savais pas que c'était ta mère et je ne voulais pas la faire peur. Je lui aurais présenté mes excuses en face, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaite me revoir de si tôt.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me répéta l'Indien. Nous avons expliqué à ma mère ce qui s'est passé et elle ne t'en veux pas. Au contraire, elle souhaite que tu ailles bien !  
\- Elle est au courant pour les légendes, m'étonnais-je. Vous lui avez dit pour moi ?  
Je savais d'expérience, que les quileutes évitait de parler de leur légende au étranger. Peut-être le fait que son fils fasse partit de la meute lui ouvre la porte à la vérité.  
\- Non, me sourit-il tristement. Nous lui avons juste dit que tu étais amnésique et que tu venais de te souvenir de certaine chose. C'est un peu ce qui s'est passé, nous avons juste laissé de côté certains détails. Elle ne sait rien sur ce que tu es devenu, ni de ce que je suis devenue.  
Sa dernière phrase, avait un goût de regret et de culpabilité. Une légère tristesse pouvait se lire sur son visage et je ne pouvais pas le voir ainsi.  
\- Je suis sûr que si tu en parles à Billy, ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui dire, il ne te laisseras tout raconter à ta mère. Bella est bien au courant, même moi et pourtant à la base, je ne suis pas quileute.  
\- C'est moi qui ne veux pas lui dire, m'avoua-t-il d'une toute petite voix.  
\- Pourquoi, lui demandais-je sans réfléchir.  
\- Ca doit rester secret, dit-il nonchalamment. En plus ça soulèverai beaucoup trop de questions.  
Une colère passagère passe sur son visage lisse et j'ai envie de lui poser beaucoup des questions pour creuser, mais il reprend d'un ton plus enjoué :  
\- Il faut que je te présente ma mère. Je lui ai parlé de toi après l'incident et elle est pressé de te rencontrer, officiellement. Elle trouve que tu as l'air gentil.  
\- Oh ! Je serais rave, mais pas pour l'instant. Je préfère être plus stable, je ne veux pas risquait de faire une autre crise en sa présence. Si je le fais, elle me prendra réellement pour une folle. Mais à l'occasion, se sera un plaisir de rencontrer ta mère.  
À vrai dire, je ne voulais pas rencontrer sa mère. Même si je ne me souvenais plus très bien à quoi, elle ressemblait, les échos de l'effroi que notre rencontre à provoqué en moi résonne toujours dans mon corps et rien que l'idée de la recroiser par hasard me terrorises. Malgré tout, je souris à Embry.  
\- Il reste une dernière raison, repris-je notre conversation initiale. Quand est-il de l'imprégnation ?  
Il laisse planer un silence, réfléchissant sans doute aux arguments qu'il pourrait donné. Il me regarde et dit :  
\- Tu te souviens de ce que c'est l'imprégnation, c'est quelque chose de fort. J'ai peur que Paul te blesse, car on ne contrôle pas l'imprégnation. Mais tu l'aimes...  
\- Comment ça, je l'aime, l'interrompis-je.  
\- Ne me dis pas le contraire, rétorqua Embry. Je l'ai su à l'instant où tu m'as retenu pour ne pas que j'aille le voir. Habituellement, tu serais resté à l'intérieur et m'aurais laisser partir pour pouvoir trouver un super mensonge. Cette fois, tu as agi impulsivement parce que tu l'aimes.  
Il a su que j'aimais Paul avant moi ! Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas le contredire. C'est vrai, j'aime Paul et cette conversation sur l'imprégnation m'angoisser de plus en plus. Plus j'entends le mot "imprégnations", plus mon cœur se serre. Ce mot est tel une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête et le prononcer, revenait à provoquer un vent léger qui ébranler doucement le crin qui retenait l'épée. Cependant, ce n'est que pure vérité.  
\- Tu me connais tellement bien, soupirais-je.  
\- Trop bien, sourit-il. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas d'argument sur ce point. J'ai peur qu'il te blesse, j'ai peur que tu souffres et j'ai peur que tu partes. J'ai peur qu'on te perde de nouveau.  
Je me rapproche d'Embry et enroule mes bras autour de son corps - autant que je peux.  
\- Vous ne m'avez jamais perdu, lui assurais-je. Je devais partir pour mon bien, pour mon histoire. Je ne vous ai jamais oublié et je ne vous oublierais jamais, crois-moi. Et si un jour, je pars, à cause de mon histoire avec Paul ou pas, je reviendrais. Je reviendrais parce que plus rien ne peut me séparer de vous.  
Il me rend mon étreinte avec force et je souris.  
\- Je t'aime Embry, déclarais-je dans un élan du cœur.  
\- Plus que Paul et Jacob, rigola mon ami.  
Mon cœur cesse de battre un instant devant les paroles de mon ami, puis je rigole avec lui me trouvant affreusement bête. Bien sûr que j'aimais Embry, je l'ai toujours aimé d'un amour fraternel. C'est les paroles de Jasper et leur stupide pari qui parasite mes pensées. Je suis une idiote de m'inquiéter pour trois fois rien !  
\- Bien plus, mais c'est notre secret, plaisantais-je. Donc, je ne quitte pas Paul ?  
\- C'est à toi de choisir, me répond il doucement. Tu dois te demander si tu aimes assez Paul pour prendre le risque.  
Aimais-je assez Paul pour prendre ce risque ? Je n'aimais pas être dans l'ignorance. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre longtemps avec cette épée de Damoclès, ni même si j'en ai envie. Mais, si jamais je laissais passer ma chance d'être heureuse avec lui. J'avais peur de souffrir, c'est vrai. Cependant, quoique je choisisse maintenant, je souffrirais quand même.  
\- Merci, soufflais-je à Embry dans un sourire.  
\- Tu viens avec moi chez Emily, me demanda-t-il.  
\- Non, je suis attendue à Port Angeles, lui dis-je.  
\- Port Angeles, s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ?  
Je le regarde consterner qu'il ne soit pas au courant et lui lance :  
\- Les essayages pour le mariage de Bella.  
\- À oui, j'avais oublié.  
Il regarde dans le vide un moment, puis se met à rire à ma grande surprise.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, m'agaçais ne sachant pas ce qui est aussi désopilant.  
\- J'imagine Leah en demoiselle d'honneur.  
Je souris, mais prends quand même la défense de la brune :  
\- Elle sera une très belle demoiselle d'honneur, féminine et délicat.  
Il s'esclaffe à ma phrase en me regardant comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit. Il secoue la tête avec amusement et reprend :  
\- Ce qui à de drôles, c'est qu'elle déteste Edward et Bella.  
\- Leah déteste tout le monde, répliquais-je.  
\- Un point pour toi, rigola-t-il. Mais, ce je voulais dire, c'est entre tout les vampires, Edward est celui qu'elle supporte le moins. Elle le hait même, tout ça parce qu'elle a peur qu'il lit ses pensées.  
\- Vous aussi vous pouvez lire ces pensées, non ?  
\- Seulement quand nous sommes transformée. Mais, je me demande pourquoi elle a accepté.  
\- Je me suis posé exactement la même question, figure-toi. Et devine quoi ?  
\- Quoi, s'enquit-il désireux de connaître le fond de ma pensée sur cette question.  
\- Je n'en sais absolument rien, souriais-je en prenant mes clés de voiture. Je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard.  
\- En retard ! C'est que des essayages, il n'y a pas d'heure pour faire les boutiques.  
\- Il y a les horaires d'ouverture et de fermeture, mais ce n'est pas ça. Les essayages se font dans un sublime magasin où tu t'assois sur des fauteuils confortables et où on te sert du champagne.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas tarder ou il n'y aura plus de champagne, se moque Embry. Une question, c'est un vrai magasin.  
\- Bien sûr, sauf qu'on n'y entre que sur rendez-vous, voilà pourquoi je dois me presser.  
\- Alors dépêche-toi parce qu'Emily et Leah sont partir il y a une heure.  
\- Merci pour cette information, lui dis-je mauvais. Une information que tu aurais pu me dire bien avant soi dit en passant, au lieu de me faire perdre du temps.  
Je le mets à la porte et après avoir pris mon sac, je sors de la maison.

\- Meïka, s'écria sévèrement Alice à l'extérieur du magasin. Tu es en retard.  
J'accours vers elle avec un regard d'excuse et lui dit :  
\- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai le droit à un peu d'indulgence. On fait tous des erreurs.  
Je lui lance un regard de reproche pour appuyer ma phrase. Elle m'avait caché avoir eu une vision sur moi et c'était une erreur.  
\- Tu m'en veux toujours pour ça, rétorqua-t-elle outrée. C'est du passée.  
\- Je vous en veux toujours, n'en démordis-je pas. Tous, sauf Carlisle et Esmée. Et Edward.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'en veux toujours, se plaignit-elle, mais pas Edward.  
\- Parce qu'il a traversé une frontière ennemie pour moi, rétorquais-je. Je ne peux plus lui en vouloir, alors que toi si.  
\- Moi aussi, je l'aurais traversé pour toi cette frontière !  
\- Peut-être, mais c'est Edward qui l'a traversé.  
Elle me regarde un moment consterner puis un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage.  
\- Et si je t'offrais un cadeau, me demanda-t-elle.  
Je la regarde aussi sur mes gardes, c'est peut-être un piège. Je hausse les épaules sans me prononcer et Alice reprend :  
\- Je t'ai acheté une très belle robe.  
\- C'est vrai, m'exclamais-je de joie.  
Je lui pardonne, je suis trop faible ! Je n'y peux rien, j'adore qu'on m'offre des cadeaux et elle connaît mon point faible.  
\- Oui, sourit-elle - consciente que je l'avais déjà pardonné. Rosalie aussi t'en a acheté une et les autres ont d'autre cadeau pour toi, même Edward.  
Je sautille de joie comme une enfant et suis Alice à l'intérieur de la boutique.  
Mélangeant avec goût les couleurs froides et chaudes, le magasin offre une atmosphère chic et épanouissante. Le mur noir près de la pièce du fond rappelle les toiles de fond en tissu des studios photo. Les murs blancs étaient accompagnés de rideaux marrons et beiges qui descendait du plafond au plancher. Deux fins rideaux beiges doublet d'épais rideaux marron plissé se trouvaient à chaque extrémité du mur. Ils étaient attaché comme les rideaux ouvert sur certaines scènes de théâtre.  
La vendeuse nous accompagne aimablement à un petit salon privatif et nous laisse un moment, le temps de nous apporter nos robes. Les murs gris et les fauteuils beiges s'accommodent parfaitement avec les rideaux mauves des cabines d'essayage en face des fauteuils.  
\- Meïka, s'écria Emily en me voyant.  
Contrairement à Alice, elle ne m'a pas fait de reproche sur mon léger retard. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde, et Bella me présente à son amie, Angela.  
Alice m'ordonne de m'asseoir et c'est avec plaisir que je regarde dans le catalogue donner par Stacy - la vendeuse - les robes qu'Alice avec sélectionnait pour les essayages. Les premières sont magnifiques, j'ai un faible pour une longue robe rose aux fines bretelles. Je me permets de critiquer quelques choix qu'elle avait fait, d'une pour la contrarier et de deux, parce que je le pensais vraiment.  
\- Elle est trop simple, dis-je à Alice sur une énième robe.  
Elle n'était pas moche, elle était d'un mauve pâle, d'une longueur élégante, mais trop simple pour un mariage je trouve. Alice referme le catalogue et s'éloigne de moi dans un soupir.  
\- Je m'excuse de donner mon opinion, lui lançais-je - hilare.  
Stacy arrive avec six robes différentes, dans des tailles différentes. La robe trapèze beige est dans les mesures d'Angela, elle est donc la première à passer en cabine. Emily part essayer la robe empire d'un beau bleu ; Leah récolte la mauve que j'avais décri comme trop simple. Je trouve enfin la robe que je dois essayer, j'entre dans l'une des cabines libres avec en mains la housse opaque. Je me déshabille et ouvre la housse. J'essaye de voir la robe dans son ensemble, mais trop volumineuse pour cette cabine d'essayage, je préfère l'enfiler d'abord. Alice avait bien choisi la robe que je devais essayer, elle était rose. Je fais passer avec difficulté ma tête dans le vêtement, puis me regarde dans le miroir. C'est une blague !  
Je pousse le rideau et avance vers les fauteuils sans pour autant m'asseoir, avec une moue désappointée. Alice et Rose étaient sorties dès qu'elles sont entrées. La première, porte une robe sirène émeraude et la seconde, une robe fourreau bordeaux. Toutes deux magnifiques comme à leur habitude. Angela et Emily sortent à leur tour, il ne reste que Leah aux essayages.  
\- Tu l'as fait exprès parce que Jacob à dit que je me prenais pour une princesse quand j'étais petite, accusais-je Alice.  
Bella sourit en me voyant dans une robe de style crinoline rose, on pouvait croire que je cachais quelqu'un sous mon jupon.  
\- Elle est magnifique, mentit la futur mariée.  
Son amie et Emily acquiescent un peu moins sûr. Je me tourne vers Emily et lui lance un regard consterné.  
\- C'est vrai, m'assure-t-elle. C'est original.  
Rosalie ne se gêne pas pour rire, alors que sa sœur accourt vers moi.  
\- Bella a raison, s'extasia-t-elle en me regardant sous tous les angles.  
En entendant Alice, Leah passe sa tête à l'extérieur de sa cabine et regarde dans la salle. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur moi, ou plutôt sur ma robe.  
\- Oh ! Je comprends pourquoi tu parles de princesse, rigola la louve.  
\- Très drôle, applaudis-je pas vraiment vexé.  
Alice s'éloigne un peu pour mieux admirer ma tenue, puis d'un ton d'expert lance :  
\- C'est vraiment pittoresque !  
\- Pittoresque, répétais-je en lui lançant l'un des gros cousins du fauteuil.  
Elle rigole et nous la suivons tous. Cette robe était vraiment une blague, une demoiselle d'honneur ne pouvait pas porter ça à un mariage.  
\- Y a vraiment de gens qui achète ce genre de robe pour un mariage, se moqua Leah en écho à mes pensées.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Alice, mais ça mérité d'être vu.  
Leah retourne à sa robe et moi, je regarde Alice outré. Elle revient vers moi et me serre dans ces bras.  
\- Je suis désolée, mais cette robe aurait été magnifique sur toi, si tu vivais à l'époque ou l'on porter ce genre de robe.  
Je rigole doucement et nous commençons à analysé les robes sans Leah qui prenait tout son temps. J'aime la robe de Rose, mais je trouve sa couleur un peu trop agressif pour le mariage de Bella et Edward et Alice est d'accord avec moi. Emily, Bella et Angela préfèrent ne pas porter de jugement, préférant acquiesçaient à nos commentaires devant l'air hautain et contrarié de Rosalie.  
La robe d'Alice est magnifique et la couleur correspond au futur mariée, mais Angela émet une certaine réserve à porter une robe aussi près du corps. Emily la suit sur ce point et depuis sa cabine d'essayage, Leah cri qu'elle ne porterait pas de robe sirène.  
\- La robe d'Emily aurait pu être la bonne, dit Alice, mais le problème, c'est la longueur.  
\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Rosalie. Et pourtant, le bleu de la robe est magnifique. Tu devrais envisager à porter cette couleur souvent.  
Emily brunit au compliment déguisé de la belle blonde, tandis qu'Alice me lançait un regard moqueur envers sa sœur. Je souris et regard Angela pour avoir son avis sur les robes.  
\- Moi, je l'aime bien. C'est celle que je porterais en toutes les robes qu'on a essayait.  
\- Il en manque une, fit remarquer Alice. Dépêche-toi, Leah ! Tu allais plus vite hier.  
Un grognement lui répond et je souris. Leah et son caractère !  
\- Tu n'aimes pas ta robe, demanda Alice à Angela.  
\- Elle est jolie, mais je n'aime pas la couleur. À Forks, il n'y a presque jamais de soleil et je trouve que cette couleur rendrait le temps plus maussade.  
Je suis d'accord avec elle et je ne suis pas seule, tout le monde se range de son avis. Leah sort - enfin ! - de sa cabine. Elle a réussi à rendre la robe mauve simple en une magnifique robe glamour. Le mauve semblait plus resplendissant, faisant jouer la lumière sur ses courbes magnifique à chaque pas. Les bretelles fines paraissaient transparentes et la coupe droite embrassait son corps svelte.  
Cette robe répondait à tous les critères, la couleur n'était ni trop agressif, ni trop passif ; la longueur était bonne, donnant un air élancée à celle qui la porte ; et elle semblait épouser le corps de chacune des personnes qui la porterait.  
\- Quoi, grogna Leah n'aimant pas être regardé.  
La vendeuse se décide à entrer et s'exclama :  
\- Vous êtes toutes magnifique ! Avez-vous besoin de conseil pour en choisir une ?  
\- À vrai dire, intervient Alice. Nous avons déjà choisi. Nous pourrions avoir cinq autres robes mauves, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je t'assure, s'exclama Emily à Leah. Tu étais magnifique.  
À l'arrière de la voiture Leah, regarde sa cousine d'un air suspicieux, ne sachant pas s'il fallait la croire.  
\- Réfléchis, lui dis-je en venant en aide à Emily. Si tu étais horrible dans cette robe, Alice ne l'aurait pas choisi.  
La louve se détend un peu, mais je la voyais contrariée. Il est clair que ce n'étaient pas les essayages qui la rend comme ça.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie, lui demandais-je en m'engagent dans l'allé de la réserve.  
Son visage change et je sens qu'elle me cache quelques choses. Elle ne me répond pas tout de suite, mais je sens qu'un combat fait rage en elle.  
\- Rachel est revenu, lança-t-elle tout à coup.  
\- Quoi, m'exclamais-je en regardant Leah. C'est super !  
Je me concentre à temps sur la route pour prendre le virage. Rachel était de retour, c'est une excellente nouvelle, mais ça ne m'explique pas toujours l'état de la quileute.  
\- En quoi ça te contrarie.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça qui me contrarie, marmonna-t-elle. C'est que Sam m'empêche d'en parler.  
\- Leah, la sermonna sa cousine à ma droite.  
Je regarde Emily un instant et me concentre de nouveau sur la route.  
\- Pourquoi il t'empêche d'en parler, lui demandais-je en ne faisant pas attention à la remontrance d'Emily.  
\- Parce qu'il ne veut pas que je dise qu'elle a subi le phénomène de l'imprégnation.  
\- Leah, répéta Emily.  
J'appuie sur le frein dans une décharge électrique, encore ce mot. Je redémarre en essayant de prendre sur moi. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'avais un pressentiment, j'étais peut-être un peu voyante. J'avais sans doute prévu l'imprégnation de Rachel.  
\- Je suis désolé pour cet arrêt brusque, m'excusais-je. Qui s'est imprégné d'elle ?  
Leah ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir. Voulait-elle mimait le loup qui s'était imprégné ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas, lui avouais-je au bout d'un moment.  
Elle referme sa bouche et regarde à l'extérieur avec colère. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est un mauvais mime.  
\- Elle n'arrive pas à le dire, intervient Emily. Elle essaye de se battre contre un ordre direct de son alpha et ça lui coupe la respiration.  
C'est vraiment radical l'ordre d'un Alpha, plus que je ne le croyais. Je crois que je n'aurais pas de réponse tout de suite.

Je sors de la voiture et découvre Quil et Embry assit devant la maison de Billy. Je les salue et m'assois à côté d'eux.  
\- Tu étais où, me demanda Quil pour lancé la conversation.  
\- Essayage de robes de demoiselle d'honneur, répondit Embry à ma place.  
Il me tend un chocolat que je prends après l'avoir remercié et rajoute :  
\- Et je viens de déposer Emily et Leah chez Sue.  
Je débouche mon chocolat et croque un morceau. Je me souviens de ma discussion avec Leah et demande :  
\- Vous saviez que Rachel était de retour ?  
Quil lance un regard stressé à Embry et j'en conclus qu'ils étaient aussi au courant.  
\- Vous saviez qu'un de vos "frères" s'est imprégné d'elle ?  
\- Comment tu peux être au courant, s'étonna Quil en se levant.  
Je lève la tête vers lui et d'un air sérieux lui dit :  
\- J'ai des espions partout !  
Quil ouvre de grand yeux devant ma déclaration, puis fronce les sourcils face à mon regard.  
\- C'est Leah qui te l'a dit, me demanda doucement Embry.  
\- Oui, malgré Emily !  
Quil se rassoit, alors qu'Embry secoue la tête dans le dos de son ami.  
\- Vous penser qu'elle l'a bien pris ?  
Embry allait me répondre, mais avec fougue Quil le devance :  
\- Elle a dû être choquée, mais quand elle comprendra, il n'y aura pas plus heureuse qu'elle.  
Je tourne la tête vers Embry, devant la réponse un peut utopique de son ami. Certes l'imprégnation, c'est beau, c'est fort et plein d'autre adjectif en béton, mais apprendre du jour au lendemain que le monde dans lequel vous vivez est plus vaste que vous le pensez, c'est difficile à digérer. Embry intercepte mon geste, mais ne peut que secouer la tête devant les paroles de Quil.  
\- L'imprégnation, c'est magnifique, continua-t-il. Quand je me suis imprégnée de Claire, ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie.  
Je reste quelques minutes bouche bée, puis me souviens de comment rester neutre dans ce genre de situation. Je referme la bouche et regarde Quil.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'imprégnation, me dit-il, donc tu ne comprends sûrement pas ce qui à de beaux en elle. Mais dès lors que ça arrive, les autres personnes s'effacent pour ne garder que l'être aimée dans son cœur. C'est quelque chose de beau.  
\- Je sais ce qu'est l'imprégnation, le contredis-je, et je comprends tout l'enjeu qu'elle représente. Je ne porte pas de jugement, non plus.  
Quil se lève de nouveau et avec un sourire d'excuse lève les mains au niveau de ses épaules :  
\- Je suis désolé, je me suis laissée emporté. Je vais voir si Jacob et chez Collin, vous venez.  
\- Pas moi, lui répondis-je. J'ai quelques choses à faire.  
\- Part devant, lui dit Embry, j'arrive.  
Quil s'éloigne et lorsqu'il n'est plus dans notre champ de vision, Embry se tourne vers moi :  
\- Tu es choqué parce que Quil s'est imprégné de Claire, me demanda-t-il.  
Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, j'essaie de trouver les bons mots pour ne pas créer de quiproquo.  
\- Pas vraiment, lui répondis-je finalement. Du moins pas pour la raison que tu crois. Je sais que s'il s'est imprégné de la petite, c'est que s'est écrit. Je comprends la beauté de leur relation, maintenant que je la voie sous un angle nouveau.  
\- Mais, m'encouragea mon ami.  
\- C'est juste que j'ai toujours cru que Claire était sa petite sœur et que je me sentirai coupable s'il l'apprenait.  
\- Tu t'en fais trop, rigola Embry en rejoignant son ami.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Rachel. À peine est-elle arrivé, qu'elle était déjà plongé dans les légendes de son peuple. Contrairement à ce que pense Quil, je n'avais rien contre l'imprégnation. Au contraire, j'adorais l'idée qu'on puisse savoir à l'avance à qui on est destinée. Dans ce cas, nous savons que nous ne faisons pas d'effort pour rien et nous évitons ainsi de faire tout basculés. Je me demande pourquoi Leah avait l'air si contrariée, peut-être que s'était Seth qui s'est imprégné de Rachel. Oh, mon Dieu, ce serait extraordinaire. Même si la différence d'âge n'était pas un réel problème pour l'imprégnation - celui de Quil par exemple -, il y en avait pas mal entre Seth et son imprégnée. Laissons ça de côté pour l'instant, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il s'agisse vraiment de Seth. Par ailleurs, j'avais une surprise à préparer et du courage à trouver. Je ne savais toujours pas comment j'allais dire à Paul que je l'aimais et il est possible qu'au dernier moment, je me défile, mais je compte bien essayer.

Au-dessus du lit du beau brun - j'étais entrée chez lui par effraction, avant de me rendre compte que la porte n'était pas fermé à clé -, je contemple les deux robes que m'avaient offerte Rose et Alice et essaye de me décider à en porter une. J'hésite sérieusement entre la fuchsia au décolleté échancré ou la framboise plus foncée que l'autre avec cette fois-ci, un décolleté bateau à manche longue. Choix cornélien sur lequel j'étais bloquée depuis trente minutes et auquel je n'arrive toujours pas à tranché.  
Après m'être préparé, je descends les marches dans ma robe framboise. Je me précipite en face de l'entrée en entendant des bruits de pas. Je sens la fragrance de Paul se rapprocher de la maison et dans un geste rapide, j'enlève mes lentilles de contact. Je voulais lui faire plaisir, j'espère juste que mes efforts ne vont pas tomber à l'eau.  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et je cesse de respirer, le moment était venu. Paul entre à l'intérieur avec une mine fatiguée et lève la tête vers moi. Je voulais que la première qu'il voit soit mes yeux et ça l'est. Ces yeux rencontrent les miens et je comprend que la couleur de mes yeux ne l'intéresse plus. Le crin de l'épée avait cédé et alors que ce moment s'inscrit dans tous les recoins de ma mémoire, les paroles de Quil me reviennent en mémoire : " [...] les autres personnes s'effacent pour ne garder que l'être aimée dans son cœur ". Le destin s'est de nouveau amusé avec moi, j'avais toutes les informations. Pour le coup, je ne m'y attendais pas et pourtant !


	16. Imprégnations

**Imprégnations**

Hum... Je ne sais pas quoi pensée de ce qui s'est passée tout à l'heure. Mon esprit est embrouillé. Embrouillé par des idées reçus, des souvenirs passée et des situations qui ne se sont pas encore produit. Je pouvais passer en une seconde à une jeune femme calme et sereine à une hystérique nerveuse et apeurée. Je fais du mieux que je peux pour me maîtriser, mais la tâche est ardu.

Dans l'après-midi, Sam avait donné à tous les membres de la meute ainsi qu'aux anciens un rendez-vous chez lui. Paul avait pensé ne pas y aller, pour pouvoir s'entretenir avec moi et débattre de notre situation, mais après avoir parlé toute l'heure, nous étions tout deux d'accords pour mettre les choses à plat devant les autres. Voilà pourquoi à cette heure tardive, nous étions en route chez Emily pour faire part des décisions que nous avons pris Paul et moi. Des décisions qui se sont évaporé dès mon entrée à l'intérieur du salon encombré d'Emily.

Je pars m'asseoir à côté de Seth, en essayant de me souvenir pourquoi je suis venue et pourquoi j'étais aussi nerveuse. C'est sans doute cette nervosité qui m'empêche de penser normalement et me donne cette impression de vide à l'intérieur de ma tête.  
Mais le visage d'une certaine personne, me rappelle la raison de notre rassemblement. Non pas le visage concentré de Jacob - qui devait être l'un des principaux concerné -, mais l'air nerveux de Leah qui n'est pas s'en rappeler son comportement de ce matin dans la voiture. Sam les a tous réunis pour une seule raison, pour Rachel et... Je ne devrais plus avoir peur de le dire, c'est grotesque vue le retournement de situation !  
Toute la meute était là, comme Billy et Jacob à cause de l'imprégnation de Rachel.

Dans un silence inhabituel pour un lieu ordinairement bruyant, Paul se met au centre de la pièce et après s'être éclairci la voix, il se tourne vers Billy et déclare :

\- Billy, je dois vous dire quelques choses que j'aurais dû vous dire depuis le début. Je suis très attaché à votre filleule, et même si certain pense le contraire, en aucun cas, je ne voudrais lui faire du mal. Je suis amoureux de Meika et mon imprégnation...

\- Ton imprégnation, s'écrièrent Jacob et Embry d'une même voix révolté.

\- Tu as pensé à Meika, continua Embry seul.

Jacob préfère se taire et tourne le dos à Paul pour essayer de se calmer. Entendre Embry prononcer mon prénom, me remets les idées en places et les décisions pris plus tôt avec Paul me semblent de nouveau tout à fait légitime. Je me lève et me place au côté de Paul en soutient, je l'aimais et je compte bien le prouver à la terre entière s'il le faut.

\- Justement, dis Paul à Embry, je ne fais que ça, penser à Meika. C'est pour ça, que je dis à Billy que je l'aime et que mon imprégnation...

\- Paul, ça suffit, l'intima Sam.

Paul n'essaye pas de débattre et alors que je souhaite parler pour lui, une certaine gêne m'empêche de respirer correctement. Je m'accroupis un instant en essayant de respirer, mais il semble que mes paroles de défense que je veux absolument faire entendre, reste coincé empêchant l'air de gonfler mes poumons.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, continua l'Alpha.

Sa voix vibre dans le silence du salon dans une intonation profonde. Je comprends enfin ce qui se passe et en baissant mes barrières, je lance à bout de souffle :

\- Enlève ton ordre Sam, je n'arriver plus à respirer.

Sam se tourne vers moi et en me voyant presque allonger sur le sol, demande à Paul de lui expliquer ce qui m'arrive. Je retrouve peu à peu ma respiration, tandis que Paul m'aide à me relever. Je ne savais pas que l'ordre d'un Alpha pouvait permuter à la compagne d'un loup sous son commandement.

\- Tu vas bien, s'inquiéta Paul.

Je hoche la tête, mais en ne le voyant pas rassurer, je tente de lui expliquer :

\- Quand Sam t'a fait taire, il m'a coupé la parole aussi. Peut-être à cause de notre lien.

\- Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait arriver, me dit-il toujours un peu inquiet. Ca n'est jamais arrivé avant.

Il regarde Sam dans l'attente d'une confirmation, mais ce dernier reste stoïque. Il n'avait pas encore compris que ce n'était qu'un malentendu.

\- Ce que Paul voulait dire, dis-je à Sam - non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon cousin et à Embry -, c'est qu'il s'est imprégné de moi.

Jacob et son ami tournent la tête vers Sam qui lui, fixe d'incompréhension Paul.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant, demanda Sam à Paul.

\- Parce que je me suis imprégnée d'elle, i peine quelques heures.

Cette fois, tous les regards se tournent vers Billy et le vieux Quil.

\- C'est possible, demanda Quil à son grand-père.

Pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible. Je ne suis peut-être pas assez digne de l'imprégnation. Alors que je m'indigne secrètement de leur étonnement, le vieux Quil, après avoir concerté Billy du regard, lance :

\- Peut-être de par sa... Particularité, l'imprégnation a mis du temps à se manifester.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, les contredit Paul sur de lui.

Il semblerait que je sois la seule qui ne suis pas l'acheminement de leur pensée. Paul semble au contraire de moi très bien de quoi il en retourner.

\- C'est parce qu'avant, continua-t-il, je ne l'avais jamais regardé dans les yeux.

\- À cause de ses lentilles, termina Billy à sa place.

Comme une évidence pour lui, son visage s'éclaire. Il avance son fauteuil vers nous et tend sa main à Paul :

\- Félicitation !

Félicitation ?! C'est ça qu'on dit dans ce genre de situation ?! Et puis après, que pouvait-on dire d'autres.  
Paul le remercie d'un hochement tête et me sourit par-dessus son épaule.

La pluie ne cesse de tomber brouillant ma vue. Ma course n'est pas aussi rapide que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'ai l'impression de courir dans du sable mouvant, mais ce n'était qu'une tonne de boue qui alourdit mes pas et rend mon ascension difficile. Mais, les grognements dans mon dos m'obligent à ne pas abandonner. Je devais faire ce qu'on m'a dit, courir et ne pas me retourner. Un gémissement, loin de moi maintenant, se fait entendre et je ressens le besoin de faire demi-tour. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de le faire, alors je continue.

Devant moi, au-delà des arbres, un moyen de pouvoir aider, une route desserte. Je vais vers elle et continue à courir sur le bitume en espérant qu'une voiture passe par là.  
Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je cours,ni depuis combien de temps je pleure. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je fais ce que je fais. Je suis fatigué et à bout de forces.  
Un bruit droit devant et des lumières aveuglante, je m'arrête à bout de souffle. Une voiture s'arrête devant moi et un homme en uniforme sort du véhicule. Un officier !  
Il s'approche de moi en vérifiant les alentours et me demande :

\- Comment tu t'appelles et que fais-tu là toute seule ?

Je l'imite et regard autour de moi. Rien, il n'y avait que moi et ma peur. Moi et mon cerveau vide.

\- Je ne me souviens plus, pleurais-je.

Je suis terrifiée et je fatiguée. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je courrais, ni pourquoi j'avais si peur.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de quoi, me demanda-t-il.

Mes pleurs redoublent d'intensité, devant mon ignorance terrifiante.

\- D'accords, tout va bien, essaya-t-il de me rassurer. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. Dis-moi juste si tu te souviens de quelques choses, n'importe quoi.

Je crois que je ne me souviens de rien. Je devais courir et je devais aller voir...

\- Billy Black, lui dis-je dans un souffle.

Je me réveille doucement en essayant de laisser couler cette affreuse sensation de peur et de frustration qu'avait fait naître ce souvenir en moi.

\- Tu vas bien, me demande Paul lorsque mon regard croise le sien.

\- Oui, très bien, lui souriais-je.

\- Tu as été agité toute la nuit, insista mon beau brun.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois, lui dis-je pas désireuse de lui faire part de mes souvenirs.

Je n'ai pas envie de commencer cette journée comme ça. À la place, je l'embrasse tendrement pour enlever la ride d'inquiétude de son front.

\- Je vais bien, le rassurais-je quand même.

\- Tu vas où, me demanda-t-il en me voyant me lever du lit.

\- Me préparer. Je veux aller voir Rachel.

Je vais à la salle de bain sans tenir compte des marmonnements de Paul. Je suis impatiente de revoir Rachel, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis que j'étais partie avec les Cullens. Je me demande si Billy lui a dit que j'étais revenue et s'il lui avait parler, en plus des légendes, de mon histoire. J'espère que oui, pour ne pas avoir à tout lui expliquer, mais je doute fort qu'ils aient eu le temps de lui parler de moi. La pauvre avait déjà à faire avec sa propre situation !

Je bois mon café en attendant que Paul finisse de se préparer, mais il prenait son temps. Il descend enfin.

\- J'ai fait le plus vite possible, se défend il.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se sent obligé de se défendre, si s'était le cas, il n'aurait rien dit. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je lui fais remarquer, à quoi il reponds :

\- Ton regard voulait tout dire, m'accusa-t-il en sortant de la maison.

Je le suis en secouant la tête, je n'avais rien dit et encore rien fait, même s'il avait pris tout son temps.

Il s'est révélée que c'est Brady qui se soit imprégnée de Rachel et que la pauvre n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Ils ont dû lui expliquer à trois reprises et lui laisser un bon nombre d'heures avant qu'elle daigne commencer à assimiler la situation. Brady quant à lui n'a toujours pas pu retrouver sa forme humaine, voilà pourquoi Leah n'était pas au rendez-vous, elle le surveiller.

\- Regarde, elle est avec Jacob, me dit Paul.

Je suis son doigt jusqu'à voir les longs cheveux soyeux de Rachel. J'aurais pu la confondre avec Rebecca tant la ressemblance avec sa sœur était encore plus frappante après ces années passées. Pourtant, le bracelet tresse à son bras - identique à celui qui reposait dans ma chambre - m'évitait de me tromper. Nous avions, Rachel, Rebecca et moi le même bracelet que leur mère avaient tissée et tressé. Alors que celui de Rebecca était d'un doux bleu, celui de sa sœur était d'un rouge vif.

Je m'avance vers Rachel en espérant entendre ses chuchotements.

\- Se sera une petite fille, assura-t-elle à son interlocuteur.

Elle se tourne en me voyant et me propose tacitement une place à côté d'elle. Elle m'aide à m'asseoir sur le canapé entre elle et Rebecca.

\- Non, ce sera un petit garçon, la contredit cette dernière. J'en suis sûr !

Je les écoute se disputer un moment, Rebecca affime qu'elle avait raison et sa soeur qui n'avais pas d'autre argments que son instinct est en train de perdre le débat.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr que ça va être un petit garçon, demandais-je à Rebecca soucieuse de comprendre son point de vue.

Elle se penche légèrement pour être à ma hauteur et avec un sourire m'explique :

\- Maman et papa ont eu des jumelles, moi et Rachel. Puis, ils t'ont eu toi. Ca fait déjà trois filles. La probabilité qu'il y en a une quatrième est très faible. Tu comprends ?

Je hoche la tête même si le mot probabilité m'est inconnu, j'ai confiance en Rebecca et je crois en son explication.

\- Tu es intelligente, lui souriais-je.

\- Mais toi aussi, rigola-t-elle en me chatouillant.

Je rigole un peu et me tourne vers Rachel qui boude. Je commence à me sentir coupable et pour lui redonner espoir, je lui dis :

\- Peut-être que tu as raison aussi. Après tout, je ne suis pas vraiment de votre famille, donc pour l'instant ça ne fait que deux filles.

Rachel me regarde surprise et après un coup d'œil à sa sœur, elle me dépose sur ses genoux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, me dit-elle. Comment ça, tu ne fais pas vraiment partie de la famille. Tu sais ce qu'est une famille ?

\- Oui, répondis-je. Ce sont les gens qui ont le même sang.

\- Pas forcément, intervient Rebecca en s'accroupissant devant sa sœur et moi.

Surprise, je regarde Rachel pour avoir confirmation. Pourtant, on m'a toujours donnée cette définition pour le mot famille.

\- Rebecca à raison, dit Rachel, une famille, c'est surtout des personnes qui s'aiment.

C'est une première, Rachel n'est généralement jamais d'accord avec celle qui était de cinq minutes son ainée.

\- Pour moi, reprend elle, il y a deux sortes de famille. Celle qu'on ne peut pas choisir et celle qu'on choisit.

\- Et nous, termina Rebecca à la place de sa benjamine, nous t'avons choisi. Donc, tu fais vraiment parti de la famille.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous choisi, demandais-je.

\- Parce que nous t'aimons, rigola Rachel en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Rebecca se lève et m'emporte avec elle et comme sa sœur, me gratifie de bisous sonores sur la joue. Elle s'arrête en voyant son père venir vers nous et cours vers lui pour avoir des nouvelles.

\- Alors, lui demanda Rachel qui a imiter sa jumelle.

\- Votre mère et votre petit frère vont bien.

Rebecca saute de joie et me faisant légèrement basculer en découvrant qu'elle avait raison. Son père m'enlève de ses bras et me demande :

\- Tu veux voir le bébé ?

\- Oui, hurlais-je de joie et d'impatience. Tu crois qu'on pourra lui faire un bracelet même si c'est un garçon.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Mais, il ne sera sûrement pas rose comme le tient.

Il me dépose lorsque nous arrivons devant la porte de la chambre de l'hôpital. Rebecca et Rachel nous ont suivies, elle aussi impatiente de rencontrer le nouveau-née. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je me tourne vers l'heureux papa et m'exclame :

\- Dis parrain, comment il s'appelle mon nouveau cousin ?

Billy me lance un regard attendri et avec un sourire, me répond :

\- Jacob.

\- Jacob, vous n'entrez pas, s'écria Paul à mes côtés.

Son cri m'aide à sortir de mon souvenir et au vu de son insouciance, il n'a pas remarqué ma soudaine absence.

\- On arrive, hurla Jacob.

Il se tourne vers sa sœur et continue leur conversation. Moi, je regarde Paul et avec un haussement d'épaule lui emboîte le pas à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Oh, le couple de l'année, applaudit Leah à notre entrée.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé être avec Brady, lui fit remarquer mon cher et tendre.

\- Jared a pris la relève, nous informa-t-elle, il le comprend mieux que moi.

Elle fait une grimace, puis me tend une tasse de café et me demande en rigolant :

\- Alors, dis-moi. La vie est plus belle et quand tu t'es levé ce matin les oiseaux ont chanté avec toi et t'ont aidé à te préparer. Tu vis dans un océan de bonheur depuis hier et tu vois la vie en rose. C'est comme si tu voyais pour la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Je rigole accompagné de Seth et de Quil. Qu'est-ce que lui prend de parler avec optimisme et avec une voix aussi guillerettes.

\- De quoi tu parles, lui demandais-je entre deux rires.

Elle me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète et se rapproche de moi. Elle me tâte le front et réplique :

\- Il faut croire que l'imprégnation ne t'a pas rendu fleur bleue. Et toi Paul ?

Paul s'éloigne de nous et en secouant la tête, il rejoint Sam à la cuisine.

\- Ne m'énerve pas, avertit le quileute à mon amie. Et arrête d'embêter Meïka !

\- Oh, s'extasia la louve. Enfin une réaction normale, je croyais qu'on ne pourrait pas t'embêter avec ton imprégnation.

\- C'est trop mignon, intervient Quil. Paul défend sa petite imprégnée.

Je pars vers la cuisine et lève les yeux au ciel, imitée par mon beau quileute. Le connaissant, il ne pourra pas rester zen trop longtemps faces aux blagues sur notre imprégnation. Heureusement pour lui que Brady aussi se soit imprégné, on pourra faire en sorte - avec une tactique subtile - que toute les plaisanteries se tourne vers lui.

\- Ne faites pas attention à eux, nous encouragea Emily.

Je la remercie de son soutien avec un sourire et imagine que Sam et elle ont été les premiers à être vanné sur leur imprégnation. Puis, je me souviens du triangle amoureux qu'avait créer leur rencontre et cette possibilité me paraît moins crédible. Je suis définitivement sûr que personne n'est osée se moquer d'une telle tragédie - un mot un peu fort sans doute, mais pour au moins l'une de ses trois personnes, s'en été vraiment une.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, s'exclama une voix timide dans le salon.

Tout le monde se tourne vers une Rachel pas très sur d'elle - tel une touriste face à un nouveau lieu inconnu - et de son frère qui n'aimait pas jouer les guides touristiques. Ce dernier nous rejoint à la cuisine en laissant sa grande sœur au milieu du salon.  
Je me tourne vers lui et lui fais les gros yeux, mais tout ce que je récolte, c'est un haussement de sourcils et un regard condescendant de sa part. En me levant, je secoue la tête devant ces gamineries et part à la rencontre de sa sœur.

\- Salut Rachel, je suis Meika. Euh, balbutiais-je, je veux dire, c'est moi Meika !

Pourquoi je suis aussi nerveuse et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à rester naturelle. J'ai sûrement l'air d'une godiche, c'est évident.

\- Oui, s'exclama Rachel visiblement aussi embarrassé que moi. Meika, ça fait longtemps.

Elle ouvre ses bras et on s'enlace gauchement un moment et je n'arrive pas à enlevé cette gêne de mes pensées. Je me dégage aussitôt de notre étreinte maladroite et la conduis vers la cuisine.

\- Les présentations ont été faites, dis-je en me forçant à sourire. Alors assieds-toi.

En lançant ces paroles, je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de place libre. Pour ne pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'est déjà, je lance d'un regard à Leah. Cette dernière comprenant mon appel à l'aide donne un coup de pied dans la chaise de Quil pour que celui-ci cède sa place. Embarrassé, Quil déplace sa chaise vers sa cousine et lui dit :

\- Tient prends ma place, je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle de peur que sa voix ne porte trop face au silence de la pièce.

Décidément ces derniers jours, cette maison était devenue à plusieurs reprise le domaine de ce fameux roi du silence. Je sens que cette journée va être légèrement bancale, mais silencieuse.

Finalement, la matinée s'est passé mieux que je ne l'aie cru. Jacob a repris une attitude plus joyeuse et Rachel a retrouvé petit à petit son air naturellement sociable. Ce qui a commencé comme des retrouvailles gênées s'est transformé en matinée conviviale et amusante. Rachel et moi n'avons pas arrêté de nous poser des questions sur nos vies respectives et il s'est avéré qu'on lui avait informé de ma rencontre avec un certain vampire.

\- Rebecca et moi n'étions même pas là pour te dire au revoir, se plaignit Rachel en faisant référence à mon départ précipité d'il y a quelques années.

\- Je sais, m'excusais-je, j'ai à peine eu le temps de faire mes adieux à Jacob, Embry et Leah.

\- N'oublie pas ce que tu dois dire, me répéta pour la énième fois Billy.

Je hoche la tête sérieusement et avant qu'il ne sort de la voiture, je le retiens :

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé.

J'essaye de retenir mes larmes devant le visage désolé de mon parrain.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, m'assura-t-il. Ce n'était pas de ta faute et je suis contente qu'il ne te soit arrivé rien de plus grave. Tu dois partir pour apprendre à mieux te connaître, mais tu reviendras quand tu voudras.

Je le sers contre mon petit cœur et après l'avoir lâché, je lui demande :

\- Et Rebecca et Rachel ?

\- Tu pourras toujours les appeler quand elles reviendront. Allons-y, tes amis et ton cousin t'attendent.

Je le suis à l'extérieur de la voiture, je me presse parce que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Ils m'ont laissé revenir dire au revoir à Jacob, Embry et Leah, car je n'arrêter pas de pleurer. Les gentils vampires m'attendent un plus loin de la réserve pour partir à l'aéroport. J'avais toujours voulu monter dans l'un de ces grands oiseaux de métal, mais je voulais le faire avec ma famille et mes amis. Aujourd'hui, j'allais partir sans eux, loin de ceux que j'aime.

\- Meika est là, s'écria mon petit cousin à Leah et Embry.

Suivis de nos amis, il accourt vers moi et me fait un câlin.

\- On a tous eu peur, m'informa-t-il. Toute la réserve à aider papa à te chercher, tu sais.

Je ne devais pas pleurer, je suis plus grande que lui et je devais montrer l'exemple. J'essaye de parler, mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir. Je me tourne vers mon parrain pour qu'il puisse m'aider.

\- Les enfants, commença le vieil Indien, Meika va partir pour un moment.

\- Comment ça partir, demanda Leah.

Jacob s'accroche à moi avec des yeux remplis de larmes et j'ai envie de lui dire que tout est faux, mais c'était la vérité.

\- Oui, dis-je. J'ai une tante qui m'a cherché partout et maintenant qu'elle m'a retrouvé, je pars avec elle.

J'ai appris ce mensonge par cœur dans la voiture et je l'ai répété comme un robot.

\- Tu ne peux pas, pleura Embry.

\- Il a raison, pleura à son tour Jacob. Je ne te verrais plus jamais.

Je m'agenouille devant lui et lui dit ce que Rachel et Rebecca m'avaient dit à la mort de Sarah :

\- On n'oublie pas les gens qu'on aime, on n'oublie pas sa famille.

Il saute à mon cou et je le serre dans mes bras. Je fais pareil avec Embry et lui dit que je l'aime. Leah, elle, s'avance vers moi et je me lève. Presqu'à la même hauteur, elle me regarde dans les yeux et me dit :

\- Je t'attendrais !

Je lui donne une accolade et cours vers la voiture pour que personne ne voit les larmes qui coulent de mes yeux.

\- Au revoir, Meika !

\- Meika, chuchote Paul à mon oreille.

Je le regarde un moment étourdie, puis lui souris et lui demande tout bas :

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?

\- Tu vas bien, s'enquit-il après un moment à me regarder.

\- Oui, soupirais-je en me levant. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Je me sers un verre d'eau et après l'avoir bu et rincé, je me tourne vers lui et dit sur un ton plaisantin :

\- À tout à l'heure mon cœur !

\- Mon cœur, se moqua Quil.

De son côté, Jacob imite un rejet en faisant semblant de suffoquer. Quel gamin !

\- Tu vas où, me demanda Paul sans faire attention à ses frères de meutes.

\- Je vais voir Esmée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester là-bas, mais je serais là ce soir. Je ne raterais pour rien au monde un feu de camp quileute.

Je rigole et l'embrasse, puis sors de la maison. Et oui, après les deux imprégnations d'hier, le feu de camp avait été reporté à ce soir. J'avais vraiment hâte, mais quelques choses d'autres me parasiter l'esprit. Ses souvenirs qui ne cessaient de venir à leur guise ! Il semblerait que la porte que j'ai prise soin de fermer à double tour, s'était ouverte. Loin de me provoquer des crises, il alterner des souvenirs plus ou moins lointain sans réelle douleur. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est quand les sombres souvenirs feront leur apparition. Voilà pourquoi, je vais à la villa. Quelqu'un pourra sûrement m'aider là-bas. Je dois avant tout découvrir ce qui a ouvert la porte, l'arrivée de Rachel ou mon imprégnation.

J'ouvre doucement la porte de la villa, étonnée de ne rien entendre. Je déploie mes sens et repère Esmée à l'arrière de la maison et Emmett à l'étage.

\- Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix ni trop faible, ni trop forte.

Dans l'instant, Emmett se matérialise devant moi et plus lentement, j'entends Esmée venir dans notre direction.

\- Meika, s'exclama le gigantesque ours en m'étouffant de ses gros bras.

\- Emmett, rigola Esmée, laisse-là respirer.

Il me lâche et devant son air désespérée je lui demande :

\- Pourquoi vous êtes seules ?

\- Edward est avec Bella, me répondit Esmée, Carlisle est à l'hôpital et les autres sont allées chassées.

\- Sans moi, se plaignit Emmett comme un enfant.

Je ne fais pas plus attention à lui et me tourne vers Esmée qui me demande :

\- Tu as faim ? Je peux te faire des sandwichs si tu veux.

J'accepte sa proposition et la remercie. Emmett me regarde avec des yeux de cocker et trop faible pour l'ignorer, je lui demande :

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partir avec eux ?

\- Ils ne m'ont rien dit, s'écria-t-il. Ils me punissent pour t'avoir dit la vérité.

Je secoue la tête et lui dit :

\- Tu me donnes mon cadeau et je ne t'en voudrais plus. En plus, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

\- En fait, grimaça-t-il, il y a encore un débat.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Alice et Jasper pensent toujours qu'ils ont raison.

Je soupire et rejoins Esmée dans la cuisine.

\- Je les ai contredits, continua-t-il en me suivant. Edward et moi pensons comme Rosalie.

Je l'ignore toujours et ouvre le réfrigérateur pour prendre de quoi boire. Je fais semblant d'hésiter entre un jus de pomme et du soda, pour lui tourner le dos le plus longtemps possible. Un vent dans mon dos m'indique qu'il est parti, alors je me relève avec ma cannette de soda et m'assois sur l'un des tabourets. Emmett revient dans la cuisine avec un paquet cadeau et bien que j'essaye de rester sérieuse, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

\- C'est pour toi, déclara-t-il solennellement, acheté avec cœur.

Je prends le cadeau et sous les yeux pressé d'Emmett, je me hâte de le déballer. Sous les mètres de papier cadeau, se trouve un écrin en cuire. Je l'ouvre avec impatience et sur un lit de velours rouge, une chaîne de main à maille jaseron fine orné de quartz rose. Une merveille !

\- Merci, m'exclamais-je après avoir mis le bijou à ma main. C'est vraiment beau !

\- Tu ne m'en veux plus alors, souris le vampire.

\- Du tout, lui assurais-je. Et puis, il n'y a plus rien à débattre. Paul s'est imprégné de moi.

\- Quoi ?!

Après avoir pris quelques vêtements dans ma chambre, je suis repartie. Je n'avais pas oublié la raison de ma visite aux vampires, mais puisque ni Edward et Jasper n'étaient là, j'ai dû me résoudre à repasser demain. J'avais pourtant attendu longtemps, j'ai passé toute l'après-midi à faire des commérages avec Emmet et lui expliquer comment Paul s'est imprégner de moi.

Et là, je suis à la station-service de Forks à maudire Jasper et Edward de ne pas être rentré avant que je ne sois partie. J'avais besoin de l'un deux pour m'aider à appréhender avec sérénité les souvenirs qui ne cessaient de me harceler.

Le plein d'essence fait, je monte dans ma voiture pour rejoindre la Push. J'étais impatiente d'entendre Billy et le vieux Quil racontaient des légendes autour d'un feu. C'est drôle, mais j'ai l'impression de voir Paul partout où je vais. Comme ce grand homme à côté de la librairie. Mais, je ne suis pas folle, c'est vraiment lui avec Sam !

Je m'arrête en face du bâtiment et sors de la voiture en prenant soin d'enfiler ma veste - le temps commence à se rafraîchir.

\- Paul, Sam, les hélais-je en allant vers eux. Ca fait bizarre de vous voir ici.

\- C'est vrai, rigola-t-il, pourquoi, c'est bizarre.

Je rigole ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui a de bizarre à les voir ici. C'est vrai ce n'est pas la première fois que je les vois en dehors de la réserve. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?!

\- Oubliez, leur dis-je. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- On est venu voir Charlie, me répondit Sam. Il paraît qu'en ce moment, il y a beaucoup de disparition suspect.

Sa mâchoire se contracte et Paul à le même geste que son Alpha à cette phrase.

\- Je vais aller le voir, reprend Sam. Je reviens.

Il part en direction du commissariat, alors que Paul se tourne vers moi. Il me prend par la taille et me ramène à lui. Il m'embrasse, puis me dit :

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Je rigole et rougis légèrement. Je n'y crois pas, je rougis encore après toutes ses nuits passée à ses côtés. Je détourne un peu la tête pour ne pas qu'il le remarque et baille un peu pour pouvoir cacher mes joues de mes mains.

\- Tu es toujours fatigué, me demanda le quileute.

Je hoche la tête, alors qu'il m'entraîne dans les rues de Forks en me tenant la main. On entre dans le pub que j'avais remarquée lorsque j'étais venue voir Charlie avec Billy. Il m'ouvre la porte et m'emboîte le pas.

\- Pourquoi on est entré, lui demandais-je - pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- Sam va prendre un moment, m'expliqua-t-il. Ici, tu n'auras pas froid.

Je me tourne vers lui et m'écris :

\- Comment tu sais que j'ai froid ?! Est-ce que c'est à cause de notre lien ?!

Il regarde autour de nous pour être sûr que personne ne nous entends et se penche un peu vers moi. Je tends l'oreille pour l'entendre murmurer :

\- On peut dire ça, mais c'est surtout la manière dont tu t'accroches à ta veste qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

Je me redresse, vexé d'être tombé dans le piège. Je croyais vraiment qui avait un lien avec notre imprégnation. J'enlève ma veste et le fouette doucement avec. Il rigole et nous ouvre un passage jusqu'au bar avec sa carrure de joueur de football.

Paul commande un whisky et je demande une boisson non alcoolisé. Je commence à me détendre, même si l'atmosphère de ce bar m'embarrasse plus que de raison. Je sens un souvenir me submerger et au-delà de toute raison, je le laisse me transporter.

Je laisse un groupe particulièrement joyeux passé et avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière eux, je sors à l'extérieur du bar. Je laisse le vent me débarrasser des effluves d'alcools et prends une grande respiration. Combien de temps n'avais-je pas pris un moment pour respirer et réfléchir ? Beaucoup trop longtemps pour certain, trop peu pour moi. Mais alors, pourquoi étais-je sortis de ma douce ignorance ? Ah, oui. La visite d'une ancienne vie avait réveillé la conscient que j'avais fait taire depuis un bon moment.

\- Meika, s'exclama Alice en arrivant derrière moi, nous t'avons cherché longtemps.

Je ne réponds pas et commence à marcher. À défaut de l'entendre, je la sens me suivre sur une bonne quinzaine de mètre. Je m'arrête à un moment pour reprendre mon souffle. Ma respiration se fait plus lente et mes épaules plus lourdes. Le poids de ma peine que j'avais pendant un temps mis de côté, essaye de me faire vaciller.

Peut-être avait-elle remarqué mon changement d'humeur ou alors avait-elle assez de me suivre sans rien dire, quoiqu'il en soit, elle se décide à reprendre la parole :

\- Ca fait des mois qu'il est mort.

Ces mots font l'effet d'une massue et en lançant sur le mur d'en face la bouteille oubliée que j'avais dans les mains, je m'écroule dans un cri. Le cœur gros et les yeux noyer de larmes.

\- Heureusement que Brady s'est calmé, débita Paul.

Je hoche la tête sans que je ne sache depuis quand il avait commencé à parler. Il regarde l'horloge et dit :

\- Je pense que Sam a terminé, maintenant.

Au même moment - coïncidence ou destinée - Sam entre dans le bar. Je lui fais signe et il nous rejoint.

\- Tu as eu les informations, lui demanda Paul.

\- Oui, lui répondit Sam, on peut rentrer maintenant.

Paul se lève pour partir, mais je le retiens :

\- Tu ne finis pas ton verre ?

Il secoue la tête et une partie de moi voit en son geste une opportunité de lever un interdit.

\- Je vais le finir pour toi, lui dis-je en prenant son verre. J'ai rendez-vous avec Alice de toute façon.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi le temps qu'elle arrive ?

\- Non, rigolais-je alors qu'en vrai, j'étais nerveuse. Si tu restes, elle ne me verra pas.

\- Ah, oui, s'exclama-t-il. J'avais oublié qu'on été invisible pour elle.

Il m'embrasse et alors que je me sens sur le point de céder et de lui dire que je rentre avec eux, Sam m'interpelle :

\- Migina, fais attention !

Je sens mon cœur se serrer et ma pression sur le verre de Paul se fait plus forte. Je hoche la tête et lorsqu'ils sortent du pub, je soupire. La voix de Sam résonnant sans cesse dans mes pensées. Était-ce à cause de sa voix ou à cause du prénom qu'utiliser Sam qui me faisait perdre pied ?  
En tout cas les échos de sa voix m'aide à prendre une grande inspiration et à finir le verre. Le whisky coule à l'intérieur de ma gorge et son goût me fait penser à la douce descente aux enfers qui m'attend.


	17. Mauvaise passe

**Mauvaise passe**

\- Non, gémis-je encore à moitié endormie.

La sonnerie qui m'a réveillé ne veut pas s'éteindre et je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut provenir. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir programmé un quelconque réveil. De toute façon, je n'ai aucun souvenir, c'est pourquoi je suis ici dans cette suite d'hôtel avec une migraine grandissante. J'essaye de me lever le moins gauchement possible et cherche quelque chose à boire. Après une soirée trop arrosée - était-ce seulement une soirée ? -, pour éviter les maux de tête et les nausées, il faut continuer de boire.

La sonnerie s'arrête enfin et je fronce les sourcils, il y a quelque chose d'anormal. Il n'y a aucune bouteille dans ma chambre et je me sens épiais. J'essaye de me concentrer pour baisser mes barrières mentales, mais mes capacités surnaturelles sont trop endormis. J'avance aussi lentement que possible derrière la porte à moitié ouverte et tends l'oreille. Une respiration un peu rapide se fait entendre à quelques centimètres de la porte. Je l'ouvre totalement pour surprendre l'inconnue et avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, la lumière s'allume et un visage familier me fait face.

\- Jamie, m'exclamais-je. Tu es fou, j'aurais pu te tuer.

Un rire me répond et alors que je me colle au mur pour reprendre mon souffle et essayer de calmer mon mal de tête, d'une voix moqueuse Jamie lance :

\- Je ne crois pas. Dans ton état, je doute que tu puisses faire quoique se soit.

Je le regarde las, puis m'éloigne de lui en cherchant une bouteille que j'aurais laissée dans le salon.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être au Canada, lui dis-je en me sentant observé. Et puis, comment m'as-tu retrouvé, j'ai payé l'hôtel en espèces.

Il s'assoit dans un des fauteuils avec aisance, comme s'il était chez lui et me regarde par-dessus le dossier.

\- Tu as peut-être payé l'hôtel en espèce, commença-t-il, mais tes consommations dans plusieurs bars, ont été réglées par carte bancaire.

Je balance la tête en arrière et me reproche intérieurement de ne pas avoir été plus prudente.

\- Franchement, continua-t-il, Las Vegas ? Tu n'as pas trouvé plus cliché, j'imagine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, lui demandais-je pas d'humeur à débattre.

Je veux qu'il s'en aille et qu'il m'oublie pour je puisse continuer à oublié.

\- Tu oses me le demandé, s'énerva-t-il. Je suis venu pour toi, ça fait trois jours que tout le monde te cherche.

Trois jours seulement, intéressant. Je pensais que plus de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon arrivée dans le Nevada.

\- Tu m'as retrouvé, c'est super ! Maintenant, tu peux retourner au Canada et vivre ta vie.

Il se lève et me prend par les épaules.

\- Je ne pourrais pas vivre ma vie tant que tu détruiras la tienne. Tu vas venir avec moi et me dire ce qui s'est passé.

Je me dégage de son emprise et me passe la main dans mes cheveux dans un geste nerveux.

\- Ca a recommençait, me plaignis-je comme si cette simple affirmation excuser mon comportement. Cette petite voix dans ma tête qui dit, "c'est de ta faute Meika", elle est revenue et elle ne me quitte que lorsque je suis saoule. Alors non Jamie, je ne viendrais pas avec toi.

Il se rapproche doucement de moi et me relève la tête.

\- Je comprends, murmura-t-il, mais as-tu pensée à Paul.

Ma respiration se coupe et les images du beau brun défilent dans ma tête. Paul ! Je suis égoïste et je n'ai pas pensé à lui dans cette histoire.

\- Je suis désolée, gémis-je, mais je n'y arriverais pas.

\- Tu ne peux plus te détruire comme ça. Tu n'es pas seule, m'encouragea-t-il. Fais-le pour Paul.

Je me suis toujours demandé si j'avais fait le bon choix. Choisir l'oublie à la vérité, était-il judicieux ? L'oublie avec son bon côté, il m'empêcher de souffrir. Quant à l'ignorance, elle ne me pesait pas - du moins, jusqu'à un certain point.  
Cependant, lorsque j'ai été mordu, elles se sont révélé être un frein à la recherche de mes origines. Mais, lorsque j'ai libéré de ma mémoire l'un de mes plus douloureux secrets, j'ai fait ma première décente aux enfers et suis devenue légèrement alcoolique. Ce fut la première fois où j'ai sombré dans cette même léthargie amère dont Jamie est venue me sauver aujourd'hui.  
Je sais que je ne pourrais pas toujours repousser l'inévitable et qu'un jour, je devrais affronter la vérité, mais y arriverais-je.

L'alcool dans mon corps bloque mes capacités et ce n'est qu'avec une vision humaine que j'observe la foule. Quand je les aurais retrouvées, ce sera pour moi un jeu d'enfant de ne plus toucher à une goutte d'alcool. Mon premier sevrage s'est déroulé sur une semaine, mais étant donné que je me suis mise à boire que depuis trois jours, je pense que d'ici demain l'alcool ne me manqueras plus.  
J'avance en essayant de ne bousculer personne et avec un soupire me tourne vers Jamie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, lui demandais-je.

\- Généralement, on va à la gare pour prendre le bus, ironisa-t-il.

\- Ah ah, lançais-je. Je voulais dire, pourquoi devons nous prendre un bus. Et puis, où est-ce que nous allons ?

\- Nous prenons le bus, commença-t-il avec un air agacé, parce qu'au cas où Mlle l'aurait oublié, ces pouvoirs se sont envolée. Migina, tu es vulnérable et attirante pour les vampires. Emmett et Jasper te sentent depuis l'autre côté de la ville.

Il exagère, mais il est vrai qu'on devait sentir mon sang à des kilomètres à la ronde. J'ai vraiment été bête, j'ai oublié que mon sang été fait pour attirer les vampires.  
Je soupire, ne trouvant rien à répliquer.

\- C'est un moyen plus sur, continua-t-il, aucun vampire n'oserait s'attaquer à un bus remplis.

\- On va où, redemandais-je.

\- On va en Alaska, me répondit le Canadien. Là-bas, tu auras le temps nécessaire pour pouvoir te rendre de nouveau invisible par les vampires. Les cousines des Cullen sont parties, mais elles t'ont prêté avec joie leur maison. Aucun vampire n'osera pénétrer sur le terrain d'un clan aussi vaste. Leur odeur est partout autour de la maison, donc on sera tranquille.

Je hoche la tête, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre.

\- On va prendre un bus pour Burns, m'informa-t-il. Puis, on prendra un second bus pour Portland où on prendra l'avion pour Juneau. Et enfin, on prendra un autre avion pour Anchorage.

\- C'est trop long, gémis-je.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est le moyen le plus sûr. Maintenant, monte dans le bus !

Je lui fais une grimace et monte dans le bus déjà fatigué du trajet qu'on allait avoir droit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me répéta pour la énième fois Jamie depuis que nous avons quitté Vegas. Nous avons pensé à tout.

\- Ah, oui, doutais-je clairement. Avez-vous pensé que je pourrais faire une crise et mettre tout le monde en danger.

Il rigole légèrement et je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Mon regard s'arrête sur un passager à l'oreille traînante. Je n'y crois pas, s'ennuie-t-il a ce point pour écouter les conversations privées des autres. Je sais qu'il nous écoute, car il semble paniqué par mes paroles.

\- Je suis schizophrène, lui lancée avec une grimace agacé.

Jamie se tourne vers l'homme nerveux et le rassure :

\- Tout va bien, je suis son psychiatre et elle prend ses pilules.

Le passager change de place et je me tourne vers Jamie en souriant :

\- Mon psychiatre, vraiment.

Il rigole doucement et me demande :

\- C'est qui Paul ?

\- Tu ne sais pas qui est Paul, m'étonnais-je. Pourtant, c'est toi qui m'as parlé de lui ce matin.

\- C'est Jasper et Emmett qui m'ont dit de parler de lui, se défendit-il. Alors qui s'est ?

\- Quelqu'un de très important pour moi.

Je tourne la tête vers la vitre et souffle un instant. Je ne préfère pas penser à lui pour l'instant, je n'y arrive pas.

\- Où sont Jasper et Emmett, changeais-je de sujet.

\- Ils nous suivent, mais je ne sais pas comment. Tu as l'air fatiguée, tu devrais te reposer un peu.

J'acquiesce et m'installe plus confortablement sur le siège.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis à genoux dans cette ruelle. La main glacée d'Alice sur mon épaule me sort de ma torpeur et je lève la tête vers elle.

\- Il me manque, pleurais-je doucement.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Mais, nous sommes là, alors rentre avec nous.

Je hoche la tête, mais plongeait dans son subconscient, Alice ne me voit pas.

\- Meika, murmura-t-elle en sortant de sa vision, reste derrière moi.

Voyant son air inquiet, je fais ce qu'elle me demande sans chercher à savoir pourquoi. Elle sort son téléphone de sa poche et le porte à son oreille.

\- Ils arrivent, dit-elle dans le combiné.

Elle nous fait reculer doucement et guette l'horizon. J'observe autour de moi pour repérer un quelconque danger, mais mes réflexes humains ne lui seront d'aucune utilité.

\- Quand je te dirais te courir, tu cours dans ce couloir, m'ordonna-t-elle si bas que j'aurais pu ne pas l'entendre si elle ne s'était pas autant rapproché.

Je hoche la tête en essayant d'oublier la peur qui m'enserre le cœur.

\- En aucun cas, tu ne devras essayer d'aider, continua-t-elle. Tu n'as plus autant de force qu'avant, tu es une humaine comme les autres ce soir.

Je ne doute pas de ces paroles, je le sens dans mon corps, je n'ai qu'une force humaine qui ne vaudra rien face à un vampire.  
Un mouvement à dix mètres de nous m'interpelle, mais ma vision ne me permet pas d'y voir clair dans cette nuit noire.

\- Cours, me pressa Alice.

Je cours sans plus réfléchir comme Alice m'a dit et un grognement rompt la quiétude de la nuit dans mon dos.  
Je cours sans me retourner quand une masse sombre atterrit sur mon chemin. Mon cœur s'arrête pour repartir de pus belle lorsque je reconnais Emmett à la lumière du réverbère.

\- Rejoint Esmée, m'ordonna-t-il alors qu'un vampire apparaît devant nous.

Emmett saute sur le nouveau venu et je me précipite jusqu'à une nouvelle rue ou je retrouve Esmée.  
Le même vampire qu'Emmett a attaqué apparaît de nouveau et tente de m'attraper. Esmée s'interpose et le pousse sur le mur d'en face. Il se relève avec un rire et est rejoint par un autre vampire, une femme, cette fois-ci.  
Je commence vraiment a paniqué, mais Emmett nous rejoint également. Il se bat au côté de sa mère face au couple de vampires assoiffé de sang et les battements de mon cœur ne font qu'accélérer. Je m'écroule tout à coup, mon corps entier tremble et un craquement se fait entendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ce bruit me rappelle quelque chose.

\- Essaye de te calmer, dit Carlisle à mes côtés.

Quand était-il arrivé et quand avais-je fermé les yeux ? J'écoute le son de sa voix et essaye de suivre ses conseils, mais la douleur est trop forte.

\- Migina, me secoua Jamie, tu vas bien.

Je secoue la tête et essaye de me concentrer pour cesser mes tremblements. J'étouffe sous une affreuse chaleur et demande à Jamie d'ouvrir un peu la fenêtre. Il porte sa main à mon front et en la retirant vite dit :

\- Tu as de la fièvre. C'est un moment à passer, d'ici quelques heures ça ira mieux.

Il me tient les mains en guise de soutien, et je ferme les yeux en priant pour que ça cesse. Ma gorge sèche réclamer à boire et je sais qu'aucune eau que je boirai ne pourrait étancher ma soif. J'ai une pensée pour les Cullen et ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver courageux d'être végétarien.  
Je n'ai qu'une envie, sortir de ce bus qui est déjà à mi-chemin - à Sacramento si je ne me trompe pas - et me trouver un alcool fort pour calmer cette fièvre et ses maux de tête insupportables.

Jamie avait raison, après deux heures à somnoler entre deux migraines, la fièvre est passé. Je lui remercie pour son soutien et il me lance :

\- Je te l'avais dit. Ce sont les symptômes dus au manque.

\- Et d'après toi, rigolais-je doucement, c'est l'alcool ou Paul qui me manque le plus ?

Il rigole aussi et secoue la tête.

\- Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer s'il te manque à se point.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesçais-je simplement.

Oh, Paul ! Je suis si désolé. Je me sens si coupable, de tout et depuis trop longtemps.

Je passe la balle à Jamie sans plus d'entrain, on s'ennuyait. On aurait dû partir avec Maxime pour sauté d'une magnifique falaise, mais à cause d'une hypothétique bêtise qu'on aurait fait avec l'argenterie de tante Winnie - on avait tout niée en bloc, mais elle ne nous croyait pas -, Jamie et moi étions puni injustement.

Un bruit sourd me sort de mon ennui et devant d'autres bruits moins identifiables, je me précipite vers la chambre de mon père, suivi plus lentement par mon cousin.  
Je trouve mon père par terre en train de convulser aux pieds de son lit. Les craquements que fait son corps m'empêchent de penser calmement et la panique me submerge.

\- Maman, hurla Jamie en sortant de la pièce.

J'essaye de tenir mon père pour ne pas qu'il se blesse, mais la tâche est ardu puisque je ne peux pas me concentrer suffisamment pour déployer toutes mes forces.  
Ces spasmes deviennent moins violents et je capte enfin son regard. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens le rends plus calme, ses craquements cesse et ses convulsions s'arrêtent lentement.

\- Je suis désolée, me murmura-t-il à bout de souffle. Je suis désolée de t'avoir exposé à pareil risque.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui dis-je même si je n'y comprenais rien. Je vais bien et je te pardonne.

Il porte sa main à ma joue et me fait un très beau sourire. Je joins ma main à la sienne et lui rends son sourire.

\- Migina, s'exclama tante Winnie en entrant dans la chambre, vas avec Jamie dans le salon.

Je sors en la laissant s'occuper de mon père et rejoins Jamie dans l'autre pièce. Le regard de Jamie tel un miroir reflétant ma propre peur me glace le sang.

\- Ca va aller, chuchotais-je aussi bien pour moi que pour lui.

Je m'assois à ses côtés et à peine ai-je posé ma tête sur son épaule, que sa mère entre dans le salon avec un visage indescriptible.  
Elle nous regarde avec tristesse et secoue la tête d'un air accablé de désespoir. Jamie me sert tellement fort la main que j'aurais pu me tordre de douleur si ce n'est que mes pensées étaient tournées vers quelques choses de beaucoup plus douloureux.

Je m'assois sur un banc à l'écart de la gare et fais signe à Jamie de me rejoindre.

\- On voit le bus d'ici, lui dis-je avant qu'il ne fasse de sermon.

Il secoue la tête devant mon air insolent et s'assois à côté de moi.

\- Tu sais, commençais-je après un silence apaisant, j'aime vraiment Paul.

\- Je sais, sourit-il, mais je ne savais pas que tu pouvais tomber amoureuse.

Je le pousse légèrement de l'épaule et souris.

\- Parle-moi de lui, continua-t-il intéressé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, dis-je hésitante. Il est grand, très grand et très beau. Il me fait rire et m'énerve quelques fois. Il est parfois macho et arrogant, mais c'est quelqu'un de profonde quand on le connaît.

\- Et lui, il t'aime aussi, me demanda Jamie.

\- Je pense, puisqu'il y a eu l'imprégnation.

Je me tourne vers Jamie en secouant la tête, il ne sait sans doute pas ce qu'est l'imprégnation, mais ce dernier me regarde avec des grands.

\- Il s'est imprégné de toi, s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Attends, c'est un loup ?!

Je lui intime de baisser d'un ton devant le regard de la foule et le fais se rasseoir.

\- Oui, mais comment tu es courant.

Il sursaute légèrement, puis se reprend et me dit :

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas parler fort. Tu ne te souviens pas la fois ton parrain nous as raconter les terrifiante légendes quileutes au téléphone. Mais c'est super, m'assura-t-il. Tu es l'imprégnée d'un loup.

Je rigole devant son air fasciné et ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer contre moi. Ce que je pouvais l'adoré. Jamie et le seul qui a toujours sus ce que j'étais et qui ne sait jamais permis la moindre remarque sérieuse. Pour lui, j'étais sa cousine qui avait des supers pouvoirs.

Je regarde Jamie à l'autre bout de la classe et lui donne le signale. Il casse un bout de gomme et après avoir vérifié que personne d'autre ne le voit, il la lance sur cette brute de Ronan Magers. Dans un sursaut, Ronan lève la tête et essaye de deviner qui est la folle personne qui a osé s'attaquer à lui. Il ne tarde pas à comprendre que c'est Jamie et je me dis qu'il n'est finalement pas si bête qu'on ne le pense.  
Il rattrape le morceau de gomme à ses pieds et lorsqu'il commence à le lancé, je lance le clou que j'avais dans les mains - en faisant bien attention à ce que se soit la partie plate qui atteint la cible en premier - sur le professeur. Je l'ai lancé d'une telle vitesse qu'au moment où le professeur reçoit le projectile en pleine joue et lève la tête pour inspecter la classe, Ronan n'a pas le temps de baisser son bras.

\- Ronan Magers, rugit Mr. Falls, je tolère d'habitude votre mauvaise éducation et vos bavardages incessants, mais s'en ai trop. Un clou ? Savez-vous que vous auriez pu gravement me blesser ?

Il essaye de se défendre, mais le professeur ne lui laisse pas parler et décide de l'emmener chez le directeur.

\- Mr Tahi, interpella le prof. Je compte sur vous pour garder un œil sur la classe en attendant que je règle cette affaire.

Jamie hoche sérieusement la tête et attend que le prof s'en aille pour me faire un clin d'œil.

Les bavardages commencent et tout le monde parie sur la punition de la personne la moins aimé de la classe. La totalité des élèves sont certains que pour un motif aussi grave, il aurait une exclusion définitive ou au mieux si le directeur était d'humeur clémente, quelques jours d'exclusion.

Pour ma part, je suis convaincue qu'il ne sera pas renvoyé. J'avais entendu - grâce à mon ouïe surdéveloppée - que cet abruti est le neveu du directeur, ce qui pousse ce dernier à être plutôt laxiste avec Ronan. Voilà pourquoi cette brute agissait en terrain conquit au lycée, il ne risquait rien, sinon très peu de réprimandes. Il ne cessait de se prendre pour l'être le plus fort, si seulement il savait que je pourrais lui ôté la vie d'une seule main. J'espère au moins que cet acte - qu'il n'a pas vraiment commis, mais qu'il aurait pu commettre - soit assez grave pour que son oncle "Mr. Le directeur" prend des mesure plus drastiques que d'habitude.

La fin des cours était enfin arrivée, j'avais compté toutes les minutes pour que le temps passent plus vite, ça a eu l'effet inverse. Avec Jamie, on s'assoit sur un banc devant le lycée pour attendre tante Winnie. Elle arrive généralement trente minutes voire une heure après la fin des cours. D'habitude, je viens avec ma propre voiture, mais un peu malade c'est temps si, j'ai demandé à Rose de prendre soin de mon bébé.

\- Eh, Jamie, hurla une petite tête brune en courant vers nous.

\- Tout doux Max, lui dit Jamie en le retenant avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol à cause de son mouvement précipité.

\- Pourquoi tu cours, lui demandais-je.

\- Le Pitbull vous cherche, lança-t-il paniquer. D'après lui, c'est de la faute de Jamie s'il est exclu pendant un mois.

Un mois, c'est plus que je ne m'attendais. Cette fois, le directeur me surprend dans le bon sens du terme.  
Jamie remercie Maxime et alors que Le Pitbull et ses Rottweiler - c'est comme ça que Ronan et ses deux imbéciles qui l'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil se font appeler - viennent vers nous, il nous quitte avec un regard inquiet.  
Je fais un clin d'œil à Max et me tourne légèrement vers Jamie.

\- Je te l'avais qu'il ne te lâchera pas, lui dis-je.

\- Je n'en doutais pas, me répond-il sur de lui. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir devant ce tyran, je suis aussi invincible qu'Achille de Troie.

Je lève les yeux aux ciels, il devrait arrêter de s'endormir à la moitié des cours d'histoire.

\- Premièrement, Achille n'était pas un Troyen, lui informais-je. Et deuxièmement, il meurt d'une flèche au pied. Le talon d'Achille ça ne te dit vraiment rien !

Un moment bouche bée, il souffle et dit d'une voix chevaleresque :

\- Peut importe, je ne reculerais pas devant l'adversité, mais je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas faire parti de cette guerre.

\- Tu rigoles, m'exclamais-je, j'en suis.

\- Super, murmura-t-il soulagée que je ne le lâche pas. Je prends le plus petit et tu prends les deux autres.

Je hoche la tête en rigolant. Il n'avait jamais été vexé que je sois plus forte que lui et que je prenne ça défense, contrairement aux autres garçons que je fréquente.

Le roi et ses sujets s'arrêtent devant nous et avant que Ronan ouvre la bouche, je lui saute lui donne un coup. Jamie s'attaque lui aussi à sa cible et alors que le laisser pour compte s'avance vers lui, je le pousse vers Ronan pour qu'il se concentre sur moi. Il n'y a que Jamie qui peut me poussait dans ce genre de situation !

Je rigole, encore pris dans mon souvenir et intercepte le regard étonné de Jamie.

\- Je repense au jour où tu t'es fait cette cicatrice à l'arcade, lui informais-je avant qu'il ne puisse me le demandé.

\- Ah, rigola-t-il. Ronan le déshonoré.

Je le suis dans son rire en me souvenant du surnom que tout le lycée lui avait donnée quand ils ont su que Le Pitbull s'était fait botter les fesses par une fille. Je peux dire que son air de conquérant et son ego surdimensionné avaient retrouvé une taille moins imposante.

\- Tu te rappelles de la tête de ma mère quand elle a été convoquée.

\- Oui, m'esclaffais-je. J'ai cru qu'elle allait exploser, mais heureusement qu'elle sait garder son sang-froid parque crois-moi on n'aurait pas fait les malins.

\- Je te crois ! Mais, quand elle a connu nos raisons, elle s'est adoucie, non.

\- Oh, oui, ironisais-je. Après des semaines de punition, elle a compris qu'on ne faisait que protéger Maxime, la prochaine victime de Ronan.

\- Mais, non, me contredit mon cousin. Elle nous a punis, une semaine à cause de la bagarre et de ma blessure et deux semaines, à cause de ton accusation dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Je n'allais pas le laisser t'accuser de tous les problèmes qu'avait causés Ronan, m'insurgeais-je, tout ça pour qu'il puisse innocenter son neveu chéri. C'est vrai que tante Winnie n'a pas aimé notre solution, mais elle était d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

\- Encore heureux, s'exclama-t-il, sinon les trois semaines de punition auraient été des mois.

Je rigole encore et suis Jamie à l'intérieur du bus en partance vers Portland. Nous nous dirigeons vers le fond du bus un peu à l'écart des autres passager et avant que Jamie ne commence à me bombarder de question, je lance :

\- Ta mère m'a dit que tu vas changer de filière, encore.

\- Ouais, sourit-il - pas dupe de ma stratégie.

Je soutiens son regard et attends qu'il daigne me répondre.

\- Commença encore, me demanda-t-il finalement.

\- C'est la troisième fois que tu changes de filières, non.

\- Ce n'est que la seconde fois. Le droit, ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi.

\- C'est aussi ce que tu as dit pour l'architecture.

Il me lance une veste à la figure que j'ai du mal à esquiver, mes supers sens n'étant pas encore vraiment réapparu. Malgré tout, je rigole et tiens dans mes bras le vêtement.

\- Donc, tu vas faire quoi.

Il fait mine de vérifier l'heure ou de regarder le ciel, je le pousse de l'épaule pour qu'il cesse de faire l'imbécile et dit :

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire !

\- Je sais ce que je veux faire, me contredit-il. C'est juste que j'hésite, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard avec cette année de droit et je me demande si je ne devrais pas continuait l'architecture, là ou je me suis arrêté.

\- Tu as détesté cette année, m'écriais-je. Tu ne vas pas y retourner seulement parce que tu penses que tu as du retard. Fais quelque chose qui te passionne !

\- Je vais devoir remercié Paul, rigola-t-il. Tu es vachement plus sympa !

C'est à mon tour de lui lancer sa veste à la figure devant sa plaisanterie. On rigole un moment puis je lui demande :

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- J'hésite entre psychologue et psychiatre.

\- Regarde, m'exclamais-je tout à coup en le faisant sursauté. Tu as un cas unique de psychologie devant toi.

\- C'est vrai, me suivit-il dans mon délire. Ton comportement de folle et ta folle culpabilité de psychopathe vont beaucoup m'aider.

Le soleil pareil à une illustration, nous aveugle de son éclat resplendissant. À défaut de faire chaud, ces rayons rendent le temps doux. Une belle matinée, trop belle pour un enterrement. Trop belle comparé à la tristesse qui nourrit mon cœur.

J'étais là dans une robe noir qu'Alice était allée acheter, je n'ai pas eu le cœur d'y aller avec elle. J'ai seulement le cœur à pleurer et à crier toute ma peine et ma colère, mais même ça, je ne pouvais pas. Je n'étais pas la seule à être en deuil et m'effondrer alors qu'ils essayent de rester debout serait trop égoïste, alors je résiste. Les larmes coulent dans un silence le long de mes joues, mais je résiste. Je ne m'effondrerai pas, pour eux.

L'enterrement avait semblait long, ou peut-être trop rapide. J'avais perdu la notion du temps lorsqu'ils ont refermé le cercueil. Je n'avais eu qu'une envie, crier et leur dire de le laissais ouvert pour que mon père puisse revenir. Mais voilà, je savais au fond de moi qu'un retour en arrière été impossible, alors je n'ai rien dit et ai souffert en silence.  
Ma tante fait de son mieux, elle avait tout organisée elle-même. De l'enterrement jusqu'à la réception, elle avait même préparé à manger. Les Cullen, qui sont venus pour nous soutenir dans cette épreuve, l'avaient grandement aidé et je leur en étais reconnaissante.

Moi, je ne fais rien. Je m'assois à côté de Jamie et ne lui lâche plus la main, je n'en avais pas le droit. Lui aussi pleurait la perte d'un proche et je sais qu'elle horrible moment repasse sans cesse dans son esprit.  
Ma réaction et mon inquiétude pour lui, pour eux, pourraient être un acte noble si elles ne me servaient pas d'excuse pour oublier ma propre peine, mes propres souvenirs. Oui, parce que pour la toute première fois, je me souvenais de mon enfance avant Billy.

Les paroles de mon père avant sa mort n'avaient cessé de me perturber, mais maintenant, je sais de quoi il se sentait coupable. Il s'est senti coupable jusqu'à sa mort, alors que tout était de ma faute !

Jamie me sort de mon souvenir et je le suis à l'extérieur du bus. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, ces cinquante-et-une heures de bus sont passées d'une vitesse.  
Le Canadien intercepte au plus vite un taxi et une fois en route vers l'aéroport de Portland, me demande :

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Il n'a pas besoin de préciser, je comprends qu'il me parle du dernier souvenir qui m'a laissé pensive. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de secret pour lui, alors c'est sans hésiter que je lui réponds :

\- Quand tu as parlé de culpabilité, je me suis souvenu du jour de l'enterrement de mon père.

\- Je m'excuse, murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui ai commencé à plaisanter.

Je lui souris pour lui prouver que je ne lui en voulais pas et qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il s'en veuille.

\- Tu sais, repris-je après un court instant. Ce jour-là, je me suis souvenu de quelque chose qui m'a fait me sentir coupable. J'ai cette certitude d'être fautif, mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Est-ce que tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?

Il regarde un instant à l'extérieur comme perdu dans ces pensées. Je me demande s'il m'a entendu et alors que j'allais attirer son attention, il se tourne vers moi et dit :

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. On s'est tous que ce jour-là, tu as vue quelque chose qui t'as fait perdre pieds. Tu n'as rien dit pendant des semaines après l'enterrement et un jour, tu es parti en laissant un mot.

Je prends une inspiration, pas très fière d'être parti comme une voleuse à cette période.

\- Je sais que tu avais besoin de temps, continua-t-il, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas. Même aujourd'hui après les trois jours où il t'ont tous chercher, personne ne t'en veux.

Je lui prends la main en guise de remerciement et l'apporte à mon cœur. Je peux toujours comptait sur lui, même après cet écart de conduite. Écart de conduite que je ne compte pas reproduire, je suis déterminé à me réapproprier mes souvenirs.

Nous sortons du taxi et entrons dans l'aéroport. Je cherche Jasper et Emmett des yeux, mais Jamie et plus rapide que moi.

\- Regarde, me dit-il, ils sont là-bas.

Nous nous dirigeons dans leur direction et Emmett détourne la tête, je pense qui est en colère avec moi.

\- Tu vas bien, me demande Jasper en inspectant - j'en suis sur - mes émotions.

\- Je suis fatigué, commençais-je, mais ça va.

Il me sourit et nous tend nos billets d'avion.

Après avoir passé les contrôle, nous devons encore attendre pour embarquer. Je souffle et commence à m'ennuyer. C'est cet ennui qui pousse à aller parler à Emmett :

\- Tu m'en veux, lui demandais-je en poussant sa jambe de mon pied.

Je suis contente puisque j'ai retrouvé un peu de force.  
Emmet tourne la tête pour ne pas me voir et je me déplace pour être dans son champ de vision.

\- Tu été avec moi toute l'après-midi et tu n'as rien dit, m'accusa-t-il.

\- Il n'y avait rien à dire, me défendis-je, je t'assure.

Il lève la tête vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'es dirigé dans un bar juste après être parti.

Je secoue la tête, c'est donc pour ça qu'il m'en veut.

\- Je ne suis pas allé dans un bar pour boire, lui assurais-je. J'ai croisé Paul en chemin et il m'emmener dans un bar pour patienter parce que j'vais froid dehors. Je n'ai louché sur aucun verre, l'alcool ne m'a pas attiré. Mais depuis l'imprégnation, j'ai des souvenirs qui me revienne toutes les deux heures. Et oui, j'ai choisi la facilité, mais sache que ce n'était pas prémédité.

Je ne saurais jamais entrer dans un bar pour y boire délibérément, et qu'il pense le contraire me blesse. Bien évidemment que si mes souvenirs étaient arrivés dans un autre endroit, je n'aurais pas replongé.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'exclama Emmett. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je n'ai jamais pensé cela, mais je me suis senti tellement coupable.

Je m'assois à côté de lui et lui dis :

\- Tu n'y es pour rien et tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus que tu as fait.

J'essaye de l'enlacer en rejoignant mes mains de l'autre côté de son corps, mais mes bras sont trop petits pour son corps massif. Nous rigolons et je pose mon front sur sa peau glacé.

\- On n'y va, nous dit Jasper, les portes sont ouvertes.

Voilà une heure que l'avion avait décollée et je n'arrivais toujours pas à fermer l'œil. Jamie qui s'est endormi dès que l'avion avait atteint les nuages, est assis à côté d'Emmett. Et moi, je suis devant eux, avec mon insomnie et Jasper.

\- C'est vraiment à cause de l'imprégnation, me dit ce dernier tout à coup.

Je me redresse et lui demande :

\- De quoi tu parles, de mes souvenirs.

Il hoche la tête et je me rends compte que mon ouïe surdéveloppée était revenue et que je n'ai pas à parler si fort.

\- Pourquoi, repris-je beaucoup plus bas.

\- Tu as toujours eu peur de ton passé oubliée et de ton futur incertain, me répondit-il, Paul a amené avec votre imprégnation, une stabilité, une certitude à ta vie.

Je plisse les yeux, pas sure de comprendre exactement ce qu'il me dit.

\- Tu es plus détendue, se sentit obligé de reformuler l'empathe. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un sur qui tu peux te reposer, quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance.

\- C'est pour lui que je veux retrouver tout mes souvenirs, lui avouais-je après quelques secondes.

\- Je sais, me sourit-il. Tu dois savoir qui tu es et être bien avec tes pensées pour que votre histoire se passe bien et qu'il souffre le moins possible.

Le silence se réinstalle, tandis que les paroles de Jasper résonnent dans ma tête. Il a su mettre des mots sur ma situation et sur ma démarche personnelle.

\- Meika, me sortit Jasper de mes pensées, je suis sûr que tu peux trier tes souvenir et choisir de te souvenir de l'une d'entre elle.

\- Tu crois, lui demandais-je incertaine.

\- Oui, m'assura-t-il, et je peux t'aider à moins ressentir les émotions.

\- D'accord, je veux bien essayer.

Je me tourne légèrement vers lui et ferme les yeux.

\- Essaye de les trier sommairement, me conseilla-t-il.

Je suis ses conseils et après un moment d'acclimatation, j'éloigne les mauvais souvenirs et fouille dans les autres. Un souvenir m'interpelle et je prends une inspiration avant de me concentrer sur lui.

Après des heures de route, nous arrivons enfin chez ma tante Winona. Elle est très gentille et elle a connu mes parents. J'adore quand elle me parle de ma mère.  
Je sors avec Carlisle et Edward, et ma tante sors de sa maison avec un garçon qui semble être son fils.

\- Migina, s'exclama-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je ne suis pas habitué à ce prénom, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le prononce, un écho de tendresse me remplit le cœur.  
Après les salutations, Carlisle et Edward entrent à l'intérieur pour s'entretenir avec Winona. L'enfant de cette dernière qui devait être un peu plus vieux que moi me lance :

\- Alors, c'est toi ma cousine. Je suis Jamie.

\- Enchantée, lui souris-je gentiment.

\- Tu ne fais pas si peur que ça.

Je me tourne vers lui étonnée et devant son air arrogant, je lui demande :

\- Comment ça, je ne fais pas si peur que ça.

\- Tu es censé représenté à toi toute seule trois légendes, répliqua-t-il, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est une fille.

Je m'avance vers lui en souriant et je le soulève d'une main. Ces yeux s'ouvrent en grand, mais contrairement à ce que je m'attends, c'est d'émerveillement et non de peur. Je le dépose avec un regard suspicieux.

\- C'est cool, s'extasia-t-il. Je te jure qu'on va beaucoup s'amuser, mais avant tu ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose pour moi.

\- Ca dépend, lui dis-je sur mes gardes. C'est quoi ?

\- Tu pourrais m'aider à récupérer mon ballon dans l'arbre.

\- Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même, rigolais-je.

\- C'est facile de ce moqué quand on a des supers pouvoir.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, répliquais-je. Je sais monter dans les arbres depuis l'âge de cinq ans, je t'apprendrais si tu veux.

Même si je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de faire ce genre de chose, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y a personne aux alentour, je saute sur la première branche. Je regarde en bas le visage illuminé de mon nouveau cousin et souris devant son clin d'œil. Je continue de monter jusqu'au ballon et une fois que je l'ai dans les mains, je le lance à son propriétaire.

Je continue de monter pour le spectacle que j'offrais à Jamie, mais les pas des vampires et de Winona me pousse à faire une descente fulgurante. J'atterris à côté de Jamie qui me demande surpris :

\- Pourquoi tu es descendu, je croyais que tu allais monter le plus loin possible.

\- Migina, m'interpella ma tante en sortant. Tu viens, j'ai à te parler.

Je hoche la tête et cours vers la maison, alors que Jamie commence à jouer avec son ballon et me lance :

\- Balaise !

J'entre à l'intérieur et voix le regard grave de l'Indienne. Je n'ai pas oublié pourquoi nous somme venue au Canada chez elle, je n'ai pas oublié la raison de ma visite, c'est pourquoi mon cœur bat tellement vite.  
Lorsque nous l'avons rencontré à Makah, elle nous avait dit que mon père était vivant et que je pouvais le rencontrer, maintenant, je suis là et je vais le voir.

\- Écoute Migina, commença-t-elle. Toi et moi sommes des filles de la lune. Ma sœur, ta maman, en était une aussi. C'est une particularité que nous avons héritée de nos ancêtres. Mais tu sais, ton père aussi à une certaine particularité. Ton père est un...

\- J'ai perdu le fil, me plaignis-je à Jasper.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, me rassura-t-il doucement.

Je souffle doucement, happée par des sentiments contradictoire. D'un côté soulagé et heureuse d'avoir contrôlé ma mémoire de moi-même et de l'autre, perdu et fustré par la fin de ce souvenirs.

\- Tante Winnie était en train de me dévoiler la particularité de mon père, l'informais-je, mais je n'arrive pas à trouvé la réponse.

\- Ne force pas, me conseilla-t-il. Tu auras besoin de ta tante pour ce souvenir puisqu'il contient une clé importante de ton passé.

Je soupire légèrement et le remercie pour son aide. Peut-être que cette fois, j'arriverais à aller jusqu'au bout.

En escale à Seattle, nous attendons Alice dans le hall de l'aéroport. Elle doit nous amener des valises. Elle ne tarde pas a arrivé et avec son entrain habituel, elle m'enlace dans une étreinte qui aurait pu me tuer si je n'avais pas retrouvé un semblant de force surhumaine.

\- Je suis désolée, me dit-elle. Je n'ai pas eu de vision quand tu étais dans le bar parce que je ne vois les quileutes.

Décidément, c'est la saison des excuse et de la culpabilité.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me voir, lui assurais-je, et je le savais. Alors tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

\- Très bien, lança-t-elle, je vous ai emmené de quoi manger.

\- Quoi, s'exclama Jamie derrière moi. Tu as emmené le cadavre de la mère de Bambi pour ton frère et ton mari.

Je rigole de la répartie de mon idiot de cousin et Alice lui lance en souriant :

\- Tu as le même humour que Meika.

\- Vois ça comme un compliment, dis-je à Jamie.

\- Si tu le dis, rigola Alice en nous donnant nos repas.

Je m'assois avec Jamie sur les chaises bancales du hall d'entrer, mais n'ai pas le cœur à manger. Je regarde les taxis à l'arrêt et les voitures qui passent. Quand je pense que la Push n'est qu'à trois en voiture d'ici. Tout mon être m'intime à partir, sûrement un effet de l'imprégnation qui me pousse à rejoindre mon âme-sœur. Si je n'écoutais que mon cœur, je partirais immédiatement, mais j'ai besoin de réponse et Paul à d'autres responsabilités à la réserve.

\- On peut repartir à Forks, me proposa Alice. Nous te protégerons, et les quileutes aussi j'en suis sûr.

Son compagnon détourne la tête pour ne pas m'influencer dans ma décision, mais je sais qu'il est contre et il n'a pas tort. Je risque de mettre les habitants de La Push ou de Forks en danger, au moins chez Tanya, je serais plus éloignée de la civilisation.

\- Non, c'est bon, dis-je à Alice. Je vais aller en Alaska, j'en ai besoin. En plus, tu auras beaucoup de temps pour préparer le mariage d'Edward et de Bella si je ne vous encombre pas avec une hypothétique attaque.

Elle accepte ma décision et j'essaye de lui sourire alors que mon cœur me crie de rejoindre Paul.

\- Tu peux toujours les appelés, intervient Jasper.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Alice en me présentant son téléphone. Ils sont tous chez Emily, c'est Billy qui nous à dit de l'appeler là-bas.

Je la remercie et prends le téléphone. Je m'éloigne un peu et attends que quelqu'un daigne répondre à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Allô, s'éleva la voix d'Emily du combiné.

\- Bonjour, c'est Meika.

\- Meika, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, merci, lui répondis-je un peu gênée. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai très peu de temps. Est-ce que Billy est là, s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, je te le passe.

Je souffle et attends quelques secondes avant d'entendre la voix de mon parrain :

\- Meika, où es-tu ?

\- Salut, parrain. Je suis à l'aéroport, je vais...

\- Je sais, me coupa-t-il, Carlisle m'a tout expliqué, mais est-ce que tu vas bien ?

J'hésite un instant en inspectant mon état, mais me presse de lui répondre :

\- Je vais mieux. Je t'appellerais quand je serais arrivé.

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, dit-il soulagé.

\- Est-ce que Paul est là ?

\- Je suis là, me réponds la voix de Paul à la place de celui du vieux quileutes.

J'éloigne le téléphone de mon visage, je n'ai pas réfléchir à ce que je voulais lui dire. Jamie me pousse à d'un regard à parler. Alors, je respire un grand coup et déclare :

\- Je m'excuse si je t'ai blessé, je ne voulais pas.

\- Tout va bien, m'assura-t-il, mais pourquoi tu es à l'aéroport ?

\- Je dois partir un moment, l'informais-je la gorge nouée.

\- Meika, m'interrompit Emmett, l'avion vas partir.

Je hoche la tête et dis à Paul dans un sanglot :

\- Je dois vraiment raccrocher, Alice te racontera tout.

Je raccroche vite, ne laissant pas à Paul la chance de parler et redonne son téléphone à Alice.

\- Tu lui expliqueras, lui demandais-je en retenant mes larmes.

\- Je le ferais, me promit-elle, maintenant, vas-y.

Je la serre dans mes bras, puis cours rejoindre Jamie à la porte d'embarcation.

Je suis assise entre deux lavabos sur le lave-main collectif gris et me regarde dans le miroir. Je peux voir le contour net de ma pupille noir qui aurait énormément contrasté avec le blanc neige de mes yeux, si ma pupille mauve ne les séparer pas. Cependant, avant de pouvoir me concentrer sur eux, je dois essayer d'occulter l'humeur aqueuse qui les rends légèrement flou.

J'ai les yeux mauve ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'on voit au premier regard, mais si je me concentre, je peux clairement voir qu'ils sont argentés. Ce qui les rend mauves, c'est le venin qui a pu s'approprier les cristallins de mes yeux. C'est ce qu'Alice m'a appris lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi mes yeux ont pris cette couleur étrange. Tout le monde n'a pas cessait de les regarder et je me sentais mal à l'aise. Voilà pourquoi je suis dans les toilettes de l'aéroport avec Alice et des dizaines de paires de lunettes de soleil différentes.

\- Celles-là sont mignonnes, dit-elle après m'avoir mis une énième paire de lunette. Et très à la mode.

Pour ma part, je les aime tout. Une paire de lunettes était une paire de lunettes, non.

\- Je n'y connais pas grand-chose à la mode, lui avouais-je d'une toute petite voix.

D'une vitesse incroyable, elle range les autres paires, puis me sourit :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, moi, je m'y connais et je t'assure que tes lunettes sont très jolies. Si tu veux, je t'apprendrai ce qui fut savoir sur la mode.

\- Oh, oui, m'exclamais-je. J'aimerais bien !

Alice rigole et m'aide à descendre et en me tenant la main - pour que je n'aille pas plus vite qu'une fille de mon âge -, nous sortons des toilettes. Nous nous avançons calmement vers le reste des Cullen et une acclamation de Rosalie et d'Emmett me reçoit.

\- Waouh, commença Rosalie. Tu as de très belles lunettes de soleil.

Je lui souris en prenant la main qu'elle me tends, ravie que mes lunettes lui plaise. Je l'aimais bien, elle était gentille. Je les aimais tous bien, même Jasper que je trouvais au début bizarre.

\- C'est vrai, consentis Emmett. Mais, regarde un peu ce qu'on te ramène.

Dans ces mains, des sachets de chips et beaucoup de boîtes de chocolats. Je le remercie avec un câlin et prends un paquet de sa main pour commencer à manger. Lui aussi été comme les autres, très gentilles, mais il me faisait beaucoup plus rire.

Des bruits résonnent dans les haut-parleurs et nous entrons à l'intérieur du gigantesque avion. Je regarde l'aéroport et mon cœur se serre. J'espère que je pourrais revoir mon parrain, Jacob et mes amis.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour, je pourrais vraiment revenir, demandais-je à Alice qui était assise à coté de moi.

\- On fera tout ce qu'on peut pour que tu puisses revenir, m'assura-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Meika, tout va bien, me demande Emmett.  
Je reviens au présent et hoche la tête. Alice avait eu raison, elle a tout fait pour que je revienne à La Push et je ferais également tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour revenir.


End file.
